Set Me Free
by FeminineFerocious
Summary: Yugi Motuo is charged for murder and attempted rape. He is then sent to prison, where he shares a cell with a ruthless killer Atem. Yugi says he's innocent, and he tries to survive the dangers of prison life. Can Yugi be saved, and change Atem?
1. Prologue

**Me: Alright, now I want to try something a little bit different. I'm sure they'll like it!**

Creature: Huh, another story. Well, I guess it is a bit different.

Annabi: And kinda dark.

Me: This is only the prelude, but I'm sure you'll get a feel of what might go on. Enjoy! ;)

Prologue

"Yugi Motou, it appears that you are guilty of the charges of the murder of Maximillion Pegasus. You are also to be charged with the attempted rape of Tea Gardner, Pegasus's assistant. You shall be fined, and as punishment be sentenced to life in prison. Take him away gentlemen," said the judge.

BAM! The gavel banged on the table with finality. Yugi Motou was going to prison.

For life.

For a crime he did not commit.

With a heavy heart, and cold blood running through his veins, Yugi was taken by a couple of guards to Fukuoka Prison.

Where he would reside for the rest of his life.

When they reached the prison gates Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore.

"LET ME GO! I WAS FRAMED! I DON'T BELONG HERE!" SLAP! One of the guards hit Yugi hard with the palm of his hand.

"Shut up will ya? We don't want to get the prisoners all wiled up. Now shut your trap and be a good boy." The guard then went to his walkie talkie and said,"We've got prisoner number 486792 here, we ask that the gates be opened sirs."

Yugi could here the static reply on the other end say,"You got it. Doors opening right now."

The gates opened with a loud buzzing sound, and Yugi was pushed inside. They walked down a dimly lit corridor, then made a left and were greeted by four other guards of the prison.

One of the guards who was fairly tall had brown pointy hair in a tip, cold brown eyes, and a set mouth spoke to Yugi. "You must be Yugi Motou. My name is Tristan, and I am the head guard here at Fukuoka Prison. You are a murderer, and we shall only treat you with the respect that you deserve."

Tristan pointed to the other three guards with him. "Those three are Ryou, Duke, and Malik. You will treat us with respect, if you want your stay here to be pleasant. Now, put these on."

He handed Yugi some prison blues. He had to put them on while they were all watching him, much to his humility. Once the garments were on, it was time to send Yugi to his cell.

They escorted him to his cell, passing the other prisoners along the way. Yugi cringed, as some of the other inmates were grinning, and leering at him.

As they walked, Tristan thought,'This kid happened to kill one of the most wealthiest men in the world? How? He looks so innocent.' He glanced at Yugi sideways, but passed it off. If being a prison guard taught Tristan anything, was that even the most innocent looking ones were dangerous. He would be sure to keep his eye on Yugi.

When they got closer, Tristan said,"We're a little crowded here, so you'll be having to share a cell for a while." Yugi had a spark of fear flash his eye, which Tristan noticed, and he almost felt sorry for him.

Yugi gulped. He was going to have to share a cell, with one of these ruthless men? Oh great. His thoughts drifted to his grandfather. He believed that Yugi was innocent, and had even fought for him in court. But it was all in vain.

His mother was heart broken, and she was unsure if her only son was a murderer or not. Yugi felt horrible about leaving his family, but he had no choice.

Suddenly Ryou spotted a prisoner walking freely around the cells and yelled,"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" He had british accent.

The prisoner shot his head up and ran over to the guards and Yugi. The man was tall, and had scruffy blond hair and fiery brown eyes.

The blond huffed out,"Sorry! I was just went to go take a leak, cause my cell wasn't properly locked!"

Malik shook his head and Duke groaned,"That Ushio is a real idiot sometimes. He can't even lock the doors right."

Tristan said sternly,"You better not have been trying to escape again Joey, you could get in big trouble. We'll escort you back to your cell as soon as we get this one to his."

The man named Joey looked at Yugi with curiosity. "You new or somethin'? What'd ya do?"

Before Yugi could open his mouth and say he was framed Malik replied,"That's none of your business Wheeler, you can ask him out in the yard when the time comes. Now please keep your mouth shut."

The six men walked farther now, and finally approached Yugi's new cell. Their was a man standing there, a big man in a guards uniform.

The big man said,"This little shrimp is gonna room with _him_? He won't survive two days!" He started laughing, making Yugi uncomfortable, and Tristan growled.

"Ushio quit your shit talk, and just open the cell door." Tristan was pissed off with Ushio.

Ushio glared at Joey and asked,"What's the dog doing here? Shouldn't you be in your cell?"

Before Joey could remark, Tristan growled,"He would be if you locked the doors right you idiot! Now open the damn door!"

Ushio gulped at Tristan's glare and made haste to open the cell. Joey took a look and glanced worriedly at Yugi. Joey knew who was already in that cell.

Yugi noticed Joey staring at him, and did his best to ignore it. Ushio got the door open, and they all heard a deep baritone voice say,"Hurry up and get my meat in here I'm starving!"

Yugi flinched at at the voice, and Tristan hollered,"We were running out of room, so quit your complaining."

The voice inside said,"I don't want no damn roommate! I love it alone! He's dead once he get's in here!"

Now Yugi was sweating and he got more scared once Ushio retorted,"He's real cute just so you know! You could have some fun with him!" Malik smacked Ushio on the head for his crude words, and this time the voice went silent.

"Bring him in here." The voice sounded interested now. Duke had to shove Yugi in there, since the little guy would not move. Once inside they shut the steel door which was meant for the really bad prisoners.

Ushio yelled so they could hear him. "DON'T KILL EACH OTHER NOW!" Then they heard laughter outside and Tristan telling Ushio to shut his goddam shit hole.

Inside the cell was pretty spacious, one bright light bulb lit the room, their were two beds, and even a desk. One little window was open wide, showing the gray sky.

Yugi noticed these things, but then he took a good look at the man sitting on one of the beds. The man looked like a meaner tougher, more roughly built version of himself to put it quickly. He had dark tan skin, and bloody crimson were the color of his eyes.

The man glared at Yugi with an evil and amused smile on his face. "So, it appears as though I get a mini me as my jail mate. And you are pretty cute. I could have some real fun with you."

Yugi was shaking like a leaf in a cruel wind, frightened out of his wits to say anything. He could tell instantly that this man was a real murderer. And a mean one.

The man laughed evilly then got up and walked slowly over to Yugi. He clasped his hands on Yugi's shaking shoulders. He was a little more than a head taller than him.

"I can tell that we are gonna be good friends mini me. So, what's you name?" "Y-Yugi..." "Yugi huh? Well my name's Atem. And as of now, I own you. You will do whatever I say if you want to survive this prison. Understand?"

Yugi nodded his head. He was in the shit now, that's for sure!

END OF PROLOGUE

**Me: And cut! Awesome job everybody! My first prologue is complete!**

Atem: I'm gonna make Yugi suffer aren't I?

Me: Yup! So as you can see this will be a prison story, and I kinda got the idea when reading 'The Green Mile.' This story is not based on it, but some ideas will be used for it.

Yugi: Hey! I was framed I didn't do anything bad!

Creature: Quit complaining. Any ways, Ferocious hopes you all liked this little bit, and promises that the next chapter will be much longer. This is just the prologue after all.

Annabi: We hope you all leave some good reviews! And this is a real prison by the way! See ya!


	2. Jailbird

**Me: Well, in the prologue Yugi got sent to jail, prison, the big house, the slammer-**

Creature and Annabi: WE GET IT!

Me: -Plus he met Atem, who just so happens to be a ruthless killer. And already has his sights set on little Yugi. What will happen?

Annabi: Enjoy chapter 1. We do not own Yugioh, just this plot!

Chapter 1: Jailbird

Yugi was terrified. His new jail mate was some ruthless killer, a _real_ killer, who just said he owned him! What the hell!

"You got a problem with that boy?" Atem growled. He quickly got mean and gripped the smaller's shoulders painfully.

Yugi gasped in pain and quickly shook his head saying,"No problem! I'm perfectly giving! Just please don't hurt me!"

The poor little guy then started crying, pitying himself on his horrible standing. Atem glared at him.

"Are you crying? Well stop it!" Atem then began to shake Yugi and hard. When he finally stopped, he saw that all of Yugi's tears had fallen off. Pleased, he then hugged Yugi.

The little one gasped and squirmed to get free, but found out that the elder was much stronger than him. Atem hugged him harder, pressing their bodies together, moaning Yugi's name.

"Oh, damn Yugi, you so soft, and sexy." He then gave Yugi's neck a nip, and then started to suck on a sensitive spot.

This made Yugi start to hyperventilate. He was in prison for no more then ten minutes, and already he was getting raped. He would've fainted, if the thought of what might happen to him while he was asleep made him stay awake.

What bothered him even more was that he was actually enjoying this. Well, physically anyway. Yugi was bi, a fact that sickened him to no end, but he mostly preffered males to females.

Still, it did not mean he wanted to get a dry corn-holing from a complete stranger! In a prison no least!

Atem stopped sucking and gazed at the hickie he just gave to the boy. That would show that Yugi was his and his alone. He backed Yugi into a corner of the room, still keeping their bodies pressed together, smushing him against the wall.

He pressed foreheads with Yugi and whispered,"You will do everything I say. Believe it or not, I'm one of the most feared inmates in this prison so it would be wise not to cross me. I could make your stay here a living hell if I wanted to. Get it?"

Yugi couldn't nod, so he just made a little 'hm-hm' sound as a yes. His eyes were filling with tears again.

Atem smiled evilly and said,"Good."

He then let Yugi go, and walked over to his bed, laying on it.

"In about an hour we have lunch time. You'll be sitting with me. Alright?," he drawled lazily. Yugi nodded. "I'm gonna take a nap, so in the meantime, just stay quite or i'll rip your dick off and jam it up your ass."

Atem then closed his eyes and almost instantly fell asleep, snoring like a chain saw.

Yugi then robotically walked to his bed, which was neatly made, and laid down slowly. He touched the spot on his neck. It felt swollen and wet.

Letting the tears fall, he glanced fearfully at Atem's sleeping form. He had a bad feeling that the man was going to rape him or something sooner or later.

Lunch would be coming soon, so Yugi decided to sleep a little. He closed his tear filled eyes for a restless nap.

-One hour later-

"Hey mini me. Get up. I said get up stupid!" Atem shook Yugi awake, to which the latter moaned painfully.

Yugi gazed at Atem, who's face was only a few inches away. Yugi flinched and backed up against the wall.

Atem grunted in amusement, and scratched at his whiskers. He had five o' clock shadow, and the prisoners weren't allowed to shave. If a prisoner were to handle a sharp object they could cut somebody, even themselves.

"Come on mini me, lunch started five minutes ago, and I want to get something to eat. If I don't get something to eat soon, I might just eat _you_!" Atem smacked his lips at Yugi making the smaller shiver in pure fear.

Yugi quickly got off the bed and dashed for the door. He was quick, but Atem was quicker. The elder grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him close.

"Hey! Don't go running off without me boy! You won't survive if you don't have a boss to protect you. Now, hold my hand..." Atem grasped Yugi's petite hand and pulled him through the door.

All the cell doors were open, and many prisoners were talking and walking to the cafeteria. The subjects were things like, whens visiting day, what's for lunch, and so on.

Yugi noticed that the men were staring at him and Atem. Yugi grew bashful and started to blush making the men laugh.

Atem ignored them and just kept pulling Yugi along. When they got to the lunch area, the prisoners actually let Atem cut in front, and get his lunch. He even picked out Yugi's meal, not asking what the little guy wanted.

Atem let go of Yugi's hand to carry both of the lunch trays. He told Yugi to follow him, and if he ran away he would tear his head off.

Yugi of course followed him, and they sat at a secluded table by the windows, and actually close to the guards.

When they sat down, Atem gave Yugi his tray and said,"Eat. Now."

Yugi quickly shoved food into his mouth, with his hands and swallowed. Atem chuckled at Yugi and ate his food in a more civilized manner.

"Can't you eat like a normal person mini me? Or is that just beyond you?" Atem laughed at Yugi's blushing face.

"You're cute when you blush mini me. It tuns me on." Atem stopped eating and gazed at Yugi with pure lust.

Yugi gulped and squirmed in his seat. He was truly frightened of his new cellmate. He was demanding, mean, and a real pervert.

Atem noticed that Yugi was squirming, probably wanting to get out of there as fast as he could. He wondered what it would be like to have the little guy squirming _ under _him.

Suddenly a voice yelled,"HEY PHARAOH! WHY YA SITTIN' ALL BY YERSELF?"

Atem and Yugi looked up to see a man walking towards them yelling at the top of his lungs. The man was around average height, had wild white tinted hair, and reddish brown eyes. His skin was tan, and he had an ugly scar under his right eye.

The man flexed his muscled arms and growled,"Didn't we agree that we'd skip lunch to go to the weight area? Or did you just decide to pick today to piss me off!"

Yugi cringed at the anger of the man, but Atem just shrugged and said,"I got hungry."

The man then replied sarcastically,"Because you were hungry! Well, I may be a lier and a thief, but at least I keep my appointments!"

Atem finished his food, and turned to the man. "Bakura if you don't mind, I'm on a little date right now with my new cell mate." He cocked his head towards Yugi.

The man called Bakura scratched his whiskers (he also has five o' clock shadow) and glared at Yugi.

The young one shivered under Bakuras glare. He was getting even more scared now.

Bakura asked,"What's he in for? Robbing candy from a dime store?"

Atem sniggered, and Yugi flushed.

Bakura continued. "Ooh! Maybe he stole a dolly that was on sale! Or perhaps he slapped a nun by accident! Or maybe he was supposed to go to juvy because he was bad little boy, and stuck him here with the big guys!"

Then Bakura threw back his head and laughed, along with Atem. Now Yugi was getting mad. They thought that he was just some kid who got placed there by accident! Well... He was placed there by accident, but that's not the point! They were hurting his pride!

Yugi said timidly,"I'm eighteen years old."

That made the two men stop laughing. For now.

Atem said,"Excuse me? Eighteen?" "Yes, I am eighteen. I was just about to graduate from high school."

Bakura not believing this said,"You're shittin' me. No way you are old enough to buy yourself a hooker, and fuck her with all your might!"

Yugi blushed madly at that comment, making Atem chuckle.

Then out of nowhere, a blond boy came jumping in. He grinned at everybody.

"Sup guys! Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" The blond still grinned like Louie Armstrong, until Atem spoke.

"Joey, what the fuck do you want? Can't you see we're busy talking with Yugi here?" Atem walked around the table, then grabbed Yugi and pulled him close.

Yugi squeaked but stayed still. Better to just go along with it. Then he stared at Joey and recognized him as being the same guy who was walking around the cells earlier.

Joey walked over to them because he knew that Atem was Yugi's cell mate, and he wanted to make sure the little guy was safe.

"I was just wondering why you wasn't at da weight area like we planned that's all." "You stupid dog, I told you to wait while I go check on Atem! Damn you never listen to orders!" Bakura whacked Joey on the head.

While those two argued, Atem turned to Yugi and pulled him close. "Alright mini me, give. What did you do to get into a place like this? And don't you dare lie. I can tell if you're lying."

Yugi sighed. Bakura and Joey stopped bickering to listen to Yugi.

Yugi looked at the floor and mumbled,"For murder and attempted rape."

He heard Atem and the other two men gasp in surprise. This innocent looking little angel was a fucking _murderer_? And a _rapist_?

Bakura and Joey were shocked to hear this, and Atem narrowed is eyes at Yugi.

"Excuse me? Murder and rape?" "Y-Yes... But I was framed! I didn't do any of it, I swear!"

Yugi looked back and forth from the three men. Joey avoided Yugi's eyes, but Bakura looked impressed.

"Murder and rape, eh? Nice! Anything else?" Yugi stared at Bakura with tears in his eyes.

"Weren't you listening? I. Was. Framed! OKAY?" Then Yugi broke down sobbing as quietly as he could.

Joey then said,"Check him boss. Check if he really done it."

Atem nodded then cupped Yugi's chin, lifting his head up. His eyes were amethyst pools of radiance, shining with innocence. The elder gasped, Yugi's eyes were so beautiful.

Yugi gazed into Atem's crimson eyes, and stared lost in them. He felt like he was being hypnotized, that his mind was being probed.

When Atem released Yugi of his gaze, Yugi snapped out of it.

"He's innocent alright. He didn't do it." Atem hugged Yugi closer, and repeated,"So innocent..."

Bakura snorted. "Figures. Poor bastard, I tell ya the justice system in our country really sucks ass now, y'know what i'm saying?"

Joey was going to pat Yugi's shoulder for comfort, but then Atem pulled Yugi closer and said,"Back off Joey! He's mine ya got that?"

The blond took his hand away and mumbled a sorry. Atem hugged Yugi closely as the little one sobbed silently.

"Yugi, how would you like to join us?" Atem whispered. Yugi gazed up at the elder and sputtered,"W-What? Join what?" "My gang. Join us, and we will protect you. As long as you're with me, you'll have nothing to fear."

Atem nuzzled Yugi's fine neck, tickling him because of his whiskers. As Atem heard that laugh, he had chills sent down his body.

Joey brightened up. "Yeah! You should join us man cause, this prison can get pretty rough, so it would be smart of youse to join a gang! Loners never really make it in prison."

As Atem was cuddling Yugi, the little one was thinking about it. Joey had a point. If he stayed all alone, people will definitely try to take advantage of him. If he were in a gang, he would have some protection. He never dreamed he would join a gang, but whatever.

"O-Okay then. I accept." Yugi saw that Joey seemed happy, but Bakura seemed skeptical.

"I don't know if he should be with us Atem-" "Relax Bakura, if Yugi wants to stick with us, then he stays. Understand?"

Atem glared at Bakura who muttered,"You just want to get in his pants..."

Joey then replied,"We should probably head on over to the weight area now, the other guys are waiting!"

Bakura said,"Yeah let's go already!"

Then Joey and Bakura started walking and Atem pulled Yugi along with him.

"Let's go mini me. You're going to meet the rest of my gang. And besides, you are going to have a very _special_ role Yugi."

Yugi gulped. "S-Special role?" "That's right! You serve me now, so do whatever I say and no harm will come to you. Understood?"

Yugi nodded his head. He didn't want to get on Atem's bad side that's for sure!

So for now he would just go along with it. He would try to survive this prison, but he was going to get out soon. Yugi started thinking.

'I'll keep fighting for my freedom. No way am I going to rot in this hell hole forever. I promise myself, that even though i'm a jailbird now, I will not give up until they set me free!'

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Me: I hope you all liked this chapter! Told you it would be longer!**

Creature: Can anyone guess any other characters that might be in Atem's gang? Go on and try!

Annabi: Keep on reading folks, this story is about to get good!

Me: Now, if you don't mind, please by all means, REVIEW! 


	3. The Sheuts

**Me: Hmmm...**

Creature: What's up Ferocious?

Me: I can't decide whether my stories are puzzleshipping, or blindshipping.

Annabi: Yugi and Yami are puzzleshipping, Atemu and Heba are blindshipping.

Me: But mine are Atem and Yugi! I get confused with all these shippings! Whatever! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2: The Sheuts

Atem led the way to the weight area, while tugging Yugi along. Yugi was going to meet the other members of Atem's gang, and the little guy was nervous as hell.

'What if these guys don't accept me? Or try to hurt me? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!' Yugi thought.

Atem smirked at Yugi's worried expression, making Yugi blush.

'He sure is cute when he blushes.' Atem's smirk grew wider. He had only known Yugi for over an hour, but he was already liking him.

Joey took a glance at Yugi. 'I sure hope the little guy can make it here in this prison. I also hope the other guys give him a chance.'

Bakura was lost in his own thoughts too. 'I can't believe Atem is letting this shrimp in our gang! We'll be looked on as a bunch of softies! Damn it!'

They finally got to the weight area, and there were plenty of guys there already. Some were eating, weightlifting, talking. Just doing things, making good use of their free time.

Atem steered Yugi to one of the benches, where a bunch of guys were sitting and talking. The chatter stopped once they arrived.

Yugi gazed at the men, and counted five of them. The men stared at Yugi then at Atem.

"Hey boss, who the fuck is the runt? You baby sittin'?" said the blond one. Yugi crimsoned at their glares and gulped.

"No Bandit, believe it or not he's eighteen." Atem placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, bringing him close. Yugi whimpered.

The blond man called 'Bandit' snorted, and a green haired guy sneered,"Do you want us to roughen him up boss?" He cracked his knuckles and so did the other guy next to him.

Bakura growled,"Bug Man! Dino! Behave yourselves damn it, this guy is a new recruit! Atem has said so!"

Everybody stared at their leader in shock. They did not expect this. Suddenly, a man with wild platinum blond hair and a dark tan walked up to Atem and Yugi.

"Are you serious Pharaoh? Why should we accept this little worm with us? Look at him! He's obviously a wimp!"

The man glared at Yugi, to which the latter cringed in fear. However, Atem wasn't fazed at all.

"Shut up Tomb Keeper! He's my new roommate, and what I say goes! I have my reasons! So quit _bitching_!"

'Tomb Keeper' stumbled back from the anger in Atem's voice. The other guys looked a little fearful, but Joey just laughed.

"Ha ha! Relax Marik, just give the little guy a chance! Just hear what he came in for!" Joey grinned.

With genuine curiousness, a guy with wild black hair and a tan with dark blue eyes asked,"So, what were you in for? My name's Mako Tsunami by the way. Nice to meet you."

Mako stuck his hand out at Yugi, to which Yugi hesitantly shook. Yugi was going to answer but his mouth went dry. So Joey answered for him.

"Murder and attempted rape."

Their were gasps of surprise, but then Bakura said,"Don't get to excited, he was framed. Atem 'checked' him."

The guys then laughed. They thought it was funny that Yugi was framed. Yugi himself was staring to get mad.

Atem barked,"Alright shut up already! NOW!"

Everybody had shut up.

Atem growled,"Alright, why don't we all just work out and stop making fun of Yugi already-" "Yugi? That's his name?" Mako interrupted.

Yugi nodded his head. Mako smiled kindly and replied,"Well, Yugi it sure is nice to meet you. May we become great friends!"

Bandit said,"The name's Keith, but men around here call me Bandit Keith, so just call me by my title and we'll have no problems okay?"

Dino then spoke. "My name's Rex, and my buddy over here is Weevel, just so you know. We all have nicknames, since I figured you looked kinda confused."

Yugi nodded his head, starting to get a little more comfortable with these guys. He was still suspicious, but he decided he could trust them for now.

The platinum blond huffed,"My name is Marik, they call me Tomb Keeper. Don't piss me off, and we'll get along just fine."

Yugi nodded his head. Marik he would definitely watch out for.

Bakura then started some explanations. "We all have nicknames, based on our personality, or why we are in here. For instance, they call me Thief King, or Tomb/Grave Robber. They call Atem here the King of Games, Game King, or Pharaoh."

Again Yugi nodded his head, then turned to Joey.

"What do they call you Joey?" Yugi asked with curiousness. Joey blushed.

"Well, it's not that great or anything-" "We call him Mad Dog, or Dog Boy because for some reason he just reminds you of a pooch." Rex cut in.

Joey growled, then Yugi asked Mako what his nickname was. Mako blushed himself and was about to reply when Weevel said,"We call him the Freaky Fish Guy!"

Everybody bursted out laughing. Then Mako suddenly stood up, grabbed Weevel's throat, shook him, and screamed,"I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY! I SHALL MURDER YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY FOR SAYING THAT!" (A/N, abridged reference!)

Everybody stopped laughing and Bandit Keith with Joey tried to pry Mako off of Weevel. Once they did that Mako was breathing heavily, and Marick tried to calm him down. Rex made sure Weevel was okay.

Yugi was just standing there shocked. Mako was all smiles, then he morphed into this monster in two seconds. Then he shook his head. He had to remember that these guys were crooks, and he couldn't trust them completely.

Atem had enough. "ALL RIGHT! Enough bullshit, let's talk business. Everybody cop a squat and pay close attention."

They all sat down on the bench as Atem pulled up a chair. Yugi was the only one standing.

"Where am I gonna sit?" "On the floor." Atem pointed to a spot on the ground next to to him. Yugi sighed, abut sat down next to the elder.

Atem gazed at Yugi then directed his attention to his followers.

"Word has it that my cousin might be joining us soon. His trial is on notice, and he might not get an appeal. Now, if he does come here, it will mean that we have a very reliable source, and a valued member in our group."

Bakura raised his hand to speak. Atem picked on him.

"You do mean your cousin Seto Kaiba correct?" "Yes. Seto is very filthy rich, howeve they may not accept his bail money. I don't know what he did, but I'm pretty sure that it was severe."

Atem grinned evilly, making Yugi shiver in fear. That grin creeped him out.

Marik said,"Seto would make a good asset to the team. If he wants anything to do with us."

Joey the asked,"What's this Seto guy like any way?"

Atem grinned again. "He's pretty sadistic, and not very nice. Don't cross him, and you should be just fine."

Joey gulped, but nodded his head. Yugi swallowed as well. This Seto Kaiba guy didn't sound very nice.

Bandit Keith snorted. "I don't care how tough he thinks he is. He better not fuck with me or he's done for!"

The others shook their heads but Atem just laughed. If Keith wanted to think he was so tough, then let him. When or if Kaiba comes, he'll find out...

RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! That was the bell, signaling that lunch was over and everyone had to get back to their cells.

Joey groaned,"Aw man! Back to da cells!"

They all got up, and walked back inside the building. Bandit Keith roomed with Mako, Rex with Weevel, Marik with Bakura, and Joey was in a cell all by himself.

The guards Ryou and Malik were shouting,"Back to your cells! Come on lunch time is over! Move it!"

As Bakura and Marik walked past them, they gave the two guards winks. Ryou and Malik grimaced in disgust.

Yugi then asked,"Where's the bathroom? I really gotta go."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't ya say so sooner?" "I forgot..."

The elder shook his head, then steered Yugi to the restroom. Once they got there, Yugi quickly did his business, with Atem on the look out.

When he was done, Atem took Yugi's hand in his again, making the small one shake. Atem didn't notice at first, and just kept walking.

They walked hand in hand until they saw one of the prison guards. The guard was Ushio. He spotted the and yelled,"HEY! You two faggots should be in your cell!

Atem rolled his eyes and growled,"We are going to our cell right now Ushio. Calm down." "Don't tell me what to do you lugoon! Just get to your cell before I get nasty!"

Again Atem rolled his eyes, but Yugi gulped. Ushio seemed really scary to him, as he was pretty huge, towering over the both of them.

Duke was waiting by Yugi's cell, checking to see that all the inmates were locked up. He saw Atem and Yugi approach, and opened their cell door for them.

"Come on you two, get in there." When they got inside, Duke closed and locked the door for them.

Yugi stood in the middle of the room a little stunned. His first day in prison didn't go as bad as he thought it would. Sure, he knew it wasn't going to be no picnic, but at least he would get some protection.

All of a sudden, Yugi felt two arms snake around him. He gasped and realized Atem was hugging him! Yugi was beginning to hyperventilate, as he felt Atem's hands roam around his chest.

Atem then put his mouth to Yugi's ear and whispered seductively,"Let's talk mini me."

The elder pulled the younger to his bed, and set him on his lap. He finally noticed Yugi was breathing a little hard.

"You okay?" "Y-Yes..."

Yugi was blushing heavily at how close they were. Atem stared at Yugis flushed face, making Yugi blush harder. He sure looked beautiful like that.

Atem shook his head. "Anyways... I want to talk about your special role mini me."

Yugi froze, his eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. He had a _bad_ feeling what was coming next.

He started to struggle, making Atem hold onto him tighter.

"Stop struggling! Will you calm down!" Atem shouted. He was getting pissed off. He then pinned Yugi underneath him and growled,"Enough!"

Yugi stopped with the struggles and gazed fearfully at Atem.

"Didn't I tell you before that it is unwise to cross me?" Atem snarled. He then wrapped his hands around Yugi's neck, choking the smaller.

Yugi tried to scream for help but only gaging sounds came out. He was beginning to black out.

He heard Atem say calmly,"Now, are you going to listen to me or not?" Yugi nodded his head, and Atem let his neck go.

Yugi breathed in sweet air and stared up at Atem who smirked evilly. Yugi cringed.

"Now listen mini me, and listen good. You are now part of my gang called the Shuets. In my egyptian tongue it means shadows. Whatever I say goes and you _will _obey me and stay loyal or i'll wring your little neck. Understood?"

Yugi whispered softly,"Yes sir..."

Atem chuckled and cooed,"You don't have to call me 'sir' mini me. You can just call me boss, or Pharaoh,or maybe even," he wrapped himself around Yugi,"Lover..."

Yugi squirmed underneath the older man, trying to break free but Atem held onto him tighter, laughing at the smaller.

Yugi was hyperventilating again, and was feeling dizzy and scared. He _hated_ it when people were this close to him. It made him feel faint.

Atem pressed foreheads with Yugi and stared in his amethyst eyes. The pupils seemed dilated, face flushed, breathing rapid, squirming underneath him. All these aspects were turning him on.

The elders erection could be felt through the pants, and that did it for Yugi. He started to shed tears of fear.

"Please let me go... I promise not to tell anyone, just don't do it, please I beg of you!" Yugi pleaded weakly.

The King glared at Yugi. Why was he crying? He wasn't even doing anything real bad yet. Maybe Marik was right, maybe Yugi was to wimpy for his gang.

"I'm not even that good looking! You could do so much better than me. I'll do anything else, but please, not like this!"

Yugi was begging now, but Atem wouldn't budge. Well, he did feel a little bit bad for the little guy, but it quickly went away.

"Enough of your pathetic cries! They're embarrassing! Be a man!" Atem growled. He slapped Yugi, making the little one go silent.

When Yugi was quiet Atem said,"There now, that wasn't so bad. Now stay still..."

Yugi gazed up at Atem, and saw that the elder mans face was only a centimeter away. Then without further warning, Atem placed his lips over Yugi's.

Yugi screamed into Atems mouth, and the older took the chance to slip his tongue in there. He swallowed Yugi's screams, and enjoyed the au Yugi thrashed against his body.

They were kissing for a long time, with Atem grinding his body to Yugi's. When they finally stopped, Atem grinned with pleasure. That was the best make out session he ever had.

Yugi had stiffened, on the other hand. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. The tears streamed harder down his face.

Atem wiped them away with false gentleness cooing,"Now now it's okay, there's is no need to cry. This is just going to become part of your life now. If you want my protection, then you're just gonna have to do everything I say."

Atem then got off of Yugi, stood up, stretched and yawned loudly. "I'm going to bed." He took off his shirt to reveal a toned chest, that had a tattoo on on it. In egyptian it said,'Game King'.

Yugi could also see on Atems back was an upside pyramid tattoo. It looked exotic, and Yugi couldn't help but blush.

Atem flexed his toned muscles, and noticed Yugi blushing and staring at him. He grinned.

"Well, it's getting late, so we had better hit the hay." Atem walked over and sat on his bed with Yugi still in it.

Yugi was about to get off, when Atem pushed him back down.

"Ah ah ah, you're sleeping with me tonight. Now, take your shirt off."

Atem swiftly took Yugi's shirt off, and gazed at the youngers small chest. It looked so smooth.

Yugi was shivering in fear, and tried to cover himself up, but Atem would have none of that. He pried Yugi's arms away to stare at Yugi's gorgeous chest.

"Soon..." Atem whispered.

Yugi said,"What?" "Soon mini me, we'll have our time." Atem pulled Yugi down onto the bed, so they could sleep, cuddling him closely. Tomorrow was another day.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Me: So, I think we all have a clear view on what Yugi special role is. -Grins-**

Creaure: You fool. Well, next chapter will have Kaiba coming to the prison.

Annabi: Nobody could guess who the members of Atem gang were huh?

Me: Of course not! A little twisting ever hurt anybody! Hope you enjoyed! Now REVIEW! 


	4. A New Addition

**Me: So, Yugi is apparently Atem's sex slave.**

Annabi: Seriously? Dang, that's... kinky...

Creature: How are they going to do it it in a prison?

Me: Atem has his ways... -Grins evilly-

**Annabi: Kaiba will show up in this chapter, so be prepared! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3: A New Addition

For Yugi it was a long night. His longest ever so far. After all, he was sleeping with a murderer and rapist for God's sake.

Before Atem conked out he told Yugi a little bit about himself. For instance, he was twenty four, and he went to jail for a number of things, such as gang activity, thievery, smuggling, murder, and even rape.

Rape. That was what stuck out the most in Yugi's mind.

Yugi had never really told this to anyone, but he was truly afraid of sex. He had what is called Genophobia, which is the fear of sex.

Sleeping with some gang leader/murderer/rapist didn't really help with that fear. At all.

After his little speech, Atem went to sleep, snoring loudly. Yugi was nestled within the murderers arms. He promised Yugi he would tell him some of his famous crime stories, to which the young one was not eager to hear anytime soon.

Their naked chests brushed together, making Yugi blush immensely. Atem was nuzzling his neck, his rough beard making scratches in Yugis skin.

Yugi meanwhile, was breathing very hard. He was to close for comfort to Atem. One of the symptoms of Genophobia was not liking being close to people. Especially like this!

Not that Atem would care or anything. In fact, he would find it rather amusing. So Yugi was determined to keep his phobia a secret.

Hours had passed, and Yugi was not certain of the time, since there was no clock in the room, and the window was shut.

Yugi eventually went to sleep, as he could not help it. He laid atop Atem's chest, sleeping soundly.

He woke up when he felt some weight over him. Atem was laying on top of the younger male. Yugi blushed, and was getting that smothered feeling again, his breath hitching in his throat.

Atem was still snoring, and he did something very peculiar.

Yugi started to giggle, as he realized that Atem, the big bad bully, was sucking his thumb.

Like a baby.

And Yugi thought it was very cute, and rather hilarious. He could hear the sucking sounds coming out of Atem.

Yugi tried to stifle his giggles, but it was getting rather hard to do so. It was just to funny! To see a scary man like Atem belittle himself, with sucking his damn thumb!

Atem then wok up with a start, hearing Yugi's choked laughter. He stared at the younger, confused with all the merriment. Then he looked at his hand.

"AH SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" Atem screamed. He popped his thumb out of his mouth.

Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore, and laughed out loud. It was just to funny. Atem however didn't find it amusing.

"Ah shut up ya little piece of _shit_!" Atem slapped Yugi hard, then pushed the younger one off the bed.

Yugi's laughter stopped abruptly as he hit the cold hard floor. He landed on his stomach.

Atem got up from the bed, strode over to Yugi, and grabbed a fistful of the young ones hair. He slammed Yugi into the wall.

"Listen here runt," Atem snarled,"You tell _anyone_ about this, and I will fucking screw you so hard, you're gonna have to wear a cast on your ass! _Understand_?"

All the laughter left Yugi's eyes, and fear took its place. Atem also grabbed Yugi's throat, threatening to squeeze.

"I'm sorry! Please! I promise not to tell anyone, I swear!" Yugi choked out frantically.

Atem grinned. Yugi sure looked delectable when scared. He suddenly kissed Yugi on the mouth roughly, silencing his pleas.

Yugi's eyes bugged out, his heart going into over drive, totally out of fear. He was afraid he'd faint.

Atem pulled Yugi underneath him and started to stroke his groin with his knee. Yugi was struggling, but to no avail.

"You like that don't ya? It feels good doesn't it?" Atem whispered huskily in Yugi's ear.

Yugi was getting an erection from the elders actions. He was sweating bullets, he was so damn scared.

Atem chuckled in his ear. "Alright mini me, i'll give you a little break. We'll do more tonight..."

The older male got off of Yugi, and put his shirt back on. "My cousin is coming soon. I can feel it. When you meet him, be sure not to piss him off. Trust me."

He helped Yugi up, then handed him his shirt. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Yugi was quiet as he got more dressed, and followed Atem out into the corridor. He was still shaken about the older one's changes in attitude.

Well, Yugi had a feeling that Atems advances were only going to get worse and worse, so he had better watch out. For now, all he could do was pray, that he would be set free.

And soon.

-In An Office Somewhere-

Mai Valentine was busy working on Yugi Motous case. She was his lawyer, and she was extremely devastated that she failed in his case.

Mai had been a good friend of Yugi' mother since high school, and so she was the family lawyer, when she became one. She helped the family get out of a lot of legal jams at times.

But this one case was a doozy.

The woman was looking through the papers again on Yugi's case, trying to find some way to prove his innocence. She had known Yugi since he was born, and knew he would never commit murder or rape. The boy just didn't have it in him to do so.

She read over the papers that said Yugi was an employer of Maximillion Pegasus as a card designer for the popular game of Duel Monsters. He was a very good good worker, and he really liked his boss Pegasus.

As she read through them some more, it also said that a young woman named Tea` Gardner was a personal assistant of Pegasus, and she and Yugi were on good terms.

Until the night of the murder. Yugi tried to rape her after killing Pegasus.

Mai couldn't help but feel that that's where things started to get sketchy. The paper said that when security found the two of them, Yugi was on top of her, trying to get her clothes off. And when they arrested him, he seemed to be in a daze, like he lost his mind.

Still though, it was kinda weird. Yugi was nearly half Tea`'s size. She could have defended herself. Still, the odds were against Yugi.

The documents said that Pegasus was drugged, then stabbed numerous times into his chest in his drugged state. The knife contained Yugi's finger prints.

"Hey Mai, what are you doing?" asked a female voice.

Mai looked up from the papers to stare at a beautiful chinese woman. "Oh, hey Vivian. I was just reading."

She put the papers away as her friend and co-worker Vivian Wong sat down in the chair opposite her.

"So, still working on that Motou case eh? I'm real sorry about that poor kid. I'm sure he's innocent." Vivian tried at conversation.

Mai sighed. "Honey, I just have a weird feeling about all this. I know Yugi is innocent, and now he's in jail! Jail for God's sake! The little guy is to sensitive for prison."

Vivian coked her head. "Which prison is it?" "Fukuoka Prison." Mai said.

Vivian then replied,"Well what do you know, my client is going to that very same prison."

Mai gazed at her surprised. "Who was your client?" "Seto Kaiba. The owner of Kaiba Corp. He's been in charge of the company since he was thirteen years old!"

The Mai was really shocked. "Since thirteen? No way!" "Way! Any way, he paid me a great deal of money to get him out of this jam."

Curiousness getting the better if her Mai asked,"What'd he do?"

Vivian leaned forward speaking lowly. "A number of things. Smuggling, selling drugs on the black market, extortion, and this they just found out..."

Mai waited for Vivian to go on impatiently. Vivian usually like to drag things out to highlight the suspense.

"...They say that Seto murdered his stepfather Gozoburo Kiaba! When he was twelve! So he could get the company!" Vivian blurted.

Mai raised her eyebrows. She vaguely recalled an unsolved case where Gozoburos murder was out, and they just assumed that the man killed himself. But that was years ago.

Vivian finished up. "Unfortunetly, I failed, and now the poor bastards going to jail. Aren;t we both on a roll or what.?"

Mai chuckled bitterly. Seto probably wasn't innocent, but Yugi was. And she promised herself, her best friend, and Yugi that she would do everything in her power to set him free.

-At the Prison-

Tristan Taylor was not in a good mood. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just one of those days.

Being the bullgoose screw at a prison did take its toll on ya. It was a very stressful job, dealing with criminals all day. Dangerous, and depressing at times. He was respected, mocked, and even feared by the inmates.

Today, they were getting a another inmate. He heard a lot of things about this guy. Still though, he was prepared for anything.

Even for the notorious Seto Kaiba.

The floater guards led Kaiba to the wardens office, where he would receive his prison garb. When they entered the room, Tristan stood up straight to greet Mr. Kaiba.

The two men stood face to face. Kaiba was wearing a business suit, very posh looking. Tristan stared at him straight in the eye, not faltering under the CEO's cold glare.

"Mr. Kaiba you are now a prisoner here at Fukuoka Prison. We shall only treat you with the respect that you deserve." Tristan paused to give Kiaba his uniform.

Kiaba glanced at the clothing in disgust, but put them on without a fight.

Tristan waited with thinning patience as Kiaba dressed up. He then led Kiaba out of his office. Ryou and Malik were on Kiabas sides, Duke was holding up the rear.

"You will be sharing a cell with one of our inmates. This is not a hotel, so no complaining. We have also heard of the request that you may work for your company. You will be monitored when you work, and you may only work for a certain length of time." Tristan continued.

They got to Kaibas cell, which was empty. Ushio stood there by the door, smirking at the CEO.

"So this is the big bad Seto Kaiba huh? Well, I guess you'll be rooming with the mutt then. Hope you enjoy your stay here!" Ushio chirped in a sweet voice.

Kaiba stayed quiet. He noticed that many of the cells were empty.

Tristan explained,"It's breakfast time right now, so you may head on to the cafeteria. Ryou will escort you there."

Ryou nodded his head and said to Seto, "Follow me please."

They walked to the mess hall, silent the whole way. When they got there, Ryou still led Kaiba through the lunchroom, and pointed to a table.

"There they are sir. I suggest you sit with them if you want some protection. Well, good luck." Ryou walked off.

Kaiba let out a big sigh, then walked over to the table. At least he knew some people here.

-With Yugi-

Yugi was sulking, not touching his food. He was still scared about Atem.

The elder could not take his eyes off Yugi. As he ate, his eyes glazed over Yugis body. He was so gorgeous, so perfect. He wanted him.

And he would have him. Soon.

Atem was still embarrassed that Yugi caught him with his thumb in his mouth. He should have known that it would happen. It was this annoying habit, that he could not seem to break.

Joey tried to talk to Yugi. "So Yug, whatsa matta huh? Ya down with a fever or somethin'? You look kinda pale."

He checked Yugi's forehead, and it was a little warm.

"Aw man! You should go see the nurse!" Joey was getting worried.

Atem grumbled,"He's fine. Right Yugi?"

Yugi nodded absently, not looking up at anyone.

The Rex pointed and said,"Hey guys, some jackass is headed our way."

Atem and his gang all looked up, even Yugi, to see a tall brunet with cold blue eyes approach them.

The man stopped at the end of there table and said,"Well hello cousin."

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Me: And so we have Kaiba! Yes! I wanted him in the story, for some special reasons.**

Creature: Atem sure is a jerk in this story. He is so mean to Yugi, what the hell?

Me: What? It's something a little bit different. And it'll only get worse!

Annabi: Oh great. Plus Yugi is literally afraid of sex. You are so damn ferocious!

Me: I know huh? Well, now that you have read, please review! :) 


	5. Prison Riot

**Me: And now, we continue with this thrilling, chilling, spine tingling-**

Creature and Annabi: WE GET IT!

Me: -Story! So now Kaiba enters the picture. What could happen now?

Creature: Considering the title of this chapter, it can't be good...

Annabi: Enjoy! We do not own Yugioh, just the plot! :)

Chapter 4: Prison Riot

"Well hello cousin." said the tall brunet.

It took a while for everyone to register who this man was. Atem was the quickest, so he stood up and gave the man a hug.

"Welcome cuz! I missed you so much!" Atem nuzzled his face into the mans chest.

Bandit Keith snorted. "So, this must be Kaiba huh?"

Rex and Weevel both said, "Hey!"

Mako cried out,"Greetings! And welcome friend!"

Bakura and Marik grunted greetings as well. Yugi and Joey were the only ones who remained silent.

Atem was still snuggling up to Kaiba. Kaiba had enough, and so he pushed Atem off of him.

"Get off already will ya! You're too damn affectionate at times!" Kaiba growled.

Atem caught his balance, and put on a hurt face. "Ah, Seto, you don't have to be so mean." He pouted.

Yugi cocked his head at Seto. The man seemed very cold. Seto even glared in Yugi's direction, making the younger one cringe.

"Who the hell are these two?" Seto pointed at both Yugi and Joey.

Atem explained,"The blond boy who looks like a mutt is Joey Wheeler. He is sorta new. Been with me for a year now. Now this little guy..." Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi who flinched. "Is my new boy toy."

Joey gasped, while the others laughed. Well, Seto didn't laugh.

"Boy toy? What happened to your last one? Got tired of him huh?" Seto smirked when he saw Atem's face darken.

Growling lowly, Atem whispered,"Don't speak of such things Seto. Don't you dare." Atem's voice took on a threatening tone that scared the crap out of Yugi and the others.

Seto yawned. "Yeah... Whatever." He took a seat next to Joey.

Yugi froze in Atem's arms, making the older man concerned.

"What's the matter Yugi? You're all stiffed up." Atem gave Yugi a gentle squeeze to make Yugi more comfortable.

Yugi actually made a squeaking sound, making everybody stare at him.

Atem gaped at Yugi who blushed madly. Everybody else laughed at Yugi's cuteness. Even Seto sniggered and choked out,"What the fuck?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Game King Atem. Big as life and twice as ugly. How you doin' Pharaoh?"

Atem and the others turned around to see a tall, heavily muscled man with spiky blond hair walk over to their table.

"Raphael. What a pleasant surprise." Atem drawled sarcastically.

Behind Raphael were two other guys called Valon and Alister. Behind them were some other men, who looked mean and nasty.

"Glad I found you Pharaoh, 'cause i've got a bone to pick with you." Raphael walked over till he was about a foot away from Atem and Yugi.

Atem said,"Well if you don't mind, i'm a little busy." He nuzzled Yugi's neck to showcase his point. Yugi whimpered.

Raphael stared at Yugi. "Who's this? Your fuck buddy?"

Yugi shrank back offended, but too scared to say anything.

Atem was getting sick of all the bullshit, so he said,"Keith, Mako, Bakura and Marik, make these bitches leave."

The four men got up and surrounded Raphael, Alister, and Valon. Valon raised his fists and growled,"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

Alister spoke up. "And by the way, we've got some more peeps! Come out boys!"

Suddenly, two men somersaulted in the air and landed perfectly on their feet saying seperately,"HI!" "YA!"

The two men striked poses kung fu style. They were twins obviuosly, and they spoke together in ryhme.

"Our moves are swift like a fox!" "My name is Para, and his name is Dox!"

Yugi noticed that the two men rhymed, and that they had kanji tattooed on their foreheads. He saw that on their prison clothes, they had belts, one was orange, the other one green.

Bakura raised his eyebrows. "The Paradox brothers?"

Then a big man who looked like a total rapist shouted,"And don't forget me bitches!"

Marik saw the huge man enter the scene, much less gracefully then the Paradox twins. "Panik?"

After that they heard a snidy voice say,"What about us!"

Bandit Keith looked and saw his old crew that consisted of a short young man named Bones, a skinny man named Sid, and a big dummy named Zygor.

"You boneheads are working with these clowns now?" Bandit Keith was indignant. He used to hang out with those guys, but then dropped them when he 'realized' they were total losers.

Zygor stepped up and said,"That's right boss. We workin' with the Doma crew now." He even _sounded_ dumb.

Bandit Keith snorted and said,"I'm not your boss anymore dipshit."

Raphael screamed,"ENOUGH TALKING! LET'S FIGHT!"

The big man headed straight for Atem. Atem grabbed Yugi and rolled away from Raphael.

"Yugi, I want you to stay out of this fght! Now run!" Atem pushed Yugi, who ran off.

Joey, Rex and Weevel all got up and decided to join the fight. "Don't leave us hangin'!"

While the two gangs fought, Kaiba just sat there watching. He figured it wasn't his fight. Until somebody said,"Get up and fight you faggot ass, whiny ass, pussy ass, bitch ass, dick face jap!"

Kaiba looked over to see that the one who spoke those words was that guy Alister. The bastard grinned when he saw that he got the CEO's attention.

"What the fuck you say bitch?" growled Kaiba. He was pretty pissed off at at that comment. He then got off the bench, and with surprising quickness, decked Alister in the face.

BAM! You could hear that punch ten feet away. Everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at Kaiba who whispered,"Bring. It. On. Bitches."

-With Yugi-

Huff huff huff... Yugi had run behind the trash can, and decded to hide there. He was scared to death. Atem told him to run and hide, but he was still unsure of what to do.

Yugi saw a bunch of the other prisoners gathering around to watch the fights, yelling the whole way. A huge semi circle could be seen from where he was.

'Oh man, it looks like the whole prison is down there!' Yugi thought. All the men were yelling, and rooting for different names, some were rooting for Raphael, some were rooting for Atem.

Yugi decided to stay in his hiding place. No _way _was he going out there. Suddenly something happened.

Everybody started fighting. All the men got all riled up, and just plowed each other with their fists.

There was cursing, shouting, even blood was being splattered on the floor. Yugi was shocked and scared. He stayed in his hiding place. So far nobody found him.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Yugi turned his head to see one of the guards, Ryou he thinks, yelling at the inmates. Ryou realized that he couldn't stop a whole riot by himself, so he ran back to Tristan's office.

-In Tristan's Office-

Tristan was looking over some paper work, when he heard Ryou run in huffing and puffing like crazy.

"Whoa Ryou what's wrong-" "THE PRISONERS ARE RIOTING!"

Tristan's face held despair. "RIOTS!" "YES! COME ON PULL THE EMERGENCY SWITCH!"

Wasting no time, Tristan quickly pulled the switch that was labeled EMERGENCY. A deafeaning buzzing sound rang throughout the prison. You couldn't even hear youself think.

Then Tristan grabbed the phone and he had to yell into it, since the buzzer was so loud. Maybe he should have called first then sounded the buzzer...

Whatever. "Help! Help! The prisoners are starting riots! We need reinforcements! IMEDDIATELY!" Tristan yelled into the phone.

Duke and Malik ran into the Tristan's office, followed by Ushio. Tristan yelled at them,"QUICK BRACE YOURSELVES! WE'RE GOING IN!"

Tristan called up all the guards in the prison, and sent them any where to bring order back to the prison.

-Meanwhile Out In The Yard-

Atem was piggy backing on Raphael, choking him in a twisted head lock. He looked like he was trying to rip his head off. Which he was.

Joey was fighting with Valon. The australian was a pretty good fighter. Valon kicked Joey in the stomach, and Joey punched Valon in the face.

Joey growled,"Ya lousy piece of dog shit!" 

Valon howled,"You good for nothing pig fucker!"

Those two battled, while Mako, Rex, and Weevel took on the Paradox brothers. The twins talked in way that was so annoying, the three young men just had to listen.

Para: "As far as fighters go, you guys are lame."

Dox: "But nevermind that, let's play a game."

Rex and Weevel exchanged looks that said WTF? Mako stared at the brothers in confusion.

"...Um... Excuse me?" Mako choked out.

Dox: "You heard us fool!"

Para: "Let us duel!"

Dox: "We'll see who is the better man."

Para: "Try and defeat us, if you can!"

Rex screamed,"SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPP!"

Weevel yelled,"YOU'RE DRIVING US CRAZY!"

Mako cried,"STOP ALL THE RHYMING!"

Para and Dox: "NO!"

Then the Paradox twins sprang into action.

Panik was up against both Marik and Bakura. The big man grinned menacingly at them.

"You fools! It doesn't matter if it's two against one! I'll crush you like bugs!" Panik cracked his knuckles.

Marik snorted."You don't scare us Panik! It is _we_ who'll teach _you_ a lesson! Come on Bakura!"

Bakura and Marik ran up to Panik.

Kaiba was still beating the crap out of Alister. "Is that all you got pussy? Is it!" Kaiba kneed Alister in the groin, making the red haired man go down.

Bandit Keith was taking on Bones, Sid, and Zygor. He kicked all their asses. The three guys tried to fight dirty, but it did no good to Keith.

"You three bozos are still, and always will be losers!" Keith laughed. He kicked them all and left them in a pile of misery.

Yugi was still hiding behind the trash cans. He could here all the action going on, and he was happy he was not in it.

CLANG! Somebody was pushed into the trash cans, making Yugi jump back in fright. The other prisoner quickly got up and fled.

Yugi looked up and saw Ushio kicking and wacking men with his hickory stick. "GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!"

Ushio spotted Yugi. He walked up to the shaking young man, and punched him across the face. Yugi flew back sprawled on his back.

"You little piece of shit! You think you can do whatever you want? Well think again!" Ushio gave Yugi a kick to the stomach.

Yugi cried out in pain. He was so scared, and was hurting so much. Ushio wouldn't stop until-

BAM! Ushio got kicked to the side of the head, knocking him down for the count.

Atem had just done that, and he scooped Yugi up bridal style, and ran inside the prison. He could see that helicopters were everywhere, and if he didn't get back to his cell soon he'd be in big trouble.

He could see that his cell door was open plus saw that some of the prisoners were fighting off guards. He ignored all the action, and got Yugi to their cell.

Yugi was shaking from the beating he had received. Atem closed the door with his foot, and threw yugi on the bed none to gently.

"You moron! I told you to hide, not get your ass beat! You stupid! I ought to beat your ass myself!" Atem raised his hand to strike Yugi.

Yugi cowered in the bed, crying and shutting his eyes. Atem paused and noticed that blood was dribbling down the young one's mouth.

Feeling a little aroused, Atem got into bed with Yugi and wrapped his arms around his small frame. Yugi tried to squirm away, but Atem rolled on top of him.

"Hey, don't be like that. I may have just save your life, so I think I deserve a little reward..." Atem purred.

Atem could hear the guards and the other prisoners from inside, but he didn't care. As long as he was in his cell, he was fine.

Atem licked the blood off of Yugi's lips slowly. He _loved _the taste of blood. Yugi whimpered like a kicked puppy. The elder then kissed his little one on the mouth, forcing the lips open.

Yugi let the tears fall as he felt Atem's tongue in his mouth, lapping up the salivia and the blood. Atem's beard was scratching Yugi's bruises making them hurt.

Atem let go of Yugi's mouth to lick and nip his neck. He kissed with surpring gentleness, sucking lightly, leaving hickies for the world to see.

Then slowly, Atem's hand went down to Yugi's pants and unzipped them. Yugi whimpered more loudly now as he knew what Atem wanted to do.

"No... Please... Not now..." Yugi whimpered faintly.

Atem grinned evilly at Yugi, loving the pleas that he was hearing.

"I-I'm not r-ready..." Yugi choked out.

Atem still grinning whispered,"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this..." Then Atem started to unbuckle his own pants when-

TAP! TAP! TAP! Some one was tapping on the door. "Hey! Is everything alright in there?" It sounded like Duke.

Atem growled, but quickly redid his pants, got off of Yugi to his own bed, and said,"Everything is fine!"

Duke replied,"Just making sure." Then he walked away.

To Yugi, Atem whipsered,"It's only a matter of time my little one. I'll make you scream..."

Yugi shivered in fear. Atem's threat was evident. But the question was: When?

END OF CHAPTER 4

**Me: Yes! I did it! I wanted to create a rival gang for Atem and I did! What do ya think?**

Creature: The characters seem pretty random to me.

Me: Hey! I was going to make a bunch of OC's, but decided against it. It was hard, but worth it.

Annabi: Did you like? Please review if you liked this chapter! See ya later! :)


	6. Lockdown

**Me: Well, some stuff's been going on at home, but I am here with a new chapter just for you! :)**

Creature: Hope you enjoy it. Ferocious worked really hard on it.

Me: I will try to update this story and my other ones too. I even have ideas for new stories! Yay!

Annabi: We do not own Yugioh, just the plot for a prison story!

Chapter 5: Lockdown

Yugi had finally cried himself to sleep. Poor thing was still terrified.

After the whole prison riot fiasco, Tristan had put the entire prison on lockdown. That meant nobody was aloud out of their cell for any reason. Not to eat, or take a shower, or even go to the bathroom.

It was punishment for their bad behavior. The guards didn't find out who caused the riot in the first place, but at that point, they didn't care.

Atem was still awake when he heard the announcement over the intercom. "Hello inmates of Fukuoka Prison. Because of your terrible and out of control behavior, you are all to be punished. That means that the entire prison is to be on lockdown. Don't even bother to ask to come out of your cells. Also, Visiting Day has been cancelled. Have a nice day."

Tristan clicked off the intercom device. He sat back in his chair with an exasperated sigh. This job was beginning to take its toll on him. He was only thirty-five years old, but he felt fifty. Poor guy.

Duke trotted into Tristan's office briskly saying,"Almost all the prisoners are safely secured in their cells Mr. Tayler."

Tristan nodded. Duke also mentioned,"Ryou and Malik are taking Bakura, Marik, and Seto Kaiba to their cells right now."

Tristan frowned. "Alright Duke. As long as the prisoners know their place, everything should be fine. Thank you and please return to your duties."

Duke nodded, and walked out of the office.

-With Seto-

"I don't know where my cell is!" growled Seto. He was herded with Bakura and Marik because he didn't know where his cell was. The other members of Atem's gang had already ran into their cells.

Malik rubbed his eyes and replied,"Don't worry Seto, we'll escort you to your cell. Now please be quiet."

Ryou nodded his head in agreement.

The guards first brought Bakura and Marik to their cells. As they went in, Bakura gave Ryou a sexy wink.

Ryou gaped at Bakura, then quickly regained his composure. "Don't you dare get fresh with me Bakura! Just get back in your cell!"

Bakura chuckled,but went inside his cell nodding to Seto.

Marik went in next while blowing a kiss to Malik. Malik growled,"Cut it out this instant! You bastards are in enough trouble as it is!"

Marik snickered and ran into his cell before Malik could club him. Ryou went ahead and locked their cell door.

The two guards then turned their attention to Seto who was waiting impatiently for his turn.

"Alright, they're taken care of now what about me?" Seto crossed his arms.

Malik snorted. "Eager to be locked up are we? Relax. Your cell isn't very far away."

Seto was flanked by Ryou and Malik, as they told him where to go. When they finally reached his cell, Malik said,"Here is your cell. From now on you remember where you're supposed to go okay?"

They heard a voice inside the cell say,"Hey yo, who's out there?"

Ryou replied calmly,"Relax Joey, we were just bringing in a new roommate for you." Ryou pushed Seto in and shut the door.

Seto did not appreciate being pushed, so he growled. Then he noticed the blond boy sitting there on one of the beds.

Joey looked up and his jaw slacked when he saw Seto. Then he broke into a grin.

"Hey! You're the boss's cousin! Kaiba right? It's me Joey!" Joey chirped, and he stuck out his hand for Kaiba to take.

Seto just stood there and stared coldly at Joey, until Joey backed away in fright.

"Hey... What's your problem?" Joey stammered. Kaiba was beginning to scare him.

Seto said coldly,"My problem? My problem is, is that I am stuck in this filthy cell, with a filthy brat like yourself! Meanwhile my company might be in need of my services. And I can't do shit about it. And yet you ask me_ what is my problem!_"

Joey flinched at the brunet's tone. Damn, this guy is scary when he's mad! Plus he was now his cellmate. Great.

Kaiba stared at the unoccupied bed. He walked over to it, and sat down.

"I'm going to sleep. You wake me up mutt, and i'll fucking _destroy _you. Got it?" Kaiba snarled.

Joey nodded his head fearfully. He found it hard to retaliate when the man was like this. The young blond was not used to feeling so dominated. So helpless.

Kaiba grunted, then laid down, with his back to Joey. Joey soon heard light snoring and relaxed a little.

'Might as well get some sleep too.' Joey thought. He quietly and carefully got into bed, and soon fell asleep.

-Back in Atem's cell-

Atem was bored. He hated lockdowns. You weren't allowed to do anything. They barely had any freedom as it is.

So the Pharaoh stared at Yugi's sleeping form across the room. He got up from his bed, pulled up a chair, and silently made his way towards the youth.

He made himself comfortable by Yugi's bed. He decided to watch Yugi sleep, since their was nothing else to do.

Atem noticed the bruise that was beginning to form on Yugi's face. It made the boy look more helpless and vulnerable. He suddenly felt angry for some reason. Ushio did that to Yugi.

Suddenly, Yugi began to stir in his sleep. He was hugging his pillow like a teddy bear, and was curled up in a fetal position. He seemed to be having a bad dream.

"No... No, please..." Yugi moaned.

Atem stared at him confused. What could the little guy be dreaming about?

Yugi groaned,"Don't... touch me... please..."

Atem finally grasped Yugi's dream. Grinning evilly, Atem raised his hand to caress Yugi's cheek. Yugi' eyes popped open, he saw Atem and then he screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yugi's scream was bloodcurdling. Atem actually jumped back a little.

Yugi, still hugging the pillow stammered,"W-What were y-you d-doing?..."

Atem smirked and replied,"I was watching you sleep. Is that a crime? Well, I guess in this place it is."

Yugi did not care for the joke, and just gazed at Atem with pure fear.

Still smirking, Atem whispered tenderly,"What did you dream about Yugi? Won't you tell me?"

Yugi's eyes widened even more. He blushed fully, but out of embarrassment.

"W-Well, I had a nightmare. I-It's really n-not important-" "But I want to know Yugi. Come on."

Atem was still using that sweet, tender tone in his voice. It was making Yugi even more scared. Why was he talking to him like that?

Yugi was going to say more, but stopped when Atem cupped his face and pulled him closer.

"Let me guess. The dream was about us, doing something naughty? Is that it?" Atem grinned when Yugi's face reddened even more.

"It was wasn't it? Tell me. " Atem whispered in that sweet tender voice.

Yugi figured it was better not to lie, so he too whispered,"Y-Yes..."

Atem suddenly howled with laughter. The abrupt sound made Yugi's heart beat faster. He felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Oooohhhh..." Yugi groaned. Atem stopped laughing and gazed into Yugi's eyes, noticing they were out of focus.

"Hey... You okay mini me?" Atem asked. He still held Yugi's face, and noticed the blushing had not ceased. Plus he felt extremely hot.

Yugi's eye lids fluttered and he moaned,"No... I think i'm sick... Ow, my face hurts..."

Atem frowned. Yugi was sick? Well, what could he do about it?

He got an idea. Atem began to unbutton Yugi's shirt.

The little guy noticed and he groaned,"No! Don't do it! Don't you dare!"

Yugi grabbed Atem's wrists, and attempted to push him away. But Atem kept up with it, since Yugi was too sick and weak to put up much of a fight.

"Relax. I'm trying to help." Atem mumbled.

'Help? How is raping me while I can barely talk helping?' Yugi thought, dizzy.

Finally, Atem got Yugi's shirt off, got up and walked over to his bed with it. Yugi was still lying down gazing up at the ceiling miserably.

Humming to himself, Atem rolled Yugi's shirt up into a ball, then grabbed his cup of water and poured it over the shirt. Once he was done with that, he walked back over to the dizzy little bundle on the bed.

"Alright, here ya go." Atem said as he gently patted Yugi's head with the wet shirt.

Yugi stared at Atem in shock. He was taking care of him? But why?

Atem made sure that the shirt stayed in place on Yugi's head. Then he bended over, and placed his ear on Yugi's bare chest.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Atem could hear Yugi's heart beating. The sound was hypnotic. As a boy, Atem always loved to hear the sound of a person's heart beating. Strange though, as he got older, he also loved to hear the heart _stop _beating.

Yugi stayed absolutely still, and he let Atem indulge himself. The older man inhaled Yugi's scent, savoring it.

When he was done, Atem placed a small kiss to Yugi's chest. The kiss sent waves of pleasure through Yugi's body. It thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

They were silent, and Atem just gazed up and down Yugi's body, making the teen self-conscious. He gently caressed Yugi's cheek.

Atem seemed to be in a trance when he whispered,"Damn boy, you're more beautiful than any woman i've ever seen. I can't wait till our union."

Yugi gulped. He was flattered that Atem thought he was beautiful, but the elder still scared him.

The teen asked shakily,"W-What's going o-on out t-there?"

Atem answered casually,"We're on lockdown. Nobody is allowed in or out. It's our punishment for the riot."

Yugi sat upright. "Lockdown! Why?"

The older male said slowly,"It's because of the riots dummy. Weren't you listening?"

The teen pouted. "I am not a dummy! Don't be mean!"

Atem's eyebrows raised at Yugi's cuteness. He reminded him of a child when he pouted like that.

Yugi turned fearful when Atem stared at him. "W-What?..."

Shaking his head, Atem gently pushed Yugi down, his hands lingering on the smaller one's chest and stomach.

"You know something mini me... I really like you. Your cute, clueless, and..." Atem was at a loss for words. He felt weird around Yugi. Maybe it was just the hormones talking.

Yugi blushed. It felt weird that Atem was being nicer to him, but he was glad he wasn't growling or anything.

Atem whispered. "Go to sleep Yugi. Tomorrow is another day." He kissed Yugi's chest again.

Yugi couldn't help but say,"I was supposed to see my lawyer today... -sigh- Oh well..."

Atem remained silent. He knew Yugi was trying to get appeals and break free, but it would be tough.

Plus, Atem really wanted Yugi to stay. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It had been quite a while since he was _active_ with anybody. Well, that would change.

Leaning over Atem placed one final kiss on Yugi's cheek, and decided to sit there and watch the little angel sleep.

-In Tristan's office-

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we're on lockdown. You're just going to have to visit the boy another time. I'm sorry." said Tristan, who was talking on the phone with Mai Valentine.

Mai was livid. "Come on man! I am trying to get this boy free here! Just what exactly happened?"

Tristan sighed and replied,"We had trouble with riots ma'am. The prisoners were fighting all over the prison. We did everything in our power to stop them."

Mai gasped. "Riots? Was Yugi hurt? Tell me he's alright!"

Tristan quickly said,"He's alright... I think..."

Mai was suspicious. "You think? He better! Trust me sir, you've got an innocent young man in there!"

As they ranted on the phone, another guard strode into the room. He was tall, had an exotic tan, and had tattoos carved on his face.

Tristan nodded at him and continued to talk to Mai on the phone. The guard waited patiently for Tristan's phone call to end.

When Tristan finally hung up he tiredly turned to face the officer.

"Sorry about that. Let me tell ya, women just _love _to talk on the phone! Sheesh! Give me a break for crying out loud!"

The guard let Tristan get his rant out. Finally when Tristan was done, he said,"Okay... Sorry about that. Been a little stressed out lately."

The guard replied,"No problem sir."

Tristan looked the guard up and down. "You're Malik's older brother Odian right?"

Odian nodded his head. "That is correct sir. I am also the head of death row at the prison. Not a very pleasant job, but it helps pay the bills."

Tristan mentally winced. He knew he shouldn't be complaining about his job. He couldn't imagine leading criminals to their deaths.

Odian continued. "Well sir, we have brought in a new prisoner. The reason why I am here though is to tell you personally that he may or may not go to death row. And believe it or not, my block is full."

Tristan was shocked. "Full? Are you serious?" "Yes I am sir. For the first time in thirty-five years is E-block is full."

Odian then informed,"Since we are not certain whether he is going to death row or not, the court has sentenced him here to D-block. He will remain here until the court makes a decision. I am to be informed of him at all times."

Tristan then asked,"Is he here now?"

Odian inclined his head towards the door. "He's right out there sir. Your men are keeping a close watch on him as we speak."

Walking towards the door Tristan said,"Well let me see him. I want to know who our new killer is."

As he opened the door Odian whispered,"I should warn you, he is _very _big!"

Tristan grunted in reply, opened the door, and greeted the new prisoner.

END OF CHAPTER 5

**Me: Alright! I got her done! Can anybody guess who the new prisoner is? I bet not!**

Creature: It's not an OC, it's another Yugioh character. See if you can figure out which one.

Annabi: Try and guess! And see you in the next chapter! :) 


	7. The New Guy

**Me: Well, everybody is wondering who the new prisoner is. Some guessed, and they all got it wrong!**

Creature: Be nice. But I have to admit Ferocious, I did not expect _that _character.

Me: Of course you didn't. No one did, and now I get to finally dish him out. I'm probably the only person to use this character.

Annabi: Quit boasting already. We do not own Yugioh, or the characters, especially _this _one! :)

Chapter 6: The New Guy

Tristan had just heard Odian say that the man was _very _big. What a clue. He wondered if that meant the guy was fat or not.

Instead of asking, Tristan just walked down the hall to the restraining room, where they keep there most dangerous criminals when they go mad.

Walking briskly with Odian at his side, Tristan almost ran into Ushio.

"God damn it! Watch where you're going Ushio ya nitwit!" cried Tristan angrily.

Ushio looked a bit dazed and groaned,"Sorry sir... Ouch..."

Tristan cocked his head at the overgrown guard. "What's wrong with you? You sick or something?"

Ushio rubbed the back of his head mumbling,"During the riot, some guy kicked me in the head really hard," angrier now,"I don't now who did it, but when I find out-"

"Ushio," interrupted Tristan,"We can discuss it later. Right now I want to know about this new prisoner that we have on our hands."

Nodding, Ushio said,"He's in the restraint room. I haven't seen him yet, but I heard he's huge. Still though, he can't be bigger than _me_."

Odian spoke up and said,"Oh I assure Mr. Ushio, this man will make you look _tiny_. He truly is a brute. Now enough talk, let's go see him"

Odian led the way to the restraint room. Ushio snorted, thinking there was no way anyone was bigger than himself. Even Tristan doubted there was anyone bigger. He counted off their heights.

Tristan himself was 6'1. Odian was 6'4, and Ushio was 6'6. Both Odian and Ushio were very broad and strong, big fellows. Just how tall could this guy be?

Once they reached the restraint room, they saw Duke, Malik, and Ryou guarding the door.

"Finally, you're here. I'm dieing to see how big this guy is already." said Duke impatiently.

Tristan snorted. "Alright Duke don't worry. We'll all get to see just who this big boy is. Now step aside."

The head guard made his way to the steel door, jingling his keys out of his pocket. He checked for the right key, then placed it in the lock, and opened the door slowly.

Only a dim light bulb lit up the small room, and Tristan could see the huge figure sitting on the floor, with his head down. Tristan could also see that the man wore a bag over his head.

"So... This is the big guy eh? Alright then big boy, get up. Now." said Tristan authoritively.

The figure lifted his covered head up in Tristan's direction. Then uncrossing his legs, slowly rose up and hit the light bulb that hung from the ceiling. He was that tall.

Backing up a bit, Tristan said,"Now calmly step out, and stand right here where we can see you."

Everybody in the room backed up to give space to the giant. When the man fully stepped into the light, low gasps could be heard from the men.

This guy was _humongous._

Not only was he tall, but his arms were like large cannons, his chest a wall of muscle, his legs like pillars of strength. His shouilders were broad, and he excuded a presence of power that could be felt throughout the room. His clothing consisted of large blue sweats, a black tank top that barely concealed his chest, and black shoes that looked tight.

When Tristan finally tore his gaze off the mans body, he stared at his covered head. He wondered what kind of face lied behind that sack.

"Why is he wearing a sack on his head?" muttered Trisatn, finally finding his voice.

Odian whispered,"He wouldn't let us take it off. He threw a huge fit, nearly killed some men. He said only the 'chosen one' may remove the bag from his head.

Tristan growled,"How's he gonna know who the fucking 'chosen one' is if he can't see him? The smart ass. Is he dumb too?"

Odian shook his head saying,"I don't think so sir. But if you want to pull it off of him, be my guest."

Ushio stepped up and said,"I'll pull it off-"

"No Ushio. Tristan will do it. You just stand at the ready just in case." interrupted Ryou.

Tristan was glad Ryou told Ushio, because he would have surely cussed him out for being so blunt and stupid.

Turning his attention back to the big man, Tristan said lowly,"Alright big man, I'm gonna take that cap off your head now. And I expect you to behave when I do so. We will not hesitate to shoot you down if you start causing a riot. Got it?"

The man was silent, and still as a statue.

Taking that as a yes, Tristan slowly lifted his hand to the man's bag. The other guards held their guns at the ready just in case.

Reaching its destination, (Tristan actually had to tiptoe to reach it), he snatched the bag right off. Then he jumped back just in case.

Everybody's gun clicked, but the man still made no movements.

Looking at the man's face the first thing Tristan thought was, 'Stone...' For the man was stone faced.

The man had a very handsome look to him. His face was angular, and the dark rich tan comlpimented him nicely. He had no eyebrows, and his eyes were a deep blue color, contrasting with his dark skin. His bald head gleamed in the flourescent lighting.

The man stared straight ahead, seemingly unaware of the other men in the room.

After about a full minute, Malik asked,"Can he talk?"

Odian answered,"He can talk, but only in egyptian it seems. So if he talks, we might need a translator. He doesn't talk very much, but Malik and I should be able to understand him."

Tristan heard himself ask,"What's his name?"

Odian was about to explain that the man hadn't told them his name until they all heard a deep voice say-

"Hassan."

All the guards in the room sucked in their breath at hearing the man speak at last. They all stared at him with shock.

Ushio stammered,"What did you just say?..."

Patiently, the man rumbled,"My name is Hassan."

His voice was a deep base tone, rich and gleaming with a type of power that could not be ignored.

Trisatn shook himself ligthly out of his trance and said,"Alright, enough standing around. Let's get this guy to his cell already."

The six men surrounded Hassan, and led him out to the cells. As soon as they walked into the cell block area, the prisoners were standing by there cells staring at the gaint of a man.

Ignoring the inmates gawking stares, the six guards led Hassan to his new cell. They had a special cell for 'visiting' prisoners only. That's where Hassan will be staying at.

Mako was watching Hassan from his cell and whispered,"Bandit! Come take a look at this guy! He's fucking humoungous!"

Bandit Keith lazily got up fom his cot, walked over to the bars and looked to where Mako pointed. He took off his shades (which he got to wear based on good behavior), and his blue eyes widened in disbilief.

"God daaaamn! That is one big sonofa _btich_!" whispered Keith lowly.

Mako nodded his head in agreement. Neither of the men had ever seen such a large being like that before in their lives.

Rex and Weevel were standing at the bars too, drinking in the sight of Hassan as he walked past their cell. Their mouths were hanging wide open.

Marik was at his cell door, and he peeked through the sliding window to see the new prisoner on the block.

"Whoa... That's one big mother fucker..." Marik mumbled in awe.

Bakura walked to the little window, pushed Marik out of the way and growled,"Lemme see!"

After taking a look at the big man Bakura muttered,"Shit... The bastard is bigger than life itself."

Marik rubbed the back of his neck saying,"I know right? He's gotta be over seven feet at least!"

Still looking at the man Bakura mumbled,"He would make an excellent addition to our team, wouldn't you agree Marik?"

The platinum blond nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, a big guy like him, would definitley make a great addition."

With Tristan and the other guards, they led Hassan into his unoccupied cell. Hassan ducked his head, and entered the small space. The cell had a bed that looked too small for such a giant, and that was it.

When Hassan was safely inside the cell, Tristan closed the barred door and locked it securely.

"There. Alright big boy, this is gonna be your new home. At least for now. Do not cause any trouble, and you should do just fine." said Tristan.

Hassan just stared at Tristan with those hypnotic blue eyes of his. Tristan found himself saying,"We are on lockdown right now. So, you won't be coming outside today most likely."

Still just staring, Hassan nodded his head up, down, back to dead center. The large man sat himself down on the bed that seemed too small. He kept on staring at Tristan.

Odian put his hand on Tristan's shoulder, breaking the spell Hassan had on Tristan.

"Sir, I think it's best we go back to your office and talk now. The prisoner is secure." Odian reassured Tristan.

Tristan, being free from the trance mumbled,"Right... Alright you guys just... go back to your duties now. Odian and I've got to talk." Risking one last glance at Hassan, Tristan and Odian walked back to the head guards office, while the other guards went their seperate ways.

Hassan stared after Tristan, then he looked around his cell. Taking in every detail. The cell was about six feet in diameter. The bed was a little lumpy, and the celing was a little bit low for him.

He looked at his hands, and they were still shackled. They forgot to take the chains off of him. That was probably his fault. He was using his powers a bit much.

Still though. His heart told him that _he_ was here. He was so close to him, he just had to be patient. And wait. For soon, he would meet his king.

-In Tristan's Office-

Reclining into his swivel chair, Tristan sipped some coffee as Odian sat across from him at his desk, sipping his own drink.

The two men had decided to talk more about this Hassan, and shed a little light on him. There were still many things to discuss.

Putting down his mug that said,'Wasn't Born Yesterday', Tristan crossed his legs and asked,"Odian, What did this Hassan guy do to be put through death row?"

Said man crossed his own legs making himself comfortable. He raised up his head in thought, then replied,"Well, according to my records, this man knocked down a school bus filled with children of about kindergarden level. The report says that he tipped the bus with his own hands."

Tristan raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me, that that guy tipped a _school bus_? Filled with _kids_?"

Odian nodded grimly. "Yes. No one actually saw him do it, but it was caught on video tape by a traffic camera. There was one survivor of the crash; it was the T.A of the class, a fifth grader named Rebbeca Hawkins. She was in the school bus, but she is the only one to survive."

Tristan grimaced. He suddenly felt hate and contempt for the man, killing innocent children. This Rebbeca Hawkins proabably was scarred for life now because of that man.

"In the interrogation of the little girl, she just kept saying that she saw,'The Monster Man'. Probably reffering to Hassan, considering his monsturous size." Odian went on.

Tristan couldn't help but feel funny at that statement. The Monster Man? Well, it did make sense to call Hassan a monster, he killed a bus full of children for God's sake. Still though...

"Has he ever done anything like this before?" asked Tristan quietly.

Odian cocked his head upward. "Uumm... Not on record anyhow. As a matter of fact, we have no records of his _existence _at all."

Surprised, Tristan said,"What?" "It's true. When interrogating him, he would only speak in egyptian so they needed me to translate everything he said."

Leaning forward Tristan inquired,"What did he say?"

Odian spoke,"Very strange things. Stuff like 'Evil is about to rain upon us,' or 'I must find the king!' etc. When asking him about the incident with the children he looked sad and merely said,'I shall save their souls from the shadows.' Very strange."

Tristan leaned back into his chair. "So he was guilty about the murder."

Odian rubbed the back of his head. "Well, he did seem guilty, the evidence pointed it all to him. When we took his thumb print, we tried looking for matches to see if he had any family. But nothing came up. And since he refused to tell us his name, we simply gave him a number too long for me to recollect. Even when contacting egypt, we found nothing of him."

Tristan whistled. "Man, it's like he dropped out of the sky. Our mystery man. Hassan. Why do you think he decides to talk now?

Odian shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps he just got tired of being Mr. Silent."

Nodding his head Tristan then said,"Anything else I should know about?"

Getting up from the chair, Odian replied,"No. That is all the info you need. I shall be taking my leave now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

Odian walked towards the door, but then stopped and said,"Oh and by the way, he's 7'7, just so you know." -Wink-.

Tristan stared blanky at Odian, but just nodded his head. Then Odian left.

END OF CHAPTER 6

**Me: I bet nobody expected Hassan to be the new prisoner huh? An awesome plot twist! :)**

Creature: Oy vey. She's gonna let it get to her head. -_-

Annabi: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! Review again, and the next chapter will be up sooner! ;D


	8. Visiting Day, Part 1

**Me: Alright, we met Hassan, so now it's time to get back to Atem and Yugi.**

Creature: This chapter will help us to get to know the prisoners a bit more...

Me: More interesting moments are to occur! This story is far from over! Now, the disclaimer!

Annabi: We do not own Yugioh, only this fantastic plot! :)

Chapter 7: Visiting Day, Part 1

Yugi was still feeling sick. His body temperature was rising, dizzy spells, plus he felt like throwing up. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

The teen kept his eyes open for hours, still not trusting Atem with his sleeping form. It was not easy, but Yugi managed to stay awake.

Atem didn't really bother with staying awake, but rather let himself drift off to sleep. He was still sitting by Yugi's cot.

Plus, he was sucking his thumb again.

Yugi found it hard not to giggle at that. It just seemed so cute.

When Atem stirred in his sleep, Yugi stopped giggling. He remebered what happened last time when he laughed at Atem for that. He did _not_ want Atem to get mad at him again, especially when the man was being so nice to him now.

Suddenly, Yugi began to cough. They were loud vehement coughs that racked his whole body painfully.

Yugi covered his mouth with his hands, but the coughing persisted. Then, so he couldn't make much noise, covered his face with his pillow to stifle the blasted coughs.

Atem woke up anyway muttering a few egyptian curses, and stared at Yugi groggily. He could see that the little guy's head was immeresed in the pillow.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Atem grumpily. He took his thumb out of his mouth.

Still coughing Yugi stammered,"-Cough- Coughing! -cough- In the -cough- -cough- p-pillow!" Then stuck his head back under, and resumed his coughing fit.

Atem decided to stretch while Yugi coughed. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was a tad bit worried about Yugi. What if he had something bad?

Or worse? Pass it on to him?

"Alright, you know what? You need to go see the nurse! Pronto!" Atem cried out. He did not want to get sick.

Finally Yugi stopped coughing, and gazed at Atem tiredly. "T-The nurse? They have a nursery here?"

Atem sighed impatiently. "Of course they have a nursery dumbass! You shouild have said something sooner!"

Yugi cringed, then he noticed his shirt was still off. He quickly covered himself with the thin blanket.

Amused, the self proclaimed Pharaoh walked over to the frightned bundle on the cot, and sat down.

"Feeling better mini me?" Atem cooed. Sweetness dripped off his voice like honey.

Yugi shook his head slowly. He was feeling dizzy again.

Continuing, Atem crooned,"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Wanna kiss and make up?"

He moved closer to Yugi, who flinched. Atem laughed at that. He loved scaring Yugi. It was fun!

"Relax kid, I'm not goona touch you now that your sick. You need to get better first." Atem got up, walked over to his own cot, then picked up his cup of water.

Well, it was only half full now. Or half empty. Or whatever! The point is it didn't have that much water in it!

Atem waltzed over to Yugi and handed him the cup. "You need some water. So drink. Now."

Yugi shakily grasped the cup, and put it to his lips. He drank every last drop. He was grateful for the cold drink, but he really needed to see the nurse.

Suddenly the intercom sounded,"Good morining inmates of Fukuoka Prison. Yesterday was a disaster that shall not go unpunished. So shower periods will be held off until further notice. Also, visiting day has been reopen. The follwing prisoners to get visits today are: Atem Amun, Yugi Motou, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Rahpael Tokori..."

Tristan on the intercom went on about names being called, until finally he said, "Alright, those are the names so be prepared to leave your cell and to be escorted to the visiting center."

The intercom was clicked off, and Atem whistled. "I wonder who could be visiting me today..." 

Yugi's sprirts lifted. Visiting Day was back on! That was good. Now he could see Mai and plan out his release.

"Hey Yugi." Said person turned his head. Atem took off his shirt revealing a black tank top underneath. He walked over to Yugi.

The little one flinched in fright, when Atem grabbed him. He struggled weakly, but to no avail.

"Let me go!" Yugi cried out. Atem had pinned Yugi beneath him.

Atem growled,"Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you ya nit wit! I'm just trying to dress you up."

He shoved his shirt onto Yugi's small form, and buttoned it up nicely.

"There! Your shirt is wet, so I'm letting you borrow mine. See? You over reacted!" Atem got off of Yugi, and gave him some space.

Yugi opened his eyes, (which he had tightly shut) and felt his chest. For sure, Atem's shirt was on him.

It was a little bit big for him, but he felt nice and warm, since he was starting to feel cold.

He gazed at Atem and blushed at seeing him with his shrit off. Atem had a nice V-shape to his chest and torso. The tank top was black, going nicely with his deep tan. He could see his tattoos that were barely concealed by the thin shirt.

"Your face is all red. Geez, you must have a bad fever or something." Atem walked back to Yugi and felt his forehead. Yugi's blushing did not cease.

Atem scratched his beard, his crimson eyes filled with... Concern? Was that real concern in his eyes? The elder gave Yugi a tender kiss to the forehead, and even gave him a hug.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Atem whispered. He began stroking Yugi's back tenderly.

Yugi froze in Atem's arms, still not fully trusting him. What, did he think Yugi was stupid? No way was he gonna fall for this kind of shit!

Of course he did not voice his opinions out loud, for fear Atem might snap again. Yugi just didn't trust his jailmate.

Suddenly, the cell door was opened by the guard Ryou who smiled lightly at the inmates cuddling.

"Alright you two break it up, it's visiting hour so let's get a move on now shall we? Up front please. Atem you know where to go." Ryou instucted.

Snorting, Atem let go of Yugi and replied,"Yugi is sick, so he needs to go to the nurse."

Ryou was concerned. "Sick? Would he like to skip visiting hour to go to the nurse?"

"No!," cried Yugi, before Atem could speak up again. "I-I want to go v-visit my lawyer. Let's g-go." Yugi got up and walked or rather stumbled out of the cell.

Atem shrugged and mumbled,"Was just trying to help..."

The three men walked to the visiting center with brisk steps.

-With Seto and Joey-

CLICK! Malik opened the cell door to Seto's and Joey's cell slowly.

"Alright boys, wake up. Didn't ya hear your names being called in the announcements? Get up!" Malik walked over to Seto and was going to shake him.

Seto swiftly turned in his bed with cold blue eyes wide open, glaring at Malik. "I'm awake."

Malik took a step back, a little startled. But he quickly regained his composure and said,"Good. You have visitors, so get up already."

The guard turned to Joey, who was still snoring away like a chainsaw. Malik shook the blond awake saying,"Wake up already you stupid mutt!"

Seto raised an eyebrow. So he wasn't the only one who thought of the blond as a mutt.

Malik couldn't seem to wake Joey, so Seto had enough, and proceeded to wake up the guy himself. He shoved Malik out of the way, and slapped Joey hard.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID MONGREL!" screamed Seto. That woke Joey up.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" Joey growled, rubbing his swollen cheek.

Seto got up in Joey's face and snarled lowly,"Whatch you gonna do about it mutt?"

Joey cringed in fear from Seto. Malik got impatient and said,"Alright you two, let's go already!" He led the two young men out of the cell, and took them to the visiting center.

-With Duke-

"Alright Raph, let's get moving." called Duke. He led the large spiky haired man out of his cell.

"I told you to stop calling me 'Raph' Mr. Devlin. It's Raphael. Not Raph." Raphael said calmly.

Duke snorted. "Whatever. Who's visiting you. Your lawyer? A relative?"

Raphael smirked. "That's confidential... Dukey."

Duke spun on Raphael and growled,"Hey! Only the _ladies_ call me Dukey! Got it?"

They continued bickering to each other like this unil they reached the visitng center.

-With Hassan-

The large man was lying down on his cot, a tad uncomfortable. His shackles were really starting to irritate him now.

He heard his cell door being slide open. He sat up as he saw Odian along with three other guards standing at the door way.

"Mr. Hassan, will you please step forward." Odian said gently, but with authority.

Said man stared up in confusion. "What do you want with me? I did not hear my name being called."

One of the other gaurds with Odian spoke up. "You do have a visitor Mr. Hassan. She has been expecting you. Now come out nicely, and we promise to take those shackles off you."

Hassan raised up his shaved eyebrows. He had a visitor? And it's a _woman_? Just who in the hell could it be?

He got up and walked out peacefully. Once he stood outside his cell, the men began to remove his shackles.

Once removed, Hassan rubbed his sore wrists and ankles.

"Now Hassan, these are my men. This young man right here is Mahaad," Odian pointed to a tall young man with long dark hair and dashing good looks.

"This is Karim," Odian then pointed to a tall big fellow (though not as big as Hassan), "And this is Shada," he directed to a man who under his cap, had tattoos on his head.

Hassan studied the men intently then asked,"Who is my visitor?"

Karim rumbled,"That's a surprise. You'll find out soon, don't worry."

The three men flanked Hassan, and Odian led the way to the visiting center.

Hassan couldn't help but notice that these men were all egyptian. Why? This was Japan! Why so many egyptian's here?

Maybe that didn't really matter so much. What did matter was that he find his king. He could sense that he was getting closer to him.

Protecting the king was what mattered the most. That was his purpose in life; he had failed his king once, he would not fail again!

They made their way towards the visiting center.

-The Visiting Center-

Finally everyone was at the visiting center. If you were a prisoner, and it wasn't your turn, then you had to wait in the cells.

Atem, Yugi, Seto, Joey, and Rapheal all went into the same cell, waiting their turns to use the visiting boxes.

"Hey boss, how's it hangin'?" asked Joey.

Atem walked over to Seto and grunted,"It's going good Joseph." Atem sat on Seto's lap, wrapped his arms around him and gave a Seto a kiss on the lips.

"How you doing cuz? Enjoying prison life?" Atem whispered seductivley.

Seto growled, and was about to tell Atem to fuck off when Atem purred,"Now now Seto, you know what will happen if you don't play along..."

Sighing in defeat, Seto let his younger cousin indulge himself. He kissed Seto more forcefully, snaking his tongue in the older mans mouth.

The other three guys watched with fascination and disgust. They were cousins for crying out loud!

When Atem was finally done, he sat back next to Yugi with a pleased smile on his face. Seto wore a mask of disgust.

Yugi was careful not to look Atem in the eye, for he he could feel the lust in them. He was curious as to why the cousins made out with each other, but knew it was none of his business.

After some awkward silence, Joey cleared his throat and asked,"So Yug, who's visitin' you today? A lawyer? Family?"

Yugi was glad for the distraction, as he felt like he was going to puke any second. "My lawyer is visiting me today. She is very nice, and is working to get me appeals. I don't think i'll be seeing any family members today."

Joey nodded his head. "Well, I ain't getting any visits from no lawyer, but my little sista is visitin' me. Serenity is her name."

"You have a little sister?" Yugi asked kindly. He wondered if she was as brash ad Joey.

"Yup. I love her to death. I'm sorry that I'm in this joint instead of protectin' her. Some big brother I am. Sometimes I think my little sista is better off without me." said Joey sadly.

Frowning, Yugi said sympathetically,"Don't say that Joey. I'm sure your sister thinks you're a wonderful big brother. As a matter of fact, I consider you a big brother.'

Grinning, Joey replied,"Hey thanks Yug! I considerda you a little brodda my self!"

As the two talked, Seto and Raphael were just staring off into space, while Atem stared at Seto.

"So cuz, is Mokie coming today?" Atem asked with a smirk.

Seto glared at his cousin before saying shortly,"That's none of your business."

Atem scoffed. "Whatever." He turned his attention to Yugi.

Yugi stopped chatting with Joey when he felt Atem's gaze on him. He gulped, and slowly turned to see Atem smiling impishly.

Before he knew it, Atem was kissing _him_. Yugi tried to break free from his grasp, but Atem held steady.

"Aw come boss, give the kid a break. He's sick after all." Joey said.

Atem stopped kissing Yugi, but still held him in his arms. "I can't help it. He's just so _yummy_. He's even better than Seto I think. And that's saying something."

He went right back to kissing Yugi who by now was breathless. Seto watched amused, Raphael looked away, getting very tired of all the gay kissing. Joey wouldn't give up though.

"He's sick boss. You wanna get sick too?" Joey retorted.

Atem took his lips off Yugi's and said exasperated,"He probably just has a fever! Now shut up!"

Odian suddenly showed up to their cell smiling mysteriously at the inmates. Atem quickly let go of Yugi, who by now was dizzy from all the kissing.

"Boys, I know it's a bit crowded in there, and that you are impatient to get to your visiting period over with. However we do have a new inmate here, and he needs a cell to stay in while he's waiting. Please don't cause him any trouble." Odian stepped aside so the new prisoner could go in.

The men inside the cell were surprised by Odian's politeness. Usually the guards would just yell at them or something.

Anyway, Karim opened the cell door and led the prisoner in. When the men saw him, they all gasped. This guy was huge! He made Karim look small!

"Now don't cause any trouble." Karim grunted. He said this because usaully, when a big guy is around, people tend to mess with them. They did not want another fight going on.

Karim walked out of the cell. The large man just stood there gazing at each one of the young men intently. His gaze stopped on Yugi.

The man gasped when he saw Yugi. Then he gazed at Atem and his jaw slacked a little. Yugi felt shy under the man's gaze, so he looked away. Atem however was getting annoyed by the man.

"Man, what the fuck are you looking at?" Atem growled. He slung his arm around Yugi possessively.

The giant looked even more shocked. "You do not know who I am?"

Sighing irritated, Atem muttered,"No."

All of a sudden, the man went on his knees and bowed deeply to Atem saying,"My King. I beseech thee. I lay me down to do your bidding. May the Gods themselves bless you with power and grace."

Everybody in the cell regarded the man with sweat drops running down their heads. (Like in the cartoons).

After a period of silence Atem asked,"Do you want to join my gang or something?"

The giant raised his head and nodded.

Atem sighed and muttered,"I don't know... You seem kinda weird..."

"My name is Hassan my lord. And from this day forward I shall serve you, protect you, do whatever it is you desire of me." Hassan rumbled.

Eyeing the man, Atem couldn't help but think that this strange, but polite man might come in handy one day. Given his size, he'd be good in a fight. That m ight not be all he'd be good for...

"What do you think Seto? You think this guy would make a good addition to the team?" Atem asked, still gazing at Hassan.

Seto stared at Hassan too, saying,"I don't know if we should trust him. I mean, you'll let nearly anyone in your group. Why don't you let this guy prove his loyalty or something?"

Raphael then spoke up. "Hey! Who says you get to have him Pharaoh? Maybe _I _want him in my gang." To Hassan he said,"Hey buddy, if you really want to join something, join in with me."

Hassan didn't even glance at Rapheal. "My purpose is to my king. That is all. I have made my decision."

Atem grinned. "Well then Hassan I like your attitude. Your in."

Joey, who was quiet chirped,"Welcome to da club my man!"

Hassan then stood up to his full height, everybody staring at him. He looked at Yugi again, his gaze not faltering.

Yugi noticed this and said shyly,"Hello. You're really big..."

Hassan couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at Yugi's innocence. He sensed a lot of light coming from the boy.

Atem took note of Hassan staring at Yugi and frowned. "Hey! Quit staring at him already! He's mine understand?"

Immediately breaking his gaze from Yugi Hassan replied,"I'm sorry my lord. Forgive me." He bowed again.

"Yugi Motou!" Tristan shouted. All the prisoners in the cell looked at Tristan.

"Your lawyer and grandfather are here. Come with me." Tristan took Yugi out of the cell, and led him to his visiting box.

Once Yugi went out, Malik cried out,"Atem Amun! Step forward!"

Atem got up and said sarcastically,"I'm steppin' forward, I'm steppin' forward capin'!"

Malik stiffened at the rude comment, but just stayed quiet and led Atem to the visiting box. Hassan watched Atem leave.

"Becareful my king." Hassan whispered.

Atem stopped and stared at Hassan for a second, but then just shrugged it off. He the sat down at his visiting box, with Malik at his side.

"Just who in Ra's name is visiting me?" Atem asked irritated.

Malik answered,"Your father."

"What!"

-With Yugi-

Yugi sat down at the box, and he saw through the sound proof glass his grandpa Solomon, and his lawyer Mai. He couldn't be certain, but it looked like they were arguing. About whathe wasn't sure.

He saw Mai pointing towards the chair several times, and got what they were fighting about. The fight was who should sit in the chair.

Mai was trying to be courteous, and let the old man take a seat, but Solomon was trying to be a gentleman and let Mai sit. After Solomon gave his lawyer the chibi eyes, Mai relented and sat down.

Yugi and Mai picked up the phone at the same time, and started talking at once.

Yugi: "Mai get me out of here!"

Mai: "Yugi are you alright?"

They both stopped and Mai said,"Yugi, I have some new for you."

"Good news or bad news?" Yugi aksed nervously.

Mai sighed and said,"Both." She looked at Solomon who nodded grimly.

Sighing again Mai said,"Well Yugi, the good news is is that you will be getting another appeal in six months."

Yugi breathed out, however he was still nervous. What could the bad news be?

-With Hassan-

Hassan sat down waiting for his king to return. He was so happy that he found his pharaoh, he almost weeped with joy.

"Hassan! Step forward."

Said man lifted his head up to see Odian standing at the cell''s door way. He got up and walked with Odian.

Odian led him to a room, where 'special' visits were held. Hassan sat down into the chair, and tried to make out the shadowed figure sitting across from him.

"Alright Hassan, here is your visitor. Be polite and kind to her understand?" Odian instructed. He then switched on the light.

Now that he could see, Hassan saw the last person he thought he would ever see again.

Ishizu Ishtar.

END OF CHAPTER 7

**Me: DANG! I did not expect the chapter to be this long! I am rather proud of myself! :)**

Creature: Next time will be part 2 of 'Visiting Day'.

Annabi: Also Ferociuos is working on a new story. It'll be a three shot, for a contest.

Me: But don't worry, I am still working on this story too!

Annabi: Yugi get's some bad news, Atem meets his father, and Hassan meets Ishizu!

Creature: Plus there is still much more to come! So for now, REVIEW! :)


	9. Visiting Day, Part 2

**Me: Alrighty, we are now on part 2 of Visiting Day. Yay!**

Creature: We shall continue with the visits.

Me: And we shall explore some major twists. Annabi, the disclaimer please.

Annabi: We do not own Yugioh, only the plot! :)

Chapter 8: Visiting Day, Part 2

Hassan recognized the woman sitting before him as Ishizu Ishtar. He had met her before under hard circumstances.

"I never thought I would see you again Ishizu." Hassan rumbled. He crossed his large arms on his chest.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Hassan." Ishizu folded her hands on the table.

Odion said nothing, but stood guard by Ishizu's side. He kept a watchful eye on Hassan.

"What are you doing here in Japan Ishizu? Last time I saw you were in Egypt." Hassan gave her a suspicious look.

Ishizu smiled and replied,"I was, but I have family here and so decided to come and visit them. Is that wrong?'

Hassan shook his head. Right, left, back to dead center. "No. It is not wrong to see family. Who is your family?"

Ishizu graciously gestured to Odion. "This man here is my older brother. And my younger brother Malik also works as a prison guard. I love them both dearly."

Hassan looked surprised at finding out that Odion was Ishizu's brother.

"I've been looking for you Hassan. You just disappeared. But now I have finally found you." Ishizu said, jarring Hassan out of his thoughts.

"Why have you been looking for me?" Hassan gave Ishizu a quizzical look.

"Because I owe you Hassan. You have done a lot for me, and I want to get you out of this place." Ishizu said solenmly.

Again Hassan was shocked. "What do you mean? There is no neeed! I have finally found my king, my place is here!"

Ishizu whispered,"You could die here Hassan. You are on death row, and it is only a matter of time."

Hassan whispered back,"If I die, it is to die for my king. That is my purpose."

Ishizu sighed. She really wanted to help Hassan. He had done so much for her.

She wouldn't give up. She then decided to tell Hassan some important information. Information, that could very well turn around everything.

Hassan listened intently, not missing a word.

-With Joey-

"Joey Wheeler, please step forward." Ryou called out. He waited patiently for Joey to wake up from his slumber.

Seto on the other hand was getting pissed off by Joey's snoring, so he punched him hard on the skull. That woke him up.

"OW! Quit hittin' on me will ya! Sheesh!" Joey shrieked. He rubbed his bruised head, and followed Ryou out.

Once at the visiting box, Joey immediatley picked up the phone. "Hey Serenity! How's my little sis?"

The girl on the other side giggled, and picked up the phone. "Hey Joey. I'm doing fine. How are you? No one's hurt you right?"

Joey held up his free hand. "Hey hey, relax Serenity, everthing's alright. I'm fine, and I'm safe. No need to worry. I ain't drop the soap or nothin'!"

He had mentioned it as a joke. Serentiy however did not find it amusing.

"That's not funny Joseph. I had just finished watching 'American Me', and it depicted gang life inside prisons, and it scared me-" WHAT! You watched _American Me_?"

American Me was this movie about the Mexian Mafia, and gang life in and out of prison. It was a very hardcore movie. Not something for the faint hearted to watch. Joey was indignant that his baby sister had watched such a film.

"I can't believe mom's lettin' youse watch somethin' like dat!," Joey cried into the phone. He tried to look over Serenity's shoulder. "Say... Where is mom anyway? You didn't come here all alone did ya?"

Serenity shook her head. "Of course not Joey. She went to the restroom."

Relieved that his baby sister was with someone, Joey said,"Well let's keep talkin'. I haven't seen ya in foreva!"

And so, Joey and Serenity kept on talking, about trivial things, how they were doing and such. It was a very nice visit.

-With Seto-

Ushio walked up to the cell, and called out to Seto. "Hey buddy! You're visitor is here! Move it!"

Seto lifted his head up, and silently walked out of the cell, following Ushio to his visiting box. What Seto noticed, was that Ushio was leading instead of the other way aorund. Bad mistake. If he wanted too, Seto could jump Ushio form behind. He was tempted to do so.

When they got to the box, Seto sat down with Ushio by his side. He looked into the glass, and saw his righthand man Roland sitting in the chair.

Picking uip the phone, Seto said,"Where's Mokuba?"

Roland shifted the phone to his ear more comfortably. "He went to the restroom sir. Poor guy couldn't hold it in much longer sir."

Sighing, Seto said,"Fine, i'll wait." He really wanted to see his little brother. Mokuba was the only person in the world that Seto really, truly loved.

After a minute had passed, a young thirteen year old boy came rushing to the phone of the box. He grabbed the phone form Roland and yelled,"Hey bro! Wassup!"

Seeing his little brothers excited face actually brought a geniune smile from th gruff Seto Kaiba. He even lifted his hand up to the glass.

"I miss you Mokuba. I'm sorry for this mess. I wish I could say I didn't do it, but I did." Seto spoke with emotion. The kind of emotion only his little brother would see. Mokuba stayed silent.

Seto took a deep breath, then conitnued. "It's true that I killed our step father. I couldn't stand that man any longer. Especially after what he did to you."

Mokuba gulped, but nodded. When Seto was young, he noticed that his little brother would stay quiet. He wasn't sure why.

One day, young Seto was walking to Mokuba's room to play with him. He was supposed to be studying.

When he came to his little brothers room, he was about to knock on the door when he heard a a noise.

It sounded like grunting. Young Seto opened the door to see his step father,Gozoburo, voilating Mokuba!

Gasping, Seto immediatley ran inside the room and pounced on his step father. He tried desperatley to pull the man off his brother.

Gozoburo had let go of Mokuba then, who was only four years old. He then proceeded to beating the crap out of Seto.

He threatned Seto that if he ever mentioned anything, he'd slowly murder them both.

Seto would never forget that day. His little brother was wrongfully scarred that day. So he did the only other thing he could think of doing.

He murdered his step father.

For fourteen years, no one had found out, until now. He didn't even tell his own brother what he did.

"Mokuba, there's something else i've got to tell you." Seto whispered.

Listening intently, Mokuba pressed the phone to his ear.

-With Atem-

"I don't wanna talk to my dad! Fuck this!" Atem ranted. He did NOT want to see his father.

Malik tried to push Atem back down onto the chair. "Cut it out! You have been skipping visiting hour before, and you're not doing it this time! Sit down!"

Atem plopped down onto the chair. He looked through the glass, and saw his old man sitting across from him with a grim expression.

The man was egyptian, with a handsome tan face, a graying beard, and dark crimsoned colored eyes. His hair was covered by a turban he wore on his head. His attire consisted of a black business suit.

Atem's father picked up the phone. He waited for Atem to do the same.

When Atem picked up the phone and put it to his ear, he heard his father growl,"You son of a bitch."

Growling himself Atem snarled,"Hello _father_. How's life?"

Sighing, Atem's dad said,"Just fine actually. The business is running smoothly, and i'm making more money than ever before."

He paused. Atem waited impatiently. Then his father asked,"Why Atem? Why do you continue to torment me so? You could have had it all! I was going to give you everything! And you _blew it_!"

Atem just stared at his father blankly. He really honestly didn't care about his father at all. He never did.

His father fumed,"Whe I die, who's gonna take over the company huh? It's not like I have another child! Honeslty! Even my nephew Seto is rotting in jail! What is the matter with you boys! Not even boys, but grown men! You two should be at the top of the world, not rotting in a cell!"

Atem still said nothing. He was just letting his father have it out.

When the rant was done Atem muttered,"Well, now that that's over with, I think I'll return to my cell now."

He was about to hang up when his father said,"Ana uhibbuk."

Atem stared at his father without expression. His dad had just spoken in egyptian. What he said was, "I love you."

It had been a long time since his father had said those words to him. Atem wasn't sure how to feel. So he felt nothing.

Atem hung up the phone, then stood up to leave. Malik bowed to the man behind the glass, and led Atem back into the cell.

His dad still held the phone in his hands, shaking. Then he closed his eyes, and let one single tear slip out. He had lost his only son.

Putting the phone back on the hook, Atem's father stood up, and left the buliding with a brisk step.

-With Yugi-

"Alrigh Yugi here's the bad news." said Mai Valentine. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

Yugi waited, anxious for her to continue.

Mai reopened her eyes and said,"The court said that if your next case doens't pull through, and Tea` presses charges, you're going to death row."

Sucking in his beath, Yugi gasped. Death row? Why?

"Why? I mean, i'm innocent! They can't put me to death row!" Yugi stammered.

Mai held her hands up. "Now now Yugi, only if Tea` decides to press charges. She will most likely not, so don't worry too much."

Yugi shrieked,"Don't worry! I could freaking DIE!"

Some of the people in the lobby over heard Yugi, and stared at him in concen. Mai tried to calm the poor guy down.

It took ten whole minutes, but finally Yugi calmed down. More like numbed down, but at least he wasn't hysterical anymore.

His turn was over, and the box had to be used by someone else. So Yugi dais his good byes to his lawyer and grandfather.

Tristan took Yugi back to his cell. Once there, Tristan was about to leave when Yugi said,"Mr. Taylor, what do they do in death row?"

Tristan looked down at Yugi. "They kill prisoners. Why?"

Looking pale Yugi muttered,"Nothing..."

Leaving it at that, Tristan left, telling Yugi if he needed to talk with anyone, it could be him.

Yugi looked around his cell, and realized he was alone. So, he decided to take advantage. The shirt Atem gave him was a little dirty, so he walked over to his bed to put on a fresh one.

Taking off the shirt, Yugi hummed to himself. He was about to put his shirt on when he felt two arms snake their way around his body.

"Now, there'll be no need for clothes tonight mini me." a voice purred seductively.

Gasping, Yugi tried to turn around but couldn't because of those strong arms. He knew immediatley who it was though.

He also had his shirt off, Yugi could tell by the smoothness of his body. His pants were gone too by the feel of it.

"A-Atem, p-please..." Yugi stuttered weakly. He could could feel a knot forming in his stomach. He felt sick, and tired.

Atem chuckled darkly and nuzzled Yugi's neck. "Five years... I haven't done it in five whole years since i've been here Yugi."

Yugi shivered under Atem's breath. He could swear he smelled alcohol on it.

Wait, alcohol? How in the hell could Atem get any alcohol? Who would give it to him?

And how much did he drink?

"You know Yugi, today's my birthday. I'm twenty-five years old now. Isn't that aaaaawesome?" Atem slurred.

Yugi brightened up a little bit. He loved birthdays, he was about to wish Atem a happy birthday when the man said,"I want a special gift Yugi. I want something from you..."

All of a sudden, that nice feeling went away and Yugi's blood ran cold. He started to sweat.

Atem went to his ear and whispered,"What I want for my birthday is... YOU!"

Suddenly Yugi was pushed onto the bed roughly. Atem straddled his waist, grinning evilly.

Yugi choked out,"Let me go! Please! Don't do this! I'll scream-"

SLAP! Yugi was hit by the back of Atem's hand. He stayed quiet after that.

"You scream, and i'll rip your dick off and shove it down your throat!" Atem snarled. He was only wearing his black boxers.

Yugi cried silently. He knew this was coming. He just hoped it wouldn't be this soon. His first time was going to be painful...

Atem reached under Yugi's pillow, making the small one cringe. He pulled out a rag that looked clean enough, and rapped it in Yugi's mouth.

"Just so you don't scream, 'cause trust me kid, you _will_ be screaming." Atem purred. He tied the rag under Yugi's head tight, but not to tight.

Then, Atem proceeded to unbuckle Yugi's pants. Yugi's tears were blurring his eyes, and he couldn't see what Atem was doing. But he could _feel _it. And it was going to hurt.

Once Yugi's pants were off, Atem caressed Yugi's boxers, feeling the material and what was underneath it.

Yugi made little gagging sounds but Atem ignored him. His attention was on the little bulge in Yugi's underwear.

Slowly, Atem wrapped his hands on Yugi's hips, and started to unfurl the strap of clothing. Yugi quickly put his hands up to stop Atem, but suddenly his hands couldn't move.

'What the? Why can't I move my hands?' thought Yugi desperatley. He looked over and saw black shadows curl up around his wrists.

Yugi's eyes bluged wide. What was this, some kind of demonic witchcraft? Was Atem doing this?

Looking up, Yugi saw Atem grinning evilly at him. "There's no use mini me. The shadows will make sure we are not, _interuppted_."

Atem swiflty removed the article of clothing, revealing Yugi's throbbing manhood.

Chuckling soflty, Atem figured Yugi would be a tad small. He barely had any hair! Still though, it was cute.

Atem whispered,"You are _gorgeous_ Yugi. It'll be like fucking a twelve-year old."

At the word 'fuck' Yugi creied even harder. Atem then lowered his head to Yugi's member, licking his lips.

Yugi automatically closed his legs, but suddenly the shadows spread them apart, making Yugi scared.

Atem chuckled again. Yugi looked like a bondage slave right then shackled in chains, rag in mouth, all sprawled out and ready.

After the confrontation with his dad, Atem needed something to vent out his frustration.

Yugi was perfect.

Checking the door, Atem realized he calculated correclty. All the prisonoers were out either visiting people, or out in the yard. The guards were busy too. No one would hear them.

Turning his attention back to Yugi, Atem lowered his head to between Yugi's legs. He then began to lap his tounge around Yugi's sex.

Yugi was sweating bullets now, and his head crashed into the pillow more. All his worst fears were coming true.

Atem lapped lazily at it, hearing the stifled involantary moans coming from Yugi. Inwardly smirking, Atem sucked harder making Yugi hum.

Not enjoying this, at least in the way he would be enjoying it if it were done with love, Yugi rolled his eyes. He had never felt this way before.

Atem took Yugi fully into his mouth, swallowing him slowly. Yugi's muffled scream could be heard under the rag. Yugi came, and Atem swallowed his seed.

Finally Atem was done. He laid down beside Yugi, and whispered,"Thank you. I needed that."

Yugi just stared up at the ceiling. Atem took the rag off of Yugi's mouth and kissed him roughly.

"This wasn't an act of love. I did this for me. Understand?" Atem whispered.

Yugi didn't say anything. He just let Atem kiss him, suck him, rape him. Whatever.

END OF CHAPTER 8

**Me: I hope people won't get angry at me or anything.**

Creature: O...M...G...

Annabi: Wow... Poor Yugi, first death row, now this...

Me: Hey, things will get better! I promise! In fact, there's a big surprise in the next chapter!

Creature: Anything to make up for this...

Annabi: Please review! Tell us what you think, even if it was a bit extreme. ^^' 


	10. Little Kuriboh

**Me: Well, people got a little pissed off about the last chapter... At least there was no actaul flames!**

Creature: Still though, you had better do something quick. Or else!

Me: Not to worry, people will be sure to love this chapter. I definitley promise that! ;)

Annabi: Enjoy! We do not own Yugioh. Only the plot! :)

Chapter 9: Little Kuriboh

It is probably needless to say that Yugi was a tad depressed that morning. Atem was sleeping on top of the little guy, to make sure he wouldn't escape.

Atem wanted to do more to Yugi, but the prison was getting more crowded so he had to wait. He got tired and fell asleep. On Yugi.

On to more pressing matters, Yugi hadn't slept a wink. He remembered vividly everything that happened. He was disgusted with himself.

Why? Why did this happen? He wanted it be a nightmare that he could wake up from but-

"Hey..." a voice groaned.

Yugi numbly looked at Atem who was waking up groggily. At seeing those bloody crimson eyes, Yugi quickly averted his gaze.

Atem yawned and scratched his beard. He felt a little hungover, since he did manage a few quick drinks.

He then looked down at Yugi, who looked away. Grinning, Atem lowered his head down to Yugi's ear.

"So, did you enjoy last night?" Atem chuckled when Yugi whimpered.

Yugi tried to turn over, but Atem held him down with his hands.

"Hey, relax. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I thought last night was enjoyable. Didn't you?" Atem grinned again when Yugi squeaked out a hiccup.

Outside, they could hear the guards calling out roll call. They did this once every week to make sure all was in order. They had five mintues to get ready before roll call started.

Atem knew this and said,"We better get ready. Go put your clothes back on."

He got off of Yugi to go put his clothes on. Yugi just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. The little guy then mad a move to get up, but something pulled on him.

Yugi gasped. He could see those shadow things gripping his arms and legs. Terror snaked its way into Yugi's being.

Atem had put his clothes on, and noticed Yugi's horror filled state. He noticed the shadows, and snorted. He snapped his fingers and the shadows went away.

Yugi breathed normally again, and stumbled onto the bed. He felt stunned. How did Atem do that? Was he some kind of monster?

"Get dressed already will ya, roll call is gonna start in a mintue!" Atem growled, getting annoyed. He walked over to Yugi and tried to shove his clothes on for him.

At the the mans touch Yugi shrank back. He grabbed his own clothes and quickly got dressed, still not looking Atem in the eye.

Atem was about to ask Yugi something when their cell door opened up automatically. Taking Yugi by the hand, Atem pulled the younger one out.

In the middle tier, the head guard Tristan had a clipboard in hand, and was furiously scribbling away with a pencil. On either of his sides were Ryou and Malik.

All of the prisoners were standing outside their cells with their cell mates, waiting for roll call to be over with so they could go about their day.

Duke led a bunch of guards on one side, while Ushio led a bunch of guards on the other. The guards were checking the tiers and the cells to make sure all of the prisoners were accounted for.

"Clear!" yelled Duke. His side was cleared.

Ushio took his time, making sure all was clear. Tristan was getting impatient when Ushio finally said,"Clear!"

"Rook," Tristan muttered under his breath. Out loud he said,"Alright everybody, I have a couple announcements today. The first one is that showers can be taken today. Y'all stink something awful, and I want my prison smelling like lilacs when the day is threw."

Some of the prisoners chuckled, but were glad that shower day was back on. They only got to shower once a week.

Continueing, Tristan annoucned,"Also, as you all know our warden Mr. Yoshimori has been severly sick lately, and he has let the prison in my capable hands. Well now he's back. So please give him a warm welcome."

There were whispers amongst the inmates. The warden was back? Well i'll be!

Yugi was still in a daze, barely paying any attention to the man who now took Tristans spot on the tier.

The man was tall, a little over six feet. He had a graying beard and a spark in his eyes. He had a full head of hair, and was quite handsome for a man in his forties.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you all missed me as much as I missed you. As you all know, I have been sick, but am now feeling _much _better. And I am here to stay. So look alive ladies, 'cause Yoshimori is back!" cried the warden with glee.

The man talked about other important matters about the prison, but Yugi wasn't really listening. He was still dazed, and broken by Atem assualt on him last night.

Hassan was outside of his cell too. The large man wasn't paying attention to the warden either, but was rather staring at Atem. His king.

Yugi was also in Hassans line of vision as well. He noticed that the little one looked broken. Why? What had Atem done?

Hassan gasped a little bit at the realization. Did his king?... Well, now Hassan knew his work was cut out for him.

Yugi was still dull eyed when the annoucnments were over. Everybody was on their way to the showers.

Atem had to steer Yugi to the showers, because Yugi couldn't seem to move without help. He was starting to get a tad worried. Was it really that bad?

When they got to the changing rooms, Atem had steered Yugi in the back of the room to talk with him.

"Okay Yugi, I understand why your all mopey, but was it really that bad?" Atem asked lowly.

Yugi couldn't look the man in the eyes. He kep this gaze down.

Not having any more of it, Atem cupped Yugi's chin and lifted his head up. Yugi kept his eyes closed, making Atem mad. He really wanted to see those amethyst orbs.

"Look, we are going to take a shower together so quit being such a baby already! You embarrass me, and you'll regret it! Understand?" Atem growled.

Yugi still kept his eyes closed but nodded his head. Atem sighed.

"Alright let's, take our clothes off." Atem muttered. He started to undress and put his clothes in a cubbie.

On the other hand, Yugi was slow in taking off his clothes. When he was finally stripped down, Atem took a look at Yugi's body in the light.

What Atem thought was,'_Daaaaammmnnnn! _Yugis beautiful!'

What he said was,"Come on, let's go." He grabbed Yugi by the arm, to which the younger flinched.

Under the showers now, Yugi finally opened his eyes. He looked around and blushed heavily.

All the men were butt naked.

Averting his gaze to the floor, Yugi just stood still as the water washed down on him.

"Hey Yug! Nice to see ya buddy!" cried a voice.

Yugi looked over to his left and saw Joey washing himself, grinning at him. Yugi nodded, then looked down again.

Joey frowned. What's wrong with Yugi? Did something happen? 

He looked over at Atem who was washing himself, but was busy eyeing Yugi as he did so. Joey could see the lust in Atem's eyes.

Gulping, Joey said,"Hey boss."

Atem tore his gaze away from Yugi's body to look at Joey. "Hey Joseph. How they hangin'?"

Joey nodded. "They hangin' pretty good boss."

Nodding himself, Atem asked Yugi,"So Yugi, how they hangin'?"

Yugi shakily turned to Atem with a confused expression. He did not know what Atem meant by that. He didn't answer, since his voice couldn't work. He was beginning to feel feverish again.

Feeling bad for Yugi, Joey grabbed a bar of soap and said,"Here Yug, why don't ya clean yourself up ah? You can use my soap."

Yugi slowly turned to Joey who held out a bar of soap. He shakily grabbed it, and nodded his thanks to Joey.

Smiling kindly, Joey said,"There ya go man. Just don't dop it!" -Wink-

Again Yugi nodded, not really getting the joke. Scrubbing himself, Yugi thought,'I have to get clean. So dirty... I feel dirty...'

Atem was scrubbing himself too, when he felt a strong presence near him. He looked to his right, he saw Hassan's large form.

Taking in the sight of the big man, Atem grunted,"Wassup big man?"

Hassan looked over at Atem and nodded. "My King."

Frowning, Atem thought,'Why the hell does he keep calling me that? Weirdo.'

The giant looked at Yugi who was numbly scrubbing himself. He wasn't checking him out, just taking in his atmosphere.

'I must do something quick. He needs his spirits to be restored to help save the king,' Hassan thought. He pondered on what to do, when it hit him. Smiling, he thought,'I know what to do!'

Yugi couldn't get last nights events out of his head. They replayed in his mind like a tape that wouldn't stop properly. He shuddered, not paying attention to his hand motions, for he squeezed the bar of soap too hard.

WHOOSH! The soap escaped Yugi's trembling hands, and dropped to the floor in front of him. Of course, automatically he stooped over to pick it up. BIG mistake.

Luckily, Joey spotted him on time. "HEY! DON'T DO THAT!"

Yugi immediately straightened up and gazed at Joey fearfully. What did he do wrong now?

Joey was shocked. "Are you crazy man? Don't you ever, never ever in forever drop the soap! What's wrong with you?"

Because of his shouting, everybody in the communial showers, including the guards who were standing watch, stared at them.

Yugi stared at Joey confused. What did he mean, don't drop the soap? He opened his mouth and asked lowly,"What do you mean, 'Don't drop the soap?'"

Joey gazed at Yugi with disbelief. He was kidding right? "You're kidding right?"

Shaking his head, Yugi heard Bakura on the other side of the showers yell,"Pick it up!"

Yugi was about to bend over and pick it up but Joey stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. "No man! Don't pick it up, leave there!"

Hassan looked on quietly while the men of the prison began to laugh. Many of them sniggered, including the gaurds keeping watch.

Atem watched in amusement, barely concealing his laughter. Looking at Yugi he said,"You're so cute," to Joey he said,"Why'd you have to ruin my fun Joey?"

Yugi stared at Atem with fear and confusion. He heard Bandit Keith say,"What a rook!"

While all the men laughed, Tristan came into the showers and yelled,"What's with all the commotion! Quit bullshitting around!"

The men stopped their laughter. Still though, some chuckled and Tristan said,"Alright, shower period is over. Go and put your clothes back on."

Everybody filed out of the shower room, and went to retrieve their clothes. Most of them were happy to have finally cleansed themselves.

Yugi walked back into the dressing room with a towel wrapped around his middriff. He was about to walk off by himself, when Atem sprang out infront of him.

"Where do you think _you _going mini me?" Atem had a towel around him as well.

Yugi fearfully backed up, until he hit the wall. Somehow, Atem had lead him into the back of the room.

"P-Please, don't h-hurt me." Yugi stuttered. He closed his eyes when Atem came even closer, till they were pratically touching.

His crimson eyes roaming over Yugi;s soft body, Atem said huskily,"Let's get dressed before I lose my mind."

Atem stepped back from Yugi, and handed him his clothes. Yugi shakily accepted them, putting them on as fast as he could.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at Atem as he got dressed. He noticed the well cut muscles, the toned chest, that had a patch of hair on it. He blushed.

Atem was watching Yugi too, and he loved to see the young one's body again. He even took note that Yugi was wathcing him.

Once they both were dressed, they had to go to their cells. Yugi was afraid to be in the cell alone with Atem. What if he tried something again?

As soon as they were in their cells, Atem grabbed Yugi, and pushed him onto the bed. Yugi was sprawled out on his back, as Atem straddled him.

"How about we do something productive with our time, hm?" Atem purred. He watched gleefully Yugi squirm.

"I-I don't w-want this-" Yugi was cut off, when Atem crashed his lips down to Yugi's. He forced his lips open to slip his tongue in, mapping out Yugi's moist cavern.

Yugi moaned involentarily, shaking and trying to push Atem off of him weakly. But Atem was too strong.

Atem broke the kiss to rub his groin against Yugi's, groaning in pleasure. "Oh Yugi... How about we go farther? Would you like that?"

Yugi fearfully gasped. Here it comes...

But before Atem, could unbotton his shirt, they heard the cell door being opened. Atem quickly got off of Yugi when the guards came in.

Tristan, Ryou, and Malik all went inside the cell. Tristan spoke with authority. "Atem Amun, it is time for your yearly check in with the proper officials. Come with us."

Standing in the middle of the room, Atem nodded his head. With one promising glance to Yugi, Atem left with the three guards.

Yugi just laid there, as he heard the men leave. He curled himself into ball, and cried into his arms. He was so scared at that moment, so helpless, he was at a loss for what to do.

-With Hassan-

Hassan had put his clothes back on, and walked out onto the tiers. He walked all the way up

until he reached cell number two forty five.

It wasn't his cell. He noticed that the guards were busy, so he looked thorught the cells bars, and saw a little bundle on the bed, shaking.

He could hear the stifled sobs from inside the cell. Using his power, Hassan waved his hand infront of the cell, then he opened it with ease.

Stepping inside gracefully, Hassan kept his blue eyes on the frightned boy who had his back to him. He walked slowly and qiuetly towards the boy.

Placing his hand gently on the boys shoulder, Hassan whispered into his ear,"Yugi, please listen to me-"

"Ah!" Yugi squeaked. He cried harder, then turned over. The boy now laid on his back, and he began to unbutton his own shirt.

"Just do it already, get it over with..." Yugi mumbled miserably. He sprawled himself out, and covered his eyes.

Hassan crouched over Yugi, and gently said,"There is no need to be afraid young one. I can see the pureness, and innocence of your heart. The light in your soul is brighter than any I have ever seen. Please allow me to help you young one." Then Hassan leaned in closer to Yugi until their nose pratically touched.

Yugi still kept his eyes closed as Hassan carefully pried his petite hands from his face. Then the big man pressed foeheads with Yugi, and chanted some mystic words in his home tongue of egyptian.

Yugi opened his eyes to see a pair off voilet eyes stare back at him. Something funny was on his chest.

And then suddenly, Yugi began to laugh freely.

-With Atem-

Atem sat down infront of a table of five people in expensive business suits. They were all jotting down notes, and the one in the middle said,"So Mr. Amun, do you feel like you have been rehabilitated?"

His voice dripping with false promise, Atem said,"Yes I do feel rehabilitataed, and I feel as though I can rejoin society as a good solid citizen. My debts have been paid, and there is not an once of crime left in me sirs and madames. I assure you."

Not buying it for a second, the man in the middle, grabbed Atem's documents, and stamped the paper with 'Rejection.'

Once his rjection was completed, Atem was free to go. To go back into his cell anyway. He could not wait to go back to Yugi again.

Feeling himself harden, Atem ran up all the way back into the main tiers.

'Watch out little one, hear I come!' Atem thought evilly.

-With Joey-

Instead of going into his cell, Joey decided to check on Yugi. He quickly walked towards Yugi's cell, and peered inside. He was surprised that the cel door was open.

When he looked inside, he saw something that made his mouth drop. He unconscioulsy stepped inside the cell, and saw Yugi giggling happily.

What was making Yugi giggle, was a flying puff ball, that hovered aroung Yugi's head. The ball of fur was brown, with green clawed hands and feet, and big violet eyes. It was adorable.

Yugi stopped giggling for a second when he saw Joey, slack jawed at the cell door. He urged Joey inside and whispered,"Look! It's a little Kuriboh! Just like in Duel Monsters! Cool huh!"

Joey nodded, still surprised by the little little Kuriboh nuzzled Yugi's face cutely, making Yugi laugh merrily.

Joey laughed along too, until both hears a deep bariton voice say,"Joey what the hell are you doing in here? Just what the hell is going on?"

Atem pushed his way inside the cell. Yugi stopped giggling, and stared at Atem in fear. He quickly grabbed Kuriboh in his arms tightly.

Joey stepped out of Atems way as he walked over to Yugi and said,"What the hell is _that_ Yugi? Some kind of monster?"

Yugi nodded his head, and whispered shakliy,"Y-yes, this is my n-new f-friend. Don't hurt him... P-Please..."

Atem watched Yugi cuddle the little Kuriboh in his arms, amking him mad for some reason. He turned around to glare at Joey who got the messege, and ran out to his own cell.

When Joey left, Atem closed the cell door, then walked back over to Yugi. He sat down next to the little guy on the bed and glared.

Yugi shook visibly, still clutching the little Kuriboh, waiting for Atem to speak.

Atem grinned evilly. "What Yugi, you want to keep that thing as a pet? Be my guest, but as soon as the guards find it out, then it's bye bye to Kuriboh." He stared at the little furball.

Kuriboh actually glared back, and made a huffing sound. He then snuggled into Yugi's chest, making himself comfortable.

Atem snorted then he reached for Yugi. Before he could touch him, Kuriboh shot its way into Atem's face, and huffed and puffed like crazy.

Surprised, Atem fell over off the bed, all sprawled out on the floor. He quickly did a flip, and landed on his feet kung fu style.

"What the fuck!" Atem yelled. He lunged at the little Kuriboh, but the little thing dissapeared. He looked all over the cell. So did Yugi.

"Kuriboh? Where are you?" Yugi called. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

Suddenly the Kuriboh reappered right infront of Yugi, puffing up, to make himself look bigger.

Atem growled, and walked over to Yugi and the Kuriboh, when the lights dimmed.

"Lights out!" yelled a prison guard. All the lights in the prison went out.

Just standing there in the dark, Atem snarled,"Yugi, if you're going to keep that thing, then I suggest you control it, or else!"

Then he jumped into bed, and lied there. Yugi stared at Atem's back, then he looked at Kuriboh.

"Thank you little Kuriboh!" Yugi whispered. He hugged the little fuzzball tightly.

Feeling safer, Yugi tucked himself, and his little Kuriboh into bed. And for the first time since he got there, Yugi fell into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of colorful little Kuribohs.

END OF CHAPTER 9

**Me: Okay, I really hoped peopld liked this chapter. Took me a while, but it's finished.**

Annabi: I love the Kuribohs! Yay! He's gonna protect Yugi from Atem!

Creature: Ferocious says, that she is gonna try and update her other stories right now. Hope that's alright!

Me: Yeah, I don't want to neglect my other stories. Anyways, next time is Yugi's adventures with his little Kuriboh! Please review! :) 


	11. Lollipops

**Me: And so, Kuriboh has been added to the plot. How nice. He is now Yugi's protecter.**

Creature: Kuriboh doesn't seem to like Atem.

Me: And Atem doesn't seem to like Kuriboh. What could possibly happen? -grins-

Annabi: We do not own Yugioh, only the plot! :)

****Chapter 10: Lollipops

The next morning, Atem woke up grumpily. Yawning and stretching, he slowly rose up from bed. He glanced in Yugi's direction. The little one had his back to him.

Atem smirked, so he walked quietly over to Yugi. He reached out his hand towards him when-

"WOO!"

"AH!" Atem fell flat on his back. He looked up to see a hovering ball of fuzz glare and growl at him.

"You!" Atem yelled. He flipped himself back on his feet, glaring at the Kuriboh.

Yugi stirred, then woke up slowly. He heard the yelling and growling noises so he turned over and gasped in fright when Atem glared in his direction.

"Kuriboh! Come here!" Yugi pleaded. He reached his arms out to the fuzzy monster.

The little furball immediately zoomed into Yugi's arms, and Yugi cradled him tightly.

Snorting, Atem chortled,"Just wait. When the gaurds see that little thing, they'll kill it. I can't wait. Ha!"

As Atem laughed, Yugi looked down, tears welling in his eyes. He just met Kuriboh, he didn't want him to get hurt.

Suddenly the little Kuriboh dissapeared. Atem stopped laughing and looked around the cell cautiously. Where was that flying rat?

The cell door opened, and it was time for breakfast. Many of the prisoners were filing out of their cells to head down towards the cafeteria.

Taking the oppurtuniy, Atem quickly grabbed Yugi and pulled him off from the bed. Yugi smacked into his chest.

Gasping, Yugi looked up at Atem in fear. The elder glared at Yugi whispering harshly,"Later, you are _so_ in for a world of screwing."

Atem pushed Yugi towards the door, and steered him to the cafeteria.

-In The Cafeteria-

Mako was busy picking his food muttering,"I really wish they would serve us fish here."

Rex chuckled,"Yeah, fish for the freaky fish guy! Funny!"

Weevel chortled along with Rex while Mako stared daggers at them growling,"For the last time, I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY!"

The two boys still howled with laughter. While those three were talking, Keith was busy picking on Joey.

"So blondie, how's the boss's cousin treatin' ya?" Keith was asking to annoy Joey, but at the same time was curious himself.

Joey chewed on his food saying,"The guy creeps me out man. He's mean, cold, and I just plain hate him!"

Some of the food flew out of Joey's mouth, landing on Keith's face. The Bandit was not too happy with that.

"Damn it blondie! Say it, don't spray it!" Keith proceeded to wipe his face with a napkin.

Joey blushed, swallowed his food, and was about to apologize when a cold voice said,"Way to go mutt. Even your table manners are no better than a dogs."

Everybody from the table looked up to see Seto Kaiba pulling up a chair, and sitting at the head of the table like he owned the place. He smirked at Joey who nearly choked on his food.

Banidt Keith snorted at Seto, but glanced away. Rex and Weevel stared at the once CEO with awe, and Mako said cheerfully,"Good Morning Seto!"

Seto grunted a good morning, still not taking his eyes off Joey. The blond was getting uncomfortable under the mans stare.

The silence broke when Bakura and Marik walked towards the table, laughing good naturedly. They plopped themselves down on the left side of the table next to Keith and laughed some more.

After their laughing fit was over, everyone else stared at them with question marks on their faces. What was so funny?

"What the fuck is so funny?" asked Seto annoyed. He glared at the tomb robber and tomb keeper.

Bakura, still chuckling glanced at Seto and chortled,"You should have seen Atem and Yugi earlier. Priceless!"

Still confused, Seto asked,"What happened?"

Marik stepped in. "Well, we see Atem and Yugi coming out of their cell right, and as usual Atem's got Yugi under his thumb right, but today, we saw Yugi trip over the stairs and sprain his ankle!"

As Marik laughed, Keith asked,"So what's the funny part?"

Bakura grinned. "Well, y'know Ushio right? He ran up there and bonked Yugi right on the head for being a klutz, so Atem picks Yugi up bridal style, and says he'll take him to the infirmiry. As they're walking, Atem says,'Come and get me ya harry ball of shit!'"

The two maniacs howled with laughter again. Mako still looking confused said,"I don't get it."

Marik stopped laughing and said,"Aw, you fuck heads had to be there."

Rex then asked,"Hey Bakura, you guys brought the cigs right?"

Reaching into his jacket, Bakura produced a big box full of cigerattes, then discreetly put them back in. "I got you covered Dino."

Bakura was not only known as an expert theif, but he was also good at smuggling in stuff into the prison. 'The guy who can get you things', is what they would call him sometimes. If you wanted something, Bakura could most likely get it for you. For something in return of course.

Pumping his fist into the air Rex said,"Yes! We got us some smokes! That rules!"

Weevel pushed his glasses up his nose. "I already rule."

Rex was indignant. "You don't rule Weevel!"

"I ruled your mom last night!" Weevel shot at Rex.

"That was _your_ mom dumbass. And it was _me_ doing the ruling." Rex retorted slyly.

"Damn it Rex!" cried Weevel.

"Enough bullshit already you two!" growled Seto. He was getting sick of all the bickering.

Bakura suddenly got up from the table saying,"Almost forgot, i've got to go ask Atem something. Be right back."

The theif walked briskly over to the infirmery, whistling all the way.

-In The Infirmery-

"You're such a klutz man." Atem grumbled. He and Yugi were sitting on a hospital bed, while nurse Kirin checked Yugi's blood pressure.

"All right, your blood presseure seems good. Just try and take it easy from now on okay?" Kirin gave Yugi a kind smile. He was young, but kind.

Yugi smiled bashfully. "Thanks for bandaging up my foot and head Mr. Kirin. Do I get a lollipop?"

Both Kirin and Atem gaped at Yugi before bursting out into fits of laughter. Yugi could be so innocent at times!

Feeling confused Yugi asked timidly,"W-What's so funny?"

Kirin shook his head, still laughing, and stumbled out of the room. Atem chuckled still, he reached out to Yugi and grabbed him.

Yugi squirmed in Atem's grip, fearing what the man might do.

Atem whispered in Yugi's ear,"You are so innocent it hurts mini me"

Blushing, Yugi mumbled,"I'm not that innocent. You took that away."

Growling, Atem crushed Yugi to him ans snarled,"What do you mean? You mean that blowjob I gave you before? Kid, don't flatter yourself. You're still a virgin, trust me."

Blinking, Yugi smiled hopefully, tears in his eyes. "R-Really? I'm s-still a v-virgin?"

Rolling his eyes heavanward, Atem snapped,"Yes! So quit being such a-"

Atem was cut off when Yugi gave him a bone crushing hug, wetting his shirt with tears blubbering,"Oh thank God! Thank you Atem!"

Yugi cuddled into Atem's chest, sobbing shamelessly. Atem looked down surprised at Yugi's behavior. He was _that_ happy to stay a virgin? Sheesh! 

Why was he cuddling him anyway? Atem thought Yugi hated him for what he did.

Putting his arms around the sobbing child Atem cooed,"It's alright, it's okay my little virgin. There, there." 'You're a virgin for now anyway', Atem thought evilly. He still had something up his sleeve...

Kirin came back with a tootsie lollipop he had beeen saving. "Alright kid, it just so happens that I have one lollipop. Here you go." He handed the blubbering Yugi the candy.

Wiping his eyes, Yugi stammered,"T-Thank you. You s-shouldn't have."

Yugi tried to step off the bed and walk on his foot, but Atem wouldn't have it. So once again, he carried Yugi bridal style out of there.

Blushing like mad, Yugi hid his face in Atem's shoulder, tears still streaming down his face. As they walked, Yugi asked quietly,"A-Atem, can I a-ask you something..."

Turning his head towards the youth Atem grunted,"Yeah what?"

Yugi's face grew even more red. "How do you know i'm innocent? What makes you so sure?"

Atem stopped walking and just stared at Yugi. The young one was getting nervous under Atem's stare, and began to fidget in his grip.

After about a full minute, Atem kept walking, still carrying Yugi up the tiers towards their cell, deciding he needed some rest. Once they arrived in their cell, Atem sat down on the bed cradling Yugi.

"Well, I know your innocent because I have special powers." Atem whispered.

Yugi blinked, then stared at Atem blankly. Special powers? Like those shadows he conjured?

"What do you mean 'special powers'? Like witchcraft? Are you a witch?" Yugi then began to caress Atem's cheek gazing at him closely.

Atem almost bursted out laughing. Witch? What kind of bullshit- Oh! Yugi is just too funny!

"N-No, Yugi, I am not a witch. I just have very special _abilities_, and I would appreciate it if you did not mention them to any one else. Okay?" Atem gave Yugi a stern look.

Gulping, Yugi mumbled,"O-Okay.." Yugi then pretended to lock his lips, and throw away the key. 

Atem stared at Yugi, still shocked by his innocent manner. What was with this guy? How could an eighteen year old boy be so freaking _innocent_?

When Atem was eighteen, he wasn't as nearly as clean as Yugi. He was doing drugs, drinking, stealing, murdering, raping, you name it.

Yugi then decided to lick the lollipop, since he hadn't had any candy in what seemed like forever. He carefully unwrapped it, then proceeded to lick it.

Atem snapped out of his thoughts, and watched Yugi lick the lollipop. He started sweating at the way Yugi licked and sucked that tootsie. He sucked and licked so slowly.

Yugi stopped sucking the the treat, when he noticed that Atem was breathing heavy. Feeling concern, Yugi looked closely and whispered,"You okay?"

Atem said huskily,"Y'know what Yugi, I could give you something much better to suck on..."

Tilting his head cutely, Yugi asked,"Like what?" Atem had candy? Why didn't he say so sooner?

Smiling seductively, Atem purred,"Why don't you reach into my pants and find out?" He grabbed Yugi's hand and slowly put it on the crotch of his pants.

Gasping, Yugi dropped the lollipop, and tried to pry his hand of Atem's buldge. He felt it move under his petite digits, and was about to scream when a floating puffball appeared.

"WOO!" cried Kuriboh angrily. He bonked Atem right on the head so that he released Yugi

"FUCK!" Atem cried in pain. He saw from the corner of his eye, Yugi snatch Kuriboh, and ran to corner of the room.

Yugi shook fearfully, clutching Kuriboh in his arms for protection. Atem made his way towards them, growling like an angry lion.

"Ra damn that little fuzzy ball of shit! When I get my hands on it, I will tear it to shreds!" Atem snatched at Kuriboh, but the little monster propelled himself at the mans face.

"WOO!" cried Kuriboh. The little monster clawed at Atem's bearded face, and Atem tried to pry the monster off of him.

Yugi watched Atem and Kuriboh struggle, still shaking with fear. He silently made his way towards the door...

WHAM! The door slammed open, with Bakura saying,"What's with all the noise-"

He stopped when he saw Atem wrestling with a fuzzball. Atem yelled at Bakura,"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!"

Springing into action, Bakura grabbed at Kuriboh as well, but then the little puffball disappeared again.

"OH RA FUCK IT ALL!" Atem shouted. He paced and fumed across the floor.

Bakura, confused asked,"Dude, what the fuck was that all about?"

Atem explained that the Kuriboh belonged to Yugi, and that it was pissing him off. Bakura and Atem looked towards the door, and saw Yugi lying on the ground, rubbing his sore head.

Growling, Atem grabbed Yugi by his shirt collar and snarled,"So, you think you can fuck with me huh? Just who do you think you're dealing with here short fuck!"

Just as Atem was about to strike Yugi, two guards Ryou and Malik rushed into the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" asked Ryou, all pissed off.

Bakura said smoothly,"We were just playing a game boss. Sorry if we disturbed you."

Malik narrowed his eyes suspisciously. "Yeah right. If you bastards were fighting, you can get in big trouble. Don't do it again."

Ryou and Malik then walked out of the cell, leaving the three guys alone again.

Yugi could not believe it. They left just like that?What the fu-

" Hey Yugi," said person looked up, to be met with a hard fist to the face.

"AH!" Yugi held his stinging cheek, sobbing quietly in the corner.

Before Atem could cause anymore damage, Kuriboh reappeared, and floated in front of Yugi protecting him.

Atem snarled at Kuriboh, and Kuriboh snarled back. Glaring at each other, Atem whispered,"You can't protect him forever. One day you'll slip up, and then he's _mine_."

-Five Minutes Later-

Atem had ordered Bakura to take Yugi outside the cell so he could calm down. Yugi and Bakura with Kuriboh on guard ventured out on the tier.

Yugi held the dirty lollipop in his hand, sulking that he didn't get to finish it. Bakura shook his head.

"Don't be such a baby. It was just a piece of candy, sheesh." Bakura reached for his a cigeratte and stuffed it in Yugi's shirt pocket.

Glancing into his shirt, Yugi said timidly,"I don't smoke Bakura."

Snorting, Bakura said,"Well you should. It calms your nerves At least it's more manly then a tootsie pop."

When Yugi didn't say anything, Bakura went on,"I can get you pretty much anything from the outside world you know. I am an expert theif and smuggler. Anything you want?"

Thinking about it, Yugi said,"Bakura, can you get me something?"

END OF CHAPTER 10

**Me: Sorry to end it there. This chapter basically leads up to something big. Sorry if you hated it.**

Creature: Ferocious says that from now on, she will only focus on 'Set Me Free', since it seems to be the most popular of her stories.

Annabi: So, sorry for those who wanted to read the rest of her other stories. She promises to update them when 'Set Me Free' is finished.

Me: So there you go. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time, please review! :) 


	12. The Caged Bird Sings

**Me: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Creature: So now what's gonna happen? More bullshit?

Me: No, this chapter will be nice, friendly, and even soulful!

**Annabi: We do not own Yugioh, only the plot and the song! ;)**

Chapter 11: The Caged Bird Sings

It was the next day, and Yugi was the first to get up. Atem was still snoring away, since the man couldn't get any sleep last night.

Yugi was anxious. He knew it would be a while before his package arrived. So, in the meantime, he just had to be patient.

He heard a stiring, and looked over to see Atem waking up. The elder took one glance at Yugi and growled,"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Glancing away, Yugi just stared at the wall. It was _torture _to bunk with someone who hated you.

Atem rubbed his eyes, then yawned. He stood up and walked over to Yugi.

Hearing the foot steps, Yugi turned around to see Atem glaring at him. He shivered and whimpered in fear.

When Atem was about a foot away from Yugi he whispered,"You're lucky you have that Kuriboh. Other wise, you'd be on your back with me ravishing you!" 

Gulping, Yugi backed away from the man, squeazing himself into the corner of the wall.

Chuckling evilly, Atem reached towards Yugi, when Kuriboh popped up growling,"WOO!"

His smile gone, Atem went into a fighting stance. "Bring it on, fuck stick!"

Suddenly, the cell door slid open, and Mr. Taylor was calling roll call. Kuriboh dissapeared, and Atem smoothly walked out side.

Yugi was still smushed in the corner, but came out when Mr. Taylor yelled,"Yugi Motou! Get your ass out here NOW!"

Stumbling out of the cell, Yugi stood next to Atem, who didn't even glance at him.

The guards were busy checking the tiers to make sure all was in order. As Mr. Taylor was done with his writing on the clipboard, he made an announcement.

"Alright everybody, as you know we have been getting requests for work, and we need volenteers. The jobs are to tar the roof of D-Block, restock the library, and clean out the storage room. Anyone who volenteers gets free beer. Now who wants it?" Mr. Taylor waited.

Many hands went up, since many of the men hadn't had any alcohol in a long time. All the members of Atem's gang raised their hands to volenteer.

Mr. Taylor divided the men into sections. Each section would do a different job. Rex, Weevel, Mako, and Bandit Keith were going to tar the roof. Atem, Seto, Marik, and Bakura were going to restock the library.

Yugi and Joey were going to clean up the stoarge room, since nobody else wanted that job. Yugi was glad that he would have some time with his new friend Joey.

Before Yugi went into his section, Atem pulled him aside to speak with him. They were in a dark corner of the room so no one could see them.

"Listen Yugi, you won't be with me for today so stay close to Joey. And don't wander off, understand?" Atem gazed at Yugi intently.

Yugi just nodded his head. He didn't look Atem in the eye.

Atem sighed, then let Yugi go. They walked back to their sections, and departed for work.

-With Yugi And Joey-

"Hey Joey, why are they making us work?" asked Yugi curiuosly. He was busy sweeping the dusty floor.

Joey was lugging boxes onto shelves. "Well Yug, since we're usually doin' nothin', they want us to do somethin'. Sometimes they'll let prisoners outside the prsion to do volenteer work. It saves money then havin' to pay some one professional to do it for them."

Yugi nodded his head, getting the idea. It would be nice to be on the outside again.

The storage room was a real mess. There was dust, and boxes, and tool supplies every where. This was job was for more than two people.

Yugi limped while sweeping the floors, since his foot was still bandaged. His head pulsed and pounded where Ushio had hit him.

Noticing this, Joey said,"Ushio did that to ya huh?" He saw Yugi qiuetly nod his head.

Joey continued,"Well, he is one of the more violent guards. He'll get physical over _anything_. It's a good thing Mr. Taylor keeps him in check."

Again Yugi nodded. Ushio scared him. He was a real brute, just like Atem.

Then a question popped into Yugi's head.

"Hey Joey, why is Atem so cruel?" Yugi had stopped sweeping.

Joey stopped moving boxes, and gazed at Yugi. "What? What'd ya say?"

Yugi looked down and blushed. "Why's Atem so mean? I-I mean there m-must be a-a reason. Please tell me."

Blinking, Joey rubbed his chin in thought and mumbled,"Well, I don't know that much about the boss, 'cept that he was born in Egypt, and into a rich family."

Joey glanced at Yugi who by this time walked closer to Joey and sat down on a wooden box. Yugi said,"Go on."

Biting his lip, Joey muttered,"It's not for me to talk about his personal life. He's very private about those sort of things y'know?"

Nodding in understanding, Yugi said,"I get it Joey. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

Joey sighed and rubbed his neck. "Well, I don't know much, but I heard rumors say that Atem has magical powers of some kinda dark force."

Yugi gulped, remebering when Atem used his shadow magic on him.

Joey continued,"I used to think that stuff was baloney, but then Atem showed me his dark power when I challenged him to a game of bloody knuckles."

Tilting his head, Yugi said curiously,"Bloody knuckles? Doesn't that game hurt?"

Joey laughed. "You bet your sweet ass it hurts man. The boss almost split my hand in two. I got the scars to prove it. Check it out."

It was then that Yugi noticed for the first time since he met Joey that the guy was wearing fingerless black gloves. Once removed, Yugi gasped at the ugly red scars across Joeys knuckles.

"Oh my God...," Yugi gasped. He quickly ran over to Joey and held his hand. "That must've been horrible for you. I'm so sorry!"

Joey tried to calm Yugi down. "Hey, relax buddy! It wasn't your fault! I was askin' for it. I made a yo momma joke to him, he got pissed, then challenged me to the game. I lost."

Yugi ran his thumb over Joey's scars, feeling bad for his friend. Again Yugi wondered, why was Atem the way he is? Did something happen to him?

Before Yugi could ask anymore questions, the boys heard foot steps. They turned their heads towards the door and saw the warden himself, Mr. Yoshimori along with Ushio.

"...And then I want all this stuff picked up by tomorrow morning by 9:00 on the _dot_. This place is getting ,messy. I've always been a pack rat." Mr. Yoshimori mumbled.

Ushio was busy scribbling everything down on a notepad that looked too small for his hands.

The two men stopped when spotting Yugi and Joey holding hands.

Mr. Yoshimori put his hands on his hips., his eyebrows raised. "Well, well, what do we have here? Just what are you two boys doing?"

Yugi and Joey stood there, dumbfounded that the warden was staring them down. Ushio was sniggering, covering his mouth to stifle himself.

Finally finding his voice, Joey excalimed,"Hey Mr. Yoshimori! Nice to have you back! Me and Yug were just cleaning out the storage room is all." As he talked Joey let go of Yugi's hands and put his gloves back on.

Still skeptical, the warden said,"Alright Joseph, but that is no longer necessary. I forgot to give Mr. Taylor the memo, but the storag room will be cleaned out by proffesionals tomorrow."

Still looking cheery, Joey said,"Alright, then I guess we can tak e break?"

Fighting back a smile, Mr Yoshimori chortled,"No! How about instead, you two boys clean my office! I haven't gotten around to doing it myself, and I've got a lot of work to catch up on."

Joey saluted and said,"Yes sir! Come on Yug!"

Pulling the younger one with him, Joey was led by Mr. Yoshimori with Ushio following behind. Once they got to the office, Mr. Yoshimori said,"It's a bit messy, but i'm sure you boys can handle it."

Yugi and Joey looked around the whole room, and sure enough it was _messy_. There were boxes of papers, file cabintes open, the floor was dusty and such.

Both boys stared at the warden who grinned sheepishly. "I know, i'm a real pig, but i've been too busy to clean! Now anyways..."

The warden picked up a box that just came in the mail. He hummed and said,"I'm going to give this package to a Yugi Motou."

Mr. Yoshimori was about to leave when he heard a timid voice say,"I-I'm Yugi M-Motou sir."

Turning around, the warden said surprised,"Well, he finally speaks! I was beginning to think your friend didn't have a voice Joseph."

Yugi blushed and Joey laughed. Mr. Yoshimori shook the box lightly then gave it to Yugi.

"Here you go young man. Open it when your done cleaning my office. I'll come back later in a few hours. Come along Ushio." Mr. Yoshimori and Ushio left them alone, locking the office from the outside.

Once alone, Joey exclaimed,"Alright, let's get to work!"

Yugi nodded, and setting hia box aside, he and Joey got to cleaning the wardens office.

-Two Hours Later-

After two hours of cleaning, and putting stuff away, Yugi and Joey decided to take a break. Joey sat at in the warden's chair, and Yugi sat on the desk, holding his package.

He was surprised that it came so quickly. Bakura was right, he really could get anything. Yugi would remember to thank him later.

"So Yug, what's in the box?" asked a curious Joey. He leaned forward in the wardens leather desk chair to get a better look.

Yugi smiled at Joey and said,"I'll show you." He then started to rip open the box, and pulled out a leather case.

Joey leaned in even closer and asked,"What's inside? A pair of glasses?"

Giggling, Yugi said,"No silly, let me open it first." Yugi then slowly opened the case, and inside was...

A silver harmonica. It was about six inches long, and had two different chambers of keys to it.

Staring at it, Joey said,"A harmonica? Seriously? Why did you ask for that?"

Yugi stared at the small instrument and said dreamily,"Ever since I was five, I loved to play the harmonica. It was my favorite instrument. So small and simplistic."

Putting the piece to his mouth, Yugi began to expertly play the harmonica. He played a different set of notes, and Joey sat there in awe. It was beautiful. Soft and soulful.

Clearing his throat, Joey asked,"So Yug, y'know any good songs?"

Yugi tilted his head in thought. "Not really... I usaully just play by ear. I sing whatever comes to mind."

Joey nodded. "Alright. 'Cause I just wanted to say that I know how to play the harmonica too."

Surprised at this fact, Yugi stammered,"Y-You can play the harmonica!"

Again Joey nodded. Yugi then stared at the intercom device on the table, an idea forming its way into his head.

"Hey Joey, I got this crazy idea." Yugi then whispered the idea into Joey's ear.

-With Atem-

'I hate volenteer work'. Atem thought grumpily. He was done restocking the shelves with new books,and really wanted to go back to his cell.

"Atem," said person looked up to see Mr. Devlin handing him a mop and a bucket. "Go clean up the hallway by the wardens office.

Grumbling some more, Atem snatched the cleaning impliments, and walked towards the wardens office. Bakura and the others snickered at his misfortune.

Cussing under his breath, Atem stalked over to the hallway, and began mopping the dusty floor.

As he worked, Atem thought about Yugi nad that annoying Kuriboh. What was he going to do about that fuzzy little monster? Sooner or later he had to get revenge.

Atem stopped mopping when he heard a musical note. He turned his body around, wondering where the source of the music was coimg from.

'What the fuck? Is that a harmonica?' Atem thought warily. He then gazed u at the speaker in the corner of the ceiling.

That's where the music was coming from! But who was causing it? And if _this_ speaker was playing, then that meant that _all_ the speakers were playing it around the whole prison!

Then that's when the lyrics started. They were sung, by the voice of an angel. Obviously male, a very beautiful tenor sound. The lyrics rolled off the music of the harmonica like a wave.

~_Well I never thought, I'd end up here,_

in my state's jail, can't even make bail,

with all my heart I wail,

Oh, Set Me Free.

Atem froze at the sound of that voice. It sounded so familiar... So meloncholy. So precious.

~_The judge don't take my word,_

I'm just another jailbird,

_He slams his gavel down,_

saying justice has been served,

He got what he deserved,

an innocent among the gulity,

Oh, Set Me Free

Everyone in the whole prison, the inmates, the guards, the clerks, janitors, all stopped what they were doing to listen to that soulful voice.

~_Behind bars, laced up with scars,_

for a crime I did not commit,

_but I've got to admit,_

_I've learned not to give up hope. _

_I climb that steep slope,_

and everyday, I pray.

Walking ever so slowly to the office of the warden's, Atem looked throught the window, and saw Joey playing a harmonica, and Yugi singing into the intercom device!

Panicking, Atem was about to open the door to discover it was locked. He then saw a fuzzy face with violet eyes staring back at him.

"Little Kuriboh! You bastard!" Atem snarled. He then stopped struggling with the door, and just watched Yugi, all happy and singing his heart out.

~_This caged bird's gonna sing,_

these jailbirds shall spread their wings,

In sweet liberty, you'll see,

Oh, Set Me Free!

Out on the yard, Raphael and his gang listened to the song quietly, as did the other prisoners, not knowing who the hell was singing, but liking it anyway.

Mako, who was taring the roof stopped to appreciate the gorgeous sounds he was experiencing. Even the notorious Bandit Keith, and Rex and Weevel shut their mouths to listen.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura all looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on. Marik sighed dreamily saying,"That voice is pretty..."

_~Being blamed, getting framed,_

the crimes that rhyme, with little time,

on death row, nowehere to go,

giving up hope, at the end of my rope,

Oh, Set Me Free,

Hassan who was in his cell, stood up and gripped the bars tightly in his large hands. His eyes shinign with unshed tears at the voice. He loved it so. He suddenly felt, hope and love.

~_Losers in here, out there are the winners,_

Dear God pray for us sinners,

On the yard I roam,

the light I can't see,

Oh Lord take me home,

Please, Set Me Free!

Mr. Taylor was spellbound by the voice as well as everybody else. He only snapped out of it when Ushio shook him saying,"Hey boss! Let's go stop whoever's making that noise!"

Remembering his job, Mr. Taylor called Ryou, Malik, and Mr. Devlin to assit him. They speed walked, all of them still listening to the voice. They would never forget it.

~_Grant me release,_

give me peace,

from up above,

_send me your love,_

hand me the key,

To Set Me Free!

When Atem heard footsteps, he quickly dashed to a dark corner and watched the guards approach the door slowly.

As the harmonica played, Tristan asked Ushio,"Who's in there Ushio?"

Ushio was about to answer, when a certain Kuriboh appeared out of nowhere, and bonked the big man on the head.

He went down for the count. Mr. Taylor grunted in annoyance and he and his fellow guards stared at the flying monster.

~_Forever I roam,_

take me home,

Set Me Free!~

The harmonica played a few more sensual notes, then softly died down.

All was silent.

Little Kuriboh dissapeared, and the guards all stared at each other dumfounded.

"What the hell was that!" someone yelled.

The guards turned around to see the warden angrily walk towards them.

However, from the back of his head, Kuriboh bonked Mr. Yoshimori on the head, and he too went down. Mr. taylor caught him in time.

Mr. Devlin then smashed the glass on the door, stuck his hand in, and then turned the knob. The guards layed Ushio and the warden together, then charged into the office.

No one was there.

Your probably wondering how those two boys got away with it. Well, that could be explained, but it doesn't really matter.

As Yugi and Joey were sneaking down the halls towards their cells, they sniggered the whole way through. Complimenting each other on their talents.

Now, all that Yugi wanted to find out was, why was Atem the way he is? Can he be changed for the better? Will he try? Yugi was determined to find out.

As for the inmates; let's say that nobody will ever forget that song.

Except for probably the warden, and Ushio of course.

END OF CHAPTER 11

**Me: I really do pray that you guys liked the chapter and the song! I spent **_**hours**_** writing them!**

**Creature: It was a nice song Ferocious. Relax. Please say her song was nice!**

Me: Next time is when Yugi finds out more about Atem! It shall be good! Promise! ;)

Annabi: Hope you enjoyed! Please review on the chapter and the song! ^^


	13. The Yellow Submarine

**Me: I am _so_ relieved people liked the song. I based the scene on the 'ShawShank Redemption.'**

Creature: There is also a scene here that was created with some help from Seeker Heart.

Me: Yes that's right, I couldn't have done this without you! Thanks Seeker Heart! ^^

Creature: We'll tell you which scene it is at the end of the chapter.

Annabi: So read and enjoy. We do not own Yugioh, only the plot! :)

Chapter 12: The Yellow Submarine

For the next few days, everyone in the entire prison would talk about that beautiful singing voice. They could not seem to get it out of their heads. Rumors began to spread.

"Hey did you hear that wondurous voice?" "Yeah man, sure did." "I heard that some one broke into the wardens office and played music." "I heard that an angel from above sang to us." This continued on and on for the next few days.

The guards were still investigating, but came up with nothing. After a while they just gave up. They let the prisoners talk about the song.

In prison, you've got to keep your mind occupied, since mostly you're in a cell with nothing but your thoughts. This whole music fiasco was a great subject for the men to talk about.

The Sheuts gang were talking about it just now actually, just like everybody else. They were sitting in the cafeteria. The song was a hot topic.

"And so I'm taring the roof right, minding my own business, and then all of a sudden some music just pops up out of nowhere!" Bandit Keith exclaimed.

Rex nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah! It was amazing! I haven't heard a good song like that in a long time!"

Weevel agreed with Rex. "You bet man. I'm not gay or anything, but I think I have fallen in love with that voice!"

Marik nodded his head dreamily. "Yeah, that voice was real pretty..."

Bakura snorted. "Geez Marik, calm your boner already will ya?"

Snapping out of it, Marik growled,"Ah shut your face Bakura!"

"Kiss my ass Marik!" Bakura retorted.

"But there's poop down there!" Marik whined.

"Enough!" Seto yelled .

They all turned to Seto, who was munching on macoroni and cheese.

"Will you guys, _please_, stop talking about that voice! I've been hearing it for days now, and it's driving me crazy!" Seto glared at them all.

Marik whined again. "We can't help it! That voice was gorgeous! Haven't you fallen in love with it too Seto?"

Seto snorted and said,"No, I have not. Some moron just tried to be funny, broke into the warden's office, and showed off. That's all."

Mako on the other hand hadn't said a word. He was absently picking his food, not joining in the conversation.

Noticing this, Seto was about to say something to him when he heard a cheerful,"Hey guys!"

The group turned their heads to see a beaming Yugi and Joey with lunch trays. Atem was behind the two, looking like a pole shoved it's way into his ass.

Mako then looked up and said,"Hey guys, why don't you sit next to me? There's plenty of room."

Yugi and Joey nodded their heads enthusiastically, and sat down next to the fisherman. Atem sat next to Seto, across from Yugi, still in a bad mood.

"What's your problem?" Seto whispered to Atem.

Atem slowly turned his head to Seto and said nastily,"Nyeh!"

Seto blinked and scooted away from his pissed off cousin.

Yugi chewed on his macoroni, swallowed, and asked,"What's up Mako?"

Mako turned his whole body to Yugi and said,"Yugi, would you like to work with me in the docks?"

Confused, Yugi said,"The docks? You mean like boats and stuff? With fish, and the sea?"

Mako nodded his head and continued. "The warden had made me the boss of the fisherman program here at Fukuoka Prison. I am allowed to pick whomever I see fit to go charter fishing with me. And I need another guy, and so I have chosen you."

Yugi choked on his food. "M-Me? Why? To go fishing? I-I don't know..."

Mako chuckled. "Don't be nervous Yugi. It's really a lot of fun! Why, you get to breathe the salty sea air, you get to go fishing, and boat riding, and y'know the best part?"

Yugi shook his head head, and prodded Mako to continue.

Mako smiled and said gently,"You can feel like a free man again."

Joey, still chewing his food, mumbled,"It's really a lot of fun Yug. Sure, ya gots to do a lota work, but ya do feel free."

Everybody pitched in and said to Yugi that it was a lot of fun. Atem and Seto stayed quiet.

"And Seto can come too." Said person lifted his head and stared at Mako.

"What?" "How 'bout it Kaiba? Wanna go fishin' wit us?" Joey asked kindly.

Seto stared at their excited faces and said: "Hell. No."

Everyone's faces fell. Yugi said,"Oh come on Kaiba, i'm sure it'll be lots of fun! Plus you get to go outside the prison!"

"Plus you get time off your sentence." Mako waggled his eyebrows.

Before Seto could open his mouth, Atem stepped in. "Seto can't go. He's helping me with something today. As are Marik and Bakura."

Yugi tilted his head and looked at the thief and tomb keeper. "You guys aren't going?"

Bakura shook his head. "Nope, we've got other fish to fry i'm afraid. Sorry."

Marik picked his teeth. "But you guys have fun. If you nab enough fish, they'll serve it to us at dinner."

Mako nodded. "So it's settled then. Yugi, Joey, Rex, Weevel, and Keith will come with me to the docks. Settled. We start today!"

Surprised, Yugi choked out,"T-Today?"

"Of course! The weather is just ripe for us to go on the big blue briny sea! But first we have to go see the warden. Let's go mates!" Mako cheered.

The fisherman jumped up from the bench, threw his tray out, and lead the guys to the warden's office. Yugi was getting excited. He hadn't seen the ocean since he was a kid.

When they got to the warden's office, Mr. Yoshimori basically gave them a set speech on how to do things, listen to Mako, don't try to escape, the guards will be watching, blah, blah, blah.

At about 10:00, they headed off to the Fukuoka docks. Mr Devlin would be supervising for the day, and he drove the van.

The ride was calm, and quiet. A tad bit bumpy. The inmates sat on one side, while the guards sat on the other side.

Once they finally reached the peir, Mako whistled. "Alright boys, let's get to work!"

Every one followed Mako to the edge of the peir. The guards stayed close behind them, with Mr. Devlin in the lead.

Mako spread his arms out, took a deep breath, and said excitedly,"Don't you smell that delicious salty sea air guys! Take a whiff!"

They all inhaled, and exhaled slowly savoring the pure saltiness of the ocean.

Yugi stepped forward, and grasped the railing, looking out into the big blue. The sun was high, and it glinted off the water making it sparkle.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful." Yugi whispered enchanted.

"It sure is, isn't it lad?" said a deep raspy voice.

Yugi jumped and whirled around to see a rather large man dressed in a navy captains uniform, wearing a navy blue coat, and a captains hat. He had large muscles, a stony face with a huge butt chin, tiny spectacles on the bridge of his nose, and big gray fuzzy side burns. The man stared down at Yugi.

"Well well, now who may this little shrimp be? Are you that guy 'Atem' Mako's told me about? Funny, the way he described him, I figured ye'd be... taller." said the man. He was smoking a pipe, and blew the fumes into Yugi's face.

"-Cough- Hello, -cough- who are -cough- -cough-, y-you Mr...?" Yugi coughed out.

The man chuckled, holding his pipe leisurely chortled,"There's no need for honorifics, but you may call me Admiral, young man."

Mako ran up to them and bowed to the guy called Admiral. "Admiral sir, my apologies, I should have called and notified you that i'd be bringing a new man today. Forgive me."

Admiral laughed out loud this time. When he was done he said good naturedly,"That would have been nice Mako. But don't worry your pretty little head about it. I thought this guy was that Atem bastard you told me about. Looks just like him by the way ye described."

Chuckling himself Mako said,"Actually Admiral, Atem is taller than Yugi, and much more... different."

The Admiral nodded. "Well, alrighty then, I suppose I better explain somethings to the little one then. You boys get ready in the meantime."

Mako bowed again, and ran back to the others. The Admiral turned to Yugi.

"So you're the new guy eh? Fine then, you seem nice enough, but I doubt that your tough enough to handle the anger of the sea." The Admiral eyed Yugi intently.

Yugi gulped. "W-Well, I haven't seen the ocean since I was a kid..."

Admiral stood up straight. "Well then, I guess i'll be havin' fun educatin' ye then lad. Once we get in the water, i'll show ye the ropes!"

Yugi giggled. The Admiral talks funny! Yugi was starting to like the man. Even if he did smell like fish...

Everybody went to the edge of the dock, and waited. Yugi shifted his gaze all over the water, but saw no boat.

"Um... Where's the boat guys?" Yugi looked up at everyone, and they all looked down and smiled at him.

"Who say's we're usin' a boat?" said Joey mysteriously.

Rex and Weevel chuckled. Keith snorted, and Mako grinned.

Admiral smiled and said,"We be usin' a vessal that takes us _in_ the water lad. You'll see..."

With great curiousity, Yugi looked down into the water, and saw something coming up. He backed away and smacked into the Admiral's chest.

"Relax lad, there's nothing to be afraid of." The Admiral patted Yugi's head comfortingly.

Then with a loud beeping noise, a large yellow gold colored vessal rose up from the water, and greeted the men. Then something else greeted them.

"Ahoy captain!" said a cheerful voice.

The men took their eyes off the vessal, and stared at the girl who was waving at them from the opening on the top.

"Ahoy Mana! Becareful with the sub now! Come on lads, let's get under!" Admiral led the way into the submarine.

This girl Mana was the Admiral's 'first mate' you could say. She was a very attractive girl. Petite, (though taller than Yugi), dark tan skin, and wild brown hair. Her eyes were sparkling emeralds.

Yugi blushed when when looking at her. She hadn't spotted him yet. She was to busy greeting the others. They all knew her.

"Sup Mana!" "Hey Mana." What's crackin' Mana?" "Ready Mana!" All the guys loved Mana.

Mr. Devlin and his men spoke witht the Admiral saying that they would be staying in the in the guards qauters of the sub. Admiral agreed to their terms.

Yugi was the last one to enter the sub, him being so polite in letting everyone go ahead of him. When he got to the top of the sub to enter the hole, Mana turned her head towards him with a smile, which dissapeared as soon as she saw him.

"Atem!" Mana's shocked manner confused Yugi. Did she just say Atem? Did she know him?

"Hey Yug, get in here already will ya!" Joey called out. He poked his blond head out of the hole. "Everyone's waitin'!"

Joey noticed that Mana was staring at Yugi, so he said,"Oh Mana, meet Yugi. He's the new guy, and he's real cool! Now come on guys let's go!"

Mana snapped out of it, and helped Yugi into the submarine. When everyone was in, Admirdal shouted,"Let's get this hunk into the water!"

The yellow submarine made another beeping sound as it submerged into the ocean. Admiral expertly steered the sub towards its course.

Mr. Devlin stood in the middle of the large room, and made an announcement. "Alright men, listen up. This is not a field trip. Mr. Admiral is going to work your butts off once we reach our destination. In the meantime, you may work on the sub. You do what Mr. Admiral says. Got it?"

There were mutters of yes's, and you got it's from the men. Bandit Keith raised his hand. Mr. Devlin called on him. "Yes, what is it Keith?"

"Are we eating fish again? 'Cause i'm not big on fish." Keith took off his shades so he could see better in the large sub.

Mr. Devlin was about to literally cuss Keith out, but Admiral interrupted saying,"Now, we always have fish lad, you know that. You can eat now if ye want. Just go to the fridge."

Mako led the guys to the kitchen. Yuugi was about to follow them, when he felt someone pulling on him. He turned around to see Mana holding his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to talk with you. Can you come with me please? I'll feed you." Mana gave Yugi the puppy dog eyes.

Yugi didn't want to be rude, and she seemed nice enough, so he let her drag him to this secluded room. It had one bed, a desk, two chairs, and a round window to watch the sea.

Mana gently steered Yugi to a chair, and sat down herself. They just stared at eachother for a moment.

Remebering her manners, Mana stammered,"I-I'm sorry, let me get you some tea." She got up to get the tea, when Mr. Devlin came into the room.

"Excuse me Miss Mana, but I don't think you should be alone with a criminal. If you don't mind, I suggest I accompany you to make sure you are safe." Mr. Devlin eyed Yugi suspiciously.

Yugi squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable under Mr. Devlin's glare. Mana then stood up asking, "Mr. Devlin, just what did this boy do that was so bad?"

Mr. Devlin's face was grim when he answered,"Murder and attempted rape."

Yugi shut his eyes, not wanting to see the hate and contempt on Mana's face. Then he heard her say,"I can handle him sir. If anything goes wrong, I will call you. Trust me."

Yugi opened his eyes to see Mana shake hands with Mr. Devlin. The guard left while mouthing to Yugi,"Watch out."

When the door slammed shut, Mana muttered,"Still want that tea? Or orange juice?"

"Orange juice please." Yugi watched her open the mini fridge and take out a small orange juice box. She handed it to Yugi, while she had apple juice.

They sipped their drinks in silence. Mana then said quietly,"Y'know, you remind me of someone. He was a good friend of mine-"

"You mean Atem?" Yugi interuppted. When she looked at him, Yugi averted his gaze to the floor. He was very shy with girls.

Mana chewed her lip. "So, you do know him huh? How? Did you meet him in prison?"

Nodding his head, Yugi told her,"He's my jail mate. We share a cell. I'm actually part of his gang now."

Leaning forward, Mana whispered,"His jailmate? Really, so he still has that gang of his. Has it gotten bigger?"

Yugi looked up. "I guess. I mean, i've only known him for a month."

Mana looked down. "Really? I've known him since we were kids."

Shocked, Yugi said,"Seriously? Wow, can you tell me anything about him? I want to know more about him."

Before Mana could say anything else, a puff of smoke filled the room. The two occupants coughed, and waved their arms in the air.

When the smoke cleared, they looked up to see a hovering furrball with big voilet eyes.

"Little Kuriboh!" Yugi cried cheerfully. He reached up, and snatched the monster into his arms. Snuggling him, Yugi cooed,"How's my witlle Kruwiboh doin'?" Yugi made kissie faces at Kuriboh, until he noticed Mana staring at him funny.

Yugi froze with the kissie face still there. Mana then smiled. "That's a Kuriboh just like in Duel Monsters huh?"

Yugi nodded, still with the kissie face. Kuriboh blinked.

Smirking, Mana said,"I've got a Kuriboh too." She snapped her fingers, and then POOF!

"WOO!" A fluffy pink Kuriboh with emerald eyes, and a purple bow on her head popped up.

"Boys, meet my little friend, Kuriba. My spirit guide." Mana held her arms out, and Kuriba floated gracefully into her arms.

Yugi's jaw slacked. Little Kuriboh on the other hand... well, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Heats formed formed their ways into his iresis'. His heat pumped faster. Kruriba, was pretty!

Kuriba noticed the attention she was getting from the male Kuriboh, so she batt her long eye lashes, and winked.

Little Kuriboh cooed adoringly in Yugi's arms. Yugi looked from one Kuriboh to the other. Hello! Furry love!

"I can see that your Kuriboh has taken a liking to Kuriba." Mana stated. She let Kuriba go.

Yugi's Kuriboh squirmed out of Yugi's arms, and followed Kurba around the room, making goo goo eyes at her the whole time.

Blushing heavily, Yugi stuttered,"S-Sorry about t-that. He u-usually i-is more p-polite..."

Mana giggled. "It's alright Yugi. I think it's really cute," She stepped closer to Yugi. "Maybe you and I..." she winked.

Nearly hyperventilating, Yugi stammered,"I-I-I d-don't th-think..."

"I'm just kidding! Relax! I can tell that you're gay anyway." Mana sat back down.

Shakily, Yugi sat back down himself. "S-So, anyway, about Atem..."

Mana took a sip of apple juice. "Oh yes, right of course. Well, I'm going to have to start at the beginning. It all started not here in Japan, but in my home country of Egypt. A long time ago..."

While the Kuribohs hovered around, Yugi listened to every bit of Mana's story.

-Meanwhile, At The Prison-

"Come on Marik, hurry your ass up." "Wait a pig fucking second! Jeez!" The leaders of the Shuets gang were heading towards the roof of the prison.

Bakura bonked Marik on the head for being slow. Seto told them to keep quiet, and Atem just stayed silent, walking up the stairs.

When they reached the door, Atem kicked it open, and stepped onto the roof. He looked around, and motioned for the others to follow him.

Seto, Bakura, and Marik stalked onto the roof, and followed Atem. Atem stopped, and rested on the floor indian style. The others sat down too.

Atem stared at his men and rumbled,"Alright, the plan is still going in effect. It's been seven years since I have been here, but _now_ is the time when the plan will come to fruision."

Marik interevened. "It's going to be many years until it really sets out you know."

Bakura nodded. "That's true. Although, now that we have _those_, all we have to do is wait until the right time."

Seto then spoke up. "According to my research, the correct and destined time period, is 2012. Right now, it's 1992. We still have a long way to go cousin."

Atem nodded. "I know. However, we can still execute the other parts of the plan. Seto, you just keep doing what you're doing. Marik and Bakura, you two make sure that _they_ keep doing their jobs. We do _not_ want to fuck this up. I have come too far to be stopped."

They nodded. Then they all stared at Atem for about ten slow seconds until he snapped,"What!"

Bakura smirked. "Well boss, it seems aas though Yugi's got you wrapped around his little finger eh? You certainly have been going easy on him lately."

Before Atem could respond, Marik cut in. "Yeah Pharoah, I mean when are you going to fuck his little ass already huh? Going soft or something?"

Seto then spoke. "I've heard that some fuzz ball's been giving you trouble cuz. What are goingt o do about?"

Atem's eyes darkened. "That little flying rat! I hate that little Kuriboh! Stupid fuzz ball is the whole reason I haven't gottten any! But I plan to get revenge!"

His cousin spoke again. "I have noticed something about Yugi. I thik that guy's got some kind of phobia."

Atem turned to Seto and asked,"What kind of phobia?" Anything that could help with the revenge was good.

"Genophobia." Seto watched the three men had different expressions on theier faces.

Marik said,"Genophobia? Is that the fear of jeans?"

SMACK! "OW!" "No you baka, Genophobia is the fear of sex!" Bakura barked at Marik.

Marik growled,"Well how the FUCK was I suppposed to know genius?"

While those two qaurrled, Atem's eyes widended. Yugi was afraid of sex? Well no freaking wonder he flinched at everybodys touch, or someone mentioned an innuendo, or something.

Grinning, Atem said darkly,"That's just perfect," he chuckled evilly. "I know just how to get my revenge on the little bastard!"

They all watched as Atem chuckled to himself. Marik then asked,"How you gonna get revenge exactly?"

Atem grinned ruefully. "First thing we gotta do is get rid of that Kuriboh. And I know just what to do..."

END OF CHAPTER 12

**Me: I am so sorry I couldn't get into more detail about Atem's life and stuff, this chapter was just getting too long. ^^'**

Creature: Ferocious promises that the next chapter will be all about Atem's life, and origins, and such.

Annabi: Plus, Ferocious wants to give credit to the pink girl Kuriboh idea to Seeker Heart! Thanks a lot Seeker! :) We needed a good role for Mana, and Seeker helped!

Me: Yes, thank you very much. Also, Admiral is not an OC. He is a character from YuGiOh DMX. I mean GX! I didn't want to use an OC. Hope this is okay!

Annabi: Anyways, Atem is planning revenge on Yugi and Little Kuriboh! Oh no! What could happen? Stay tuned, and please, review! ^^ 


	14. The Ocean Reveals All

**Me: Thank you for all the reviews guys. Now, we finally get some info about Atem.**

Creature: Is Atem planning something? Bet he is.

Me: He is, but they will find out in due time. They must be patient.

**Annabi: You heard the girl. We do not own Yugioh, just the plot.**

Chapter 13: The Ocean Reveals All

Mana began her story, preparing herself to dig up her buried memories. "It was a long time ago, and i'll never forget the first day I met Atem."

-Flashback-

_My mother took my older brother Mahaad and I to the Amun's estate. I lived in Egypt then. I was about... three years old, but I could walk and talk just fine._

_Mahaad was about six, and very mature for his age. He was very protective of me._

My mother told me that we were going to go see an old friend. So she had my brother and I dress nicely.

Once we got to the estate, I was surprised by the size of the house. It was amazing. I thought of it as a palace, where pharaohs ruled. It was very old fashioned on the outside.

On the inside, it was still extravagant; tapestry made by the finest silk, gold and other assortments of jewels covered the walls, and many stone carvings of past rulers.

I was stunned, as was Mahaad. Mom led us through the corridor to the living room, where her friend waited. There were whispers that could be heard.

When we entered, the whispers stopped. I saw this beautiful woman, wearing a purple dress, and a silk scarf. She had black jewels for eyes that were sharp, but kind somehow.

She spoke with clarity. "Hello my old friend. Come in please, and sit down. No, please don't bow, it is not necessary."

My mother had bowed to this woman. She rose her head up and murmered,"Sorry my Queen."

After we all sat down, my mother said,"These are my children. The boy is Mahaad, the eldest. And this is my duaghter, Mana, the youngest."

The woman looked at my brother and I with a gentle gaze, and a kind smile. "Why they're beautiful," she said. "Simply lovely. It is time for them to meet their destiny. Atem!"

I turned my head to see a boy of about five years of age walk to the woman, who was his mother.

The boy had tan skin like me, but his hair was very funny looking. Tri-colored of ebony, scarlet, and gold. I looked at the mother's hair, which was a silky ebony. I found it strange. |

But I liked his hair. And I was going to like him even more.

"This is my son Atem. He will become this worlds entity. Open your eyes my son." The woman gently stroked his odd hair.

Atem opened his eyes, and I was shocked to see that they were a light crimson color. I thought his were brooding for a kid only two years older than myself.

The boy stared at my mother, then at Mahaad, and finally at me. His eyes widened when he saw me. He even smiled, and his eyelids drooped.

I was very shy, so I clutched my mothers dress, and buried my face in her side.

But then I was pushed gently off the couch, and I smacked right into Atem, who had walked closer to me.

I was shocked, and nervous when he put his arms around me. Hugging me close he whispered,"Hello. My name's Atem. What's yours?"

Shakily, I mumbled,"M-Mana s-sir..."

Atem gripped me tightly and said boldy,"I like you Mana. Do you like me?"

_Tears were in my eyes as I murmered,"S-Sure, I g-guess..."_

Then Atem said something that made me intsantly like him. "I think you're really cute."

_Snapping my head up, I said,"Really!" Every girl likes to be called cute._

_That's when Mahaad stepped in. He marched up to us, and seperated us, putting me behind him. "You can't just touch my little sis like that!"_

Atem pouted at the boy and said stubbornly,"But she's so cute and cuddly! Move over!"

He tried to get past Mahaad, but my brother would have none of it. He manuvered around Atem so I was still behind him. I sighed, since Mahaad was being over protective again.

I also noticed that the adults didn't do or say anything to stop this qaurrel. I found it strange.

Losing his patience, Atem barked,"Alright! I challenge you to a game! If I win, then I get to hold her!"

Mahaad, who had never lost a game to numerous of children accepted the challenge. The game was a simple staring contest. It took a full minute for one of the boys to give in.

Mahaad lost.

Atem was very pleased. "Step aside loser." He pushed Mahaad out of the way, who was rubbing his eyes.

He gave me another hug, and said,"Mine."

_I shivered. This boy was interested in me. He beat my brother in a game. Who was he?_

Well, later I was told that Atem was practically a prince. My prince.

My mother was giving me to this boy. Mahaad was part of the deal too.

It was all planned before I was born, that when my mother bore children, she would give them to the son of Aknumkanan.

We were to be anything he asked of us. Friends, slaves, lovers, whichever. It was his call. It was only when I was older, that I realized it was destiny for us to meet.

_Mom told us that we would be staying with the Amuns from now on. That is why we had packed all of our things. Mahaad wasn't to happy about it, but I was excited to saty with Atem._

We didn't see the father yet, we would see him the next day. My father would be coming the next day too.

That night, my family and I slept in a big room together. Mahaad and I shared a bed, and mother slept on her own.

While Mahaad was snoring, I heard the door creak. I looked over and saw a shadow walking towards me. I grew scared, and was about to wake Mahaad, when I heard a familiar voice say,"Mana."

I knew it was Atem, so I quickly got out of bed, and stood in front of him. "What is it?"

Atem smiled and whispered,"Sleep with me tonight. Please?"

Tilting my head, I thought about getting in bed with this strange boy whom I just met today. I looked over at my mother and Mahaad. Both looked asleep...

"Won't we get introuble?" I nervously whispered. I played with my night gown.

Atem shook his head still smiling,"Nope. My mom won't mind, and my dad is not here. Pretty please?" He made the puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't resist any longer, so I said,"Okay!" He took my hand, and gently pulled me to his room.

Once in his room, which was not too far from mine, he steered me towards the bed. He picked me up, then put me on the bed.

He got in with me, and pulled the covers over us. I was nervous like crazy. I had never slept with a boy other than my brother. Still though, it was nice.

"Hey Atem...," I whispered. He pulled me closer, and I snuggled into his chest. "Are you some kinda prince or something?"

Atem took a while before answering. "You might say that. Why?"

"Should I call you prince or your highness?" I asked honestly.

He snorted and said,"Call me whatever you want."

I remebered a word I once heard, that meant 'prince' in a different language. So then I whispered,"I'll call you Ouji. My highness, my prince." I hugged him closely.

Atem then kissed my head. "Alright, and you are Mana, my magician girl. Because you are magic."

And then we said goodnight, and fell asleep in each others arms.

__-End Of Flashback-

Mana stopped in her storytelling, waiting for Yugi to say something. The guy was just staring at her blankly

"Well? What do you think so far?" Mana asked curiously. She sipped some more apple juice.

Yugi blinked, then looked down. "Your mother basically gave you to him like you were some gift all wrapped up?"

Mana figured that'd be Yugi's reaction. "Yugi, please don't think of my mother as bad. She loved me and my brother very much."

Still looking down Yugi mumbled,"Okay," he looked back up. "So then what happened? Tell me more! You're an awesome storyteller."

Blushing a little, Mana stammered,"O-Oh, thank you. I mean, my brother used to ask me to tell him stories, and Atem loved to hear my stories too."

Yugi piped,"You should become a writer!"

Mana flushed. "Well, I chose something else. I'll tell you after I finish this story."

Nodding, Yugi made himself more comfortable on the chair. He listened intently to more of Mana's story.

-Flashback-

_The next morning, I remembered that I had had slept with another boy. I was profusely embarassed. Atem though was smiling and cuddling me._

My mother knocked on the door to be let in, and Atem gave her permission. I was shocked that Atem could give my mother orders.

When she came in, her face was expressionless. She said with no emotion,"We are going to have more visitors. Please get ready." Then she left.

_Atem got up, and was about to get dressed. I was blushing because he was taking off his clothes. He stopped and said,"Sorry, does this make you uncomfortable?"_

I nodded. He muttered,"Sorry."

Then the door bursted open, and Mahaad came rushing in. He glanced from me to Atem. "Mana! What in Ra's name were you thinking? Did you sleep with him last night?"

_Before I could answer, Atem said boldy,"Yes she did. Of her own free will too."_

_Mahaad I could tell was pretty pissed off that I slept with some strange boy. But before he could do anything about it, a man walked in the room._

He was tall, wore a long white robe, and a turban on his head. His eyes were a faded blue color, and he was quite handsome.

"Hello children. My name is Shadi, and I am your caretaker. Please get dressed and follow me for breakfast." Shadi then left the room.

The three of us stood in silence. Who was that mysterious man? Atem answered our questions.

"That guy is Shadi. He babysits me when mom and dad are out. He's a nice man, but weird," Atem then took off his shirt. "Let's get ready."

Mahaad said,"I'll take Mana to my room since her clothes are in there." He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to our room.

When we were alone, Mahaad whispered angrily,"Mana, don't you ever do that again! What if mom saw you two together huh?"

I was smug when I said,"Mom already saw us, and she didn't care."

Stunned, Mahaad backed away from me and muttered,"Just get dressed."

Still smug, I went ahead and put on some fresh jeans, and a white t-shirt. When we walked out into the halls, I saw Shadi and Atem waiting for us.

"Come now children. Breakfast is ready." Shadi led us through the corridors.

_The dining table was one of those really long ten foot things. Atem grasped my hand, and pulled me to an empty seat._

"Sit next to me Mana!" Atem cried excitedly. He was a gentleman, and pushed the chair for me. He even lifted me up, and placed me on the chair. He sat on my right.

Mahaad went ahead and sat on my left. He glared at Atem, but said nothing.

Shadi sat across from us, sipping his tea, and waiting for breakfast like the rest of us. I noticed that our mothers and fathers were not present.

"Say, where's our parents Ouji?" I asked confused. I looked around the room.

Atem turned to me and answered,"We don't eat with the grown ups. This is our table. They are in that room over there." He pointed to a door.

I nodded my head. Mahaad frowned. "Why are they in there?"

Shadi answered this time. "That is the custom here Mahaad. Don't worry, you will get used to it." He sipped more tea.

The doors opened, and I figured that was the food, but then I saw more children come in. They sat in different spots at the table.

Shadi then saw it best to start with introductions. "Alright children, you all don't necessarily know each other, so let's introduce each other. You start first." He pointed to a boy older than me.

"My name is Shada" the boy said confidently. The boy next to him said,"I am Karim."

Then the girl said,"My name's Ishizu. This is my little brother Malik." She patted the arm of a boy who looked very shy.

Before I could say my name my brother cried out,"Mahaad! That's my name." I noticed he was staring at the girl named Ishizu.

Then a boy who looked very serious for his age said,"My name is Seto. And I am Atem's cousin."

I stared curiously at Atem's kin, for they did not seem alike at all. Atem had gently nudged me and whispered,"It's your turn."

"MANA!" I yelled. Everyone jumped at the volume of my voice.

A boy who was much older than the rest of us said quietly,"My name is Odion. Hello and good morning." He was standing with Ishizu and Malik who I found out later were the Ishtars.

And then Atem stood up and said bravely,"And my name is Atem. As of now, you are all my servants. Welcome to my home."

We all stared at him. And it was then that the story started of Atem's path to destruction.

-End Of Flashback-

"So now what do you think?" Mana stared at Yugi, who by now had his jaw slacked.

"Say, we have a guy named Malik who is a guard at Fukouka Prison!" Yugi said excitedly. The story was beginning to connect.

Mana was surprised. "Really! Malik is a guard at the prison! I had no idea! I had wondered what happened to him..."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, i'm pretty sure it's the same Malik. And if that's the case, then Atem and Malik must know each other! Wow!"

Mana sighed. "That might not be a good thing."

Confused, Yugi asked,"Why not?"

"Well, Atem could probably be planning something with him knowing a guard personally. I'm not sure what..." Mana tapped her chin in thought.

Yugi then asked,"Mana, how long has it been since you've seen Atem?"

Mana looked up. "About... Seven years. Why?"

"Maybe you should go visit him!" Yugi piped excitedly. He watched Mana's face change.

"Oh no. No freaking way! I can't see him! He probably doesn't want to see me!" Mana seemed to panick.

Yugi then stood up. "But Mana, if he were to see you, he might change. Maybe-"

"Yugi no," Mana interuppted. "There are still many things you need to know, before I could see him."

"Like what? Tell me Mana!" Yugi looked at her desperately.

The Kuribohs were still hovering around each other, when the door to Mana's room swung open. Joey stepped in.

"Hey guys, we've reached our destination. What were you two talkin' about anyways?" Joey looked from Yugi to Mana. Then he stared at the Kuribohs. "What the hell...?"

Mana quickly got up and whispered in Yugi's ear,"I'll tell you the rest later." She then walked out of the room.

Joey stared at Yugi and said,"Dang man, you sure got a thing with the ladies."

Yugi blushed, and then he and Joey extied Mana's room, shutting the door.

-At The Prison-

Atem was busy explaining the plans to his lead men, when a guard showed up on the roof.

"Hey! What are you guys doing up here! You bastards are in big trouble!" said the guard.

Bakura yelled out,"Cut the crap Malik, we know that's you! Get your ass out here already!"

Malik came out from the shadows, and stalked over to the prisoners. He bowed to Atem and muttered,"My Pharoah."

Atem nodded and said,"Sit down Malik."

Malik sat down and listened to Atem. "We were just discussing the plan."

Nodding Malik asked,"So when does it all go down?"

Seto answered,"In the year of 2012."

Malik groaned,"2012? Are you serious? We'll be old men by then. Can't we pick a much more decent time, like next year?"

Bakura shook his head. "Nope. 2012 is the only time it will work. Besides, we've still got other things to do."

Marik said,"Yeah, be patient baby cakes." He wrapped his arm around Maliks neck.

Growling, Malik said,"Do NOT call me baby cakes! Shit!" He pushed Mariks arm off.

Marik chuckled, but kept his hands to himself. Atem frowned then said,"I know it's a long time away, but I am completely commited to this. If you are all not commited to this plan, then speak now."

No one said anything. Seto then replied,"Don't worry cousin. I'm in. We'll get through this."

Atem nodded. "Good. Bakura?"

The theif closed his eys. "Relax Pharoah. I'll saty till the bitter end."

Atem then stared at Marik. "And you?"

"Yeah yeah, i'm still in with it, no worries." Marik saluted like a soldier.

Atem nodded, relieved. He then turned to Malik.

"Don't worry man, I'll stay loyal too. I've been with you since the beginning. Have no fear." Malik bowed again.

Closing his eyes, Atem concentrated. The wind began to pick up, the clouds darkened, the temperature dropped.

"I will make sure this plan works. I cannot do it alone. Thank you all for sticking with me. Right now, I want vengence on the little fool who dares to mock me. Yugi Motou!" Atem chanted. 

The shadows that were casted on the walls then seperated from their objects, and surrounded Atem, enveloping him in a cloak of darkness.

Seto who was sitting next to him, backed away from the hungry shadows. They fed off the darkness in a persons heart. And Atem had plenty of darkness, for he was also the King of Shadows.

When the shadows had seeped into his skin, Atem's eyelids flipped up, his eyes an even darker shade of crimson then before. He grinned evilly, his teeth resembling fangs.

"I'm gonna teach that little worm what dark evil truly is!" Atem whsipered darkly. He then stood up, streching his arms to the sky.

Chanting some egyptian spell, Atem conjured a big ball of energy, and threw it at the sky. It exploded, and then rain poured from the clouds.

Atem scratched his beard. "That's better." He raised his arms again, this time to embrace the rain he had just created. Thunder and lighting ripped and roared throughout the sky.

Malik watched all this in amazement. Atem could do all these things, yet he still satyed in this prison. Why? Because he had too. It was his destiny.

Atem's shadow magic only works when there is enough darkness in him. And since he had plenty of that, his powers were nearly unlimited. And he wanted to put a certain boy in his place.

-With Hassan-

Hassan was staring out the window of Mr. Taylors office. The man was busy checking Hassan into E-Block. Hassan was going to deathrow.

"Looks like a storm is coming." said Mr. Taylor. He signed the forms.

Nodding, Hassan said,"You have no idea sir. No idea."

END OF CHAPTER 13

**Me: Next chapter, Mana will explain more of the mysterious of Atems past.**

Creature: What's up with the 2012 thing? Does it have anything to do with-

Me: Shush! Don't you DARE spoil! It will all be explained in due time! Sheesh!

Annabi: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! ^^_  
_


	15. What Mana Knows

**Me: I can see that people are getting confused about the whole 2012 thing. Hooray!**

**Creature: Y'know, they _might_ figure out what's going on-**

Me: NO! They won't figure it out _trust _me. Besides, it's going to take a while to get there anyway.

**Creature: Plus Atem will be kinda old when that time comes... Geez! You're twisted!**

Annabi: Okay guys, chill will ya? The readers are waiting! We don't own Yugioh, only the plot!

Chapter 14: What Mana Knows

Admiral steered the sub towards a large dome like structure, landing it inside a garage looking building. This was all in the ocean.

Turning on the intercom, Admiral bellowed,"This is your captain speaking! Whatever ye be doin', drop it and get yer ass into the dome! MOVE IT!"

Everyone got ready to disembark off the sub. When the sub was safely inside the buliding, Admiral pushed another button, and all the water around them got flushed away.

"That's always cool to watch." said Rex. He pressed his face against the glass to watch the water flow.

Weevil snorted and said,"Talk about a face only a mother could-"

SMACK! "OW! DAMN IT REX!" Weevil screeched. Rex had hit Weevil, and now the two were duking it out.

Mr. Devlin was trying to break it up. "Break it up you two! If you don't cut the crap, then i'll make sure when we get back, you'll spend weeks in the hole!"

That made Rex and Weevil stop. They grinned sheepishly, then creeped off the sub with Keith.

Yugi was walking with Joey out of the sub. "Joey, what's 'the hole'?"

Joey turned to Yugi and explained,"The hole Yug, is basically solitary confinement. If a prisoner behaves very badly, then they get shoved into a small cell for weeks!"

Amazed, Yugi asked,"Have you ever been in the hole Joey?"

Joey nodded. "Yup. Once only, and I never want to go there ever again!"|

They stopped talking once they reached the base of the dome. Everyone 'Ooohed', and 'Ahhed'. It truly was a sight to behold.

It was completly dome shaped, and there were many displays of oceanography posters, and research tools, and all sorts of things.

Admiral led everyone to the base of operations. It was a small space filled with computers, and equipment. The Admiral sat down in the big leather chair, and pressed some more buttons.

"All right, let's see here... Need to look up todays charter, and the schedule..." Admiral looked at the screen while typing.

Mako was excited. "So Admiral, what are we doing today? Fishing? Sailing the sea? Or maybe-"

"Clean out the basement." Admiral read off the list on the computer. "Decorate the west wing... and then we get to do some fishing."

Relieved, Mako said,"Alright! Fishing! I can't wait sir Admiral!"

"Yeah yeah, anyways i'm gonna run you boys ragged today! So ye better be prepared for work! Now get started!" Admiral gave everyone their assignments.

Rex, Weevil, and Keith were to clean out the basement. It wasn't a job they really wanted, but it had to be done.

Decorating the West Wing was left up to Yugi, Joey, and Mako. Mana came over with boxes of décor, and gave the boys instuctions.

"Now boys, this stuff was expensive. Now, you're not going to be putting up holly and tinsel, or crap like that. These posters, paintings, and plaques, all have specific places to go. So just follow the numbers that corresponds to the item, and place it there. Like this."

Mana picked up a poster that said,'You read this poster, now try a book!', and placed it by the number thirteen.

"See? Easy. Now chop chop, we've got work to do. In an hour, we'll go fish for our food!" Mana walked past Yugi and winked at him.

Yugi winked back. When Mana giggled, Yugi blushed, trying to hide his face behind the poster. As she left, Yugi looked back at Joey and Mako who were glaring at Yugi warily.

Feeling bashful, Yugi asked cutely,"What i'd do?"

"Don't play innocent with us man! You was flirtin' with the Admiral's first mate! We saw ya!" Joey accused.

Blushing even harder, Yugi tried to say,"It's not what you think-" "Oh sure it ain't pal! We know a pervert when we see one! Right Mako!" Joey had interruppted, and looked at Mako for support.

"Yeah ya little pervert, what's the big idea flirting with Mana! She's a good woman! What nerve." Mako and Joey then turned their backs to Yugi, chuckling like school boys. They were only messing with Yugi.

They turned around though, when they heard Yugi crying.

"What the?..." Joey stared open mouthed at Yugi who was blubbering like a baby, trying to cover it up.

Mako was shocked too. "Oh man, Yugi my friend what's wrong?"

Yugi blubbered,"Y-You guys think i'm a b-bad man -sniffles- so now you're not my f-friends anymore!" He blew his nose on his shirt sleeve.

Joey ran over to the sniffling Yugi, and hugged him. "I'm sorry Yug, I was only kiddin'! Right Mako?"

"R-Right man, we were just slightly jealous that she pays more attention to you instead of us, that's all. After all, she is one fine looking gal!" Mako rambled.

Feeling a bit better Yugi said bashfully,"She is really cute."

Suddenly Kuriboh popped up, wooing his cute woos, and hovering over Yugi protectively. Mako freaked out.

"AH! A FLYING RAT!" Mako proceeded to wack the Kuriboh with a broom he found lying around. Kuriboh dodged his assualts, making angry sounds.

Yugi got out of Joey's hug, and yelled at Mako,"Mako stop! He's my friend! He's good!"

Mako stopped swinging, and said,"Huh? What do you mean-" WOMP! Mako hit the floor, with Kuriboh on his head.

"Kuriboh! "Mako!" Yugi and Joey ran over to the two, and saw that Mako was getting up, while holding the Kuriboh.

"Ow, my head... Jeez, what a knockout..." Mako held the Kuriboh at arms length, since it was growling at him.

"No! Bad Kuriboh, no hitting Mako! He's a friend!," Yugi turned to Mako and asked timidly,"We are friends right?..."

Mako nodded his head slowly. "Of course we are! We'll always be friends so long as the sea is blue!"

Joey joined in too. "That goes double for me man! We'll be friends to the end!"

Yugi smiled gratefully at his friends. He held Kuriboh, and said confidently,"Alright guys, let's get to work!"

Joey helped Mako up, and they started to decorate the West Wing. Together.

-With The Admiral-

Admiral was busy with the computer, when Mana came into his office. She sat down in the guest chair across from him.

Not looking up from the screen, Admiral asked bluntly,"What's wrong matey?"

Twiddling her thumbs, Mana mumbled,"I'm confused, and scared Admiral. I don't know what to say or do."

Sighing, Admiral saved what he was doing, then faced Mana. He folded his hands on his lap and spoke quietly. "Tell me what's on your mind then."

Still nervous, Mana blurted,"I'm telling that guy Yugi about my past. It's not easy to talk about, but I have to tell him, because I think he's 'the one.'"

Sitting up straighter, Admiral said lowly,"You're telling him everything? Even about-"

"No! I haven't told him about _that_ yet, but I think I will. But should I? I have kept this a secret from Atem for seven years!" Mana started crying.

Admiral quickly got up and hugged Mana, securing her in his arms. "It's alrigth lass, it's alright. No one's making you do anything you don't want to do. Now what do you mean he is, 'the one'?"

Mana rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "I mean the one who can finally save my Ouji!" She then started speaking in egyptian.

Blinking, Admiral carefully set Mana back on the chair and gave her some space. He had no idea what she was saying, but he knew better than to interruppt her.

After about ten minutes of talking to herself, Mana finally calmed down. Admiral had stepped outside to get her some coffee, and was glad to see her back to her old self.

"Mana? Are you okay now? Do I need to step out again?" Admiral asked. He gave her the coffee, and edged towards the door.

Sipping the coffee, Mana shook her head. "No, please sit down Admiral, I got carried away."

Nodding, Admiral sat back down again, eyeing Mana warily. He knew how creepily womens moods change.

Sighing, Mana put her coffee down. "Admiral, I think i'm going to have to tell him. You never know, maybe it will change Atem."

Admiral asked,"Why do you want to change this man so much Mana? I mean, the guy is in jail for God's sake. He would hardly be a good guy for you. And for 'you know who'."

Mana nodded. "I know Admiral. But the truth has to be told sooner or later. Yugi needs to know, if he wants to change Atem as much as I do. As a matter of fact, he might reach him in ways I can't, if my theory is correct."

"You were theoarizing? I thought you were just spouting jibberish!" Admiral blurted. He shrank back when Mana glared at him. "Sorry."

Mana sighed again, then asked,"Admiral, if you could bring Yugi in, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm want to tell him right now."

Admiral stood up, then bowed to Mana. "Very well lass. I hope all goea well for ye." He left to go fetch Yugi.

Mana slumped in her chair, trying to think how exactly she was gonna word the big news to Yugi. Oh well. Hopefully, the Gods will help her out on this one. They blessed her so far, with a friend like Admiral. He had helped her so much.

It took five minutes for Admiral to get Yugi, and Kuriboh was flying around too. Admiral muttered,"That furball of yers better not shed on my carpet."

Yugi giggled. "Don't worry Admiral, he's very clean and healthy. Right little Kuriboh?"

"Woo!" cried Kuriboh in agreement. The furry monster floated around the room as if looking for someone.

Mana chuckled, sanpped her fingers, and out poofed Kuriba. The feminine Kuriboh launched at the masculine Kuriboh, and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Little Kuriboh blushed.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Yugi gushed. He watched the two Kuribohs flirt with each other.

"Yugi," said person looked at Mana. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Is it more about Atem's past?" Yugi quickly found a chair, and sat himself down. Of course, the chair happened to be the Admirals favorite desk chair.

"Um, Yugi..." Mana pointed at Admiral, who was not too pleased with someone elses' sitting in his chair.

Gulping, Yugi quickly got off the chair, and gestured for the Admiral to sit in it. The big man sat down grumpily muttering about 'no manners'.

Yugi asked nervoulsy,"Uh, where can I sit sir?"

"You can sit on me lap sonny." Admiral griped. He eyed Yugi intently.

"No thank you, i'll just sit here." Yugi hoisted himself, on the Admirals desk.

Admiral's jaw slackned at Yugi's actions, wondering if it was all intentional or not. Yugi seemed pretty clueless, so Admiral decided to just let it go.

"Alright Yugi, listen to me closely. I will not repeat this. I have never told this to Atem because I never got the chance to. So please listen closely" Mana said lowly.

Yugi nodded. He listened to every word Mana said. And the more he listened, the more shocked he became. He would never have thought of this. This could very well change everything.

It might even change Atem.

"We've got to tell him Mana! This could probably change him! He might just change!" Yugi cried excitedly. The Kuribohs were paying attention too.

Mana stood up. "Yugi, i've been wanting to tell him for seven years. And now that I have the chance to do so, i'm scared. I don't know if I can do it. Will you help me?"

"Of course! In any way I can. We should do it immediately." Yugi pushed himself off the desk, and walked towards the door.

Admiral stood up too. "Now hold on there lad. This sort of thing needs to be handled with care. You had better do this shit right!"

Yugi nodded. "I will. I'll make sure that Atem listens to reason, and Mana," he looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure I should do this?"

Taking a deep breath, Mana said,"Yes Yugi. It has to be done. Admiral, I think it's time for the guys to head back."

Admiral saluted Mana, then he took Yugi and himself to the base of the dome to meet up with the others.

When they left, Mana clasped her hands together, went on her knees, and prayed to her Gods.

"Please Ra, I beg of you, may all go right. May Atem change, and please protect Yugi. He's a good man." Mana clsoede her eyes, and said every prayer her mother had taught her.

-In Prison-

Mr. Devlin drove everyone back to Fukouka Prison later that evening. He led all the prisoners back to their cells. He put Yugi in his cell last.

When Yugi got to his cell, he noticed that Atem wasn't in there. Well, Yugi checkd behind him, and sure enough Atem was not in the room. Odd.

Well, Yugi had to talk to him. It was very important, and it could not wait. He sat down on his cot, and decided to wait patiently for Atem to come back.

About five minutes later, Yugi's cell door opened. Yugi looked up expantantly for Atem, but instead Malik, a guard, came in.

"Yugi Motou? Come with me please." Malik ladi the door open for Yugi.

Confused, Yugi got up and went along with Malik. Just what was going on here?

With Yugi infront, Malik told Yugi where to go through the corridors. They finally came to a secluded room somewhere within the confines of the prison.

Feeling a little suspicious, Yugi aksed,"Mr. Ishtar, why am I being sent here? What is this place?"

Malik said blankly,"This is just a temporary stay. Boss' orders." Then Malik opened the door, and shoved Yugi in. He closed the door, and locked it.

At first, it was real dark. Then the lights turned on. Yugi covered his eyes, and their stood Atem in the middle of the room, his back to Yugi.

At first, Yugi was happy to see him. "Atem! Thank God, I have something important to tell you."

Atem didn't say anything, he just stood there with his back facing Yugi. Yugi took a few steps towards Atem.

"Um, are you okay? You don't seem very happy right now." Yugi slowly crept towards the man, and put his hand on Atems shoulder.

Before he could say anything else, Yugi heard the word,"Traitor..." It was said low, and full of malice.

Yugi took a step back from Atem when the entire room seemed to be engulfed in shadows. He looked all around him, and shadow like creatures seemed to be everywhere.

Feeling frightened, Yugi said shakily,"A-Atem... What's g-going on..."

Atem finally turned around, and Yugi couldn't help but back away from that evil grin on his face. His eyes, glowed with cruelness of a demon.

"Oh, Yugi how nice of you to come by. I've been waiting for you to arrive." Atem still had that evil grin plastered on his face.

Atem walked to Yugi slowly, his step echoing in the shadowy abyss of the room. Yugi ran for the door, and tried to open it, but it was locked.

At five feet away from Yugi, little Kuriboh poofed up and growled at Atem menacingly. However, the criminal would have none of it.

"Oh no you don't you fuzzshit. NOW!" Atem roared.

All of a sudden, Bakura and Marik jumped out from nowhere, and grabbed Kuriboh. The little monster was greatly shocked, and all three vanished.

Yugi cried out,"KURIBOH!" He looked all over the room, but his furry friend was gone. He gazed fearfully at Atem who leered at him.

"There. Now your Ba will not interfere with our little game." Atem chuckled. He walked closer to Yugi until they were practically touching.

Yugi put his hands up to Atem's strong chest, gulping and sweating nervously. "A-Atem... What's w-wrong..." He was getting really scared.

Atem's grin faded away. He glared at Yugi with anger, contempt, and lust.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You betrayed me Yugi! You stabbed me in the back!" Atem nearly shouted, getting in Yugi's face.

Shrinking, Yugi whimpered,"What do you mean?" He whimpered some more when Atem growled.

Atem pulled out a small journal and snarled,"See this journal? You touched it. You looked into it, and you almost ruined my plans!"

Yugi still had no idea what Atem was talking about, and he was trembling with pure fear.

Deciding to explain, Atem said,"You rummaged through my journal, then you gave it to Mr. Yoshimori, the warden, so he could fuck up my plans! You almost ruined my dream!"

Beginning to comprehend the picture, Yugi mumbled,"I haven't touched your journal Atem."

Narrowing his eyes, Atem whispered lowly,"You really fucked yourself this time Yugi. No one betrays me, tries to destroy my dreams, and gets away with it."

Then something really freaky happened. Atem began to get bigger. He grew at least a foot taller, and his muscles got thicker. Atem backed up to have more room, and Yugi watched in horror, as Atem transformed.

Atem grunted, then he bent over, and out from his back, two leathery wings popped out, making cracking sounds, as Atems bones crunched. His nails hardned into claws, his teeth sharpened into fangs, and even a tail grew.

Yugi watched open mouthed, and sweating bullets, as Atem morphed into this demon looking creature. Horns portruded from his skull, his hair frizzing up even more, his feet shaped into talons.

When the transformation was complete, Atem opened his eyes, which he had shut tightly. He snorted, smoke fuming out of his nostrils.

Yugi gasped in fright, as Atem fixed his faze on him. Before he could move, or say a word, Yugi was hit in the face hard, with one clawed hand.

The little guy was flung to the wall. He landed on his side, and saw with blurring vision, Atem stalk to him. Atem picked him up and roared in Yugi's face. Then he kneed him in the stomach.

"AH!" Yugi screamed in pain. He landed on his back then. Atem pounced on him, growling.

Atem was enjoying Yugi's torment. This will show him to try and foil his plans! To screw with his dreams!

Speaking of screwing, Atem was just basically going to beat the crap out of Yugi, then fuck him as hard as he could in his demon form. On a stone floor. Sweet revenge.

As he was beating Yugi, Atem wondered how the Kuriboh thing was going.

-With Little Kuriboh-

Little Kuriboh was trapped inside a steal cage, being tortured by Bakur and Marik.

"Ha ha! This is fun!" Bakura cackled. He was busy tazing the fuzzy monster. The poor Kuriboh couldn't take it anymore.

Marik chuckled darkly. "Since this thing is Yugi's Ba, it should destroy his spirit once we're done here!"

Bakura nodded. "Well, let's get to work!" He pulled out a switch blade, and licked it.

Marik pulled out a syringe. "Yeah! Ha ha ah!"

The two got to work on poor Kuriboh.

-With Atem and Yugi-

Atem was done beating Yugi. He was crouched over him on all fours, grinning like a devil.

"Well, Yugi it looks as though you're sorry for betraying me. Well sorry ain't gonna cut it. This is all in your mind. We are in the Shadow Realm, and here, I control everything." Atem then paused, and used his claw to rip open Yugi's shirt. "Now on to the fun stuff."

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. If he was going to tell Atem it had better be now. "A-Atem," he mumbled brokenly.

Suddenly shadows appeared, and grasped Yugi's wrists and ankles. One shadow clamped into Yugi's mouth so he couldn't say anything. The shadows spread him out, and Yugi was trembling.

Atem licked his lips, as Yugi was completely at his mercy, looking so vulnerable. He then slowly unzipped Yugi's pants, making Yugi whimper.

"I know you want me too Yugi. I can sense the dark desires within your soul. That is the might of my power! Don't worry, i'll give you what you want." Atem then pulled his own pants down.

Yugi didn't dare look, since Atem must have been huge. Then his eyes widened, when he felt Atems claws on his virgin entrance. His fangs were in his face.

"This will not be over with quickly. And you will not enjoy this." Atem whispered in his ear.

Yugi shed tears of fear, as he felt that sharp claw begin to push its way into his sex. It hurt like hell. He was stretching him with his claws for God's sake!

Atem grinned when he saw Yug's discomfort. He chuckled darkly, then shoved a second claw into Yugi's member. Then a third. He stretched Yugi painfully, and with his other hand he ripped away the shadow fromf Yugi's mouth, wanting to hear the delicious screams.

Yugi screamed alright. His eyes were shut tight, and he panted,"A-Atem p-please... Don't... I have t-to tell you something..."

Atem just grinned, then thrust his clawed fingers in harder, making Yugi cry out in pain. He then kissed Yugi on the lips, his fangs cuttting Yugi's mouth so the blood would flow, and he could lap it up. He shot his toung it, lapping Yugi's mouth.

Then Atem pulled his fingers out of Yugi, and positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. Atem was gonna thrust in good, and hard, use Yugi's blood as a lubricant, and destroy him from the inside.

But before Atem thrusted in, Yugi cried out,"MANA!"

Atem stopped his actions. He stared at Yugi, confused. "What did you say? Mana?"

Yugi took advantage of the oppurtunity. "Y-Yes. I know M-Mana. She was your present. Your wife. A-And she had a miscarriage. You left her after that. She was alone... Got pregnant... Father... You're a father Atem... A beautiful..."

Yugi passed out, exhausted. Atem was stunned. He let go of Yugi, and walked back wards, trying to comprehend what he just heard.

Mana... had a baby after all? He was a father? Was it a boy or a girl? What should he do now?

END OF CHAPTER 14

**Me: DUN DUN DUN! Atem is a father? Who would have thought of that little twist! ME! XD**

Creature: The rape scene freaked me out man. Dang your viscious.

Me: Aw come on. It was for the plot, and besides, he didn't get fully raped. All is good!

Annabi: What about Kuriboh? And is Atem's kid a boy or a girl? Find out next chapter! R&R.


	16. Explainations

**Me: You know, some people are very confused , and have no idea where this story is going. And, I just wanted to say... SORRY! I didn't mean for everyone to get that confused. Again, my bad. ^^"**

Creature: Ferocious just wants everyone to know, that this story is a puzzleshipping fic, not a... What the hell is AtemXMana pairing?

Annabi: I don't know. But again, this is PUZZLESHIPPING! And, as for other confused questions, all will be explained in this chapter.

Me: Hope this clears everything up. I do not own Yugioh, only this very confusing plot! XD

Chapter 15: Explainations

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, and saw a dim light bulb flickering on and off. He groaned and sat up, looking towards his left, and saw Atem staring up at the ceiling.

"Atem? Are you okay?" Yugi reached for Atem, but the latter caught his wrist in a strong grip.

"AH!" "How do you know about Mana?" Atem glared at Yugi, and sat up like a zombie.

Yugi gulped. "W-Well, I-I... F-Funny story actaully..."

Atem then whispered,"And also, what do you mean I am a father? You better explain some things buddy, because this shit's not making any sense!"

Standing his ground, Yugi said boldly,"You explain some things first."

Yugi found himself shoved against the wall, with Atem snarling,"WHAT! It is YOU who will be doing the explainations! You cock sucking worm!"

"-Ahem-." Both guys looked over to see Seto sitting cross legged on the floor, looking bored.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Yugi asked curiously.

Seto sat straighter and said,"While you both were in the Shadow Realm, I was keeping an eye on your bodies. Atem wanted to punish you Yugi."

Shocked, Yugi asked,"Why? Because I wouldn't sleep with him?" 'This guy is freaking NUTS!'

Atem growled,"No you jack ass! You tried to sabotage the plan! You went through my journal, and sent it to the warden so he could screw up my plans!"

"What the hell are you talking about? This is why you tried to rape me? You're sick! And what is the Shadow Realm?" Yugi was gettting freaked out and pissed.

Seto stood up and explained. "The Shadow Realm, is basically a nightmare dimension, where monsters reside, and where your worst fears come to life. Atem is the King Of Shadows, so he rules the Shadow Realm. He can do anything he wants there."

"But if he has so much power, why doesn't he just bust himself out?" Yugi asked, incredulous. He was getting even more confused.

Atem gripped Yugi's shoulders hard. "It's not as simple as you think. You can't understand the the complications and secrest of the dark arts!"

Yugi rolled his eyes heavenward and muttered,"Whatever. And what is this 'plan' you're talking about?"

Seto asked,"You don't know?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm completely in the dark here."

"Bullshit! You know something! Now SPILL!" Atem shouted. He slammed Yugi into the wall again.

"OW! Please Atem, I didn't do anything!" Yugi begged. He shivered when Atem growled at him.

Seto walked over and placed his hands on Atem's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Listen Atem, maybe he didn't do anything. Try and do that thing where you can 'check' people, and see if he's telling the truth."

Atem sighed impatiently. "I can't right now, i'm too tired," to Yugi he said,"But not tired enough to not beat the crap out of you! How... Do you know... About... MANA!"

Yugi figured he had better say something before he got pulverized by Rambo over here so he said,"I met her on the docks. She works as a long shoreman, with Mr. Admiral."

Nodding, Atem asked,"And what about the kid? You said she had a child?"

Yugi was about to answer, when a shooting pain coursed through out his entire being.

"AH!" Yugi cried out, and he slumped to the floor. Atem held him and asked,"What's wrong now?" He was annoyed.

Then it hit him. The Kuriboh! Bakura and Marik... OH SHIT!

"OH SHIT!" Atem threw Yugi to Seto, and ran out of the room. He ran across the corridor, and busted down the door.

Bakura and Marik were currenlty chasing the Kuriboh who had escaped its cage.

"Grab it Marik!" "I'm trying!" They were brandishing knives, tazers, and even baseball bats.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Atem screamed. He ran over and bonked both of them on the heads hard. Then he grabbed the Kuriboh by jumping in the air.

"There! See how easy that was?" Atem took a good look at the Kuriboh.

Little Kuriboh looked pretty fucked up. He was shedding, cuts and bruises, and some blood was seeping out of him. His eyes drooped.

"Ew. What did you guys do to it?" Atem was cradling the Kuriboh.

Bakura huffed,"We did what you requested, tortured the little bastard. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Marik chuckled,"How's Yugi doin'? Did ya give it to him hard?"

Atem stayed quiet, ignoring Marik and Bakura. "Listen up Kuriboh. I am letting you go. Just know, that if you ever cross me again, I will kill you slowly. Now leave."

He let go of Kuriboh, who poofed away in an instant. Then he turned to Marik and Bakura.

"Listen, I want you guys to go back to your cells, the party's over." Atem turned to leave.

Bakura was confused, so he grabbed Atem by the shoulder and asked,"Hey man, what's going on? What happened?"

Atem shrugged him off and said,"I'll tell ya later, now go." He walked off down the corridor, not even glancing back.

Marik pouted. "What's up his ass?"

Bakura shrugged. "Ah, he'll tell us later. Let's go."

They left off, with questions going through their heads.

-With Seto-

Seto was still holding Yugi, unsure of what to do with him.

He saw the bed in the room, so he hauled Yugi over there and plunked him on the filthy mattress.

"There. That should do it." Seto wiped his hands on his pants. He heard the door open, and he turned to see Atem stalk into the room.

Atem marched to the bed to check on Yugi. The little guy seemde to have fainted.

"Oh that's just fan-fucking-tastic. I need to know more about Mana! Damn it!" Atem punched the wall hard, actually leaving a dent in the rocky wall.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "So, what Yugi said is true? You're a daddy?" Seto snickered.

Atem sighed and mumbled,"I don't know. Mana told me she had a miscarriage."

"Well, obviously she lied. But why?" Seto rubbed his chin in thought.

Pacing, Atem muttered,"I told her I wanted a kid. When we tried once, we gave up. Then I left for Japan."

Seto was about to say something, when Yugi woke up again. The little guy yawned and said,"Good morning."

Atem pounced on him. "SPILL THE BEANS BITCH!" He shook Yugi like a rag doll.

Of course, Seto had to pry Atem off of Yugi, before Yugi passed out again. When everything was back under control, Yugi asked,"What would you like to know?"

"Firt off, how are you so sure that the kid is _mine_? Did Mana screen the kid or something?" Atem asked suspiciously.

Yugi answered honestly,"Mana said that you were the only man she was with when the baby was concieved."

Atem tried again. "Okay... So what's the baby's gender?"

"You have a beautiful girl. She's seven years old." Yugi smiled gently. He watched Atem's reaction.

Atem satyed silent for ten whole seconds, then said,"I wanted a boy."

Seto and Yugi face palmed, then Yugi snapped,"Well you got a girl, alright! Be happy! You said you wanted a kid anyway!"

"I did not say that!" "Yes you did! I heard you say it to Kaiba! Right?" Yugi looked smugly at Seto.

Sighing, Seto said,"You did say that Atem."

Atem glared at Seto. "Who's fucking side are you on asshole?"

Before they could argue, Yugi said,"Her name is Heba. I believe it means 'game' in egyptian."

Turning to Yugi, Atem asked,"Why would Mana name the kid that?"

"Because she said that you loved games as a kid." Yugi crossed his arms and stared Atem down.

Atem looked at the floor. "Why didn;t she tell me about the kid before?"

Yugi expalined. "She told me that she went to the doctor to check. The doctor said she was going to have twins, but one of them miscarried. So the other one survived. She wanted to tell you, but by then, you left she said."

Feeling stunned, Atem walked to the door, and laid his head there. He was thinking.

Yugi continued. "She said that she was planning to have you visit her. That would be nice."

Atem lifted his head up. He could see her? But why would Mana do that?

Slowly turning around, Atem muttered,"Why would she let me see the kid?"

"Well, maybe she believes that it would be good for you. After all, you are the father." Yugi smiled at Atem.

Seto stayed quiet. He watched his cousin carefully.

Atem then said,"I think I get it."

Yugi frowned, and asked,"Get what?"

"She... Wants me to pay child support! That BITCH!" Atem accused.

Again Yugi and Seto face palmed. Atem could be so insensitive sometimes!

Atem raved,"She probably has money troubles, and wants _me_ to help her out! Well, my money is in a secret bank, and only I have the codes to access it! She ain't getting _shit_!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!," Yugi exploded. Both Seto and Atem stared at him in shock. "Maybe you don't deserve to see the kid, and you certainly don't deserve a second chance!" Yugi got up from the bed, and stormed towards the door.

Atem stopped him. "Hey wait! When can I see her? Tell me!" He gripped Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi huffed,"You can see her right now!"

Shocked, Atem said,"Whoa! You mean right now right now? Already?" How the hell did Yugi set the whole thing up so quickly?

Nodding, Yugi said,"She's on her way here now. She's probably here already, and I asked Mr. Ryou to come and supervise. So come on!" He pulled Atem out the door, and out into the hallway.

Atem was suddenly frantic. "Hey hold on! I haven't even shaved, or bathed, and i'm not mentally prepared for this!"

'That's for sure.' Yugi thought. What he said was,"Don't worry, you'll be fine, as long as you're good. Seto can come too."

Seto was right behind them. "Oh i'm coming alright. I want to see Atem fuck up."

Yugi giggled. "And i'm sure you would want to see your neice too Seto."

"Actually I would be more like a second cousin." Seto corrected. They walked on outside.

They met up with Mr. Ryou outside, as he seemed to be waiting for them. He led everyone to the visiting center.

"Alright chaps, the Visiting Center is completely deserted. Miss Mana has been waiting promptly on schedule. Now let's keep this orderly please, thank you." Mr. Ryou spoke accordingly.

Yugi still held Atem's hand, as they walked on. Atem was surprised that Yugi was treating him so well, considering the fact he tried tro mind rape him about ten minutes ago.

"After this, we are going to talk about 'us' Atem. Okay?" Yugi said quietly.

Atem snorted. They made it to the Visiting Center. Mr. Ryou opened the door, and the men went inside. It was pretty empty.

"She's in here old boys. Let's go." Mr. Ryou opened another door, which was the big room, where you can interact with the visitors.

When they entered the room, sure ebough Mana was sitting in a chair with her backs to them. Her head came up when she heard them come in.

She truned around slowly, and her gaze rested on Yugi. They locked eyes, and they both nodded. Then she satred at Seto.

"It's been a while Seto. Hello." She greeted Seto, and stood up and gave him a handshake.

Seto grunted,"Hey Mana. Nice to see you again."

Mr. Ryou just stood there, keeping his mouth shut. Vistiors were not supposed to touch the prisoners, but he wasn't going to preach.

Mana gave Yugi a hug. "Hey there Yugi. You okay?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. Are you okay Mana?"

She shrugged. Finally, she gazed at Atem. Atem satred back at her. It was silent.

Atem wasn't sure what to do, or to say. Should he say hello? Should he hug her? What?

Well, Mana made the first move. She walked up to him, looked him deep in the eyes. Then...

SMACK! The sound of hand hitting cheek echoed throughout the room.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK MANA!" Atem screeched. He rubbed his face where she hit him.

Growling like a lioness, Mana whispered,"That's for not being there for me you asshole!"

Seto covered his mouth to hide the snickers. Yugi had covered his eyes, and Mr. Ryou just shook his head.

Atem felt like crap by now, so he said,"Alright, whatever. Where's the kid?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Mana said,"If I show you her, will you be nice? Because i'm having second thoughts about this."

"Just show her to me Mana! Don't play games with me!" Atem was getting anxious now.

Still unsure, Mana said,"If you hurt her, I will kill you. Understand? Seto hold him."

Seto immediately grabbed Atem, and held him from behind. Mr. Ryou stood infront of him too.

Yugi asked timidly,"Is that really necessary?"

Mana nodded. "When he said he wanted a child, i'm sure it was for some other purpose. I'm not taking any chances."

Atem said nothing. He just glared at her. Yugi gulped, and inwardly prayed that everything would be alright.

Mana walked over to the door on the other side, then knocked on it three times. The door opened, and Admiral came in, holding a small bundle in his arms.

Atem's eyes widened in anticipation, as the blanket moved. Out popped the head of a little girl, seven summers old.

-With Hassan-

Mr. Odion led Hassan through the corridor to his new cell. Once there, he opened the steel door, and placed Hassan inside.

"Mr. Hassan, you shall stay here for the rest of your sentence, until the court decides your time to die. I don't know how long that will take, but until then, here is your new cell." Mr. Odion then took the shackles off Hassan, and left him alone, locking the door.

Finally alone, Hassan sat down on the bed that was too small for him. The cell was small too, and he was beginning to feel claustraphobic.

To be honest, Hassan was used to this. All his life he had been a prisoner, ever since he was a small boy. Yes folks, he used to be small.

In his home country of Egypt, Hassan was sold, and bought as a slave boy when he was five. His mother, whom he could hardly remember, died of a cancer. He never knew his father.

Hassan's story is a sad one. He never felt free. Always in the work of someone else, always being used, Hassan was just a slave to destiny. As we all are.

At least he had finally found his king. But how could he serve him, if he were seperated from him in here?

He could try and bust out, but he would only get into more trouble. He was racking his brain for ideas, but nothing came up.

Simply dieing was a choice. Just wait until their courts make their decisions, and end his life. End the suffering.

But the king. He could not just abandon his king. He had to hel him somehow. The king needed saving.

Hassan was praying that hopefully that boy Yugi could help save the king. Yugi was a kind and pure soul, who didn't deserve to be locked away like a dog.

Feeling helpless, Hassan remebered that song that Yugi sang. Yes he knew it was Yugi who sang that song. That beautiful song, of love, loss, and innocence.

Set me free. The song of the innocent man. Hassan had once heard that freedom was largely diverse. You can choose to be free as long as you have hope. It's hard, but there you go.

Hassan knew that you could have all the money and power in the world, and yet still not be free. At least not feel free. Kings, and Pharaohs could even feel like prisoners of their own making.

His king was not free. Hassan knew this; not just free in the sense that he could go where ever he pleased, or do what he wanted, but rather free inside. In his heart, in his soul. In his mind

Hassan didn't feel free. Not yet. He hoped that one day, he would be able to taste the sweet spice of freedom. To have the weigth off his heart, the burden off his soul.

Closing his eyes, Hassan laid down on the small bed all curled up, and drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 15

**Me: There! Hope this clears up some things. If there is still any confusion, please let me know, and I will be happy to clear up some more details.**

Creature: We all hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the meeting of father and daughter shall commence come next episode.

Me: And, I know that Heba is usually the lover of Atem and stuff, but I couldn't think of any other name for the kid so... Yeah... Hope this is okay... ^^"

Annabi: **Be good sports, and please review! :)**


	17. Meetings Of Uncertainty

**Me: Okay, some things have beeen cleared up. Good, so now, it is time for the next thrilling installment of: _Set Me Free_!**

Creature: In this chapter, it will showcase the meeting of Atem and his daughter. Should be pretty exciting, eh Ferocious?

Me: Yup! Could this meeting possibly change Atem for the better? And what does Yugi want to talk to Atem about?

Annabi: All will be explained in this chapter. We do not own Yugioh, only this plot! Happy New Years! :)

Chapter 16: Meetings Of Uncertainty

The little girl had popped her head out from the blanket. Atem, and everyone else in the room, held their breath.

Admiral cradled her in his strong arms, and watched her adoringly. "It's okay now lass, don't be shy." He stepped closer to the men, stopping about six feet away.

Atem looked closely at her face. She had a round cherub like head, with shoulder length brown hair. The funny thing was, in her brown hair were streaks of magenta, gold, and ebony.

Heba's nose was small, but cutely so, and her mouth was set in a firm line. Her tan skin gleamed under the flourescent lighting.

"She has your eyes Ouji." Mana whispered, because it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

At the word 'Ouji', Atem twitched a little, since no one had called him that in a long time. However, when he gazed more closely, her eyes were similar to his. 

Her eyes were of a light crimson color, with hints of emerald green around the pupils. Simply gorgeous.

She finally spoke. "Hello, my name is Heba. I'm seven years old, and that's -i mewet." Heba pointed at Mana, who smiled gently at her daughter.

Heba then squeezed Admirals nose softly. "This is 'imey-er-a'hew'. He loves the ocean. Right a'hew?"

Rumbling with laughter, Admiral chuckled,"She insists on calling me in that egyptian language of hers. Apparently it means my name! Cool huh? Smart girl can speak three languages fluently."

Atem stayed silent. He still wasn't sure what to say, and he was afraid he'd screw up if he opened his mouth.

Noticing everyone's shyness, Mana coaxed,"You guys can say hi to her. She won't bite. Right Heba darling?"

"Yeah! Mewet is right, I won't bite! Much!" Heba giggled at her own joke.

Yugi smiled and said bashfully,"Hello Heba. My name's Yugi, and my name means game too in my language."

Heba's eyes widened. "Really? You're a game too! Cool!" She reached out to Yugi, her hand balled into a fist. "Pound it!"

At first Yugi was confused, but then he got it, and lightly pounded her fist jovially. Heba giggled. "We're homies now! Yeah!"

Yugi blushed, and tried to hide his face, which made Heba laugh even more. "He's cute mommy!"

Mana chuckled,"He sure is darling. Very cute."

Mr. Ryou joined in and said politely,"How do you do young lady? My name is Mr. Ryou."

Heba stared at Mr. Ryou cutely. "You have a funny accent Mr. Ryou. I like it!"

Smiling brightly, Mr. Ryou said,"What a charming young lady."

The little girl then turned her attention to Seto. "And who are you sir?"

Seto squinted at her uneasliy, and looked at Mana, unsure of what to do. She just coaxed him to say something by mouthing,'Say something!'

Taking a deep breath, Seto muttered,"Hi, my name is Seto Kaiba, i'm good with computers, have a huge company, and people say i'm a big stick in the mud, but I say to hell with them," then he whsipered quickly,"Alsoi'."

Confused, Heba asked,"I'm sorry, what was that last part?"

Chuckling nervously, and scratching his neck, Seto mumbled,"Oh nothing, but hey, why don't you talk to this guy!" Seto then pushed Atem towards Heba and Admiral.

Atem almost barreled into them, but caught himself. He turned around and growled at Seto, his eyes saying,'You bastard!'

Then Atem heard Heba say,"Hello there Mister, who might you be?" Turning back to the little girl, Atem just stood there staring.

It had gone silent again. Admiral glared at Atem, daring him to tell the girl that he is her father. Atem glared right back at Admiral. Heba noticed this.

"Is there something wrong? Maybe we can fix it." Heba stared back and forth from the two men.

Mana chewed her lip, waiting for it to come. The others waited in anticipation.

Atem straightened his back and said regally,"I'm just going to say it. It's better that she knows," he turned to Heba. "Heba, you may not believe this but, I am your father."

-With Hassan-

Hassan was taking a nap, since there was nothing else to do. He was curled up into a huge ball to fit on the bed. The door to his cell opened up.

"Hassan, please wake up. You have a visitor." Mr. Odion held the door open for Ishizu to come inside the cramped cell. Hassan sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Who's my visitor-" Hassan stopped talking, when Ishizu hugged him. She cried silently.

"Oh Hassan, i'm so sorry this had to happen to you. You don't deserve this, you've suffered too much." Ishizu whispered, and hugged Hassan tighter.

Hassan blinked in surprise, then he gently hugged Ishizu back. He looked at Odion who stared at the floor.

Ishizu then let Hassan go. "Listen to me Hassan, I have a plan to get you out of here."

Hassan, surprised said,"But Ishizu, the king-" "Don't worry Hassan, i'm only going to get you out of death row. You can still be with the king."

Confused, Hassan asked,"How? They said that I killed many children, which I did not, but I don't see how you can change this Ishizu."

Smiling mishevioulsy, Ishizu said,"Wait till you see what evidense I have. Come with me."

Ishizu pulled Hassan up, took him out of the cell, into the corridor, and inside a room with a table and some people.

Mr. Odion had followed them, and he closed the door. He led Hassan to a chair, and said,"We have some people here to see you Hassan."

The other death row gaurds were present too, such as Shada, Karim, and Mahaad. They hovered near Hassan, not threateningly, but with encouragment.

Ishizu smiled at Mahaad, who smiled back at her. Hassan raised an eyebrow at their exchange. Then he asked,"Who is here to see me?"

"We are." Hassan looked over the table, and saw a healthy looking old man. There was also a little girl with the man.

Wait a minute, Hassan recognized that little girl! She was on the bus that he saw! What the hell was she doing here!

"What's going on here?" Hassan asked shocked. He stared at the old man, and the little girl.

The old man spoke again. "Hello there Hassan. My name is Proffesor Arthur Hawkins. This is my grand daughter Rebecca Hawkins. And we want to help."

-Back With Atem-

Atem had just told the little girl that he was her father. Everybody held their breath, waiting for the girl's reaction.

Heba blinked, not sure what she had just heard. So she asked,"M-My real f-father?" Her eyes began to shimmer.

Beginning to lose his nerve, Atem looked down and mumbled,"Yeah. Your real father."

Looking at her mother, Heba whispered,"Mewet always told me daddy was on a trip, and that one day I might see him," to Atem she said,"Are you done with your trip daddy? Will you come back to us?"

Yugi stayed silent, and carefully watched Atem. The man's eyes were concealed by his gold locks. What would he say?

"Kid, listen to me. My journey is not over. I can't go with you and Man- mommy, because daddy's in big trouble." Atem mumbled. He lifted his eyes. They were stony.

Heba was trying hard not to cry. "But why daddy? I've always wanted to know you. Please?"

"No." Atem's reply was firm, and even cruel sounding. He still had that stony look in his eyes. That look of stubborness.

Everyone looked towards Heba, to see her reaction. She twitched, and fumbled in Admirals grip. She was sniffling.

Admiral cooed,"It's okay darling, everything's gonna be okay. Just relax."

Heba tried to stifle her crys, and gazed sadly at Atem, who seemed to glare back at her.

Mana then walked over to Admiral and said,"Give her to me Admiral."

Admiral reluctantly gave Mana the girl. She held her daughter carefully. "Heba darling, this is probably to complicated for you. I'm sorry. Maybe we should go."

"That's probably for the best," Everyone stared at Atem who still looked stony. "This was a mistake."

Mana held Heba close. "What is a mistake Atem? Bringing her here? Maybe it was. To tell her that her father is in jail just might be a mistake."

Heba lifted her head up. "Daddy's in jail? Why?"

"For doing bad things Heba. Very bad things, that you don't want to know about." Atem whispered darkly. He smiled ruefully.

Heba shivered. She suddenly felt very cold. She stared at her father, tears in her eyes. "If you really are my father, may I hug you?" She reached for him.

Atem stiffened, his teeth clenched behind his lips. He stared only at Heba, his eyes holding strain and nerves.

Mana said quickly,"Honey, I don't think now is the time to touch your father. He is very... tired right now. Maybe some other time..."

Retracting her arms, Heba whispered,"Ana uhibbuk, it."

Yugi scrunched his eyebrows together, wondering what that phrase meant. He looked over at Atem, who became as still as a statue.

Admiral then said to Mana,"This metting is over lass. Just go in the car with the baby, i'll be right back."

Mana nodded her head, but before she left, Atem said,"Does my father know about her?"

Turning back towards him, Mana said,"No he does not. I'm not going to tell him, unless you tell him yourself."

Atem said nothing else. He only stared at Heba, not smiling, not waving goodbye, just staring at her.

Heba stared back at her father, only sadness and confusion in her eyes. Yet, she still smiled at him.

Yugi stared at Atem, hoping that the man would at least smile back at his daughter. Atem only stared at Heba blankly.

What Atem said next pissed Yugi off. "Mana, do I have to pay child support?"

Mana glared at Atem and said smugly,"As a matter of fact, yes you do. We'er still techinically married, but if you want we can get a divorce."

Nodding, Atem said,"Let's do that," to Heba he said,"Well kid, have a nice life. See ya."

Heba seemed happy that Atem said that, meaning that they could still see each other again.

So, Mana left with Heba after she said goodbye to everyone. Admiral stayed behind with his arms crossed, staring at Atem with the old stink eye.

"Well sir? What do you think about Heba?" Admiral said coldly, waitning for Atem's reaction. He stood his ground under Atem's glare.

Atem snarled,"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? And just who the hell are you anyway? Pop Eyes The Sailor?"

Admiral uncrossed his arms. "Watch what ye say about Pop Eye matey. The name's Admiral. I'm the one who saved Mana when she was having the kid."

Yugi stepped forward. "Mana was around the docks, wandering aimlessly and she tried to drown herself."

Nodding, Admiral said,"That be right. Seven years ago in '85. I was about thirty eight then. I was also a long shoreman, just saving up to fix up me submarine. I saw Mana on the docks, nine months pregnant and about to jump. I stopped her. Took her to the hospital where she gave birth. Then, I helped her get back on her feet, by giving her a job as a long shoreman."

Atem stared at Admiral and asked,"Does Mahaad know about the child?"

Admiral nodded again. "Yes he does. He's really happy to be an uncle. Good man he is. Now I ask again Mr. Amun, what do you have to say about your daughter?"

Sighing, Atem muttered,"She's very nice."

Raising his bushy eyebrows, Admiral scoffed,"Of course she's very nice! But do you love her?"

Atem stared at the floor. "I just met the kid. Give me a break."

Admiral shook his head. "Let me just say sir that you disgust me. You loved a girl who was too young to be havin' babies. Then when she gave you one, you're confused. You're still too young. However, I was a young father too. Me boy is gone now, yet he'll be in my heart. Trust me ya young fish, that when you hit forty five years, then you'll feel it's time to cut all this rebel crap."

Turning towards the door, Admiral then said,"Ye better follow yer heart Mr. Amun. You have good people that love you very much, I can tell." Admiral turned to Yugi and winked at him.

Yugi blushed. "Goodbye Admiral. See you later."

Admiral nodded to Yugi, then he left. Whne he was gone, Seto muttered,"That guy smells like old fish..."

Mr. Ryou then said promptly,"All right then gentlemen, it's time to go back to your cells. Follow me please." He opened the door for everyone.

As the men walked out, Yugi was thinking about what he wanted to tell Atem. He looked at his jailmate with a quizzical sense.

'I'm not sue how i'm going to tell him. I mean, he doesn't seem like the type... But still, I guess the meeting with his daughter could have gone worse...' Yugi thought sadly.

They reached Seto's cell first. Atem told Seto not to tell Joey or anyone else. Seto agreed.

Mr. Ryou then took Atem and Yugi to their cell. Once they were alone in the cell, Atem plopped down on his cot, feeling drained.

"A-Atem...," said person looked up. Yugi was standing in the middle of the cell feeling awkward. "Can we t-talk?"

-With Mana-

"Mewet, when can I see daddy again?" Heba asked innocently. Mana was cradling her, and they were in the parking lot.

Mana sighed. "I'm not sure darling. Let me think bout it some more okay?"

Heba sighed too, then relaxed her head on Mana's chest. "Mewet, what does 'divorce' mean?"

"Uh, well it's a big word for... splitting up." Mana gulped when Heba shot her head back up.

"You and daddy are splitting up! Why!" Heba cried.

Mana tried to explain. "Well... uh... it's complicated sweetie..."

"Mana! There ye are!" Admiral waved and ran over to Mana and Heba.

Relieved, Mana said,"Admiral! Alright, listen my brother is going to meet with us 'cause he wants to see Haba again."

Admiral shrugged. "That's alright, I haven't seen Mahaad in a long time."

Distracted, Heba cried,"Uncle Mahaad is here too! Yay! I wanna see him!"

"Here I am!" They all turned around to see Mahaad walk over to the group. He hugged everybody, and kissed Heba on the cheek.

"Mana i've got to talk with you. Admiral, take Heba to the car please." Mahaad waited for Admiral and Heba to be out of sight. Turning to Mana he asked,"How'd it go?"

Mana blew air. "Pbbth! Don't ask, Atem was a jack ass with her, but Heba is happy anyways, and wants to see him again."

She explained in detail what happened, calling Atem an asshole almost every two seconds, and finished with saying they're getting a divorce soon.

Mahaad was relieved. "Good for you Mana. And by the way, I have some news for you. It's very important and crucial. Tell Admiral, but do not tell Heba, at least not until she's older."

Confused, Mana asked,"How important is it?"

"Very important." Mahaad then told her everything that Ishizu told him to tell her.

-With Hassan-

"Not to be rude, but why do you want to help me?" Hassan was beyond shocked. Sitting across from him was this old man, and his grand daughter, who just so happened to be on that bus.

Pro. Hawkins smiled. "Now young man, I know you must be shocked, but please believe me when I say we do want to help you. Now, i'm sure you recongize my grand daughter."

Hassan stared at Rebecca Hawkins, who was staring back at him. She had a cast on her left arm, and a bandage on her head. No doubt injuries from the bus incident.

Rebbaca smiled at Hassan. "Mr. Hassan, I know you were trying to save me form that monster man I saw. The police got it wrong, saying that it was you who I meant."

Ishizu then said,"You see Hassan, Rebbeca is willing to testify that you were trying to save her from certain death. Also we have video footage of other mishaps that happened. These could possibly get you out of death row, if not out of jail entirely."

Hassan just sat there stunned. Could they really get him out of death row? If they did, then he could serve the king much more usefully.

Karim added,"And believe it or not Hassan, Atem has told us to do this, because he said that he needs you. He said that you'd be a valuable asset to the plan."

Cocking his head at Karim, Hassan whispered,"He said those words? He said I was valuable?"

Shada nodded. "Yup. Said those very words to us himself. You are valuable Hassan, even the Pharoah thinks so. We all want to to help you Hassan."

Tearing up a little bit, Hassan couldn't help but sniffle. His king thought he was valuable? Him? A lowly slave who's only purpose was to serve? Hassan couldn't be more happy.

Mr. Odion spoke next. "Also Hassan, it might take a while for your case to be represented. Still though, I pray to Ra that it all goes well for you, and you may be with your king."

Hassan blubbered,"Thank you all! For caring about me. No one has ever cared about me before. When I see the king, I will thank him. Thank you all so much..."

Ishizu went ahead and hugged Hassan, who by now was crying fully. "There, there Hassan. No one wants you to die, no one is going to hurt you without punishment. I'll see to that."

Pro. Hawkins said gently,"Well then, let's plan for Mr. Hassan here, shall we?"

Rebbeca nodded. "Yeah, i'm all in for this big plan or whatever. Let's do it! For Hassan!"

Everyone else said,"For Hassan! And the Pharoah!"

And so, the plan for Hassan's ticket out of death row. Commenced. Hopefully, it works in time.

-Back with Yugi and Atem-

"What the hell do you mean talk?" Atem wasn't really in a talkative mood.

Yugi fidgeted with his shirt. "Listen, um... I know you must be feeling... weird, about your daughter and everything, but we really need to talk."

"So fucking spill it already!" Atem growled. What the hell did Yugi want to talk about?

Yugi held up his hands. "Okay okay! I want to talk... About us." He shut his eyes, afraid of Atem's reaction.

Ten seconds went by, then Atem said dumbly,"What? Us?"

Yugi nodded, and continued. "It's just that, I've been in here for over a month now, and since then, you have made advances towards me. You have repeatedly tried to force yourself on me, and you scare the living daylights out of me."

Atem stayed quiet, wondering where Yugi was going with this.

"...And, now that Mana has come into the picture, you probably don't want me any more, since she is the mother of your child. Even though you are getting a divorce, I will understand if you still have feelings for her." Yugi paused, waiting for Atem to say something.

Atem stood up from his cot. "Look buddy, I loved Mana, but trust me when I say that those feelings are gone now. As for the kid... Well I still gotta think about that. Okay? Now where exactly are you going with all this?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "You have tried to rape me ever since I got here because you are sexually frustrated. I know you are lonely, and if you don't love Mana anymore... then, maybe you and I could possibly..."

It got silent for a while. No one was keeping count how long the silence dragged on. Atem stared at Yugi, slowly understnading what he was asking. "You want... to be in a relationship?... With me?"

Looking at the floor, Yugi mumbled,"Only if it will help you."

"What?" Atem wasn't sure he caught that. Only if it will help him?

Yugi looked back up, tears in his eyes. "I know that deep down you're really lonley and insecure. Mana told me about you. About your mother..."

Atem felt a pang in his chest. His mother...

Yugi was suddenly slammed against the wall. "You're crazy man. First you show me some kid who just _might _be mine, then you pull this _relationship_ bullshit on me, and then you bring my _mother_ into this? You must have a death wish!"

His breath hitched in his throat, Yugi choked out,"Atem, please let me help you. In any way I can. Even if all you want is my body, then i'll give it to you. We can make this work."

"Why do you care so much? After all i've done and said to you, no way you can-" Atem stopped when he looked into Yugi's eyes.

His eyes, something was up with them. They shimmered with tears, and they looked beautiful, but... he could see... light... some kind of purple light in his eyes.

Atem was getting sucked into that light. He could hear Yugi say,"Atem? Are you okay?" His grip on Yugi had lessened.

Feeling like he was suffocating, Atem let Yugi go, but he still looked into his eyes. Could it be? Had he finally found it? The light? The energy he had lost long ago?

Yugi stared at Atem in concern. What was wrong with him? Was it something he said? He stepped closer to Atem, who stepped back.

Then Yugi felt it. The power. The absolute power that he had dormant within him. He didn't know where it had come from, but it was doing something to Atem.

Atem backed up against the wall, staring at Yugi. He had found him at last. The light. The savior to his soul. In this boy. An he could see that Yugi knew it.

"This changes things doesn't it?" Yugi whispered. He backed away from Atem too.

Atem swallowed. Now that he had found the light, he could do one of two things. Embrace it.

Or destroy it.

END OF CHAPTER 16

**Creature: What the hell is going on? This is a lot of stuff, how is this all going to go?**

Me: You'll find out next chapter. Besides, pretty soon, we're gonna reach a turning point.

Creature: What kind of turning point? Like a plot twist or something?

Me: You'll find out... later... ;)

Annabi: Hope everyone had a fantastic New Years! Goodbye 2010, hello 2011! ^^ Review!


	18. The Hole

Me: Well, I am very happy people like the story, and its plot. Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! They make me happy! ^^

Creature: So now we found out that Yugi is Atem's light. Yeah, big surprise there Ferocious. XD

Me: Ah, shut up Creature! It's still a good plot device! So NYEH! XP

Annabi: Ha ha, you guys are so funny. We do not own Yugioh, only the plot! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 17: The Hole

Atem was backed against the wall, staring at Yugi in astonishment. His own light was staring at him in the face!

Yugi had a feeling that Atem knew what was going on with him, for suddenly, Yugi felt strong. The feeling lasted for only ten seconds, but it was the genuine article.

When the seconds had passed, Yugi collapsed and breathed in deeply. He never felt this way before. It was refreshing, but tiring.

The suffocating feeling went away from Atem, and he breathed normally. He stared at Yugi and walked towards him.

Yugi, feeling dizzy and tired stared up at Atem who was speaking in egyptian. Atem spoke fluently, and Yugi could only catch the words, 'An-Nur,' which he said over and over.

Atem then surprisingly put his arms around Yugi, hugging him and whispered,"Rest I-Nur. You are safe now."

Not knowing what the hell he meant, Yugi whispered back,"What did you call me?"

"I-Nur. My light. My other half, I have found you at last." Atem whispered tenderly, stroking Yugi's hair gently.

Still not getting it, Yugi said,"So, wait, i'm your other half now? I thought you hated me."

Atem chuckled. "I-Nur. Ana uhibbok I-Nur."

He was speaking in egyptian again. Yugi just listened to his murmers, feeling soothed.

Atem kissed Yugi on the forehead first. Then his cheek, then his nose, and finally his lips. It was different then his other kisses. Instead of forceful, this one was gentle, and even hesitant.

Yugi gasped, so Atem slipped his tongue in, gentley caressing the inside of Yugi's mouth. Feeling scared, Yugi whimpered, fearing Atem was going to try and rape him again.

Sensing his light's distress, Atem released Yugi. "I-Nur does not want this?" He saw Yugi shake in fear, tears welling up in his eyes.

Yugi whimpered,"Please Atem...," he had no idea what he was asking of the man. It just flowed out of him. "I don't want to live in fear. P-Please..."

Atem suddenly picked Yugi up, and cradled him in his arms. He carried him to his bed, and laid him there carefully. "Aasef I-Nur, aasef!"

Again he spoke in that mysterious language. He got into bed with Yugi who was shaking like a leaf. Yugi was still afraid that Atem might try something.

Now, Atem was feeling very weird. Why was he feeling so... so... caring? All of a sudden, he was cuddling Yugi, and kissing him with surpsring gentleness. It made no sense.

However, Atem was positve Yugi was his light. The energy in his eyes proved it all. Atem looked back on what Bakura and Marik said when they had found their lights.

-Flashback-

"Well Atem, when I had found Ryou, I basically looked into his eyes and saw this white light. It made me feel as though I were suffocating." Bakura explained.

Atem had asked about this because he was curious. His mother had told him that he was a Sheut. A dark without a light. He wasn't sure what that meant though.

Bakura had told him this when he and Marik came into the prison. When Mr. Ryou started working there, Bakura had gotten into a little spat with another prisoner. Mr. Ryou had pried Bakura off the other man, and when they looked into each others eyes, that spark of light was there.

"It was amazing! I was practically choking on the light, and I knew then that those fairy tales were true! I am a true Sheut, and Ryou is I-Nur. I have found my other half." Bakura said.

Marik found out about his light a long time ago, when he was a child. He was staying with the Ishtars because he was orphaned. He did not remember his real family, so the Ishtars took him in.

When he met Malik, he immediatley found out he was his light. So, Marik was the earliest of them to found out about their lights.

When they told Atem of this, he was curious as to who could be his light? Would he ever find him or her?

Also, Atem found out other information about the lights. If the dark one destroys their light, then they will get much power of dark and evil energy. It would be because they would have literally killed the goodness in them.

Killed the goodness... dark power...

-End Of Flashback-

Atem had stopped kissing Yugi, who was taking in Atem's affection willingly. Yugi sighed.

"Atem, are you alright?" Yugi's eyelids fluttered. He was really enjoying the kissing and the caresses, but was wondering what in the hell was going on.

Feeling funny, Atem muttered,"Wanna go farther? I promise i'll be gentle." He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his manly chest. A dark patch of hair showing itself. His tattoos gleamed with sweat.

Yugi was scared, so he put his hands up over his face. "W-Wait! I don't know if i-i'm ready! P-Please..."

Atem carefully grasped Yugi's hands, and kissed his fingers. "But I love you. I want you. I need you I-Nur."

Yugi shook, and shut his eyes crying,"I'm afraid of love! It hurts so much! Someone like me is not deserving of it!"

Atem felt like he was under a spell. He couldn't seem to control himself. His actions spoke for themselves. He placed Yugi's hands where his heart was.

THUMPTHUMP. THUMPTHUMP. Yugi felt, and swear he could hear it. He looked Atem in the eye. He seemed... enchanted.

"Atem..." Yugi wasn't sure what to say. He felt certain that Atem was controlled somehow, he just wasn't sure how.

Leaning in closer, Atem whispered,"Don't be afraid of me. I am your Sheut, your darkness. You are I-Nur, my light. We belong together," Atem then brushed his lips over Yugi's. "Accept me."

Shivering in anticipation, Yugi closed his eyes and opened himself for Atem. He was under the spell too.

What sucked is, that as soon as they were about to kiss again, the cell door opened to which someone said,"SURPRISE INPECTION!"

Mr. Taylor, along with Mr. Devlin barged into the room and stopped when they caught Atem on top of Yugi.

"What the blue fuck is going on here!" Mr Taylor yelled. He was grossly shocked to see these two men rolling on each other.

Atem had immediatley snapped out of it. Blinking, he said dumbly,"What?"

WHAM! Atem was hit with the hickory baton hard. He fell off the bed, hitting the concrete floor. Mr. Devlin, who had hit him, pulled him up saying,"You're in BIG trouble Amun."

Mr. Taylor ran over to Yugi and said,"Are you alirght?" He looked Yugi over, who was breathing heavily.

"I'm f-fine." Yugi was still weirded out by Atem's behavior. What was that all about?

Mr. Devlin lifted Atem up, handcuffing him and grunting,"We should take them to the warden right? Let's go!"

Nodding, Mr. Taylor lifted Yugi up over his shoulder, and carried him out of the cell. Yugi looked up, and saw Joey in his cell staring back at him sadly.

Seto was standing next to Joey, staring after his cousin. "That idiot." Seto shook his head and laid down on his cot.

Joey mumbled,"I hope Yugi will be alright."

-In The Wardens Office-

Mr. Yoshimori was busy with paper work, when Mr. Taylor and Mr. Devlin came in dragging Yugi and Atem. He looked up when they were brought in.

"Whoa, whoa what is going here? Mr. Taylor what happened?" Mr. Yoshimori was putting away his things.

Mr. Taylor grunted,"Sir, we just caught these two young bloods screwing around during inspection." He then set Yugi on his feet, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Yugi caught his breath, and stared at the warden with teary eyes. He had no idea what the warden wouold do or say.

Mr. Yoshimori snorted. "Well, that is a cause for concern isn't it? Been cooped up in here so long, you'll start going for the cute one's, eh Amun?"

Atem was flung to his knees by Mr. Devlin. He was handcuffed, his hands behingd him. He glared at the warden, a smirk on his face.

"Can't help my self warden. Five years of no sex, and you get a cute little ass like his and you'll blow your load all over." Atem chortled.

Yugi frowned. Atem seemed to be back to normal. He wasn't acting all lovey dovey anymore. Was it all an act?

Mr. Devlin wacked Atem in the head with his hand. "Hey! Show the warden some respect huh? You're in enough trouble as it is!"

"Three weeks in the whole for Amun," Mr. Yoshimori said curtly. He looked at Yugi. "As for this one, give me a minute."

After saluting to the warden, Mr. Devlin grabbed Atem and rushed him out to the hole, which is formally known as,'Solitary Confinement.' Yugi remebered what Joey told him and he gasped.

"Wait Mr. Yoshimori sir!," said man looked up at Yugi. "Atem wasn't trying to rape me, honest! He's just a very lonely and sad man! Please have mercy on him!"

Everybody, inlcuding Atem stared at Yugi in astonishment. He was sticking up for a lwoly criminal like this guy? Why? It couldn't be out of the goodness of his heart or anything.

Mr. Taylor gave Yugi a gentle shake. "Hey kid, don't defend someone who don't deserve. You don't know what he's done."

Yugi stared at Atem staright in the eye when he said this: "I know enough. I know what he's tried to do to me. And I forgive him."

Atem gazed at Yugi in amazement, completely shocked at his statement. He forgives him? He must be bullshitting!

Then again, why would he lie? To gain his trust? To become his friend? What could Yugi's motive be?

Atem's gaze reddened,and he felt something wet trickle down his face. Apparently the bump Mr. devlin gave him was bleeding.

"We'll get a bandage for you Amun." The silence was broken by Mr. Devlin's voice.

Mr. Yoshimori snorted. "Well, that is very noble of you Motou, but Amun is going to the hole, and that's that. He had it coming anyway. As for you, since this is your first time, you get to scrub the toilets. Give the janitors a break."

Mr. Devlin then pulled Atem out of the office, and took him to The Hole. It was a cell with a steel door, and it was located at the base of the block. The inmates sometimes yelled at the man who was in there to get him to crack.

Atem was shoved into the cell when Mr. Devlin took off his handcuffs. It was a dark little room, with the only light coming from the barred window. There was also a little toilet, and some toilet paper to do your business.

It wasn't Atem's first time in solitary, and it most likely won't be his last. He scoffed, and sat down on the hard floor.

Being shoved into a room all by yourself may seem like no big deal, however when you're stuck in there three weeks straight, with your thoughts alone, all in the dark, it could seem like an eternity.

And Atem had a lot to think about.

For instance, the plan. The plan that would take a lifetime to fulfill. His dream that would become reality when he would be an old man.

Well, not that old. Atem calculated that he would be middle aged in the year of 2012. No matter. He was willing to go all the way with his plan.

Technically, the whole plan was a conspiracy. For one thing, Atem had a few guards under his control. He had a gang that was growing, even from outside the prison.

But the plan aside, there were other things to consider. Like Mana, and Heba. His family.

Hold up, they ain't his family! Come on, he hadn't seen Mana in seven years, then she shows up with a kid, claiming it to be his.

Thinking of Heba made Atem feel funny. That cute little girl, so innocent. She seemed happy to see him.

Atem shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking such things. He did want a child, and now that he had one he was uncertain.

Still though, Heba seemed like a good kid. Maybe he could... Nah, forget it. It's best just to forget about her.

Looking back on when his father told him that he and Mana were to be married, Atem felt contempt towards his old man. He loved Mana as a special friend. She would do magic tricks for him, listen to him, be there when he was scared, all that. And now they were getting a divorce.

And then there was Yugi, who he just found out is his light. An-Nur. The light to his darkness. Atem wasn't sure he'd ever find his light.

Atem had always felt something towards Yugi, he just wasn't sure what. And when Bakura and Marik found their lights, it didn't take long for them to find out about their lights. Why did it take him so long to find out about Yugi?

Thinking of Yugi made Atem's head hurt. Mr. Devlin had hit him pretty hard. Aem rubbed his head gently.

'Yugi. That little punk bastard, i'll kill him for making me feel this way!' Atem thought angrily. He felt so angry and hateful, that the shadows all around the room ruptured, and shifted.

Fighting to keep himself under control, Atem remebered when he and Yugi were in their cell; they were being gentle, and careful with each other. It felt... nice...

No! Why was he feeling this way? Atem backed into the wall, and slumped to the floor. His feelings over whelming him. Now that he was all alone, he could pour his emotions out freely.

"Ah, oooohhh... Arg, ump..." Atem was making strange noises. He suddenly felt pain rip through his middle. His vision blurred, sweating profusely. His eyes shut tight. What was this feeling?

Yugi was making him feel like this! The little bastard was doing something to him. Making him say things he didn't mean, like,'I love you,' or 'I'm sorry.' What the fuck was going on here!

When he gets out of here, he's gonna tear into Yugi so hard... Wait, that feeling... what was that feeling... He got it when he saw Yugi shrink away from him, when he starts crying, begging for mercy.

Guilt? Was that what he was feeling? It tore through him like a freezing fire, that burned and chilled him to the bone.

Yugi's sweet face burned its way into Atem's brain. That face of complete light and innocence tore him up. Then Heba's face showed up next to Yugi's. His daughter. His sweet child.

Mana's face showed up as well. Her childhood and adult face, shredded Atem's mind. The faces of his gang members floated in his vision as well, even the gaurds.

Even Hassan's face showed up. That sad man's face was swimming around in his head, looking so familiar, yet he couldn't remember...

His fathers face then showed up, scowling at him, mocking him. Seto appeared, even his little brother Mokuba.

And finally, his mother. That beautifull woman who would tell him stories of magic and wonder. Who told him that he was special. Who told him that his life would be sad, and have a sad ending, but have a happy new beginning.

Oh, his mother, how he missed and loved his mother. And now the mother of his child was all alone. And the young man who held his light, was all alone too.

Then it dawned on him. Did Yugi love him? Did he truly, care about him? If he were to destroy Yugi, then he would obtain ultimate power.

However, if he had Yugi by his side, then what? His mother told him that when he found his light, he would find the way home.

Home. That's where Atem wanted to be. Where was home though? Could Yugi how him? Maybe his daughter would like to show him the way too. Maybe, it was time for a change.

Maybe it was time, to stop hating, and start hoping.

END OF CHAPTER 17

Me: Sorry if the chapter was a bit short. I just wanted to show that Atem is experiencing a painful transformtaion. Now, it's going to be a bit slow, for you don't change just like that!

Creature: Yup, it's gonna take a while for that sucka to change properly. I think he's just starting to realize what an ass he was being.

Me: Hopefully, Yugi can change him for the better. And perhaps, Yugi will change too... ;)

Annabi: Please review, and until next time! ^^


	19. Breakdowns

**Me: Glad to hear that people are liking where the story's going. Atem is starting to feel... stuff...**

Creature: That's a nice way to put it.

**Me: What I mean is, he's changing! Sorta... Time in the hole can really mess you up.**

Creature: Yeah. Sure. Anyways, Atem will be experiencing painful and confusing changes.

Annabi: With that being said, please enjoy the chapter. We don't own Yugioh, just the plot.

Chapter 18: Breakdowns

Those three weeks in the hole were hell for Atem. He had been in the hole two times in his seven years at Fukoaka Prison. This third time really took its charm.

"Alright Atem, you're free to go. Hopefully you've learned your lesson this time." Mr. Devlin unlocked the door to find Atem lying face down on the floor.

"Ah, shit!" Mr. Devlin ran inside, and poked Atem with his baton. Atem grunted, then woke up. Mr. Devlin breathed a sigh of relief.

Atem slowly got up, and rubbed his eyes. They were a bloody red with water, and his face looked rugged with his beard, that now looked more prickly than before.

Mr. Devlin figured it'd be best for Atem to go to the infirmery to get checked by the doctor. When Atem arrived, Nurse Kirin told him to lie down on the bed.

When Atem lied down, he began to calm himself. He closed his eyes, and hummed to himself. Then Nurse Kirin said," will be with you in a moment. In the meantime, you have visitors."

Atem opened his eyes, and then was grabbed by someone. At first he though the person was trying to choke him, but then that person said,"Oh Atem, are you alright?"

Yugi clamped onto Atem, and he was crying. He buried his face into the man's chest. Atem was too shocked to speak.

Joey was in the room too, and he said,"Don't worry boss, I kept a good eye on him. He was safe with us. Poor guy wouldn't stop worrin' about youse."

Atem gazed at Joey, then he looked down atr the blubbering Yugi. He felt touched that Yugi was worried about him. Patting Yugi's head gently Atem said,"I'm alright I-Nur."

Yugi looked up at Atem all teary-eyed. "A-Atem, i'm sorry for getting you in trouble. I didn't mean too!"

Joey shook his head. "Calm down Yug, you're makin' a scene! Be a man!"

Then came in. He was a tall man with graying hair, and he had a friendly face.

"All right everyone, outside! Mr. Amun needs relaxation, for his time in the hole might have damaged him psycologically!" Dr. Wolfe spoke with gentleness, but firmness as well.

Reluctant to leave, Yugi quickly pecked Atem on the cheek, then left with Joey. Atem felt his cheek where Yugi had kissed him. He felt... strange...

"Mr Amun," Atem looked up at . "I can see that you are a tad 'messed up'. Tell me, are you feeling alright?"

Atem took a while before answering,"I feel confused."

nodded his head, then wrote something on his clipbaord. He then gave Atem a glass of water, and some asprin.

"Form what i've heard Atem, you can be a very strange and stubborn young man," smiled when Atem scowled at him. "And I can see that Yugi guy likes you a lot."

At Yugi's name Atem tingled. He felt a swelling feeling deep in his chest. What the hell was going on here? Maybe this smart ass doctor can tell him what's going on.

"Look Doc, just what in the hell is going on here? I feel funny. Nothing is maling sense anymore." Atem scratched at his beard, pulling on the extended whiskers.

Dr. Wolfe smiled again. "Well, it seems as though time inside a cramped space gave you a lot to think about, eh? Maybe you should volenteer to do some oustide work, and stretch your muscles. I heard that they are taking volenteers to work on the docks."

Atem looked blankly at the doctor. Work on the docks? Well, he did feel like moving around and stuff. "When does it start?"

"Today," Dr. Wolfe grabbed his clipboard again and scribbled on it. "I'll just pencil you in for it. A little outside work wouold be good for you. Work with that Yugi guy. He likes you." -Wink-

Again, Atem scowled at the doctor. He got up, and shakily left the infirmery to search for Mako, for he knew it was him who rallied up volenteers.

Walking out into the yard, Atem was met with the heated glare of the sun. It almost blinded him, and he lifted his hand up to block the light's rays. He searched for his gang on the yard.

He finally found them at the weight lifting area. Bandit Keith and Joey were competing against each other to see who was the strongest. Basically, they were lifting up heavy dumbells.

"Come on dweeb, give it up, you can't beat me." Keith was taunting Joey, as he was winning. Joey was turning blue at lifting one hundred pound dumbells.

"N-Not... a... chance... Keith..." Joey gasped at how heavy the wights were. Yugi was getting worried about Joey.

"Joey! Just give up, or you'll hurt your self!" Yugi pleaded.

Joey grunted,"A true man doesn't give up Yug! You just watch!" Joey finally managed to lift up the weights over his head.

"BOOYAH!," Joey cried in excitement. The other men cheered for him exuberantly. He dropped the weights to the floor. "Now that's man power right there!"

Bandit Keith snorted. "Whatever." He sat down next to Rex and Weevil on thr bench. They were munching on sandwhiches.

Mako was working out himself. When he was done with his reps, he said,"Alright men! Soon it will be time for us to disembark to the docks! Let's get ready."

As they got up to go, Atem yelled,"Hey guys!"

The men looked over and saw Atem walk slowly towards them. Yugi's face lit up, and he ran towards Atem, and tackled him with a hug. Atem fell over with Yugi on top of him.

"Atem! So what'd the doctor say huh! Are you okay and stuff?" Yugi kept rambling questions off him. He held on to Atem tightly.

Atem grumbled,"Get offa me will ya! Give me some damn space, I just got out of solitary!" He puhed Yugi off him roughly, and got back up.

Yugi caught himself, and grinned sheepishly at Atem. "Sorry Sempai." he bowed to Atem.

Confused, Atem was going to ask what that meant, when the rest of the gang surrounded him. They asked if he was alright, did he want something to eat, all that stuff. Atem held up his hands.

"Hey, hey, everybody calm down! Listen, the doctor says i'm fine, I just need some exercise. So he made me volenteer in that fisherman program thing with you guys."

Mako beamed. "Why Atem, that's great! You'll love working on the docks with us. It's Saturday, sunny, and it's beautiful to be outside working. You'll love it!"

Atem grunted. Bakura, Marik, and Seto showed up on the scene, talking amongst themselves. Smirking Atem said aloud,"And they'll be coming as well, right guys!"

The three men looked over at Atem, and all three said,"What?"

-At The Docks-

"Why'd you made us come Atem?" Bakura grumbled. They had just got off the van, and were walking towards the peir.

Atem whos was in the lead smirked. "Because if I have to suffer, then I want me some company. That's why!"

Bakura mutterde some curses under his breath in egyptian.

Mr. Devlin and his guards made sure that the prisoners wouldn't run off or anything. They were behind them with guns at the ready. It made Yugi uncomfortable.

Yugi was right next to Atem on his right side. He made sure to stay close to him. Atem was getting annoyed. Why was Yugi so attached to him all of a sudden?

When they reached the docks, Mako took the lead and led them to the check point of their work. There was a yellow submarine floatingon the water, and out popped-

"THE ADMIRAL IS HERE!" yelled Admiral. He had popped out of the top of the submarine, and wanted to make a grand entrance.

Everyone on the docks had big sweat drops run down their heads.

After the awkward silence, Mr. Devlin bowed to Admiral. "Mr. Admiral, we hope that the service of these men will fulfill your needs."

Admiral jumped off the sub, and landed infornt of Atem. Still gazing at Atem, Admiral said,"No need for formalities matey, i'm glad to be assisted."

To Atem he muttered,"May I ask what you're doing here, ? I don't remember signin' you up."

Before Atem could retort, Yugi said hastily,"The doctor thought it would be good for him to get some exercise, Mr. Admiral."

Turing his attention to Yugi, the Admiral said gently,"Well alright then lad. Let's get to work!"

Admiral gave everyone their assignments. He had Keith, Rex, and Weevil load the boxes that were to be shipped on the trucks. They were filled with seafood. Then he told Yugi, Mako, and Joey to go charter fishing with the guards. That left Atem, Bakura, Marik, and Seto.

"What do we do?" Atem was annoyed, and so were the others.

Smiling evilly, Admiral said,"Oh i've got the perfect job for you boys."

-Ten Mintues Later-

"I. Fucking. Hate. Admiral." Atem and his friends were scrubbing the port o' potties on the peir. They were being watched by Mr. Devlin's gurads.

Yugi was excited to go fishing, as he had never done it before. However, he was a little worried about Atem. The man seemed... confused.

Still though, Yugi was determined to help. He wondered if his Kuriboh could help somehow...

POOF! Little Kuriboh suddenly showed up saying,"WOO!"

"Little Kuriboh! You're here! Listen, I need you to do a big favor for me okay?" Yugi whispered to Kuriboh his little plan.

Joey then pulled Yugi over. "Come on Yug, we've got fish to catch!" Not noticing the Kuriboh, who flew away, he carried Yugi over to the boat.

Little Kuriboh wooed, as he was on a mission.

To spy on Atem.

-With Atem-

Grumbling angrily, Atem kept scrubbing the toilets with the tooth brush Admiral gave him. He remembered that Yugi's punishment involved this too. Now it was his turn.

Feeling watched, Atem scoped out the pier, and saw fisherman, and long shoremen working. He knew that the guards were watching, however they were being careless, and mostly gossiped.

Atem felt his pants leg being pulled. So he looked down and saw a little girl pulling on his pants. At first, Atem was too shocked to speak. Then he growled,"Beat it you little brat!"

The little girl lifted her face, and Atem gasped when he saw that it was his daughter, Heba. She was wearing little blue overalls, and had a white shirt underneath. She smiled at him.

"Hi daddy! How's it going!" Heba winked at her father innocently.

-With Bakura-

"This is bullshit!," Bakura yelled. He was emptying out a port o' pottie, and man did it stink! "Honestly, i'd rather be locked up in thje holw for a month then do thid shit!"

Marik was unloading the waste into the container Bakura held. He covered his nose. "God damnit, it stinks like shit!"

"That's because it is shit, dumbass," Seto was in a foul mood. "I mean, I have a mother fucking company to run, and i'm stuck doing grunt work with you clowns!"

Bakura was pissed. "Who the fuck are you calling a clown rich boy!" Before he could say anymore, Marik grabbed Bakura and pointed.

"Look! Atem's with some kid!" Marik pointed, and sure enough, there was Atem talking to some girl.

Seto immediately recognized the girl. 'Shit! What the fuck is Heba doing here?' He was trying to think of some way to distract Marik and Bakura.

Atem meanwhile, was trying to get Heba to leave. "Look kid, I can't play with you right now, I'm working." He went back to scrubbing.

Heba smiled shyly. "Well, I guess I better get back to my babysitter then, or mewet will get mad. We could play later! Bye daddy!" She then kissed Atem on the cheek quickly, then left.

Atem flinched when she had kissed him. He watched her run off, and again felt strange. He did not like these new feelings! They were pissing him off!

As soon as she left, Marik jumped Atem and yelled in his ear,"HEY PHARAOH, WHO'S THAT!"

SMACK! "OW!" "DON'T FUCKING JUMP ME ASSHOLE!" Atem screamed at the top of his lungs. Marik rubbed his head.

Bakura snickered. "We just wanted to know about the kid is all." Seto walked up next to Bakura.

Atem backed up a little, and decided to play dumb. "What kid?"

Marik aacused,"We saw you with some little girl! Don't try to deny it!"

"Yeah! So spill already!" Bakura was getting impatient. They waited for Atem to speak.

Not knowing wether to tell the truth or not, Atem glanced at Seto who just shrugged. Sighing, Atem said,"If I tell the truth, you guys had better keeep your mouths shut."

-With Little Kuriboh-

The fuzzy monster hovered over the docks, and he watched Atem with voilet eyes. He saw the whole confrontation with his daughter, and now saw him talking to his cell mates.

Kuriboh saw the men getting shocked at what Atem was saying. He then turned his attention to the little girl, who had located her baby sitter.

Still wacthing everything, Kuriboh flew all over the docks, seeing all.

-With Yugi-

"Alright there laddie's, today we are going to be charter fishing. Get ready!" Admiral handed the fishing rods out. Then he left the boys to work on their own.

Mako was excited. "Alright! Let us fish my friends!" He ripped off his shrit, showing his manly chest, and dived into the water with a harpoon.

Yugi squeaked. He hadn't expected Mako to do that. Joey laughed. "Relax Yug, he'll be fine. Mako will do all the work for us. And the guards'll make sure he don't try to escape."

Yugi nodded, and so they watched Mako having a ball in the water. He dived down a couple of times, not coming up for several minutes. Then he resurfaced, and yelled,"WOO HOO!" Then he would dive down again.

"Hey Yug," said boy looked up at Joey who was leaning on the boat. "Y'know man, before I got locked up in the joint, I was stealing money and things to sell to help my sista Serenity. She used to be blind y'know."

Yugi gasped. "She was? Is she all better now?"

Joey nodded, gazing out into the waters. "Yeah, she is. Only because when I got into the joint, I wrote a letter to the hosptial saying she needed an eye operation. Next thing I knew, I heard some rich guy gave my mom the money. Then she had the operation, then she was all better."

Yugi said,"That's great Joey! Did you ever find out who gave the money?"

Shaking his head, Joey said,"No. I would like to know though, so then I could give the guy a big hug, and a sappy thank you."

Yugi giggled. He then looked onto the ocean. It looked so beautiful. So wild and free.

"Hey Yug," Yugi looked at Joey again who was gazing at the water. "You mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away Joey." Yugi waited for Joey to talk.

Joey was silent, then he asked,"If you were free, where would you go?"

"Home," Yugi said without hestitaing. "That's where i'd go."

"Where's home Yug?" Joey asked quietly.

"In here," Yugi pointed to his heart. "Home is where the heart is man. Hope, love, and peace is my home."

Joey was quiet before he said. "If you were free, would you take me home too?"

Yugi nodded. "Sure Joey. We'd go home together."

Sniffling a little bit, Joey mumbled,"Thanks Yug." He then wrapped his arm around Yugi, pulling him close.

Yugi put his arm around Joey too. They stayed like that, until mako came back with about fifty fish in his net.

"Hey fellas! What's with all the hugging? Did I miss something?" Mako looed between Yugi and Joey.

Blsuhing, Yugi said bashfully,"We were just talking Mako. That's all."

"Alright." Mako loaded the fish onto the boat, and proceeded to dry himself with a towel. It was time to get back to the peir.

-With Bandit Kieth-

"Finally! We are done haulin' this shit." Keith loaded the last box onto the truck, and wiped the sweat off his brow.

Rex and Weevil were just finishing up too. "Come on Rex, move your ass!"

"Shut up Weevil!" Rex was loading the box onto the truck. When he was done, they walked off, followed by guards.

Keith whistled as they walked. He spotted a little girl, and a woman walking towards the docks.

"Say, isn't that Mana? What she doin' with a kid?" Keith asked. He pointed to Mana, and Rex and Weevil spotted her. 

Rex said,"Do you think that kid's hers?"

Weevil rubbed his chin in thought. "Probably. Never knew she was a mother."

"Wonder who the father is." Keith chorteled. They walked on towards their next assingment, the ship.

There was a large ship called 'The Devil May Care,' and the men were supposed to clean it up. It was a large charter ship where he richest folk go to fish.

Everyone met up with Admiral on the Devil May Care. He said,"Well congratulations matey's! Now it is time for ye to swap the deck of the ship, then it be yer time to leave!"

Everyone was given a mop, and they started to swap the poop deck. Joey whistled, and Yugi hummed.

Little Kurboh was hovering around, watching everyone work. He spotted Atem who was mindlessly swabing the deck.

Atem and Yugi bumped into each other, at which Atem exploded,"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" He slammed his mop to the ground, and seethed at Yugi.

Everyone stopped working. They all stared at Yugi and Atem, who were staring each other down.

Yugi gazed at Atem calmly. "Atem, are you still confused?"

"What!," Atem thought Yugi was being smart with him. So he grabbed Yugi, and lifted him up over his head. "Say that again mother fucker!"

Yugi was now suspended in the air. Kuriboh wooed in anger, and was about to strike Atem but Yugi yelled,"No! I got this!"

Kuriboh stopped and glared at Atem. Atem seethed at Yugi still.

"I am not confused you little insect!" Atem walked over to the edge of the ship, and was prepared to throw Yugi off the boat, into the icy cold water.

Yugi said quickly,"Atem your daughter is watching this!"

Atem stopped and said,"What? You're lying!"

Pointing shakily, Yugi said,"Look."

Atem looked behind him, and saw Heba with Mana staring at Atem in horror. "Daddy, what are you doing to Yugi?"

"What does it look like? I'm tossing this jap over board!" Atem yelled. He was about to thow Yugi, when Heba grabbed Atem's leg.

"No daddy please! Aren't you good!" Heba asked desperately.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'M FUCKING EVIL!" Atem screamed at her. Heba stared up at him in amazement.

Atem continued. "I've killed fifty men! I've raped hookers! I lie, I cheat, I steal! That's what I am! An evil person! That's all i'll ever be!"

"But is that all you want to be?" Yugi asked quietly. He watched Atem's expression change.

Suddenly, Atem dropped Yugi onto the dock, and fell on his hands and knees. He started sobbing.

"Mommy... Am I a good boy?... Am I? Mewet..." Atem was crying now, and he was blubbering in egyptian.

Heba stared at her father, then she hugged him tightly. She said,"It's alright daddy. It's alright."

Joey and the others were like,'He has a kid!'

Admiral showed up with Mr. Devlin saying,"What's all the racket!" They then saw Atem sobbing on the floor, with Heba and Yugi huggin him.

"Eh... What's going on here Mana?" Admiral whispered.

Mana sighed and said,"A change. Hopefully."

They all saw Atem cry harder, and he was hugging little Heba like she was a lifeline, and he was drowning. Yugi got up to leave them be but Atem cried,"Don't go!"

Yugi smiled at Atem and sat next to him. "I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped one arm around Atem.

Mr. Devlin asked,"What the blue fuck is going on!"

-Later That Evening-

It turned out that Mana was taking little Heba out on the peir to show her how she worked. Heba was with the babysitter, who left for home earlier.

Atem was profusely emabarrsed for crying like that infront of everyone. He wouldn't look anyone in the eye.

Yugi figured that Atem had some build up in him that needed to be let out. He didn't hold Atem for anything.

Joey, and the others were shocked to find out that Atem had a kid, and were asking tons of qeustions, to which Yugi scolded them for asking. Atem was in no condition to be asked anything.

It was getting late, and it was time for the men to go back to the prison. Heba gave Atem one last hug and good bye kiss.

"Bye daddy! Be sure to visit again! I'll be here." Heba wonked again.

Atem sniffled, and he actaully picked Heba up and hugged her.

Yugi, Mana, and everyone was happy to see Atem accepting his daughter at last. Even after his little episode, and confessions to sinful crimes. She still loved him.

While Atem was in the hole, he thought a lot about Heba. Even though he wanted a son, maybe a girl wouldn't be so bad after all.

Yugi smiled for Atem. Maybe there was still hope after all.

END OF CHAPTER 18

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I figured Atem should explode to get his emotions out.**

Creature: So, does this mean he's changed for good?

Me: Sorta... In the next chapter, it is Yugi who is finally going to see some changing! With Atem!

**Creature: Okay... Well, Ferocious hopes you enjoyed the chapter. Next time, is Yugi's journey!**

Annabi: Please Review! ^^


	20. To Be A Man

**Me: And now it is time for Yugi to do some changing.**

Creature: This will be a lighter chapter, and will hopefully be tad humorous.

Me: That's right. It's time for Yugi to be a man! Hit it Annabi!

Annabi: We don't own Yugioh, just the plot! Enjoy! :)

****Chapter 19: To Be A Man

When they got back to the prison, Atem hadn't said a word to anyone about the incident. He didn't look anyone in the eye, and basically shut himself in.

It was lights out time when they got back. The night sky darkening, the stars shining. As they walked through the night into the prison, Yugi gazed up wonderingly at the stars.

"So beautiful..." Yugi loved to star gaze. made sure Yugi wouldn't wander off though.

The guards let all the prisoners back inside the prison, and took them to their cells. Atem was a little afraid to be all alone with Yugi.

As soon as they were in their cell, all alone, Yugi said,"Atem-"

"I'm going to bed." Atem interuppted, finally saying something. He quickly made his way to his cot, when Yugi blocked his path.

"We need to talk." Yugi was determined. He saw Atem's face darken.

"Don't start Yugi. I want to go to bed." Atem tried to move around Yugi, but the little guy kept blocking.

Atem finally grabbed Yugi's shirt in fistfulls. He growled at Yugi.

Yugi smiled weakly though. "I'm glad you've finally accepted your daughter. That's good."

"Whatever. I'm still the same prick." Atem slowly backed Yugi into the wall.

Giggling nervously, Yugi stuttered,"W-Well, i'm s-sure you want to go to b-bed."

Smiling evilly, Atem whispered,"Oh, _we'll_ go to bed alright mini me." Atem inched his face closer to Yugi's, making the young one shiver.

"D-Does this mean... You l-love me?..." Yugi whispered shakily. He closed his eyes.

Atem groaned, then he let Yugi go. "Why can't you just let that go man! We can't have a relationship, we're in prison!"

Yugi smiled shyly. "I'd like to try though."

"Why can't we just have sex!" Atem almost shouted. He covered his mouth, hoping no one heard that.

Yugi shook visibly. He turned his face, but Atem cupped his chin and pulled him nose to nose.

"Why are you afraid of sex?" Atem whispered seductivley. He kissed Yugi's nose, then his cheek.

Yugi shook again. He closed his eyes. "B-Because... It's dirty."

Atem almost laughed. But something made him stay quiet. He tried to see Yugi in the dark.

Then, bravely, Yugi whispered,"But i'm willing if it were with you."

Getting hard, Atem whispered back,"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes..." Yugi couldn't look Atem in the eye. He was too scared.

Atem then slipped his hands under Yugi's shirt, gently caressing his flesh. Yugi tried to stifle the whimpers and moans.

Finding his mouth, Atem kissed Yugi passionately, forcing his mouth open, lapping their tongues together.

Yugi whimpered, willing but afraid to continue. Atem sensed this, so he stopped. He panted in Yugi's ear.

"Relax Yugi. I can see you're confused too. You're not ready for this yet. Besides, if we were to continue, everyone would hear our screams." Atem chuckled when he heard Yugi squeak.

Atem then wrapped his arms around Yugi, and placed his head on Yugi's. "Maybe I do want a relationship with you..."

Yugi held his breath. He let Atem cuddle him. This was nice.

"Let's go to bed." Atem pulled Yugi ove to his cot, and laid him gently on it. Then he climbed in, and snuggled up to Yugi.

Yugi whispered,"Are you sure?" The last time they had slept together, Atem was forceful.

Atem nodded. "We'll just sleep. I promise."

"Okay." Yugi laid his head on Atem's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Hey Yugi," said boy tilted his head. "Do you think I can be a good father?"

Yugi smiled and said honestly,"I think so Atem. All you've got to do is show her a lot of love. And you'll be a good father."

Atem smiled at that. "To sbeho, I-Nur." He had said,'Goodnight my light.' Then they fell asleep.

-The Next Morning-

It was 6:55 am, and Yugi was awake, watching Atem sleep. He could see that the man was sucking his thumb again. What was up with that?

Well, Yugi thought it was very cute actually. He giggled a little.

Atem woke up with a start, and pulled his thumb away. He blushed when he heard Yugi's bubbling laughter.

"What's so funny?" Atem asked. He knew already Yugi was laughing at his habit.

Yugi stopped giggling when he realized Atem was awake. He whimpered in fear and covered his eyes.

Atem was surprised to see Yugi act this way, but he knew why. Last time Yugi laughed at him, Atme had hurt him. Well, not anymore!

"Yugi, calm down." Atem gently grasped Yugi's hands, and pulled them to his chest.

Yugi still had his eyes closed. He whimpered,"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Atem felt ashamed. Yugi was still afraid of him. Well, he would change that.

BEEP! The cell door opened, and a guard said,"Roll call! Up and a'tem!"

Atem sighed. He got up from the bed, and pulled Yugi up too. They stood outside their cells, waiting for roll call to be over. Life in prison was just routine, routine.

-In The Cafeteria-

"So let me get this straight. You and Mana, were married at some point, and had a child." Joey asked. He and the others were still shocked about this.

Atem grunted in response. He didn't really want to talk about it. However, Joey wouldn't let it go.

"And, you had no idea about it, until Yugi told ya. Correct?" Joey stared at Atem until he grunted again.

Seto said,"Alright mutt, leave my cousin alone will ya? He's had enough of your nosing around in his business."

Joey huffed. "Just curious is all!"

"Yeah well, curiosity killed the cat. Or should I say, the mutt?" Seto snickered at his joke.

Everyone else laughed, while Joey blushed furiously. "S-Shut up Kaiba!"

Yugi was quiet, but he giggled a little. Joey then gazed at Yugi and whined,"Ah, not you too man! Help me out here!"

Feeling guilty, Yugi said,"Kaiba, that's not very nice."

Seto stared at Yugi."Well, you should know by now that i'm not nice."

Bakura then yawned. "I'm bored. What should we do for the rest of the day?"

Marik scratched his beard. "Maybe we should... Play rock paper scissors! That's fun!"

"That game sucks." Rex chorteled.

"Yeah, it sucks!" Weevil cried.

Angry, Marik bonked both Rex and Weevil on the head. "Shut up small fries!"

While they were arguing, Yugi turned to Joey and asked quietly,"Hey Joey, mind if I ask you an important question?"

"Sure you can ask me. What is it Yug?" Joey waited for Yugi to ask.

Fidgeting, Yugi asked quietly,"How do you become a man?"

Joey blinked. He rubbed his ears, then said,"Y-You, you want to be a man?"

"Y-Yes. I'm tired of being a-a, wuss. Please help me!" Yugi clasped his hands together, and gave Joey his puppy dog eyes.

Joey held up his hands. "Alright, alright! Not the eyes! Sheesh, i'll help ya become a man. With me you can't fail!"

Yugi smiled brightly. "Thanks Joey! You're the best!"

Atem had been listening in on their conversation. As the other guys argued on whether rock paper scissors was good or not, he listened to Joey and Yugi.

"Now Yug, the first thing you need to learn about bein' a man is-" "What do you know about being a man Wheeler?" Atem interuppted.

Everyone stared at Atem who smirked at Joey and Yugi. Yugi blushed and looked down. Joey whined,"Boss, i'm tryin' to teach Yug how to be man here."

"Well first off _kid_, _boy_, _rook_. You are not entirely a man yourself. If Yugi wants to be a man, then he should learn from someone who's experienced," Atem looked over at Yugi and smirked at him. "I'll turn him into a man, no problem."

Bandit Keith snorted. "I don't know boss, even Weevil over here is more manly then that kid."

Weevil said,"Yeah!... Hey wait a minute!"

Rex laughed. Mako said cheerfully,"We'll all help in Yugi's quest for manhood! Should be fun!"

Yugi looked up at everyone gratefully. "Thanks guys. You're all great!"

"Don't say that yet mini me. We shall go through some extensive training, and you must do everything that I say!" Atem said authoritivley.

Saluting, Yugi said,"Yes sir!" They finished their breakfast, and headed out to the exercise yard.

-On The Yard-

"First thing you should learn is how to fight." Atem had Yugi stand infront of him, and he circled the young man.

Yugi frowned. "I have to learn how to fight?"

Atem nodded. "Yes, for a true man can defend himself. And I know you can't defend youself."

The gang laughed at this. Yugi blushed and mumbled,"No I can't."

"Well that will change, once i'm done with you!,"Atem vowed. He then lifted Yugi into the air with ease.

"Ah! Atem Sempai, what are you doing?" Yugi wiggled in Atem's grip.

Atem grunted,"Relax, i'm trying to guess how light you are."

"I'm 103 pounds." Yugi said.

Atem dropped Yugi so he fell on his butt. "Really? Damn! How tall are you?"

"I'm 5'0" Yugi groaned. He rubbed his backside.

Atem cooed,"You're so puny! You're a mini flywiehgt."

Yugi blushed again. "I am not that puny!"

Holding up his hands, Atem said,"Okay, calm down kid. It's alright 'cause we're gonna put some muscle on you."

Bakura yelled out,"Teach him some Kuta!"

Atem said,"Way ahead of ya!," to Yugi he said,"Kuta is an egyptian martial art of fist fighting. Put up your fists."

Yugi shakily and slowly put up his fists. Atem put up his dukes as well, and they touched forearms.

"Stay steady Yugi." Atem calmed. Yugi was shaking like a leaf.

"I-I can't fight..." Yugi stuttered. He gulped and didn't look Atem in the eye.

Atem decided that he would be firm but gentle with Yugi. "Come on! Let's get down to business! You have to be strong for the plan to work!"

Yugi looked up. "The plan? You mean you're going to tell me it?"

Atem nodded. "Of course. You're in my gang aren't you?"

Yugi's eyes were shining with tears. "Oh thank you Atem! You trust me now!" He was about to give him a hug, but then Atem held up his hand.

"Men don't give each other hugs." Atem stated firmly. Then he saw Yugi's lips tremble, and his eyes shining, and oh Ra, he was starting to cry!

"Don't cry..." "I-I'm s-sorry! I'm such a b-baby!" Yugi blubbered. He covered his eyes and mouth to stifle the sobs.

Everyone else said,"Ah look boss you made him cry!" "Such an asshole!" You jackass!"

Atem had a big sweat drop go down his head, feeling guilty that he made Yugi cry. 'We've got a long way to go.' Atem thought.

Everyone crowded around Yugi and told him everything would be alright. Joey put his arm around Yugi to comfort him. Mako offered a bite of his fish sandwhich.

"Enough! Everyone disperse! Yugi's not gonna learn how to be man if we coddle him!" Atem shouted.

They all backed away from Yugi who was munching on some sushi. The little guy stared at Atem with big eyes.

Atem walked over and slapped the fish out of Yugi's hands. "Let's get down to business!"

"To do what?" Yugi asked.

"To control the world!" Atem answered.

Yugi gulped. "But I don't think i'm ready..."

"Shut up, you wuss!," Atem yelled. He swirled around under Yugi and wind kicked him so he fell. "You're the saddest runt i've ever met, but you can bet, before we're through, Yugi i'll make a man out of you!"

Yugi was on his back, blinking and said,"That was cool! Teach me how to do that!"

"In due time Yugi. Right now, put up your dukes!" Atem went into a fighting stance.

Yugi did the same. He tried to look tough, and strong.

Atem then said,"Try to hit me Yugi! As hard as you can!"

Blinking, Yugi said,"What?"

"HIT ME!," Atem yelled. He jutted his face into Yugi's. "AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

Weeling his fist back, Yugi was about to hit Atem, but then stopped.

Everyone stared at Yugi in astonishment. Why didn't he hit Atem?

"What's wrong Yugi? Hit me!" Atem roared. He braced himself for a fight.

Yugi however hung his head and said,"But I hate fighting and violence. I could never hurt someone. Espacially you Sempai."

Atem softened his gaze on Yugi, touched that Yugi didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Gaaaaaaaay." Bakura called out. He and the others laughed out loud.

Atem shouted,"Shut up Bakura!," to Yugi he said softly,"Maybe fighting is too early for you. Instead, we'll work out first!"

Yugi looked up and asked cutely,"Work out? You mean like lifting weights and stuff?"

Nodding Atem said,"Yup. We'll build you some muscle, then teach you how to use that muscle! Now drop, and give me twenty!"

Yugi immediately went down on all fours and began his push ups. Well, he tried to do a push up anyway.

"Oh, come on! Not even one push up Yugi! You are a disgrace to small, weak, dorky kids the world over!" Atem shouted. Believe it or not, he was trying to motivate Yugi.

As Yugi was getting blue in the face, and panting for breath like a dog, Atem thought,'Maybe Yugi could be our secret weapon. The key to victory. All i've got to do is get him in shape.'

Yugi fell on his face when he finally completed a push up.

'It's gonna take a while, but we've got all the time in the world.' Atem then yelled,"Alright Yugi, just do it nineteen more times!"

With his face in the dirt, Yugi thought,'I am so doomed.'

-With Hassan-

Hassan was in his cell in deathrow, feeling lonely, and scared like a child. He wondered how his king and Yugi were doing.

Then Hassan got an idea. He whistled, and suddenly, POOF! "WOO!"

"Little Kuriboh! My friend," Hassan hugged the Kuriboh gently. "I need you to do a favor for me okay Kuriboh?"

The Kuriboh nodded and listened to Hassan. "You are doing a wondurfull job of protecting Yugi. What I want you to do is, watch him constantly now. I will keep our magic linked so that I may see the king and Yugi through your eyes. Understand?"

Little Kuriboh nodded again. Then he dissapeared, and Hassan was alone again. He sighed. Hopefully the plan works.

He closed his eyes, and searched for the magic. Surprisingly, he found it and saw the world through Kuribohs eyes.

There was Yugi! And the king! All right, Hassan did it! He could now keep an eye on those two!

But... What were they doing? Hassan could see that Yugi was on a bench, lifting what looked like heavy weights. His face was all blue.

Hassan was surprised that he could even hear what they were saying. The blond guy was having an argument with the king.

"But boss, how do you expect Yugi to get any muslce if we don't challenge him!" Joey huffed.

Atem cried,"I don't want to kill him! Look, his face his practically purple!"

Mako quickly took the weights out of Yugi's strained hands. He began to breathe again.

"P-Please, give m-me something... lighter..." Yugi puffed. He sat up carefully.

Joey grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Yug. It's just that we don't have much light weights."

Seto shook his head. He then grabbed some ten pound wieghts and handed them to Yugi. "Here, try these."

Yugi lifted the ten pounders. They were still heavy, but at least they weren't suffocating.

Kuriboh hovered around Yugi's head and cried,"WOO!"

Yugi looked over and said happily,"Kuriboh! Hi, how are you doing?"

The little Kuriboh wooed again, and Yugi noticed everyone was staring at it.

Bandit Keith took off his glasses and said,"Damn, so that really is a Kuriboh. And I thought you guys were just pulling my leg."

Weevil sniveled. "It sure is a fuzzy little thing huh?"

Rex said,"Where the hell is his mouth?"

Mako cried,"It's so cute!"

Joey laughed. "Look at him, I think he's angry!"

Little Kuriboh puffed and growled at Marik and Bakura. He still remembered what they did to him.

Marik said,"What you lookin' at fuzzball?"

That made Kuriboh angrier. He almost attacked him, but Hassan said,"No Kuriboh! Please, don't let anger cloud you! Just ignore him."

Kuriboh calmed down, then snuggled Yugi. Atem stared at the picture, and smiled. Even though he and Kuriboh weren't on the best of terms, he was glad Yugi had him as a friend.

"Alright! If we are done talking about Kuribohs, let's get back to work! I will be teaching Yugi the ancient art of Tahtib, and Kuta!" Atem announced.

Bandit Keith said,"I could teach him some kickboxing."

Joey said,"I'll teach hims how to wrestle!"

Mako cried,"I will teach him the japenese art of Akido!"

Bakura said,"I could teach him how to fight dirty."

Marik shouted,"I'll teach him how to do mental torture!"

Rex and Weevil said,"We'll teach him how to run!"

Seto stated,"I've got a few moves to show him."

Yugi looked over at everyone, tears shining in his eyes, a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you all so much! We're like a family! I'm so happy..." He started to cry again.

Atem thought,'Oh great he's crying again!'

They all had big sweat drops run down their heads as Yugi had himself a good cry. Oh well, you know what they say: Real men do cry!

Hassan smiled as he watched Yugi. "What a sweet child."

-Lights Out-

At the end of the day, and the beginning of the night, Atem had taken Yugi back to their cell. Yugi was tired and sore from all the working out.

Atem remembered when his father was training him. He was relentless, and he had beaten Atem if he didn't do the moves right. This was when he was a small child.

His father had said that those beatings would toughen him up. Make him a man. Well, Atem supposed it did help in its own way.

He wouldn't do that to Yugi however. Being a man was more than just taking a hit, and dishing one out.

Yugi still hadn't told him the source of his whole phobia thing. Maybe he'd tell him some other time...

Well, anyways, it was time to tuck in. Atem let Yugi sleep on his own bed for tonight.

Atem had a feeling that Yugi would turn into a great man one day. He was already a great young man. He just needed a little push.

What else was, was that Atem had heard rumors that a new warden was coming to the prison, and that Mr. Yoshimori was retiring. This new waden better not mess up the plan.

Well, the next day they continued with Yugi's training. And the day after that, and the day after that. It became Yugi's new routine.

They continued like this until Yugi's court hearing, five months later.

END OF CHAPTER 19

**Me: So little Yugi wants to be a man. Will he make it? Hopefully he will! And BTW, it's my birthday...**

Creature: It is? Happy Birthday! Please giva a nice happy birthday to Ferocious!

Annabi: So how old are you?

Me: I am this many: …

Creature: You didn't type anything-

Me: That's how old I am! XD

**Creature and Annabi: …**

Me: Review please! 


	21. Court Hearings, 1993

**Me: So, we are going to do a little time jump. And every time we do one of those, the year will show. This will happen, until we reach the year of 2012!**

Creature: It seems as though Yugi and Atem are getting along. That's nice.

Me: Yes it is. Just how will these two men change? Let's find out!

Annabi: We do not own Yugioh, only the plot! :)

Chapter 20: Court Hearings, 1993

In those passing five months, Yugi had trained with everyone that would teach him. The gang was really starting to like Yugi, and were happy to teach him everything they knew.

For awhile now, the gang had needed something to focus on rather than just prison, or even the plan. Yugi was becoming the light to everyones life.

At first it was difficult. However, Yugi tried his best on everything they were teaching him. After one month, Yugi could run, lift wieghts, and wrestle more easily.

In month two, when they were volenteering with Admiral, Mako taught Yugi how to swim properly. Yugi was like a dolphin in the water.

Month three, Atem taught Yugi how to fight. Yugi was scared at first, but by then he was getting over not hitting someone. He actaully punched Atem in the face once! Yugi apologized of course.

The fourth month was when Yugi was taught the mental state of being a fighter. Marik really helped him with that. Yugi sparred with Joey, and outsmarted him numerous of times.

By the fifth month, Yugi was able to outrun Rex and Weevil, who were the fastest of them all. Yugi could outswim Mako, he could duck Keith, he could outsmart Joey, fight dirtier then Bakura, and even give Atem a run for his money. He could even play some mind games with Marik. Even Seto was no match for him.

Yugi had even noticeably grown one inch in the course of five months. Atem had noticed, and was liking the change in Yugi. His little light was growing up!

Atem and Yugi's realtionship had reached new levels. They were on a friendly basis, with a Student, and Teacher status. Of course, in the prison, everybody knew what was going on behind closed doors...

-Lights Out-

Atem had Yugi under him on his bed. He was kissing Yugi forcefully, pinning his arms above his head, grinding against him. It was lights out.

This was also becoming a new part in Yugi's routine. After their work out sessions, and their training was done, they would go in their cell, and mess around.

Yugi tried to fight Atem off, but the man was too strong for him. What Atem would do is, when Yugi was the most tired, he would pounce on him, and have his way.

When asking why his Sempai did this, Atem responded,"I do it so you can try your moves on me, and defend yourself. If you just did that, then it wouldn't happen."

It was an assholish way of doing it, but Atem had only Yugi's best interest at heart. He was of course taking advantage of little Yugi. But in a different way then before.

He no longer beated Yugi, only trained with him. He no longer scared Yugi, only was reveared by him. However, the molesting still commenced.

And Yugi could not fight him off. Atem considered this, 'training' for Yugi.

Yugi didn't try very hard, Atem knew this. Atem knew Yugi wanted him as much as he did. Yugi was still too scared to have sex, and Atem was trying to get Yugi over his fear.

How this would go is, is that as soon as it was time to go back in their cells, they wouldn't say a word, and Atem would just pounce on the young man. They would wrestle, even fight, and Atem would come out on top.

Yugi wouldn't scream for help, only silently try to defend himself, and finally just give in. Atem may have changed, but hey not that much!

As Atem snaked his tongue into Yugi's mouth, he thought,'I can never get tired of this. This is too much fun!'

At some point in time, Atem had gotten some rope, and tied Yugi's wrists to the rungs of the bed post. He had ripped Yugi's shirt off, so his white skin gleamed in the moonlight that shined through the window.

When Atem was done kissing Yugi, he then fished out a rag from under the pillow, and wrapped it in Yugi's mouth, tying it around his head so he wouldn't scream.

Yugi breathed in and out through his nose. He was near hyperventilating. He was completely trapped. His eyes shut.

Atem carresed Yugi's body with his hands, and his tongue. Nipping Yugi's collar bone, sucking his neck, licking his nipples, dipping his naval. Atem then came to Yugi's jeans.

Yugi was sweating, and he opened his eyes to see Atem pull down the zipper. He trembled in fear and want, as Atem breathed on his clothed member.

Smacking his lips, Atem slowly peeled off Yugi's pants, and threw them on the floor. He then firmly grasped Yugi's boxers, and gave them a tug.

He stopped when he heard Yugi whimper. Yugi tried to talk, but nothing would come out, because of the rag.

Ignoring the whimpers and squeaks for mercy, Atem pulled off the underwear, revealing Yugi's hesitant erection.

Atem paused. He could swear to it that Yugi got a little bigger since then. He gave Yugi a stare.

"You got bigger I-Nur." Atem chuckled when Yugi blushed heavily in the moonlight. Atem spread Yugi's legs.

Then Atem ducked his head, and licked Yugi's sex. Yugi breathed harder through his nose.

Atem licked Yugi's length a little bit more before taking him fully into his mouth. He sucked harder, and harder, showing Yugi no mercy.

Yugi was gagging out his screams, he was sweating bullets, and tears streamed down his face, as he was violated.

Holding Yugi's hips down, Atem sucked on Yugi's sex, waiting for Yugi to come. After one gagged scream, Yugi came into Atem's mouth.

Swallowing the seed, Atem let Yugi go. He licked his lips clean of the cum that wet his face. Atem was hard, so he unzipped his own pants.

Yugi, breathing hard, opened his eyes to see Atem throw his pants on the floor. Atem then reached under the pillow again and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"From Bakura." Atem said, when Yugi gave him a shocked look. Yugi shook in fear as he realized what Atem wanted to do.

Atem wanted to do Yugi right now. He was getting so hard it hurt. Blow jobs weren't enough anymore. He wanted to ride his passions with his light.

And by Ra he was going to do it now!

Atem coated his fingers in lube, then he circled around Yugi's entrance to loosen the muscles. Yugi whimpered loudly, making Atem stop.

On one hand, he could screw Yugi, knowing full well of his phobia, and mess up his mental state; or he could wait until Yugi was ready.

He just gave the guy a blow job, but... Oh damn it!

Atem stopped his actions. He was going to far and he knew it. He stashed the lube away, and untied Yugi's hands from the bed post.

When he was fully untied, Yugi closed in on himself. He silently cried, the gag still in his mouth.

Atem sighed, and pulled the gag off carefully. Yugi breathed out through his mouth.

Atem slid his shirt off, as he was feeling hot. His tattoos shined in the moonlight.

Yugi curled into a fetal position. He whimpered and moaned, even sqeuaked. Shivering as Atem looked over at him.

Before, Atem would have definitley raped Yugi, tear into him as hard as he could. But now, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even with Yugi's court hearing tomorrow.

What if Yugi were to go free? Then what would he do? This could be his last night with Yugi.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Atem asked quietly. He gentley placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi flinched, but didn't say anything. He cried some more.

Atem was beginning to feel sick. Yugi probably hated him now.

Then Yugi whimpered,"Atem... Do you love me?..."

Atem blinked. He then gently turned Yugi over so he was on his back, and placed his hands on either side of his head. Then, Atem brushed his lips over Yugi's whispering,"Yes I-Nur, I love you."

Yugi then slowly placed his hands on Atems face, looking deeply into his eyes to see if he was lying. As long as Atem truly meant it, Yugi would be okay.

Atem found his face heating up, with the way Yugi stared at him. So much love and forgiveness in his amethyst eyes. After all he did to him.

Yugi then gave Atem an eskimo kiss, which was rubbing the noses gently together. Atem chuckled, and Yugi giggled.

They just laid next to each other, and stared into each others eyes for a while. Yugi then fell asleep, with Atem falling right behind.

It was Yugi's new routine. One he could get used too.

-The Next Morining-

Atem was sucking his thumb, still sleeping. He groggily opened his eyes to see a pair of voilet orbs stare back at him.

"AH!" Atem yelped. He backed up to the wall, and saw that little Kuriboh laughed at him.

Yugi woke up too, and he saw Kuriboh. "Kuriboh, good morning. What are you doing here?"

Little Kuriboh wooed, and picked up Yugi's t-shirt. It was then, Yugi realized he was naked.

"Oh... My... God..." Yugi whimpered as he thought about last night. He looked over at Atem who gazed back at him.

Yugi shook, and blushed heavily. He clung his shirt over his chest.

Atem tilted his head to look at Yugi better, and saw him smiling. Why was he smiling?

"Yugi, are you okay?" Atem asked. He was getting worried. He put a cut arm around Yugi's shoulders and brought him close.

Yugi sniffled. "It's just... even though we've been training for five months now, I still can't fight you Semapai. I need to train more. However... I like what you do to me." Yugi let a few tears slip.

Atem frowned. Little Kuriboh huffed, and snuggled Yugi's head gently.

Continueing, Yugi mumbled,"I love you Sempai. Even after what you do to me. I know you don't want to hurt me. And after my court hearing, we can train some more."

Atem then pulled Yugi into a gentle embrace. "Aasef I-Nur." 'I'm sorry, my light.'

They got dressed, and just in time, for their cell door opened, and Mr. Taylor came in with Mr. Ushio. Little Kuriboh disappeared.

"Alright you two, it's time to get ready for your court hearings. Mr. Motou, and Mr. Amun, let's go." Mr. Taylor spoke with authority.

Atem wsa confused. He was going to court too? For what?

Mr. Ushio then said slyly,"Getting a divorce huh Amun? You sly dog."

Oh yeah! The divorce! Atem remembered that Mana wanted to get the divorce in a few months.

So, Mr. Taylor gave Yugi and Atem suits so they may look presentable in court. It was a little tough to find Yugi's size, but they soon got going.

-With Hassan-

"Hassan, it is time for your court hearing. Please get ready." Mr. Odion opened the door for Hassan and handed him a suit that he may change in.

Frowning at the suit, Hassan muttered,"Will it fit me? Looks a bit small..."

"It'll be alright Hassan." Mr. Odion pushed Hassan gently into the room for him to change.

Hassan stared at the clothing, then slowly pulled them on. They fit him, surprsingly. They were custon made for him. He was going to court also to get out of deathrow.

Bending to his knees, Hassan bowed his head, and prayed to the Gods. He spoke in arabic.

'Oh mighty Ra, help this poor slave to help the Pharoah. Please Isis, pray for us sinners, and the hour of our death. Anubis, and Osirs, please guide our souls, and set us free.' Hassan silently cried.

-In Court, Yugi-

"Yugi Motou, you have been charged with the murder of Mr. Maximillion Pegasus. You have also tried to rape his assistant Tea Gardner. What is your defense?" The judge was an old man by the name of Iroh.

Mai Valntine, Yugi's lawyer stepped up to the plate. "His defense is that he's innocent your honor. Yugi has been working for Mr. Pegasus since he was fifteen year old. He would never hurt him."

Yugi was sitting in the defendents table, and was nervous like hell. Tea was sitting in the prosecuters table. She wouldn't even glance at him.

Judge Iroh said,"Well Miss Valentine, there is strong evidense that Yugi is guilty of the crime. Video footage, witnesses, and finger prints. If Miss Gardner decides to press charges, he is going to death row."

"On what grounds?," asked Mai. "Killing one man is not enough for deathrow."

"No, however killing a rich man with a high power in society is a whole other matter. According to my records, with Pegasus dead, many people will be out of work, and the popular game of Duel Monsters will be cancled." Judge Iroh stated.

Yugi's head snapped up. Duel Monsters cancled? That can't be! This was a tradgedy!

Then the judge said,"Luckily however, there is another company which is willing to take over Industrial Illusions. Shroeder Corp, is going to be handling the business from now on. They have already bought the company from the proper officials."

Even Tea was shocked by this. Shroeder Corp would be making Duel Monster cards now? Duel Monsters has been around since the seventies, and Shroeder corp was always a partner, but never a card designer. They usaally specialized in holographuc technolgy like Kaiba Corp.

Judge Iroh drawled,"But back to the business at hand, Miss Gardner, this is my call as there is no jury here. Do you want to press charges against Yugi Motou?"

Tea straightened up. She glanced at Yugi and saw him watch her with expresionless eyes. He didn't whimper, or beg, just stared.

"He has done a terrible deed your honor. It can't be taken back, and I wish it never happened," Tea sniffed, as tears welled in her eyes. "Yugi was my friend, and I loved him."

Yugi felt a pain in his heart as he heard those words. He let Tea continue.

"Everyone form the company says I should do it, send him to deathrow, but... I can't. I drop the charges your honor." Tea whispered her words, and tears dropped form her eyes.

Her lawyer was shocked, as was everyone else in the room. The only sounds were of Tea crying. Shw blew her nose.

Judge Iroh sighed. "Very well then. Yugi Motou, you will not be going to deathrow. Instead you shall serve two life sentences back to back. With no chance of parol. This court hearing is over."

BAM! The gavel banged with finality. Yugi Motou was to stay in prison.

For the rest of his life.

The judge yelled,"Out next case please!"

Mai and Yugi then walked out of the court room. They walked all the way to the attendence office.

"I'm sorry Yugi. This was all I could do for you." Mai said sadly. She shook her head.

Yugi smiled bravely at her. "It's alright Mai. I'll be fine. Trust me."

Mai looked at Yugi with sorrow. "You're too young to be locked up like an animal. I know you are innocent."

Mr. Ryou then walked over to them. Mai sighed again and said,"I've gotta go Yugi. I have work to do. I'll be seen' ya kid."

Yugi gave Mai a good bye hug. Then she left, a tear slipped down her face.

As soon as she left, Mr. Ryou said,"Some men want to see you Yugi."

Puzzled, Yugi was about to ask when two men walked into the room. Well, rather one man and a boy. They were brothers.

Yugi gasped,"The Shroeders!"

- With Hassan-

Hassan sat in the defendents table, waiting for his lawyer. He didn't like his lawyer for he thought he was a mean man.

Surprisingly though, Ishizu sat next to Hassan, in a business suit.

"Ishizu, what are you doing here? Where is my lawyer?" Hassan whispered.

Smiling slyly, Ishizu said,"I fired him. I am your new lawyer now Hassan."

His jaw slackened, Hassan stared at Ishizu with a dumb expression on his face. Was there anything this woman couldn't do?

Judge Iroh slammed his gavel, calling the court to order. "Alright, the case of Hassan's murder charges shall now commence. What does the prosecuter have to say about this?"

The prosecuter was a middle aged man, who was smug and distasteful.

"Your honor, Hassan is on trial for deathrow, and let me just say, he deserves what he's been handed. He murdered many innocent children. He is a monster who must die." The prosecuter smiled.

Judge Iroh said,"Alright then, what does the defense have to say about this?"

Ishizu stood up. "Your honor, I have evidense that Hassan is an innocent man in all this. Watch as I play a traffic recording of the incident."

Mahaad then showed up, with a T.V, VCR, and a video cassette. He set the whole thing up in less than a minute, and played the footage normally. It showed Hassan barreling into the bus.

The judge said,"Yes, it shows him trying to push the bus down."

Ishizu countered,"No your honor. Watch as my assistant plays the tape again slowly."

The tape played again, and everyone watched as Hassan was shown tripping over a turned up trash can, and he fell into the bus. The bus tipped over.

The prosecuter went,"Objection! The defendant could be using the trash can as an excuse to-"

"Over ruled. Continue Miss Ishtar." Judge Iroh said politely.

"Thank you sir. You see, it is obvious that Hassan didn't mean to hurl himself at the bus, and tip it over. What he was trying to do was get into the bus." Ishizu stepped towards the T.V.

Judge Iroh scratched his beard. "Didn't he murder the bus driver with his bare hands?"

Ishizu nodded. "Yes he did your honor. Hassan harmed no children intentionally, he only wanted to get to the bus driver. After he strangled the man to death, he pulled his body out into the street, and began a ritual over him, to which the police came and arrested him."

The prosecuter would not give up. "So he is guilty then! Let him stay in deathrow! A life for a life!"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Enough out of you! I have made my decision. I have received a call from Prof. Arthur Hawkins, and he expalined to me that his grand daughter never meant that Hassan hurt her. So, Hassan shall serve life in prisonment. He is out of deathrow."

BAM! The gavel closed the matter, and Hassan was out of deathrow. Now he got life in prison instead. Oh well.

As the three egyptians walked out of the court room, Hassan whispered,"Thank you both."

Ishizu and Mahaad smiled at him. "No problem, Hassan."

Hassan smiled back, and they continued on their way. He could finnaly be with his king, and protect him, as he was destined to do so.

-With Atem-

Atem and Mana were in an office, with Malik on guard. They were waiting for their marriage counsler to show up.

"This is bullshit. Of all the unproffesional..." Atem muttered angrily. He was dying to know what happened in Yugi's case.

Mana gave his hand a squeaze. "Relax Atem. I'll be out of your hair soon enough, don't worry."

Heba was with Admiral for the day, so she wasn't their to witnesse her parents divorce.

To bad, Atem kinda wanted to see Heba again. They had been bonding since Atem had been volenteering at the docks more often now. On Saturdays she was off from school, so she could be there and play with him.

Mana then coughed and said,"Ouji, can I ask you something?"

Atem stared at Mana warily and said"Sure ask away."

"Can we still be friends?" Mana blurted. Her eyes shined with tears. Malik stayed silent.

Surprised, Atem asked,"You still want to be my friend? Why?"

"You and I have known each other since we could talk. We loved each other even closer than brother and sister. You're my special friend Ouji, and I don't ever want to forget you. I love you still." Mana sniffeled, and lowered her head.

Atem felt pain in his chest at seeing his best friend cry. Protectivness over whelmed him, and he hugged her to him, as she cried.

"I love you too Mana. No matter what, you will always be my magician girl. Because you're magic." Atem whispered in her ear.

"And you will always be my Ouji. My prince." Mana whispered back. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Having a special friend, instead of a lover was better sometimes. In this case it was. These two will always love each other, no matter what. As special friends.

Malik sniffled a little at the emotional scene. He couldn't help it.

The marriage counseler finally showed up. They got the divorce, but promised each other to stay special friends. Mana would take care of Heba, and Atem could see her whenever he volenteered.

-Back In Prison-

"So you got two life sentences eh?" Atem said to Yugi on the yard.

Yugi did a few pull ups. "Yup. So i'm stuck in here, and you can't get rid of me Sempai."

Atem chuckled. They had just got back from their court hearings. They filled each other in, trained a little bit, and now were just chilling.

The gang were filled in as well. They were all just relaxing. The Seto said,"Hey look over there."

Yugi stopped his pull ups, and looked like everyone else. In the distance he saw a big man run towards them. A big man with a huge smile on his face.

"Hassan!" Atem yelled. He ran over to the big man, as did everyone else.

Hassan stopped and bowed to his king when he was near enough. "My Pharoah, I am out of deathrow now, and I shall serve you and only you. Please accept my oath."

Atem patted his Hassan's broad shoulders. "Relax man, you're in. I knew Ihiszu could get you out. Welcome back."

Yugi jumped up, and hugged Hassan aorund the middle. "Welcome to the club Hassan! I missed you!"

Hassan chuckled and hugged Yugi back. "I have missed you too sweet child."

Yugi blushed. Atem growled,"Hey! No flriting with him damn it! He' mine!"

"Sorry my king." Hassan smiled as the gang crowded around him, greeting him in their own ways, glad he was back in the gang. Hassan was glad to be wanted. To be accepted. He felt free.

Hassan prayed in his head. 'May the Gods have mercy, and set us all free.' He smiled sweetly.

END OF CHAPTER 20

**Me: So, Yugi's not going to deathrow, Hassan got out of deathrow, Atem had his divorce, and alls well that ends well.**

Creature: Is this the end?

Me: Hell no! There is still much more to come! What did the Shroeder brothers want with Yugi?

Annabi: Find out next time! Please review! ^^


	22. Heart Of The Cards

**Me: I am so sorry it took me a while to update. School and family are starting to get to me! ^^"**

Creature: Ferocious just wants you to know she is sorry for being lazy.

Me: Exactly- Hey! I am not lazy! I was just tired!

**Annabi: Okay, chill everybody! Ferocious is not lazy! We do not own Yugioh, only the plot!**

Chapter 21: Heart Of The Cards

If there was one thing Atem learned, was that in prison you had to keep your mind occupied. Otherwise, you might go insane. Well, Atem did have something new to focus on.

Yugi. His sweet little Yugi. How lucky he was to have him.

Everyday, as they spent more and more time togther, Atem felt his heart swell whenever Yugi smiled, or laughed. It was wonderful.

The gloomy dark stone walls of Fukuoka Prison, seemed brighter ever since Yugi came along. Everyone else thought so too.

Today, they were training on the exercise yard. It was a Friday, and Atem was excited for Saturday tomorrow. Hopefully he'd get to see his daughter and Mana. As long as it didn't rain.

If it rained, then there would be no volenteer work for that day. Anyways, Atem and Yugi were both in fighting stance. Both men staring into each others eyes.

Then, Yugi made the first move. He ran up to Atem and side kicked him, to which Atem blocked with his fore arms. Atem threw Yugi some punches, but Yugi was quick and dodged them all.

It was fun, and after twenty minutes of practice, they both bowed to each other. Atem wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Well I-Nur, that was fun. You're getting much better at ducking and dodging. And your punches are getting harder too." Atem said, impressed.

Yugi blushed. "T-Thank you Sempai. I try to get better and stuff. I guess i'm succeeding."

Atem nodded. "Definitely. Things are going fairly well for us it seems. What with the court cases and all."

Giggling nervously, Yugi mumbled,"Yeah, the court cases. Sure..."

Atem raised an eyebrow. He had noticed that Yugi had been acting funny since the court case about a week ago. Was he hiding something?

Well, Atem could always find out sooner or later. When they are alone, Atem and Yugi would have a little 'chat'...

-Lights Out-

As soon as the lights went off, and the cells were locked it happened again. Atem pounced on Yugi, and Yugi whirled around to defend himself.

Atem grabbed Yugi and wrestled him to the ground. Yugi struggled his best, but Atem came out on top. He twisted both of Yugi's arms back, and held them together.

Bending down so he could whisper in Yugi's ear. "You know the drill mini me. Don't fight it." Atem stuck his tongue into Yugi's ear.

Yugi moaned. Atem stopped and was surprised Yugi didn't whimper like usual. Maybe he was getting used to this?

Well, Atem then laid his hand on Yugi's rear, and caressed it. Yugi yelped when Atem smacked his butt.

"Y'know mini me, if we weren't in prison right now, and in a nice room somewhere, i'd squeeze myself past your cheeks." Atem whispered seductively in Yugi's ear.

Yugi didn't say anything. He never said much when this happened. So Atem decided to prod Yugi, since he figured he was hiding something.

"So, Yugi anything you want to tell me?" Atem started. He watched in the moonlight Yugi's head tilt.

Yugi shook his head. Atem nodded. Yup, he was hiding something. Atem could tell, and could swear he sensed it too.

So Atem turned Yugi over so he was on his back, and straddled him. Yugi smiled nervously, but let Atem do what he wanted.

Atem then placed his hands on both sides of Yugi's head, and brushed his lips over Yugi's. The little guy trembled.

"Aren't you going to tell me? I know you're hiding something." Atem whispered. He felt Yugi shiver, most likely from nerves than pleasure.

Yugi stayed silent. Atem then got angry and grabbed Yugi by the shirt and shook him. "Are you hiding something or not! Answer me damn it!"

Atem shook Yugi hard enough to make his head bobble up and down. When he stopped, Atem was breathing hard. Yugi was dizzy, and now he was a little scared.

"If you are plotting against me...," Atem growled. "I will make you regret it! Understand! Now spill your guts before I spill them!"

Yugi finally said,"I can't Atem! Please, it's not what you think!"

"So you _are_ hiding something ain't ya? What is it?" Atem probed. He was not giving up.

Yugi put his hands on Atem's strong chest. "I promise it's a good thing. I-I have a surprise for you... I hope you like it..."

Atem's breath was heavy. Yugi had a surprise for him? What kind of surprise?

"What's the surprise?" Atem asked curiously.

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Can't tell. It's a secret surprise."

Atem sighed. He got off of Yugi, and helped him up. When they both stood up, Atem said,"I better like the surprise."

Then shockingly, Yugi stood up on his tip toes, and kissed Atem on the lips gently. Atem was so shocked, he gasped so Yugi slipped his tongue in. He lapped Atem's mouth with love and care.

They embraced each other passionetly, but then Yugi broked the kiss and stepped back from Atem whimpering and covering his mouth.

Surprised by the action, Atem whispered,"You kissed me... Without fear..."

Yugi, still covering his mouth, shook his head. He was crying. He looked so scared, so frightend like a child.

Atem stepped up to Yugi and held his shoulders. "Maybe, you're getting over your fear-"

"No! I'm still afraid! Still scared of intimacy. I-I don't k-know what came over m-me, i'm s-sorry!" Yugi blubbered, fully sobbing now.

After about ten minutes of more crying, Atem laid Yugi in his bed. They slepped together again, and Yugi stopped crying when he fell to sleep.

Atem was still awake, and he stroked Yugi's hair. He felt guilty for accusing Yugi of betrayal, and was wondering what the big surprise was.

Well, no matter. He would find out soon enough. Soon, Atem fell asleep too.

-The Next Morning-

"Rise and shine ladies!" yelled Mr. Taylor. It was roll call again, and all the inmates were standing by their cells.

Mr. Taylor had a special announcement. "I'm sure that some of you may know that Mr. Yoshimori retired. Just yesterday, he signed out of Fukuoka Prison. Now this means that we have a new warden!"

There were whispers and murmurs throughout the teirs. Then it got real quiet, when steps came.

CLANG. CLANG. The steps were real loud on the tier. A man, who was about 6'3, wore a light blue suit, and had long turqiouse hair had walked next to Mr. Taylor.

All the inmates stared at the man, waiting for him to speak. Atem, Yugi, and the gang were watching the man real closely. They never saw him before.

Finally the man spoke. He opened his eyes. One eye was green, the other one was gold.

"Good morning everyone," the man had a clear commanding voice. "I am your new warden. My name is Dartz. You may address me as 'sir', Mr. Dartz, and such. You will show me respect, and I will show you tolerance. It is crucial that you don't break my rules. You'll know them as you go along."

As he talked, everyone stayed quiet. Atem narrowed his eyes at the new warden. He didn't like him one bit. He looked like he could cause trouble.

Yugi stared at the warden curiously. He wondered if this new warden would ruin the surprise...

-On The Yard-

"I don't like this new warden." Atem whispered to his gang. They were huddled up, and were whispering to each other.

Bakura whispered,"Maybe he won't be so much trouble. Perhaps Seto can do some reaerch on him."

Seto snorted. "I can try. Malik or Ryou have to be with me when I do though."

They quickly broke up from the huddle, since they didn't want to look suspicious. They noticed it was sprinkling.

Atem raised a hand in the air. "Oh no, it better not rain today, other wise I can't go see Heba!"

Yugi smiled. He was super glad that Atem was being a good father, and loving his daughter.

Hassan looked up into the drizzling sky. He had just found out that Atem had a child,and he was so happy that his king had a little princess.

"My Pharaoh," Hassan rumbled. Atem and everyone else looked up at him. "We should go inside. It's going to be a heavy shower today."

Atem groaned. "Crap! Mako can't we go to the docks today?"

Mako shook his head. "Sorry boss, but if it rains heavy, then no volenteering for today."

Groaning again, Atem grumbled,"Let's just go inside the cafeteria." They were allowed to hang out there on rainy days.

-In The Cafeteria-

A lot of the prisoners were hanging around the cafeteria, and just talking or eating. Many of the guards were their, keeping an eye on everything.

Yugi and the gang were at a table, just talking about random things.

Rex said to Weevil,"Hey Weevil, y'know that Michael Jackson guy? Isn't he black?"

Weevil's ears were plugged up. "Is he gay?"

"No, is he black?" Rex said.

"He's not gay." Weevil snivled.

"No, black butt munch!" Rex shouted.

"The guy is always flirting with women!" Weevil sneered.

WHACK! "OW!" I said isn't he BLACK, you stupid fart nogger!" Rex yelled.

The two dumbies started to get into a fight, and Keith said,"Will you dweebs keep it down for Christ's sake! You're embarrassing us!"

When things settled down, Marik said,"Hey Bakura, pull my finger."

"No." Bakura grunted.

"Come on, pull it!" Marik whined. 

"I said no you shit monger!" Bakura growled.

Then, Mr. Ryou walked over to the table with a package in hand. He stepped right over to Yugi. "Yugi Motou, you have some mail."

Mr. Ryou handed Yugi the box. He stood by to see what's inside.

Yugi was excited. "It came! Altight! Let's open it." He ripped into the box to pull out its contents.

Everybody crowded around Yugi, wondering what was inside. Getting mail was one of the most exciting things in prison. It held a piece of thr outside world.

Yugi looked inside the box. Mako asked curiously,"What did you get?"

Reaching in, Yugi pulled out a pack. He ripped open the pack, and inside were trading cards. Duel Monsters trading cards.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You got trading cards? Form Industral Illusions?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Yup, and they're enough cards for everybody!" He passed out the cards.

Every body took the cards, and gazed at them. How did Yugi get so many cards?

"My grandpa gave them to me," Yugi said, answering everyone's questions. "Take as much as you want!"

Mako took a card and said,"This card is called the 'Legendary Fisherman.' He reminds me of my father..."

Yugi smiled. Then Rex picked up a card. "Hey cool! Two Headed King Rex! Nice card!"

Weevil picked up the 'Great Moth.' "Simply beautiful!" He said dreamily.

Bandit Keith shuffled through some cards. "I like these machine monsters..."

Marik and Bakura liked the cards they got. Bakura picked up a magic card called 'Change of Heart.' Marik looked at 'Revival Jam'.

Yugi then gave Seto a card. "Here Kaiba. I think you'll like this card."

Shocked like hell, Seto grabbed his Blue Eyes White Dragon card. "H-How did y-you..."

Atem looked at Yugi sharply. "How did you get that card? That's Seto's favorite!"

Joey said,"Kaiba plays Duel Monsters?"

Seto glared at Yugi. "You better explain some things buddy."

They all stared at Yugi, who smiled nervously. "F-Funny story actually, but i'll tell you in private..."

Before Seto could convince Yugi other wise, Hassan reached one long muscular arm towards Yugi's hand. He picked one card , and held it up close.

"What card is this?" Hassan asked in his deep voice. He showed the card to everyone else.

It was a pretty card, with what appeared to be an angel, holding a ball of light in her hands. Yugi smiled and said,"That is a very special card. It is called 'Shining Friendship'. You can keep it."

Hassan sucked in his breath. Yugi was giving him this beautiful card? He bowed his head and rumbled,"Thank you."

Yugi smiled and blushed. "You're welcome Hassan. Pick some more cards! There's still plenty left!"

So that rainy afternoon, the men were checking out Yugi's cards. Atem really liked Yugi's Dark Magician. Yugi even said he could have it. Atem was surprised, and after some arguing, he finally accepted it.

Joey sifted through some cards too. Then he came across one he really liked. "Hey! It's the Flame Swordsman! I love this card man! I always wanted me one of these!"

Yugi giggled. "Then take it Joey. It's yours."

Smiling hopefully, Joeys asked,"Really? I can have it?"

"Yes! And here, take this card," Yugi gave Joey a card called, 'Time Wizard.'

Joey smiled tearfully. "Thanks Yug. You're awesome man! Wanna play me?"

Atem saw a determined gleam in Yugi's eye. "Sure thing Joey. Let's duel!"

-Ten Minutes Later-

"I lost! Aw man..." Joey mumbled. He lost to Yugi at the game.

Rex snorted. "You dork!"

"Shut up Rex! Bet I can beat you!" Joey nearly shouted.

"In your fucking dreams Wheeler!" Rex retorted.

Suddenly, everybody was challenging everyone to a duel. It was real fun.

Hassan then asked,"Yugi, why did you get these cards?"

That question made them all look at Yugi. Yugi flushed at the attention. "Well... I got them because, I figured you all had forgotten."

Seto asked,"Forgotten what?"

"To believe." Yugi said softly. They all stared at him in confusion. What did he mean?

Atem said,"What are talking about, Yugi?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "In this life, you need something to believe in. Being locked up in stone and iron can shroud you. But, if you have something to believe in, then all is good. Before I came in here, I was all alone. My mother was away all the time, my father was dead. My grandpa was there, but I had no friends. When I was very young, my grandpa gave me this deck. He told to me trust in myself, and believe in the heart of the cards."

Seto said speculativley,"Heart of the cards? What the hell is that?"

"It's hope," Yugi explained patiently. "I needed something to believe in. Something to give me security, and hope. Eveytime I play this game, I feel stronger, in control, and... even, free..."

Atem stared at Yugi wonderingly. His light was full of surprises huh?

Seto snorted. "Cards don't have a heart. They just give you a sense of power."

Yugi nodded. "That's true. Although I'll always believe that these cards have a heart, because they saved me. I love this game, and I love my opponent too. Because we have fun."

The gang stared at Yugi with wonder. Heart of the cards? Hope and love? Could these be the makings of freedom?

Hassan smiled, and he reached over and ruffled Yugi's hair gently. Yugi giggled cutely.

So they all dueled some more, and as the others did, Atem whispered to Yugi,"There's still much more we need to discuss I-Nur."

Yugi looked at Atem, and looked at Seto who stared at them both. Yugi whispered back,"I know."

Atem nodded. So they would discuss it later. Yugi was still hiding something, and Atem wanted to know what.

As the gang played, the new warden Dartz was watching them in the shadows. He looked at Yugi and Atem espescially. He smiled slightly, and then walked off, thinking over his own plans.

Yugi and his cards really brightned up the gangs perspective. Soon, they would reach the entire prison. Dartz, the new warden, would play a role that could very well change the outcome of the whole plan. Yugi still had some explaining to do, and many adventures to go on.

The game had a new players, and new goals. Hopefully, Yugi and Atem would be ready.

END OF CHAPTER 21

**Me: I hope this chapter was at least okay. I promise to update quicker next time.**

Creature: Next chapter, we will find out what happened with Yugi and the Shroeders.

Me: And how he got Kaibas's favorite card! So many surprises!

**Annabi: Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! ^^**


	23. Overcoming Fear

**Me: I noticed that the previous chapter wasn't uploaded right, so please read that one first!**

Creature: Yes, Ferocious wants everyone to be up to date with the story.

Me: Well, I'm sure it's all good. I hope you all enjoy! ^^

Creature: If all's good, then please read!

Annabi: We do not own Yugioh, only the plot! :)

Chapter 22: Overcoming Fear

Yugi had some explaining to do. That's for sure. On Sunday, Atem and Yugi were standing outside their cell, waiting for roll call to be over with.

Mr. Devlin was writing on his clip board. He then said,"Alright, roll call's over. Go about your day."

The inmates dispersed, and went on to get breakfast. Atem and Yugi walked together to the cafeteria, silent the whole way.

Once they got their breakfast, they sat down at their usual table. The rest of the gang followed soon, and sat down too.

Joey sat across form Yugi. "So Yug, wanna duel later on the yard?"

Yugi nodded his head excitedly. "Sure Joey, that'd be great!"

Seto then sat next to Yugi, and said,"Actually Yugi, Atem and I were wondering if you could join us in the library today."

Atem chewed his food silently, while Yugi turned his head at the two of them. He nodded and said,"Okay then."

Joey pouted. "Aw man. I really wanted to play."

Yugi apolpgized to Joey. Then he felt Atem's hand on his leg. Yugi looked at Atem who was staring at his food.

Bakura snorted, as he watched Atem's emotionless mask stay in place. Even Marik noticed.

Well, when breakfast was over, the gang parted ways. Bakura led the gang to the yard, and Atem led Seto and Yugi to the library.

-At The Library-

The library was a small, dreary little place. The books were old, covered in dust. No one really went inside the library because it was so depressing.

Yugi looked around curiously. He had been in prison for nearly six months, and he had never been in the library before.

"Wow, this place is very... secluded..." Yugi whispered. He was always told to be quiet in libraries.

Atem however spoke loudly. "Yeah, the place is a real dump, but we can have some privacy here." He put his arm around Yugi and guided him to a chair.

Yugi was gently pushed into the chair. He blinked when Seto pulled a lamp over, and shined the light in his face.

"Start talkin' shorty." Seto said coldly. He fixed Yugi with his usual icy glare.

Atem growled,"Oi! Don't make fun of his height!"

"Well, he is pretty short." Seto retorted.

Yugi held up his hands in front of his face. "Guys! Don't fight please, I will explain myself. You see, back at the trial..."

-Flashback-

_Yugi was with Mr. Ryou in the attendence office, ready to go back to prison when the Shroeder brothers arrived._

"The Shroeders!" Yugi cried. He was surprised as hell to see them.

The younger brother, Leon Von Shroeder walked up to Yugi and bowed to him. "Hello Yugi. I'm guessing you know who we are."

Yugi nodded his head. "You two are owners of Shroeder Corp. You guys build gaming software, and produce holographic machinery."

Leon said,"Precisely. Lately though, our company has been going down hill. I'm sure you've heard that we are taking over Industrial Illusions."

Again Yugi nodded. "Yes, I heard." Then suspiciously, Yugi said,"It's very convenient that all of a sudden when Pegasus dies, you get the company."

The older male spoke up this time. "Vell, actually, it is still uncertain zat ve vill gets ze company. Pegasus's will had come up into ze trial, and it says zat he had an heir in mind to give it too." The man had a very thick german accent. His name was Zigfried.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Really? Who was he going to give it too?"

Leon said gently,"To you Yugi. Pegasus meant to give it to you all along. But, since the whole murder issue, the company won't give it to you."

_ Now Yugi got the shock of his life. Pegasus planned on giving Yugi the company? Seriously? But why? And just why in the hell were they telling him all this?_

Zigfried Von Shroeder said,"Ve know this is a lot to take in, but Pegasus truly loved you like a son. Since he had no children, or other people he could trust, you were the only other option."

Tears began to well up in Yugi's eyes. He kind of thought of Pegasus like a father. His own father had died a long time ago, when he was little.

Sniffling, Yugi whispered,"I did not kill him. He was the kindest man i'd known. I'm innocent, I would never murder a true friend like Pegasus."

"We think you're innocent," says Leon. He received a shocked expression from Yugi. "We mean it, we do believe you did not kill Pegasus."

Mr. Ryou stayed silent the whole time. He just stood by Yugi's side, taking this all in with him.

Zigfried then said,"Now, vis does not mean ve vill bail you out. Ve cannot ruin our reputations. What ve ask is-"

"Hold everything!" said a new voice. Everyone turned around to look at-

Mokuba Kaiba.

-End Of Flashback-

Yugi stopped his story, when Atem and Kaiba both gave him shocked expressions. The two men looked beyond surprised.

"I-Is everything o-okay?..." Yugi stuttered timidly.

Seto swallowed, then choked out,"You were framed for killing Maximillion Pegasus? That's the guy you used to work for!"

Yugi nodded, a little scared with the looks they were giving him. Atem had his mouth open, staring at Yugi with a dumb look.

"S-Sempai? Are you alright?" Yugi asked quietly. He saw Atem and Seto sneak a glance at each other.

Atem finally answered,"Yes Yugi, everything is okay. I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in... I mean, what does Mokuba have to do with all this?"

"Yeah, what was my little brother doing there anyway?" Seto asked, confused.

Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'll tell you. Mokuba came in and started saying..."

-Flashback-

_"Hold everything suckas!" said a thirteen year old boy. He walzted into the office like he owned the place._

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Mokuba Kaiba. Just what in God's name are you doing here?"

Mokuba walked over to Yugi. He stood in front of him, sizing him up. Roland, Mokuba's body guard kept close to Mokuba.

Yugi said nervously,"C-Can I help y-you?" He relaxed when Mokuba smiled warmly.

"Actually man, it is I who want to help you. You see these guys over here?" Mokuba jerked his thumb at the Shroeders. "They're not giving you the whole story. You see, it is Kaiba Corp who also wants to take over the business. What they want is the information you have."

Yugi looked at Mokuba confused. "Information? Like what?"

Zigfried said,"Pass codes, new design plans, but most of all, ve vant your brain."

"E-Excuse me?" Yugi stuttered. He backed away from Zigfried.

Leon lifted up his hands. "What my brother means is, is that we know that there are some secrets that Pegasus is hiding, and we've already checked everything else. You however, must know what the computers don't."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "So let me get this straight. You guys need me, to get the company under your control?"

The Shroeders nodded. Before Yugi could say anything else, Mokuba said,"Well, Kaiba Corp wants the company too, so where do we stand here?"

Everyone looked at Yugi. Yugi took a deep breath and thought hard about it. It then clicked, and he got an idea. 

_"I have an idea... But you guys must follow it. I think it could work, but it's going to take a lot of deception, corruption, and dare I say it... conspiracy." Yugi looked from each man to the other._

They all stared at Yugi confused. Zigfried then cleared his throat and said,"Ve're listening..."

-End Of Flashback-

When Yugi was finished speaking, he took a deep breath, and waited for either Atem or Seto to say something.

Seto spoke first. "I have to call my little brother." He then walked out of the library to make a phone call.

Now Yugi and Atem were alone. Atem stared at Yugi with an emotionless mask. Yugi got nervous, and fidgeted in his seat.

"A-Are you mad at m-me?" Yugi asked timidly. His eyes were beginning to water.

Atem quickly got up and hugged Yugi, who had let a few tears spill. "Don't cry I-Nur, I am not angry with you. I'm glad you were honest with me. Please don't cry."

Yugi sniffled some more, and he buried his face into Atem's neck. He kissed Atem's throat, and started to suckle him.

Atem gasped, surprised by the action, but moaned when Yugi sucked a sensitive spot.

When Atem put his hands up Yugi's shirt, Yugi froze. He stopped sucking Atem's neck, and closed his eyes, whimpering.

Atem didn't notice at first, and he sat on Yugi's lap informally, so Yugi was inbetween his legs. He started unbuttoning Yugi's shirt, but stopped when Yugi said,"P-Please..."

"I-Nur, there is nothing to be scared of," Atem said. "I love you. And I want you. So bad..." He brushed his lips over Yugi's.

Yugi squeaked. "B-But, I... I don't know how... Or what, I w-want..." He cried some more and buried his head in Atem's chest.

Atem held Yugi to him, feeling a surge of protectivness for his light. He closed his eyes, and breathed in Yugi's scent.

"I have to talk to the warden. Otherwise the plan won't work..." Yugi mumbled.

Atem opened his eyes, and stared at Yugi. Was Yugi really going to go through with this plan?

"I'm going with you." Atem stated firmly. He would not let Yugi go face this shit alone.

Yugi smiled and said sweetly,"Thank you Sempai."

-With Seto-

"What the hell were you thinking Mokuba!" Seto yelled into the phone. He got Malik and Mr. Ryou to let him call his little brother.

Mokuba on the other line gulped. He knew Seto would get angry. "Look bro, you wanted to take over Industrial Illusions, and even though we have fifty percent instead of the whole thing-"

"I DON'T WANT TO SHARE DAMN IT!" Seto screamed into the phone. He immediately regretted it though, for then Mokuba sniffled.

"Don't cry..." "I'm s-sorry big b-brother, I screwed up h-huh?" Mokuba blubbered into the phone.

Seto sighed. He hated it when his little brother cried. He quickly apoligized.

As Seto said sorry, Mokuba on the other line smiled through his crocodile tears. 'That gets him every time.'

-In Dartz's Office-

The new warden was making himself comfortable in the office. He was getting some of the prisoners to clean the room out of anything he did not want.

Dartz supervised, making sure that his belongings went to the right places. When the task was done, he sent the prisoners away to their respected cells.

Then Mr. Tetsu Ushio said,", these two men want to see you." The big guard pointed to two men who were lifting two desk chairs to the desk.

Dartz said,"Well, then let's hear it." He walked around his desk, then sat down in his comfy leather chair.

The two men walked up to Dartz and bowed to him in respect. The shortest one said politely,"Hello Mr. Dartz. My name is Yugi Motou. The man next to me is my jail mate, Atem."

Atem nodded to Dartz regally, before focusing straight ahead. Dartz asked,"What is your petition?"

"We want a game room." Yugi stated.

Confused, Dartz said,"A game room? What do you mean a game room?"

Yugi stayed steady and said clearly,"Mr. Dartz, as you may know Industrial Illusions is up for grabs by the biggest gaming companies in the world. And as such, Kaiba Corp and Shroeder Corp have decided to share the company's rights, all because of me."

Dartz's eyes gleamed with interest. "Really? Aren't you the man who killed Pegasus in the first place? Why would you want those two companies in control? And what about this game room you speak of? Keep talking Yugi."

"Well Mr. Dartz, I think that a game room would be sufficive if those two companies were to give generous donations to help out the prison. Also, I think new books for the library would be a good idea as well." Yugi paused to let Dartz talk.

"So, these companies are going to give us money eh? Well, that is generous, however, how we use that money is completely up to the state board. I don't think they'll care very much to allow us to have a game room, or a new library." Dartz the let Yugi have the floor again.

"I know that is true sir, however I am prepared to civilly ask for these necessites that are required. It might take a while, but i'll do whatever is necessary. I only ask for your help and cooperation." Yugi looked at Dartz with a proffesional expression of business and negotiation.

Dartz stared at Yugi for a long time, with a blank look. He then smiled a little. "I'm assuming there is more to this plan, am I not correct?"

"As a matter of fact there is sir." Yugi then nodded towards the door when their was a knocking.

Mr. Tetsu opened the door when came in the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba came into the room with a brisk step, carrying a big heavy looking computer. He grunted,"If I could just have a moment of your time, I can explain everything..."

Dartz sat there blinking when Yugi said confidently,"Let's get to work."

-Lights Out-

Yugi and Atem sat on Atem's cot, both staring at the floor. Atem whistled. "I can not believe you actually convinced the new warden to all those things Yugi."

Yugi blushed in the dark. "Well, when I worked for Pegasus, we would go to meetings and he'd have me negotiate his business deals. I always got the deal sealed and stuff."

Atem smiled. "You're amazing I-Nur. Simply amazing." he turned to Yugi and kissed him on the cheek. "I hope this plan works."

Yugi shivered, and said,"Well, we had better go to bed then." He got up and laid down on his own cot.

Atem pouted. Oh well. Tomorrow was another day...

-The Next Day-

Mana and Heba came to visit Atem the next day. They were all in the visting center, playing with the Duel Monsters cards that Yugi brought. Heba loved Duel Monsters.

"Daddy, this is a fun game! You're so good at it." Heba said cutely. She held the cards up, and put on her poker face.

Atem laughed. He really was starting to love his daughter. She was smart, funny, kind, and just wonderful.

Mana smiled at the sight. She was loving it that they got to play together, even if just for an hour. She and Atemtalked some more, andtheir friendship was still strong.

Yugi was meeting with his grandpa again, and Hassan met up with Ishizu again. They were all in a big room with tables and chairs and such. Joey was with his little sister again too.

Solomon was listening to Yugi who was telling him how he was training and workingout on the yard. Grandpa was shocked as hell that Yugi was working out, but saw the proof when Yugi showed his grandfather how cut his arms were looking.

Joey was having fun with Serenity. He too was showing her the Duel Monster cards.

Seto was with Mokuba. He found out that it was Mokuba who gave Yugi the Blue Eyes card, so Seto wouldn't feel so down. Seto really liked that, and thanked his little brother.

Hassan and Ishizu just talked about random things. Ishizu told Hassan to play with the Pharaohs daughter. The big man was nervous to aske the king.

"I don't know Ishizu, I mean the king might not like that idea." Hassan mumbled quietly. He twiddled his thumbs.

Ishizu said,"Trust me, you'll love her." She then shooed him off to go play.

So Hassana sked Atem if he could see his daughter, and Atem said yes. Hassan was delighted that he could talk to the princess.

"Hello there child, what's your name?" Hassan asked kindly.

Heba became a little shy. "My name is Heba Mr Hassan."

They talked for a little while longer, and soon Hassan and Heba were playing the card game together, and laughing. It was fun.

All too soon it ended, and it was time to go back to the prison grounds. Everyone said their goodbyes to everybody, and that was that.

When they Yugi and the others got back to the prison, they had laundry duty. Washing clothes wasn't really fun, but it was something to do.

Atem though, had other activites in mind. He got Mr. Ryou to take him and Yugi else where. They ended up in a secluded room with no guards in sight. Mr Ryou handed Atem the key, and then he left. Atem locked the door, and turned to Yugi.

Yugi just stood there, smiling at Atem sweetly. He blushed when he saw the heated stare Atem gave him.

Atem put the key into his pocket, not taking his eyes off of Yugi. He slowly and carefully approached Yugi, his hands at his sides.

"Do you remember this room, Yugi?" Atem asked quietly. He patiently waited for Yugi to respond.

Yugi stopped smiling and gulped. He remembered when Atem was angry, and he turned into this monster who tried to...

"Y-Yes, I remember. You t-tried to r-r-rap-pe m-me..." Yugi whimpered. He shook violently, and curled in on himself.

Atem immediately wrapped his arms around the shaking Yugi who flinched at his touch. Atem gently hugged Yugi and whispered,"It's okay Yugi, just relax. I'm here, and I love you."

Suddenly Yugi was laid down on a bed, with Atem unbuttoning his shirt. Atem whispered,"We are going to get rid of your phobia once and for all."

Yugi whimpered,"Are you gonna r-rape me?"

"No Yugi. I'm going to make love to you. It is going to be sweet and caring, and you will enjoy this, I promise." Atem stripped Yugi of his clothing.

Yugi laid there panting in want and in fear. Memories started to flash through his head. Older boys picking on him; stripping him, touching him in places that were private. He felt faint.

Atem stripped down himself. Their clothes were tossed to the floor, all over. He hovered over Yugi, who was already sweating.

"Relax I-Nur. I won't hurt you like last time," Atem whispered. He was afraid to talk too loud, just in case Yugi got too scared.

Yugi curled up. "P-Please be g-gentle with me. Spare me p-pain... It's gonna hurt..."

Atem whispered,"It won't hurt to much. You just lay there and let me do the rest." Atem then reached under the pillow and took out the bottle of lube, and squirted some into his hands. He then carefully circled Yugi's entrance to loosen him up.

Yugi whimpered, and tried to close his legs, but Atem held him open gently, but firmly. He had to do this. Atem got Yugi to loosen up, then he coated his own length. He then kissed Yugi on the lips daintly, as if he would break.

Yugi half moaned half whimpered in the kissed. He could feel Atem inserting his fingers into his entrance, trying to stretch him. Yugi reaclled those fingers used to be claws. He spilled some tears over, his heart pounding in his rib cage.

After he was done stretching Yugi, Atem positioned himeself, and said,"Are you ready I-Nur?" He stared into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

Yugi gazed into Atem's crimson orbs, and practically hypnotized, Yugi whispered,"Yes. I'm ready," Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's shoulders. "Just do it. Please..."

Grunting, Atem then thrusted his hips forward and slid inside Yugi. Oh Gods, it felt so damn good.

Sliding into Yugi was like sliding into exquisite oil.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed. He was beyond scared. He was terrified. He started squirming, trying to get Atem off of him.

Atem would have none of it. He grabbed Yugi's wrists, and pinned them on both sides of his head, holding him in place. He stayed stil inside Yugi to let him adjust to his size. It was hard, but Atem managed to control himself not to hurt Yugi too much.

Yugi cried loudly as he was penetrated. He struggled, but Atem wouldn't let him go. Then Atem said,"Yugi, don't resist me. Trust me. Do you love me?"

Still spilling tears, Yugi nodded. He couldn't seem to talk. He could Atem inside him, moving slightly.

"Yugi... May I? Please?" Atem asked, gazing at Yugi with love and care that held promise.

Now, Yugi also gazed at Atem with a loving trust that could melt an iceberg. He nodded his approval, giving Atem permission.

Atem closed his eyes, then moved slowly. He thrusted deeper into Yugi, pulling in and out carefully and gradually. He kissed Yugi, filling him with his tongue and his sex.

Yugi moaned loudly with each thrust as Atem went in and out, in and out, in and out. Atem soon went faster, groaning loudly, as he was getting close. However, Yugi came first, screaming loudly, and releasing all over. Atem screamed and released too.

When it was over, Atem pulled out of Yugi who whimpered. Atem hugged Yugi close, saying that he loved him, hell protect, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Yugi stared up at the ceiling, half listnening to his lover.

His lover. That's what they were now. It was still day time, and when all they did be together, it was time to go back to their cells. Atem and Yugi showered, put on their clothes. They walked back to their cells, with Atme carrying Yugi on his back. Anyone who asked what happened, they just said Yugi sprained his ankle.

As time passed, Yugi got to work to get that library and that game room; and on other things as well. Overcoming fear was not easy, but he managed. Oh yes, he managed for the next four years.

END OF CHAPTER 22

**Me: So, we answered some questions, opened some more questions, and Yugi and Atem fucked.**

Creature: Yes, what a lovely way to end a chapter.

Me: Yup. So you know what this means! Another time skip! Getting closer to 2012!

Creature: So what was the big plan Yugi and everyone else talking about?

**Me: You'll find out... In four years... ;)**

Creature: … -_- Baka.

**Annabi: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! ^^**


	24. The Game Room,1997

**Me: Thank you all for the reviews! I am touched. Now, it is another time skip! Hooray! :D**

Creature: So Yugi has been in prison for over four years? Dang, that must be rough...

Me: Well, at least he's got friends to help him on the way! Let's see how his plans are coming...

Annabi: We hope you enjoy! There is no owner ship of Yugioh here, just the plot. :)

Chapter 23: The Game Room, 1997

Fukuoka State Penitentrary. The biggest prison in the state capitol. Here in this prison lied the biggest criminals, and masterminds of Japan.

Many people get suspicious about what goes on behind those stone walls. Well, anyone would be curious as to what really went on in prison. The stories, and nightmares to tell.

One boy, or rather, man would say that at first it was a nightmare. A hell on earth, that invaded your personal space. A nightmare that would continue, even when you're awake.

This boy, or man, would say that. Then he would tell you how he met the love of his life there, and you would say that is an impossiblity.

Well, that young man is called Yugi Motou, a twenty two year old male with the strange spiky tri-colored hair and faint mustache. He grew some inches, and even grew himself some hair on his lip.

Yugi's face began to look a tad more manly, and his mustache intensified that. Yet he still looked like a young teenager, with his large amethyst eyes.

The young man had even gained a few pounds in muscle, so he didn't look so fragile anymore. His fighting skills only increased in finese. Plus his intelligence magnified as well. 

Such a man named Yugi Motou was not alone. For he had the notorious Atem on his side. As Yugi typed away on a computer in the warden's office, he thought about his lover fondly.

'I wonder when he's coming. He must be excited see Heba again on the docks soon.' Yugi thought happily. He was still typing away on the computer.

Then the door opened, and in came the warden of the prison, Dartz. He still looked the same, and who came with him was none other than Seto Kaiba, carrying a laptop. They talked.

"So Mr. Dartz, as long as we corrolate the meetings in a precise and discreet manner, all should be fine." Seto went on in a business like manner. He set up the computer next to Yugi.

Dartz sat at his desk, and nodded to Seto. "Yes, you're right. I have it all under control, no need to worry." He then went to pick up the mail, and sort through it.

Seto began typing on the computer as well, as he was still running his company. He grunted to Yugi,"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much Kaiba," Yugi said cheerfully. "Just working is all. How are you?"

"Fine I guess," Seto paused. "The mutt still bugs me though."

'The mutt', Seto was reffering to was Joey Wheeler, his jail mate. Joey and Seto didn't really get along, however they were able to be on friendly terms every once in a while.

Yugi giggled. He knew that it would take time for those two to be friends, but in prison, there was plenty of time. He kept typing next to Seto.

As Dartz sorted through the mail, he came across one letter in particular. He opened it up, read the contents, and his eye brows went up.

"Motou, Kaiba get over here." Dartz called Yugi and Seto to him. The two men stopped working, and walked over to the front of Dartz's desk.

Yugi asked curiously,"What was in the mail Mr. Dartz?"

"You're not going to believe this, but it seems that the state board has finally agreed to give the prison a new library. Even the game room is included in the deal." Dartz watched their expressions.

Seto said,"Seriously? We finally get the new library, and the game room? On what condition?"

Dartz smiled. "Very smart Kaiba. The condition is, is that we build up the library and game room ourselves. They will give us the tools and books and games, we just have to set it all up."

Yugi was beyond happy. "This is wonderful! And it only took four years to get it all! Awesome!"

For the past four years, Yugi got real busy going through legal means, petitions, letters to get that new library and game room. Now he finally got it.

Seto smiled a little himself. He loved libraries, and he loved games. Hopefully, prison life won't seem so dull any more.

Yugi said excitedly,"Let's get to work on it right now! When will the stuff get here?"

"Here they are." grunted a familiar voice. Everyone turned over to see old Mr. Taylor, and Mr. Devlin, along with the other guards Mr. Ryou, and Mr. Malik. Even Mr. Testu came in carrying new books, and old games.

Mr. Taylor bowed to Dartz. "Mr. Dartz, we brought in the shipped items. We will begin asking for volenteers immediately."

Dartz nodded. Yugi then said,"Mr. Taylor, I would like to go with you please. I know some guys who would love to help."

Mr. Taylor shrugged, and let Yugi lead the way. It was time to make these dreams reality.

-On The Yard-

Out where the weights were, another tri-colored haired male was taking a break from heavy lifting, and was smoking a cigeratte.

"Atem!" yelled a voice. The man named Atem turned around while blowing some smoke.

Yugi came running up to Atem, looking like an excited puppy. The younger man stopped running when he was about a foot away.

Atem smiled warmly at his light, love in his eyes. Atem, age twenty nine, had grown a little too; he was slightly larger, and had grown a full beard that was as dark as night. His eyes crimson as the setting sun.

"We got the library! And the game room too! We're gonna set everything up right now, isn't that awesome!" Yugi cried happily.

Grinning, Atem said,"Really? It's finally become reality! I'm so happy aibou!"

'Aibou' meant partner in Yugi's language, and Atem had learned it, and started calling Yugi that for about three years now. Yugi loved his new nickname.

"Come on then, let's go get the guys!" Yugi grabbed Atem's hand, then pulled him to find the rest of the gang.

Atem chuckled. He loved Yugi's childish side; he loved everything about him. He put out his cigeratte, and helped Yugi find everyone else.

Joey was the first one they found. He was with Bandit Keith, Rex, and Weevil. The blond looked up when he heard his name being called by his best bud.

"Hey Joey! Come and help us with the library and game room!" Yugi called out joyfully.

Lifting the wieghts to the bar, Joey sat up, and grinned at Yugi. Joey had grown himself some side burns, and a stubble.

"No way Yug! We saw the truck coming and dropping everything off! Alright, let's build that library and game room!" Joey pumped his fists into the air.

Rex snorted. "Great, more work." The Dino Duelist, as they called him now grew bigger himself.

Weevil sniffed. "Well, at least it's something to do, then watch Wheeler sweat all day."

Bandit Keith said,"We better have some music too man. Libraries always have a great selection of music."

"Don't worry Keith, they gave us a radio too, with tapes and stuff." Yugi reasurred.

Grinning like a lark, Keith agreed to help with the building too. Word soon spread quickly around the prison that a new library and game room would be built. This was big news.

Atem asked Yugi,"Will Seto be supervising the whole thing? He really is qualified to bark out orders."

Yugi giggled. "Yeah, you're right, he is going to be telling the guys what to do and stuff. I just hope he takes it easy on everyone."

-At The Library-

"Alright you sad sacks of dog shit, listen up!" Seto barked. The CEO held a clip board, and was already telling everyone what to do.

Yugi and Atem sighed. They knew Seto would act this way. The guy was showing everyone how to build up the shelves, and stock the books and such.

"I had a feeling he'd be a little rough." Yugi mumbled. He tugged at his mustache, a habit he had developed over time.

"It can't be helped," Atem muttered. "If there is one thing my cousin loves, is to give out orders." They watched Seto yell at Bakura.

Seto yelled,"Don't argue with me you pathetic excuse of a thief! Just do what I say and shut up!"

Bakura screeched,"I am trying to do my work here you cunt bag! Quit bitching, and get off my ass!"

"Shut your sewer theif!," Seto ordered. "Just make sure Marik doesn't ruin any of the books, understand? Now get to work!"

Marik over head their shouting. He said,"Hey! I'll take care of yer damn books! Nyeh!" Marik stuck out his tongue at Seto.

Yugi and Atem shook their heads. They started bringing in the boxes of new books in. Joey and Bandit Keith were carrying the boom box.

"Watch out with the stereo dweeb. If you break it, I am going to kick your ass so hard..." Keith growled.

Joey snarled right back,"Keep your panties on Keith! I'm not that fucking clumsy."

Rex, Weevil, and Mako brang in the games. Mako asked,"Hey Yugi, where are we going to put the new games? The library doesn't seem like the most appropriate place."

As Yugi and Atem put the books down, Yugi rubbed his chin in thought. 'That's true, where could we possibly put all the games?' And then he got an idea.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"Hell. No." Atem said with finality. He crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed.

Yugi whined,"But Atem! This room would be perfect to set up the game room! It's big and spacious, and empty-"

"It's also the place where we fuck!" Atem pointed out. They were in the secret room, that everyone forgot about. The room where they had first made love.

Yugi blushed madly. Atem could be so blunt at times! "I know that, but we need to put the games somewhere! This room is perfect!"

Atem sighed. He did not want to give up this room. Every other day or so, he'd get Yugi alone in here, and they would... y'know... do it!

"Yugi, aibou, i'm telling you that if we give up this room, that means it'll be harder for us. I can't go one night without touching you fully." Atem gazed at Yugi with lust.

Blushing still, Yugi mumbled,"I know. Even I can't go without you holding me... in that way..."

"Then let's go and find some other room then," Atem said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I'm sure we'll find another room to go by on."

Atem then kissed Yugi on the lips gently. Yugi opened his mouth willingly, and let Atem slip in. They held each other tightly.

Giggling, Yugi broke the kiss, and said,"Your beard tickles me Sempai. You're so fuzzy now! Before you used to be all prickly!"

Atem chuckled. "Yes, but I have to admit aibou, you've gotten a little fuzzy yourself. Mr. Mustache Man." Atem softly touched Yugi's fuzz, and kissed him again.

Before they got too passionate, someone said,"My Pharaoh, there you are."

Yugi and Atem broke away form each other, and stared at Hassan, who walked in the door. The big man said,"Sorry to disturb you, but the door was open. What a lovely room."

Hassan was still pretty much the same. Still over seven feet tall, and dark skinned, still a gentle giant. He was no longer bald, as he had grown some hair, and was growing a beard himself.

Joey came in after Hassan. "Wow, this room is huge! Hey, this'd be perfect for da game room! Nice pick Yug!"

Atem gaped as Seto, Bakura, Marik, and pretty much everyone else came in, inspecting the room. Atem then turned his attention to Yugi who blushed.

"Y-Yugi! Did you already tell everyone about this room!" Atem screeched.

Grinning sheepishly, Yugi stammered,"Y-Yes, but hey, at least I tried to tell you!" Yugi squeaked when Atem grabbed him into a bear hug.

"I can't believe you Yugi! Now how are supposed to-" "Quit bitching Atem!"

Atem glared at Bakura. "You and Yugi can always fuck in the shower. Right now, we all want a gmae room!"

Seto wrote down stuff on his clip board. "This room will be perfect."

"Nooooooo!" Atem moaned. He held Yugi tighter. "I want to be with Yugi always!"

Mako laughed. "Too bad boss!"

Rex said,"Yeah, get over it."

Weevil chortled,"You'll survive."

Keith snorted. "Probably."

Hassan blinked. "I don't understand..."

Joey said,"Ew! Keep that stuff to your self!"

Marik barked,"Get a room! Oh wait, you can't!"

Then out of no where, Yugi grabbed Marik by the hair, and slammed him into the wall. He yelled in his face,"Hey! If you make fun of Atem, I will fuck you up so hard, you're gonna have to wear a cast on your ass!"

Everyone stared at Yugi shocked. Then Yugi said,"Kidding!" Atem had really rubbed off on him. Oh well. At least everything was alright. For now.

END OF CHAPTER 23

**Me: So, Yugi has grown up a little bit. That's good right? And what was he working on?**

Creature: Find out more next chapter!

Me: Sorry if it was a little short. It was just to show how the prisoners were doing and stuff.

**Annabi: Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! ^^**


	25. Atem's Birthday Present

**Me: I am sooooo sorry it took me this long to update. I'm studying for my drivers test now.**

**Creature: We all hope you pass Ferocious.**

**Me: Thanks, I appreciate it. :)**

Annabi: We do not own Yugioh, only the plot! Enjoy! ^^

Chapter 24: Atem's Birthday Present

Within a few days, the library and game room were finished. All of the books were shelved, and the games stocked up. The prison was buzzing with the news.

"I'm going to go check out that library!" "I'm gonna take a look at those games!" "That Yugi Motou guy got us those things, he rules!" Yes the inmates were buzzing with the news.

Everywhere Yugi went, he got pats on the back and thank yous, and even some hugs from the inmates for giving them something new. Something to look forward to.

-In The Library-

Mako Tsunami was busy looking at a text book about oceonolgy; he wanted to learn the more scientific aspects of the ocean. Weevil was reading up on bugs, and Rex was reading about dinos.

"Hey Rex, did you know that red ants can kill you if they bite you hard enough?" Weevil said, not looking up from his book.

Rex replied,"No, but did you know that the T. Rex is _not_ the biggest carnivore? Man, what a surprise..." He kept flipping the pages.

Bandit Keith was in the music corner of the room, playing with the stereo. He switched stations, till he came upon one he really liked. An American station called,'Classic Vinyl.'

"Aw sweet, I love this song man!" Keith turned up the volume so the whole library could hear it. He started singing along to the lyrics.

"_You know I'm a dreamer,  
But my hearts of gold,  
I had to run away high,  
So I wouldn't come home low,  
Just when things went right,  
Doesn't mean they all went wrong,  
Just take this song,  
And you'll never be left all alone,"_

Everyone looked up from their books, and stared at Keith who was singing shamelessly to the music. They had to admit he was pretty good. Not as good as _that_ voice, but still. They all went back to reading, and listened to the song too.

"_Take me to your heart,  
Feel me in your bones,  
Just one more night,  
And I'm coming off this,  
Lonely winding road,_

I'm on my way,  
I'm on my way,  
Home Sweet Home,

Tonight, tonight!,  
I'm on my way,  
Just set me free,  
Home Sweet Home!,"

Yugi and Atem walked in, talking about casual things, till they heard the music. They glanced over at Keith who was playing air guitar.

Seto was sitting at a table by himself, typing away with Mr. Malik watching him. Yugi and Atem walked up to Seto and sat themselves down.

"Hey cuz, how's it hangin'?" Atem asked casually. He received a grunt from Seto.

Yugi giggled. "You still working? Jeez, you should take a break Kaiba. It's not good for your health to be working so much."

Seto glanced from his work to glare at Yugi. "I may be locked up, but I still have a company to run. You should be working to Yugi. I'm not the only CEO in here anymore." He whispred the last part.

Blushing, Yugi mumbled,"I know. I just want to spend time with Atem is all..."

Atem smiled at Yugi and held his aibou's hand under the table. They agreed not to show public affection, but holding hands under the table was fine.

Mr. Malik chuckled. He kept his eyes on Seto's computer. He muttered,"I couldn't do this programming stuff if you payed me..."

Keith was still singing in the back ground. The song that was playing now was,'Heart of Gold.'

Yugi was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around, and looked up at a certain giant. He smiled.

"Hi Hassan! How are you today?" Yugi watched Hassan beam at him.

"I am doing just fine young one. I am very happy that there are scriptures in my language. However, I would like to learn how to read more..." Hassan looked down in embrarrasement.

Atem said quietly,"If you want, I'm sure Seto and Yugi can help you Hassan."

Hassan stared at his Pharaoh astonished. "Can they really?"

Seto looked up and spoke directly to Hassan. "If you are willing to learn the proper etiqutte of japanese literature, as well as english, then I am sure Yugi and I can teach you. Right Yugi?"

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing! Don't worry Hassan, Seto and I will steer you right. You'll be reading better in no time."

Smiling gratefully, Hassan rumbled,"Thank you young one, you too Master Seto." He bowed.

-In The Game Room-

"Alright ladies, let's stack 'em up!" Joey Wheeler was shuffling his deck, and was showing the other inmates how to play Duel Monsters.

Joey laid the cards down in face up position. "Now look here gentlemen, these here are monster cards!" He pointed to the cards.

The men watched with curious expressions. Hey saw Joey explain the difference between spell cards and trap cards. Then a guy asked a question.

"Isn't this a children's card game?" the guy asked. He was short, and was middle aged. Not a very tough looking guy.

Joey stared at the man blinking. Marik and Bakura were on opposite sides of him. Bakura growled at the man.

"Oi! If you don't wanna play, then fuck off, and grab a chess board!" Bakura sent the guy a dirty glare. The man was cowering, and whimpering like a kicked puppy.

Soothingly, Joey said,"Hey hey, everbody calm down. The guy just asked a question." Turning to the guy, Joey smiled. "You still wanna play buddy? This game is for all ages."

The guy walked over to the table slowly, the other prisoners making way for him. He sat down int the chair across from Joey. "Sure, i'd like to learn."

Marik grinned and nudged Bakura. "I bet Joey will smoke the guy!"

Bakura nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The man said,"By the way, my name is Frank."

Joey chuckled. "It's nice to meet ya Frank. Just grab that deck right there, and we'll have ourselves a little game."

Frank grabbed the deck, shuffled the cards, and put five of them in his hand.

The other prisoners watched in anticipation. This should be good.

"Let's Duel!" they both said at the same time.

-Visiting Center-

"How's my little girl doing?," Atem gushed at Heba. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her. "Wow, you're getting bigger!"

Heba was now about eleven years old. Her hair had grown longer, and she grew taller too. She smiled at her father.

"I'm doing great daddy! Good health, good grades, everything!" Heba cried happily. She kissed her father on the nose.

Mana watched in delight. Her face looked more mature, and she was still beautiful. She also hugged Atem and said,"Happy birthday Ouji!"

It was Atem's thirtieth birthday, so his family came to see him. They talked and stuff, filling each other in.

"Hey guess what? We got a new library now! With music and new books!" Atem said excitedly.

Mana gasped. "No way! That's awesome! What about the game room?"

"We got that too! And it's all thanks to Yugi! He's a little genius!" Atem said adoringly.

Smiling gently, Mana asked,"So, are things going good between you and him?"

"Yes. He loves me, and I love him too. He's smart, he's funny, he's cute, kind, caring... He's perfect..." Atem whispered.

Heba cocked her head. "That's great daddy!" She understood that her father was with Yugi. At first she was a little uncomfortable with it, but Yugi was still her homie. So it was all good.

Mana grinned, then looked at her watch. "Ah man, it's time for us to go. Sorry Ouji."

"It's alright. Bye guys." Atem gave each of his girls kisses and hugs. Then he watched them leave.

As they left, Atem suddenly wish he could be with them all the time. His daughter was growing up without him. He wanted to protect her from any men who might try to harm her.

Mr. Ryou walked over and placed his hand on Atem's shoulder. "Let's head on back Atem."

Scratching his beard, Atem muttered,"Yeah... Let's go." He followed the guard out.

As they walked, Mr. Ryou said kindly,"Heba sure is getting prettier Atem. You must be proud."

Atem smiled. "Yeah, I am. I just hope she'll be safe."

Nodding, Mr. Ryou announced,"Yugi wished to see you Atem. Follow me please."

Smiling gayly, Atem followed Mr. Ryou to where Yugi was.

-In The Showers-

Mr. Ryou took Atem to a more private showering facility, and left him there. Atem looked around, to see it was small, yet spacious.

"Glad you came." said a soft musical voice.

Atem turned around, and grinned when he saw Yugi smiling shyly. He walked over and hugged him softly, placing a kiss on his lips.

"So aibou, what did you have planned for me huh?" Atem whispered seductively. He licked the inside of Yugi's ear.

Yugi giggled sweetly. "Well, since it is your birthday, i'd thought to give you a little treat."

"Oooh, what kind of treat?" Atem purred. He started to unzip Yugi's pants.

"Whoa, hold on one sec there Mr. Hornball!," Yugi said playfully, swatting Atem's hands away. "First, how did it go with Heba and Mana?"

Atem sighed and said,"It went just fine. They said happy birthday and stuff, so yeah. Can we do it now?"

Yugi sighed, and mumbled,"Sure, I just have one little request."

Confused, Atem asked,"Okay, what's the request?"

Blushing fully, Yugi shook a little. "I was just w-wondering... You're a-always in the lead and stuff... S-So, I was thinking, s-since it's your birthday, I c-could..."

Atem took Yugi's hands in his. "Yugi, don't be nervous. You're a man too, and I understand if you want to be on top every once in a while."

Yugi blushed harder. "W-Well... I wouldn't mind i-it... Please?" He made his eys go all big.

Chuckling, Atem said,"Of course I-Nur. Go right ahead," Atem led Yugi's hands to his chest. "Take me right now. I'm all yours."

Gulping, Yugi slowly unbuttoned Atem's shirt, revealing the patch of dark hair. He buried his face in the fur, letting it tickle him.

"You're so fuzzy now..." Yugi breathed in his dark's scent. So manly and alluring.

Atem smiled, and let Yugi indulge himself. His light started sucking his nipples, and he moaned loudly.

Yugi carefully pushed Atem up against the wall, going lower, unzipping Atem' pants. Atem started sweating, he wanted Yugi so badly.

Pulling the pants down, Yugi stripped off the underwear, and gazed at Atem's thick member. The organ was pointing straight at Yugi's face.

Holding Atem' hips, Yugi licked the heavy organ slowly, please to hear Atem gasp. Yugi's shyness melted away as he took the flesh into his mouth, and sucked hard.

Atem held onto the railings to keep himself from falling. He reared his head back, trying to hold it in but...

"Ooooohhh... Yugi..." Atem groaned lowly. He finally released when Yugi was done. Yugi swallowed it all.

Panting, Yugi said,"You want more?"

"Yes, dominate me Yugi. Take me on the floor!" Atem nearly growled.

Getting more aroused, Yugi took out the bottle of lube he kept in his pocket, and started pulling off his own clothes. When he was naked, he coated his length, and his fingers with the stuff.

Atem laid down on the floor, with his legs spread out. With his hands, Atem coaxed Yugi licking his lips. "Get in here!"

Yugi was mesmerized by Atem's tanned body, staring at his abs, his pecs, his sex. Yugi crawled over Atem, and slipped his fingers in him.

Atem hissed a little at the stretching, since he hadn't been in this position in a very long time. He relaxed when Yugi kissed him, moaning whe Yugi thrusted the fingers in and out.

Pulling his fingers out, Yugi got himself ready. He gripped Atem's hips, and asked softly,"You ready?"

"Yes, just do it!" Atem ordered. He felt Yugi push himself in slowly.

Yugi groaned, feeling the heat of his darkness. He pulled out, and thrusted back in quickly.

Atem moaned loudly, feeling his light inside him. He loved it, being the submissive one wasn't so bad. Still, he wanted Yugi to be more rough with him.

"Go harder... Faster! Make me your bitch!" Atem yelled in want.

Yugi grunted in approval. He started thrusting faster and harder, he kissed Atem's neck, his hands roaming his body. Atem held onto Yugi tightly, moaning his name loudly.

In, out, in out, in out, Yugi kept going, loving the near screams Atem gave him. Yugi then thrust his tongue in his dark's mouth, roaming and exploring.

Without warning, Yugi blew his seed inside Atem's taught body, screaming his name. "ATEM!"

Atem grinned, then released his own seed over their chests. "Oh, YUGI!"

Yugi collapsed on top of Atem, exhausted. They both panted loudly, and Atem had a big smile on his face.

'That was... Awesome!' Atem thought hazily. He hissed a little when Yugi pulled out of him; he was starting to feel sore.

"Ouch...," Atem whispered. Yugi was still on top of him, his light's face hidden in the crook of his neck. "You okay aibou?"

Yugi nodded, still not showing his face.

Atem was getting concerned. "Really? Why won't you look at me?"

Feeling something wet on his neck, Atem held Yugi's face to his, and gasped when he saw Yugi crying.

"Why are you crying?" Atem asked his thumbs, he brushed away the tears.

Yugi blushed heavily. "I-I've never, y-y'know... W-Well, did I hurt you?"

"No, I feel a little sore, but other wise, i'm fine." Atem replied honestly. He kissed Yugi's rosy lips. Atem noticed that Yugi always seemed to cry after they do it. Why though?

Smiling shyly, Yugi whispered,"Okay. If you say so."

Yugi got up, and help Atem up to. Atem limped to Yugi and hugged him. "I really did have a nice time. Thank you."

"Happy birthday!" Yugi cried out happily. He seemed better now.

"Let's take a shower, since we're here." Atem turned on the shower head, and water rained down on the two men. They held each other, as they were washed.

-In Dartz's Office-

Dartz had called in Atem to talk with him. Atem was led in by Mr. Tetsu. He sat down in the chair, looking at Dartz wearily.

"Atem, i'm glad you could make it. Happy birthday." Dartz said calmly.

"Thank you." Atem replied.

"How old are you now?" Dartz continued.

"Thirty." Atem mumbled.

"That's nice. Your father is here." Dartz dumped on Atem.

"Wait, WHAT!" Atem yelled. He tried to jump from the chair, but Mr. Tetsu held him down.

"Hello my son." said a deep voice. Atem twirled around and saw-

Aknumkonan. His father. His dad was in an expensive business suit, black, he wore gold rings on his fingers, and had a turban on his head. He was stroking his beard.

Atem growled,"What are you doing here _dad_?"

"Oh, I just decided to drop by, when I heard a few things. I was in Egypt for the past couple of years you know. Then I needed to come back to Japan, and I remebered I have a son here. So I came to visit." Aknumkonan's crimson eyes bored into his son's.

Rolling his eyes, Atem said,"Yeah, well whatever. I know there's another reason you came here."

"As a matter of fact there is. Does this mean anything to you?" Aknumkonan pulled out an envelope, and took out some photos. He showed them to Atem.

Atem gazed at the photos, and his mouth dropped. These were photos of Heba!

"Oh yes my boy. I _know_." Aknumkonan whispered. He tucked the photos back in his jacket.

What could this mean? Trouble?

END OF CHAPTER 24

**Me: Oh boy, looks like Atem's daddy knows about his grand daughter! Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun!**

**Creature: Oh knock it off. Anyways, Ferocious wanted to say sorry for not updating so long.**

Annabi: And, that she wrote a little chapter on a new story on fictionpress! If you'd like, check it out! Just go to fictionpress, search for the same penname, and there you go!

**Me: Yeah, I know I said I wouldn't start any new stories till this one's finished, but I started thinking of my own characters and stuff! I'm not sure if the story will be Yoai, i'm still thinking about it.**

**Annabi: With all that being said, please review! ^^**


	26. Seeing Heba

**Me: I feel like such an ass hole for not updating in so long. -facepalm-**

**Creature: Yeah well, with school, homework, and a nasty cold, what can you do?**

Me: True, but still. I'm sorry for taking forever to update. ^^"

Annabi: With that being said, please enjoy this chapter! We do not own YuGiOh, only the plot! :)

Chapter 25: Seeing Heba

Aknumkonan waited for his son to recover from the shock. He had just shown him the pictures of Heba, and Atem was stunned.

'How did he find out?' Atem thought hazily. He swallowed, and stared at his father astonished.

"Now Atem, please drop that look off your face. Did you really think you could just hide my grand daughter from me?" Aknumkonan said, beginning to get smug.

Atem growled,"Stay away from her."

Shaking his head, Aknumkonan replied,"No my son. You knew I always wanted grand children, and when you finally produce, you hid her from me."

"I didn't even know about her till five years ago!" Atem nearly shouted. He clenched his fists tightly.

Raising his eyebrows, his father said,"Oh really? And why is that?"

Atem almost spilled the beans, when the door to the office opened, and in walked Seto Kaiba. He was carrying a laptop.

"Sorry i'm late, the mutt wanted to play a quick game of Duel Monsters and -" Seto cut off when he saw his uncle Aknumkonan in the room.

It was silent, then Seto turned around and said,"I'll be leaving now."

"Not so fast Seto," Aknumkonan cut in. He speed walked to the door, shut it and continued. "I haven't seen my nephew in quite a while. How about a hug?"

Seto just stood there with Aknumkonan hugging him, and giving Atem a WTF look.

Letting him go, Aknumkonan chortled,"Atem was just telling me about his daughter. Isn't that just lovely?"

Keeping his face carefully blank, Seto replied,"That's wonderful uncle."

Atem sighed, and put his face into his hands. Seto came in to do more work for the company in private. How could things get any worse?

"Hey guys!" cried a cheerful voice. Another occupant entered the room. Atem looked up and saw...

Yugi came in with a laptop of his own, smiling brightly at everyone. He walked briskly to the seperate desk that Dartz gave him, set the laptop down, then stared at everyone.

"Is everything alright? Seems really ominous in here," Yugi walked over and pecked Atem on the cheek lovingly. "You okay Sempai?"

Atem appeciated the kiss, but he didn't fail to notice his father gaping at him, Seto face palming, Mr. Tetsu laughing, and Dartz shake his head.

Again Yugi asked,"Okay, what's going on here? What's with everybody?," he then noticed Aknumkonan glaring at him. "Oh, may I help you sir?"

Still glaring at Yugi, Aknumkonan growled,"Who is this man Atem?"

Gulping, Atem said,"T-This is m-my jailmate. His name is Yugi, and he is just doing... stuff..."

"Oh really? Just a jailmate, then why did he kiss you?" his father spat.

Before Yugi could answer, Atem cut in,"He's just a very friendly guy, he does this to everyone. Right Yugi?"

Yugi saw the pleading look in Atem's eyes, and the promise to explain things later. So he muttered,"Yeah, I do that to all my friends."

"Yeah right. In _prison_ you kiss men. I imagine you must get hurt a lot Mr. Yugi. Not very smart." Aknumkonan grinned at the hurt on Yugi's face.

Atem growled. He knew his father would try to hurt Yugi. He never expected them to meet, ever. Now his father might try to ruin things between them.

"Anyways, back to the task at hand. Atem..." Aknumkonan snapped Atem out of his rage. "I want to see my grand daughter as soon as possible."

Yugi gasped. Grand daughter? Does that mean...

"You're Atem's father?" Yugi choked out. He unintentionally pointed at the man.

Sighing, Aknumkonan grumbled,"Yes. And I want to meet her, and I won't take no for an answer. If nessessary, I will track her down, and go see her without my son's consent."

"NO!" Atem bellowed. His deep baritone voice boomed through out the walls of the office. Every one in the room jumped at the sudden volume.

Atem stood up from his chair, and stomped towards his father. He stopped about a half a foot away from him, both roughly the same size.

"You will see her father. But ONLY with me there with you,"Atem took a deep breath and continued. "This is how it's gonna work. Three times a month on Saturdays, we volenteer at the docks. Mana works at the docks, so we see her. Heba is usually with her. You'll see her then."

"This upcoming Saturday?," Aknumkonan asked. "That would be perfect for my schedule."

"Yes, this Saturday is fine. Now, is that all _father_?" Atem spat.

Aknumkonan sighed. "Yes, son that is all for now. This Saturday, I shall be there at the Fukuoka Docks at 11:00 am. What time will you arrive there?"

"8:30." Atem answered. That would give him sometime to warn Mana and Heba about his father.

Nodding, Aknumkonan said,"Very well then, it's all settled. I shall see you Saturady. Good bye." Then without another word, the man left quickly out of the office.

Dartz told Mr. Tetsu to follow Mr. Aknumkonan and show him the proper way out. Then the warden looked at all the men in the room.

"Well then, that was an interesting... chat," Dartz rearranged some papers as he talked. "I advise you Atem not to bring your personal affairs into the prison please."

Atem didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor. He couldn't believe he was going to allow his father to see his daughter. Damn it!

Yugi stared at Atem questioningly. He wanted to ask what was going on, but didn't want to pry into Atem's personal business.

Seto sighed and shook his head. The tall brunet sat down at his desk, opened his lap top, and began to work.

Sighing himself, Yugi sat down. And started to work too, when Atem slowly walked out the office, and back to his cell.

-Saturday- 

Atem had already explained the situation to his gang members the previous day, and they were all expected to stay out of it. What pissed Atem off the most was that he couldn't have his business kept private.

Luckily, Atem was able to call Mana, and tell her that daddy was coming, and to prepare Heba for his arrival. Mana was shocked as hell when she headr the news, but agreed to the plan.

The prisoners were at the docks, and Admiral was awaiting their arrival. The long shoreman greeted the inmates accordingly.

"Aye, ye all are here then. Good. Mana is on the 'The Devil May Care.' Get there and swab the deck, that'd be yer first job." Admiral checked everyone in, and led them to the ship.

They boarded the ship, got out the cleaning implements, and started swabbing. Atem was silent as he mopped the deck. Yugi was slightly worried about him.

Yugi remembered asking Atem about his father, and from what he and Mana told about him, Aknumkonan was a strict man. Not nessessarily mean, or cruel, just very strict; and old fashioned.

"Ouji!" said a female voice. Yugi and the others turned their heads to see Mana running on the docks towards Atem.

Atem dropped his mop, and caught Mana who jumped in his arms. She buried her head in his chest happily.

As they hugged, Mr. Devlin came over to pull them apart, saying the prisoners are not allowed physical contact.

Mana apologized, yet grinned like a bad little girl.

Atem chuckled. "Sorry Mr. Devlin. The ladies can't keep themselves of of me."

Yugi couldn't help but feel slight jeolousy, but it quickly passed. He knew that as special friends, Atem and Mana playfully flrited with each other.

Mr. Devlin allowed them to talk at least. Atem turned to Mana and asked,"Where's Heba?"

"She's inside the cabins finishing her homework. Do you wanna see her?" Mana gave Atem a hopeful smile.

Atem grinned. "Sure. C'mon Yugi, let's go." Atem ushered Yugi to go with them to see Heba.

Yugi was more than happy to see Heba, so he followed Atem and Mana to the cabins.

Joey and the rest of the gang watched them go inside the cabins. "Man, family drama always get's to me," Joey then stared at Seto who stared after them. "Aren't you going?"

Seto glanced at Joey. "I don't know if I should."

"Ah, don't be such a wuss. Youse part of the family, so ya betta go in there," Joey pushed Seto towards the cabins. "Go on, off wit ya."

Grumbling, Seto stomped towards the cabins. Joey smiled and turned to the rest of the gang. "Alright, back to work!"

-Inside The Cabins-

Mana led Atem, Yugi, and Seto who caught up with them, to Cabin #7. Unlocking the door, Mana gestured them to come inside. They heard a blast of music playing, and singing along. The song that was playing was,'I'll Take Your Man,' by Salt an' Pepa.

They all could see Heba swinging her hips to the music, dancing expertly, and singing along to the lyrics. Here's how it went:

_Salt an' Pepa's back, and we came to out rap you,  
So get out my face, before I smack you,  
Ho don't you know? Can't you understand?,_

If you mess with me, i'll take your man,

Heba started moving around the room, oblivious to the fact that her family was gaping at her.

_Well i'll take your man right out the box,  
And put him under my padlocks,  
So when you see us together chillin' in the place,  
Cold walkin' and sportin' him in your face  
Go ahead roll your eyes, suck your teeth,  
Keep huffin and puffin like a dog in heat,_

You can call me a crook, a robber, a thief,  
But i'll butcher you if you got beef,  
You know what's up – I ain't no poo-putt,

Cuz Pepa kick butts off dumb, young bucks like you,  
And the rest of your crew,  
If moms got static, i'll dis her too,  
So scram, you know who I am,

Damn, chick, don't play me, punk cuz i'll take your man!

Spinning around, Heba finally noticed everybody standing in the door way with their jaws slacked. Heba squeaked, and imediately turned off the radio.

All was silent. Then Heba nervously bit her lip and smiled at everyone. "What's up homies?"

Mana started laughing, as did everyone else. They all thought it was so cute to see Heba dancing and singing to the radio.

Heba blushed as everyone came inside the room, and sat down on the various chairs. When she saw her father, Heba rushed up and hugged him. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey there sport! How you doin'?," Atem kissed Heba on the cheek. "You excited to see grandpa?"

"That's today?" Heba asked confused. They had told her a few days ago that Aknumkonan was coming to see her. She was nervous, but still wanted to see him.

Atem sighed. "Yes, he's coming today. But not for another few hours, so all is good." He tickled his giggling daughter adoringly.

The door then knocked, and everyone turned to see Yugi get up, and open the door. Admiral was standing in the frame looking wary.

Yugi smiled cheefully. "Hi Admiral. Came to join the party?"

"Kinda. There's a man here with a strange name saying he wants to see Heba." Admiral stepped aside as a man in a business suit waltzed into the room.

"Now now, there is no need to hide. I just want to see my grand daughter." Aknumkonan said authoritively.

Atem stopped tickling Heba and glared at his father. The man was hours early.

Aknumkonan surveyed the room, staring at everyone, and then his crimson eyes rested on Heba, who was trying to hide behind Atem.

"Like I said, there is no need to hide child. I won't bite." Aknumkonan came closer to try and get a better look at Heba.

Atem made sure that his body was covering Heba from his father. Aknumkonan got impatient. "Oh for the love of Horus, Atem let me see her already!"

"Hi grandpa." Heba mumbled quitely. She stepped around Atem, and faced Aknumkonan shyly, but bravely. She bowed to him in respect as well.

Yugi smiled at Heba's bravery, and silently prayed that she would gain her grandfathers approval. He stood next to Seto, who remained silent as well.

Mr. Devlin entered the room, saying that he was here to supervise the prisoners. Admiral said he was staying too, mostly to keep an eye on Aknumkonan. The room was pretty crowded.

Aknumkonan grinned widely at Heba and then quickly scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Everyone sucked in their breath as Aknumkonan whispered,"Hello grand daughter."

-Some Time Later-

So, the meeting went calmly, with no fighting, or shouting or swearing. Aknumkonan beahved himself, and treated Heba kindly. He chatted with her and asked her numerous of questions, like,'Where do you go to school?', or 'How did Mommy and Daddy meet?' and so on. She answered honestly, and was getting more comfortable with him.

It was finally time though for the inmates to go back to the prison. The gang managed to catch Heba and say their goodbyes to her.

Mana promised Aknumkonan that he could come and visit Heba any time he wanted too. Atem didn't like that idea, but reluctantly agreed.

Aknumkonan then asked Mr. Devlin if he could just have five min. with his son. Mr. Devlin said yes, and so Atem was pulled off by his father.

When they were alon on the wharf, Atem asked,"So, do you like Heba?"

"I love her!," said Aknumkonan. "She is the sweetest little thing, and I can't wait to see her again! Didn't I tell you being a father would be amazing?"

"Yes, it is. I only wish I can be there for her." Atem stated sadly.

"You can." Atem looked up at his dad. Aknumkonan continued. "If you promise to go back with Mana, and be there for Heba, I will bail you out of prison by next week."

Surpsied, Atem blurted,"What? What are you talking about?"

Suppressing a sigh, Aknumkonan said,"My son, I don't want you to rot in a cage for the rest of your life. You have a woman and a daughter who needs you, and you have to respect that responsibilty. Just say that you promise to be there for them, and I shall bail you out."

Atem was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to be with his daughter, and Mana too, to have a normal life, but...

"I can't dad. I'm sorry." Atem mumbled. He stared at his father blankly.

"What? Why the hell not?," Aknumkonan stared at his son, searching for an answer, and then he found it. "It's that Yugi guy isn't it?"

When Atem didn't asnwer, Aknumkonan looked away in disgust. "I figured you were still like that. I always hoped it was just some faze you went through, but I see you're still into men."

Atem looked down and muttered. "Yugi is I-Nur. I need him. I love him. I'm sorry."

Mr. Devlin walked over then. "I am sorry Mr. Aknumkonan, but we have to go. Let's move Atem"

Atem gratefully ran with Mr. Devlin to the van, and once they got in, they sped off back to the prison. Aknumkonan stood there, watching the van drive off into the distance.

Gritting his teeth, Aknumkonan clentched his fists and walked towards his car. He did NOT like the fact that his son was still gay, and that he was choosing this Yugi guy over his own family. Well, Aknumkonan would change that!

Getting inside the lamborgini, Aknumkonan nodded grimly as he thought of ways to split those two up.

-Inside The Van-

The gang asked numerous questions as to what happened, how did it go, and so on. Atem didn't feel like talking, so Yugi and Seto filled them all in.

Hassan stayed silent the whole time. He was hiding from Aknumkonan,and did not want the man to see him. This was not the time for certain secrets to come about yet.

Still though, Hassan knew he had to tell his king the truth sooner or later. The truth about himself. Of why he was there.

As the van drove off, Hassan thought,'I must tell the king soon. It's been far too long already. I'll figure out how to do this. I swear it.'

Yugi watched Atem with worried eyes. His friend seemed to be in dire peril. He decided to ask him.

"Atem?," Yugi said quietly. He saw Atem turn his head towards him."Are you okay?"

Atem mumbled a 'yes', and wrapped his hand around Yugi's. Yugi smiled and nuzzled Atem's shoulder.

All the way back to the prison, Atem thought,'Am I doing the right thing? Do I have to choose? I want to be with Heba, but...' he stared at Yugi who was falling asleep. 'I want to be with Yugi too. Can I have both? Oh Ra, this feels so confusing. Someone help me...'

So many new problems to face, and dark secrets resurfacing. Atem and Yugi still had a lot on their plates. Hopefully though, the cage will be unlocked, and they shall be set free.

END OF CHAPTER 25

**Me: Yea! I finally got this updated! I promise to update quicker next time! ^^"**

**Creature: Will Aknumkonan try to split Yugi from Atem? What secrets is Hassan hiding?**

Me: You'll all have to find out next time! I hope you enjoyed! :)

Annabi: Please review! 


	27. Movie Night

**Me: Alright, let's see what else this story's got.**

Creature: You still have a long way to go y'know.

Me: I know. Still though, I enjoy it. And soon we are gonna get to something good...

Annabi: Hope you enjoy. We do not own YuGiOh, just the plot! ^^

Chapter 26: Movie Night

Months had passed since that meeting of family time. Birthdays had gone by; Heba was now twelve, and Yugi was about twenty three. It was still 1997, barely.

Time seem to go by in a moderate pace. In prison, time usually goes slowly, unless you're busy. Yugi was kept real busy, what with the plans, and the business.

Yugi was techinacally the CEO of Industrial Illusions. How he kept that job was this: Everybody on the outside knew that Seto Kaiba was still doing time, and working for his company; and the outside knew that Shroeder Corp was working with Kaiba Corp to keep Industial Illusions in check.

What the outside didn't know, was who was the man behind the scenes. News reporters and investigators were suspicous, as were the police. They knew something strange was going on, that there was a mysterious phantom bossing all the companies. Just who was it though?

Yugi of course. The outside did not know that though. Money, and certain other methods were used to keep people quite, and secretive. For instance, to get the media off their backs, Yugi created an imaginary person to act as the mysterious CEO. This 'person', only existed on paper, but it greatly eased the public, to some extent.

Working in the prison meant that Yugi would spend most of his hours inside the warden's office, sitting at a desk, typing away on his laptop, working like a true company head. Seto would see Yugi as a rival, even though they were working together, Seto couldn't help but compete with Yugi.

Of course, Yugi even took the liberty at making 'secret donations' to the prison, to make sure that the accounts were in order. Dartz made sure that everything money wise was organized, and secluded.

On to more personal matters, Yugi's private life was mixing into a vat of confusion. In the past few months, he noticed that Atem was getting more fretful and unsure of himself. Yugi wasn't sure what to do about him.

The entire prison knew of their relationship, and of course Yugi and Atem kept their guard up. Enemies could be made very easily in prison. They already had a few enemies, like the Doma Crew. Luckily, those guys were in an entirely different block, so the Shuets hardly ever got to see them. Still, they had to be careful.

Problems rose up later, when movie night came out. It was a special time, when the inmates got a little treat to watch a nice movie in the theater. That's when it all came out...

-Movie Night-

It was Friday, and the inmates got to stay up later because it was movie night! They were all excited, especially since they heard that they got a new movie to watch. It was a beautiful film called,'Shall We Dance?,' a movie about self expression.

Voilent films were not really allowed, so they had to make do with this. They heard it was a good movie though, so no one complained.

Rex and Weevil were up in the film room, setting up the movie. They were in charge of making sure that everything went okay.

"Hey Rex, it's this one right?" Weevil asked. He lifted up one of the film reels in Rex's face.

Rex grumbled,"Yeah man that's the one."

"What's up with you?" Weevil stared at his friend who looked glum.

"I'm hungry damn it!" Rex yelled.

"Well, what the hell do you want me to do about it?" Weevil sniveled.

"Go get me something to eat."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Hell no."

"But-"

"No!"

"But-"

"I said no!"

"But-"

"No way mother fucker! Get your own shit!"

The two kept this up for another minute, when Bakura came stomping into the room smoking a cigerette. "Hey dicks, is the movie ready yet?"

Rex grumbled,"Yeah the movie's ready..."

"Good. Let's get this show on the road." Bakura plopped himself on one of the chairs.

Weevil stared at him. "Why you sittin' there?"

"You want me to sit on you bug boy?" Bakura snarled.

"N-No..."

"Then shut up!"

-In The Theater-

It was taking a while for everyone to be seated. The theater had gone into a make over the past couple of months, and everyone was eyeing the new look. It looked like a real theater now.

As everyone was getting seated, Hassan was thinking about how to explain himself to the king. How was he going to do it? Should he tell him tonight? He better do it soon, or else he'll forget again...

"Hey big guy, move it will ya!" said an irrated guy.

Hassan moved out of the man's way. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever. Giants..." the guy grumbled. He stumbled past Hassan.

Hassan sighed, and quickly sat himself down, sulking, and trying to figure things out. Then he heard a cheerful voice.

"Hey Hassan! Why are you sitting all by your self?" Yugi practically strutted to Hassan, and sat next to him.

"Oh, Yugi hello. I just, didn't want to bother any body..." Hassan mumbled. He averted his eyes from Yugi's.

Yugi stroked his mustache. "Got a lot on your mind huh?" 

Hassan nodded.

"Well, me too. Atem has been very distant lately. I guess he won't come to see the movie..." Yugi spoke sadly.

Hassan looked back at Yugi's sad face. Pain ripped through Hassan as he remembered something from his past. Impulsively, he wrapped his muscled arm around Yugi.

A little surprised, Yugi flinched, but let Hassan comfort him. The man really was a gentle giant.

-With Atem-

"So how did the meeting go?" Atem asked Seto. The two men were in the game room, looking over their Duel Monster cards.

Seto held up his Blue Eyes. "It was very stressful, let's just put it at that."

Atem raised his eyebrows, and scratched his beard. "Well, I want to know what happened, so spill."

"Fine. It's just that those fucking Shroeder brothers are annoying as fuck! If it wasn't for Mokuba, I would have imploded!" Seto ranted more than talked. He told Atem what went down...

-Flashback-

_It all went down in the Industrial Illusions meeting room. Seto Kaiba, along with his seventeen year old brother Mokuba, were wating for the Shroeder brothers._

"What the fuck is taking so long?" asked Seto irrated. He laid his ankle over his knee.

Mokuba, now more mature looking patted Seto's shoulder. "Relax bro," his voice more deeper,"They'll be here soon."

Seto grumbled,"Whatever..." He was anxious to get this meeting over with. Not that he wanted to go back to prison too soon, but just so he didn't have to look at Zigfried's smug face.

Mr. Ryou, one of the prison guards, was there to keep Seto in check. He was getting impatient too, but stayed silent.

At 1:11, the shroeders arrived. Leon Von Shroeder had grown more, just like Mokuba. Zigfried still looked the same. He flipped his straw berry blond hair.

"Sorry ve are late. Traffic you know..." Zigfried explained in his thick accent. The Shroeder brothers sat down across from them, and began the meeting. Nothing to eventful happened, mostly just boring business details.

Then Zigfried gave Seto a floppy disk with all the encryptions, and key codes for the company. "Here you go Seto. You may borrow this, and check it over for mistakes."

Seto grunted, and took the disk. They were all ready to go back to prison, Seto and Mokuba had their backs to the Shroeders, when Zigfried said,"Don't drop that thing in the shower."

Abruptly stopping, Seto slowly turned around to glare at Zigfried's smug face. Then all hell broke loose.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT SNIFFING ASS LICKING BITCH!"Seto screamed. He launched himself at Zigrfried who shreiked like a little girl.

Mokuba, Mr. Ryou, and Leon tried to get Seto off of Zigfried. There was lot's of cussing, voilence, and choas.

-End Of Flashback-

When Seto finished the story, he saw that Atem was laughing his beard off. Seto watched his cousin laugh. "It's not that funny Atem."

"BWA HA HA HA!" Atem shouted. He pounded the table with his fist, still envisioning Seto pull at Zigfried's strawberry hair.

"Man, shut up! I got a week in the hole for that!" Seto cried furiously. This meeting happened a week earlier. When they got back, Seto got a week of time in the hole.

Atem stopped laughing and chortled,"I'm sorry man. But still, I wish I was there to see that!"

Seto grumbled,"Isn't their a movie tonight? Why don't you go see Yugi?"

That made Atem forget all about the meeting. "Oh yeah! Ah man, we always go see the movies together!," he got up, "I gotta go, you coming?"

"Nah, I got work to do-" "You're coming!" Atem pulled his cousin to the door, and to the theater.

-In The Theater-

Joey, Mako, Bandit Keith, and Marik all sat together waiting for the movie to start. Everyone was just settling down, when Joey spotted someone.

"Hey! It's Valon! And Alister!" Joey stage whispered. The guys followed his finger. Sure enough, those two were there, sitting and talking.

Keith grunted,"Bastards. Ah well, let 'em be. I'm not in fightin' mood right now."

Marik agreed. "Yeah, just forget about it."

Joey was still suspicious about them. They were part of The Doma Crew, a rival gang of theirs. Mako glared at them too, but didn't say anything.

Finally, Mr. Taylor came out in front of the screen. The inmates all quited down to hear his announcement.

"Gentlemen, I hope you all are ready to start the show. Tonights entertainment is,'Shall We Dance?' We hope you enjoy the film. Thank you." Mr. Taylor walked off when the prisoners clapped.

The film started, first with previews of other films, then the actual show. Many of the men were smoking, and whispering, but other wise it was silent except for the movie.

Atem had pulled Seto into the theater. It was dark, so Atem squinted his eyes looking for Yugi. He tried to look for abnormally spiky hair. Spotting Joey, Atem pushed Seto to go join him. Atem then decided to go to the rest room.

Atem walked along, ready open the mens room, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, and pushed him into the film room. He stumbled onto the floor, and whirled aorund.

Panik. The big man had his rape face on, grinning like a saber, staring Atem down. Atem stood up, glaring at Panik, not afraid in the least.

"And just what the fuck are you doing Panik? Wanna play?" Atem put his fists up, ready to fight.

Cracking his knuckles, Panik growled,"It's been a while since we've rumbled Pharaoh. Right Raphael?"

Raphael then came out from the shadows stretching his muscled arms. "Yeah, it has. And I just want to play. Alister, Valon, Para, Dox"

Valon and Alister came out too, pounding their fists, grinning like sharks. They all circled around Atem. Then the Paradox Brothers came out too, also grinning. 

Atem kept his back to the wall, fists up, ready to fight. They all came at him hard.

-With Yugi-

Yugi was really getting into the movie. Their were lots of beautiful women, and it was a great story line. Problem was, he had to got the the bathroom.

'Ah man! Come on Yugi, hold it in!' Yugi thought to himself. He squirmed in his seat, then couldn't take it anymore. He whispered to Hassan,"Be right back," then got up to go relieve himself.

Walking out of the restroom, Yugi walked past th film room, and saw Sid, Zygor, and Bones standig outside the door. Suspicious, Yugi walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Yugi asked. He put his hadns on his hips and glared at them.

Sid, the red head snarled,"None of your damn business shorty!"

Zygor said,"Yeah!"

Bones chortled,"We're just taking care of the film reels."

Yugi didn't buy it. "Rex, Weevil and Bakura are in charge of that. Let me in."

Yugi tried to get past them, but they blocked his way in. Sid growled,"I don't think so mate."

Yugi just grinned evilly.

-Inside-

SMACK! Atem was being held up by Para and Dox, while being punched by Panik.

"Hit him harder." Raphael commanded. Alister and Valon were standing on either side of him, as Panik wailed on Atem.

WHACK! Atem was hit in the head. Some blood spat from his mouth. He put up a good fight, but not good enough.

Atem figured he was done for, when he heard an angelic voice shout,"ATEM!" said man looked up, and saw Yugi jump five feet in the air, and nail Panik right in the head.

POW! Panik went down like Goliath. He hit the ground with a thud. Everyone in the room was stunned.

Using this to his advantge, Atem stepped on Para's foot, and bopped Dox in the nose.

It became chaos again. Yugi and Atem fought off their attackers, working as a team. Atem was dizzy from all the hits, but fought his best. So did Yugi.

Panik got up from the floor again, and joining the fight. Yugi and Atem were backed up against the wall.

Raphael snarled,"This prison's got enough fags lurking about, without you two homo's! Wanna get fucked in the ass? We'll fuck you in the ass!"

The men advanced. It looked hopeless, until-

WHAM! The door slammed opened, and a blur of flesh rushed into the room. Panik got lifted up into the air, and thrown onto the floor. Alister and Valon both got their heads bonked together. The Paradox brothers both got kicked to the wall. Raphael was slammed in his gut.

All the men went down for the count. Atem and Yugi watched speechless, as Hassan stood up to his full height in the small room.

"My king," Hassan bowed. "We need to talk. But first..." The gaint stepped to the closet, opened it, and revealed Rex, Weevil, and Bakura tied up. They were unconcious.

-Ten Minutes Later-

They had untied the guys, alerted the guards, and they were brought to the infirmery. Movie night still came on, but the gang was busy planning then watching movies.

Mako growled,"Those fiends! How dare they do that to the boss!"

Marik agreed. "Yeah, man we should have been there for you guys!"

Joey grumbled,"This is some bullshit man."

was checking on Yugi and Atem's wounds, and Hassan was sitting with them, silent as usual.

Dr. Wolfe left them all alone in the infirmey, and that's when Seto said,"Okay, what the fuck is going Hassan?"

They all turned to Hassan who flinched. He looked at the floor to avoid everyone's stares.

Yugi got up from the bed, and walked to Hassan. He put his hands on the mans face, and gently lifted his head.

"Hassan, we've all had a feeling that you've been hiding something from us. Can you please tell us? We are very thankful of you for saving us. Now the truth please?" Yugi kissed Hassan's fore head.

Blushiing a little, Hassan mumbled,"Very well," Yugi let go of him, and gave the man his space. "Before I forget again, I must tell the king. I am your soul protecter my lord. I have been since you were born. You're father bought me to protect you from evil."

Atem stared at Hassan confused. "What, my father paid you to protect me?"

"No my lord. He _bought_ me. I was in a slave trade in Egypt since I was very small. My parents are both dead, and I have been alone. Aknumkonan knew that the protecter was near, and he sensed that it was me." Hassan took a deep breath, to calm himself down.

He continued. "You see my king, you are a descendent from the great pharaohs of Ancient Egypt, and you are to decide the world's fate, see if it is deemed worthy of salvation. You have come up with this plan of yours, knowing that all the religions talk of the end coming. Destiny has chosen you to deem whether or not mortal man is worthy of Gods hand."

"I have taken care of you when you were little. You do not remember me because you're father erased your memory through magic, just as you have erased your own memory of half the plan you have concocted. Why your father did that, I'm not sure. You'll have to ask him."

"He gave me money to live on my own for a while when you were ten. He figured I would not be needed for a while. So, I left and started my new life as a free man. I met a woman, Bennu, who I fell in love with; we got married, and even..."

Hassan stopped his story, pausing to stay calm. Everyone watched him carefully, waiting for him to go on.

"We... had a son. His name was Anik. He... was so beautiful," Hassan sniffed, tears welling in his eyes. "He was... only five... when..."

Hassan choked a little on his tears. The gang stared at him sadly, not saying anything.

"T-They, were j-just taking a boat ride o-on the N-Nile... When a storm hit, and a police man told me that crocodiles..." Hassan nearly blubbered out his words. His huge frame shaking.

Atem stared at Hassan. He had forgotten all about the man for all these years? He was to decide the world's fate? He stared at Hassan's crying face.

"Hassan... I' m sorry. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Atem waited patiently.

Hassan stopped crying, mostly. He sniveled. "I'm sorry my Pharaoh. I shouldn't be talking about my story, but yours. I am supposed to potect and serve you, I have known you since you were a baby, and everyone's memories of me have been erased. Only Ishizu remebered me."

Atem reaised his eyebrows. "Ishizu?'

"Yes. She is very insightful you know." Hassan sniffed.

Nodding his head, Aem said," I have earsed half the plans from my memories so that just in case, no one would try to stop me. I know there is a plan, I just don't remember all of it. No one will, until the magic works."

Hassan bowed again. "You are most brilliant my king. Now as for Yugi...," he turned to Yugi who looked sad. "He is you lighter half I believe. I'm already forgetting what else I need to tell you..."

Atem waved it off. "It's alright Hassan. There is no need for that. I know what Yugi is to me." He pulled Yugi into a hug, but Yugi kept his gaze on Hassan.

Yugi said sadly,"I'm so sorry you lost your family Hassan. I never knew..."

Hassan smiled. "It's alright young one. Every time I look at you, I see Anik. You are like a son to me. Thank you."

The whole gang was sad for Hassan, but they smiled for him.

Hassan couldn't tell them much else, as his memory faded away again. Oh well.

Movie night was still on, and they were watching another movie. The guards felt generous, and decided to do a double feature.

The gang was feeling better, so they all went over to the theater again to watch the film. Raphael and his gang were in big trouble, and were being transferred to another block, far away from Atem and his gang.

When all the movies were done, it was lights out, time to go to bed. All the inmates were back in their cells, still thinking about the movies.

Atem and Yugi were in their cell. Both sat next to each other, staring at the floor, darkness loomed in the cell.

Yugi glanced at Atem. "So, are you okay Sempai?"

"I don't know Yugi. I'm very conflicted. What Hassan said kinda bothers me. There was more for him to tell, and he forgot about it." Atem grumbled.

"Well, i'm sure it'll all be okay." Yugi patted Atem's shoulder and kissed his bruised cheek gently.

Atem then kissed Yugi on the lips. "I love you I-Nur..."

"I love you too." Yugi wrapped his amrs around him.

They mostly cuddled, and talked through out the night. They were inseperable.

However, in relationships, there is always strain. There was still many secrets to uncover.

Now let's say something happened to nearly destroy that relationship. Something unavoidable.

It's possible. Still, before that arises, it is time to move forward. To a time, when change was cruel.

Something happened through out the five years that passed. Yes, five years later was the time when change was crueler than it ever was to them.

Yugi's time took a turn for the worse in later years. Him and Atem weren't exactly happy.

Before we get into that though, let's go into the later years. When a new prisoner came into the prison.

Changing is hard, and many changes were made, when Yugi Motou later met a juvenile.

A juvenile named Jaden Yuki.

END OF CHAPTER 26

**Me: Alright then. You know what this means.**

Creature: Another time skip?

**Me: Yes! Five years to be exact! Say good bye to the nineties! XD**

Creature: What was all that stuff about changes, and problems and such? So much to explain...

Me: Not to worry. All will be explained in time... ;)

Annabi: Hope you all liked the chapter! Please review! ^^


	28. Convicted Juvenile, 2002

**Me: I have been waiting to write this part.**

Creature: Yes, and now what happens hm? Going to explain some things?

Me: Of course! The story is going to have great moments, and plot twists, and all that!

Creature: Suuuuuuuurrrreee...

Annabi: There is no owner ship of YuGiOh here! We do own the plot though! :)

Chapter 27: Convicted Juvenile, 2002

"Jaden Yuki, by the state of Fukuoka, you are to be sentenced to three years in the state's penitentrary. Apparently you have made your 'third strike', and it's high time you've been rightfully punished." The judge glared at the young man from his nose.

Jaden Yuki, a seventeen year old boy going on eighteen was having a trial on whether or not he should go to prison. Apparently, he was in big trouble.

His lawyer, Dr. Crowler objected. "Objection your honor! He still has a few months till his eighteenth birthday! He can't go to prison now!"

The judge banged his gavel. "Over ruled. This young man is enough trouble on the outside. Let's see how tough he is on the inside. Besides, this is my call, and I say he is guilty!"

BANG! The gavel banged with finality. Jaden Yuki was going to prison early.

For only three years; but still, a lot can happen in that time...

-In The Truck-

Jaden was being taken to the prison in a truck, with a few other guys. They were all hand cuffed, and grim. All of them were going to prison for one thing or another.

Shifting in his seat Jaden sighed. His chocolate brown eyes seemed glazed over, as he wondered what being in an actual prison would be like.

He remembered what his lawyer Dr. Crowler said. The man promised him that he would try to get him out, and at least have him be on parol. Jaden had broken his parol, so this is where it got him.

About thrity minutes later, they reached their destination. Fukuoka Prison. A stone cage wrought with iron and malice.

Jaden and the other men were led into the building. Their were about ten of the men in total, Jaden included.

They were all seperated, and Jaden was led by a guard who looked egyptian. The man was fairly tall, and had a black beard, and lavender eyes.

The guard said clearly,"I'm going to lead you to the Captain of the Guard okay? He's going to set you straight." He made Jaden walk infront of him. Jaden stayed silent.

They came to the office, and their was a man who was in his forties scribbling stuff down. He glanced up when he saw Jaden and the guard. He stood up, and introduced himself.

"You must be that Jaden Yuki kid. I've heard some stories about you, and let me tell you that you are not gonna pull any crazy shit in here. You may be here for a little while, but trust me kid when I say you _will _be civil. The name's Mr. Taylor." Mr. Taylor handed Jaden his uniform.

Jaden clutched the clothing to him, and really looked at it. Prison blue. How nice.

The other guard uncuffed Jaden so he could put the clothes on. "My name is Mr. Ishtar alright kid? Now put on the uniform."

Narrowing his eyes, Jaden stripped himself, and tried on the uniform. It fit him just fine. His gray jacket and black jeans laid on the floor.

Mr. Taylor then said,"Mr. Ishtar, take Jaden to his new cell alright? Lunch time's over, so let the boy hang out in there for a while."

Nodding, Mr. Ishtar (Malik) took Jaden to his cell. Jaden looked all around, drinking in the sight of all the tiers, and stairs, and cells.

Jaden saw that some men were hanging out around their cells, and on the tiers. It was a little active. Some men leered at him, while others chuckled, noticing how young he was.

Putting on a brave front, Jaden kept walking with Mr. Ishtar, till they finally came to cell #237. Mr. Ishtar stepped up to the cell, and gestured Jaden to go inside.

Wary, and a little nervous, Jaden looked into the cell, noticing it was dark. He heard Mr. Malik close the door and say,"Welcome to Fukuoka Prison." Then he left.

Jaden tried to see in the dark, the only light coming through a barred window. He carefully made his way to the other side of the room, found a bed, and plopped down on it.

Sighing, Jaden laid down, and decided to take a nap. Then he felt something snake its way around his waist...

"WHOA!" Jaden screeched. His heart leaped into his throat as he jumped off the bed. Backing away, he could make out a figure looming over him.

The figure spoke. "So I got me a jailmate eh? And Dartz said I would be alone... Bastard." Smoke was blown into the air.

Jaden's fists went up. Those damn guards never he said he would get a jailmate! What the hell? Jaden growled,"Who are you?"

The man blew more smoke, and stepped closer. Jaden stepped back.

Then, the man reached out his hand, and pulled a cord. A single light bulb went on, illuminating the room.

Blinking, Jaden stepped back against the wall. Now he could see the man more clearly. He was an inch taller than him, wearing the same outfit, was a little ripped, had spiky tri-colored hair, and had a thick bushy mustache. His eyes were a vibrant amethyst.

The man took another drag from his cigeratte. "Well, it can't be helped. My name's Yugi Motou. What's yours?"

Jaden glared suspsciously at the guy. Was that his real name? Yugi Motou?

'Yugi Motou' blew more smoke. "Well kid? You got a name or not?"

Jaden side stepped the man, and tripped on a book. He fell to the floor with a thud, and he dropped his cards. They scattered all over the floor.

"Ah man! My cards!" Jaden cried. He quickly gathered them up, dusting them off, and checked on them.

Yugi smiled under his mustache. He whispered,"You're a duelist aren't you?"

Looking up, Jaden muttered,"Yeah maybe, what of it?"

Yugi took another drag before putting out his cigeratte, then knelt down to Jaden's level. He looked him right in the eye. "How old are you kid?"

"S-Seventeen. I'm gonna be eighteen in a few months." Jaden felt entranced by the mans eyes. They just held him there, trapping him.

Yugi smiled. "Man, I was around that age when I came here," he then stood up, looking down at Jaden. "So, what'd you do?"

Jaden managed to break eye contact and snapped,"None of your damn business man! Nosy bastard..."

Yugi grinned. Looks like he pissed the kid off huh? He chortled,"So kid, are you nervous?"

Picking himself off the floor, Jaden had collected his cards, and glared at Yugi. "If you're sayin' i'm scared, you are dead wrong buddy! I ain't scared of nothin'!"

Yugi then got in Jadens personal space, backing him up agianst the wall. He pressed his nose on Jaden's and closed his eyes. Jaden's breath quickned, and he tried to push Yugi away from him. Yugi growled, then gripped Jaden's shoulders hard.

"Listen here kid," Yugi growled," If we're gonna be friends, I need to know just one thing."

"Y-Yeah?" Jaden asked shakily.

"You got game?" Yugi asked. He still glared, but there was humor in hi eyes.

Jaden blinked. "What? I guess..."

"Good!," Yugi let Jaden go, and gave him some space. "We just might get along."

Jaden rubbed his shoulders, as Yugi had gripped him hard. He mumbled,"Look man, i'm gonna be honset and say I don't trust you."

Yugi pulled on his mustache. "Really? Figures, I mean you are in prison, and I am a criminal," he shrugged,"But whatever kid, it's your call."

BEEP! A beep went off, and the two men both looked up at hearing the sound.

"Dinner time. I'm starved!" Yugi chortled. He stepped past Jaden and opened the cell door to step out.

Jaden just stood there. Dinner time? His stomach growled loudly, and he blushed. He quickly ran out the cell, and saw Yugi strutting away.

Deciding to follow Yugi, Jaden qiuetly walked behind him. Yugi was whistling as he walked, occasionally saying hi to some guys he knew.

They both then reached the cafeteria. It was crowded, and Jaden looked all around as the men grabbed their food, and sat down with their buddies.

Jaden copied Yugi and got himself a meal. He saw Yugi go sit at a table all by himself, and figured he should join him.

Yugi was munching on his food when Jaden sat across from him. The mustacheod man gazed up at the youth who stared at him blankly.

"Mind if I sit here?" Jaden asked politely. He held his tray up.

Yugi munched on his food, then swallowed. "Kid, sit wherever you want, I don't care."

"Thanks..." Jaden muttered. He sat down, and really got a look at his food.

It was cold chicken breast, and some funky looking mash potatoeswith peas. Jaden sniffed the food, then carefully tried a piece of the chicken. It tasted... Okay...

Jaden then felt eyes on him. He looked around the room, and no one was staring at him. Well, Yugi was.

Jaden stared back at Yugi, trying not to freak out. What was with this guy?

"Is there a problem?" Jaden asked irrated. He glared at Yugi stubbornly.

Yugi's eyelids drooped. He whispered,"You're so cute..."

"E-Excuse me?" Jaden stammered. He suddenly felt scared.

Yugi chuckled. "You heard me pretty boy."

Before anything could be done, a blond guy plopped himself right next to Yugi. The blond cried,"Sup Yug! Why you sittin' here all by yerself?"

"Sup Joey." Yugi grunted, returning to his dinner.

The man named Joey then looked at Jaden. He looked the kid up and down. "Who are you kid?"

"Jaden. Who are you?" Jaden stuck up his chin, trying to look tough.

"The name's Joey. You new?" Joey scratched at his whiskers, squinting at Jaden.

Before Jaden could answer, Yugi spoke. "Yes he's new. He's my cellmate."

"Oh. Okay then. Whateva." Joey went back to his food.

Jaden shook his head. He too went back to eating, when more guys showed up at the table. They sat down with Yugi and Joey and started talking. Jaden saw a guy with a scar under his right eye, another guy with wild platinum blond hair, a man with an american flag on his head, a man with bug glasses, and another man with a reptilian look. The last guy looked like the fisherman type.

Then, a deep rumbling voice asked,"Mind if I sit here?" Jaden turned around, then looked up at the giant that stood behind him.

Jaden stammered,"Fuck me... You're huge dude!"

"My name is Hassan. What is your name?" The man named Hassan smiled gently at Jaden.

Taken aback by the gentle atmosphere of the man, Jaden whispered,"My name's Jaden."

"Everybody meet my new cellmate." Yugi announced. He winked at Jaden flirtaciously. Jaden cringed.

So Yugi introduced Jaden to everyone. The scarred man was Bakura, the platnium blond was Marik, the american was Bandit Keith, glasses guy was Weevil, dino dude was Rex, the fisherman was Mako, and Joey was the blond guy. Hassan was the giant.

The gang all humored Jaden saying different things about prison life; it was the pits, it ain't half bad, things like that. They told Jaden he could join their gang if he wanted too. He only had to get approved by the boss first.

"So who's the boss?," Jaden asked. He noticed the stares everyone gave him. He shifted in his seat. "Is he a nice guy?"

Hassan said carefully,"The king... Is a fair man."

Yugi snorted. Jaden stared at him, not getting it.

The they all heard a voice say,"Well well, who's this new pup?"

Joey rolled his eyes heavenward. "Hey Kaiba. Where's the boss?"

Jaden stared at Kaiba, and recognized him as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Holy shit!

"Are you the Seto Kaiba?" Jaden asked in awe.

Seto nodded. "And you are?..."

"Jaden Yuki!" Jaden extended his hand, to which Seto shook formally.

"Sorry i'm late to the party." said a new voice. Jaden turned over to stare at the new being that showed up at the table. His jaw slacked, as he saw that this man could have been Yugi's older brother for all he knew.

The man stared direclty at Jaden and said regally,"My name is Atem. The leader of the you want to join, you will follow our code. You will serve under me, and you will not cause any trouble without my say so. Or you could stay all alone, it's your call."

Jaden squinted at Atem befire saying,"Are you related to that Yugi guy over here?" He pointed at Yugi who kept his gaze down, not looking at anyone.

Atem looked at Yugi, and stroked his beard, which had grown more bushy. He even grew a mustache with it. He walked over to Yugi, and stood behind him.

Yugi seemed to tense, but remained silent. Jaden saw Atem lift his hand, and caress Yugi's cheek quickly, but affectionately. Shock was what Jaden felt.

Atem, still looking at Yugi whispered,"We're not related. We're just friends." He then walked off, not eating anything.

The bell rang, and dinner was over. All the men were filing back, to return to their cells. Jaden followed Yugi, since he forgot where their cell was.

Once inside the cell, Jaden saw the door close automatically. A guard then yelled out,"Lights out!" Then the lights dimmed. 

It was dark in the cell, till Yugi pulled the cord, and light filled the room. The tri-colored man then picked his book off of the floor, dusted it off, then sat on his cot.

Jaden just stood there, in the room, not knowing what to do. He watched Yugi read for a little while, then asked,"Is it bed time?"

Yugi glanced up at Jaden. "Yeah, pretty much. You can stay up if you want."

"I... think i'll just go to bed." Jaden walked over to his cot, then climbed in. He laid on his back, and stared up at the ceiling. He noticed Yugi got up, and sat down next to him.

Yugi looked Jaden up and down, making the young man uncomfortable. Then Yugi said,"Y'know, my first time was rough too. Then I got used to it, and i'm no longer afraid any more."

Jaden just stared at Yugi, tight lipped, not saying a word.

Yugi continued,"I can make your first time easy, if you'd let me."

"Look man," Jaden sat up, and sqaured his jaw. "I. Am. Straight. Okay? If you think we're gonna do the dirty deed, you're crazy! And another thing-"

"Do you wanna volenteer at the docks?," Yugi cut in. Jaden stayed silent. "If you do volenteer work, then you get time off your sentence. And other benefits."

Jaden pursed his lips, making Yugi shiver. They talked the rest of the night about the volenteer work, and other things Jaden needed to know about prison. Jaden wasn't too sure, but this Yugi guy might be useful. He was kind of a pervert, but he seemed nice enough.

Of course, Jaden figured there was more to Yugi than meets the eye. Sooner or later, he'd find out more about him. Why not? In prison, you've got to be occupied.

END OF CHAPTER 27

**Me: Well? What'd ya think? Jaden seems kind of like a punk, which I figured was alright.**

Creature: What about Yugi? He seems... Different...

Me: Yeah he is. Yugi has finally grown up, and out of that cutey wootsy phase. I know everyone loves Yugi like that, but from this point on, he's going to be kind of... Different...

Creature: Okay, fine. It's your story. Ferocious also wanted to say this story will not be Jaden-centric, it is still all about the puzzleshipping.

Annabi: Well said. Next chapter will have a deligthful surprises in it. You'll all love it! Any ways, please review! ^^  



	29. Surprised Faces

**Me: I can see that some people are having mixed feelings on Yugi and Jaden. Well, I can say that I promise that things are going to get better.**

Creature: And the fact that you are confusing the hell out of the readers, you better explain what happened during the five years of time.

Me: Of course I will! Just trust me people, all will be revealed in time. This chapter will showcase some awesome plot twists. Promise! ;)

**Annabi: Does it look like we own YuGiOh? Thought so. Now read!**

Chapter 28: Surprised Faces

_Jaden... Jaden... Come to me Jaden... You know we belong together..._

That voice... It was her voice again. She was calling out to him.

_Jaden, my love, open your eyes please! Look at me!_

Ever since he was little, he heard her voice. That voice of desperate longing...

_I love you, my Jaden. You belong to me... We are meant for each other..._

She scared him. Yet she also mystefied him too. He wanted her. He must have her.

_That's it Jaden. Come to me... Embrace me..._

Jaden...

Jaden...

"Jaden... Wake up." said a voice.

Groaning, Jaden turned over in his sleep. Yugi sighed, then had an idea. He brushed Jaden's hair, from his neck, and pressed his lips on his flesh.

That woke Jaden up. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" The youth scrambled in his cot, and backed away from Yugi who grinned seductively.

"It's time to wake up now pretty boy," Yugi whispered. He walked to the cell door. "Just follow my lead."

Reluctantly, Jaden dragged himself out the door, and stood next to Yugi, while the guards did their roll call order. Jaden recognized some of the guards, as Mr. Taylor and Mr. Ishtar checked over their clipboards.

Curious, Jaden whispered to Yugi,"What's going on?"

"They're checking to see that all the inmates are here." Yugi explained. He winked at Jaden.

Trying hard not to cringe, Jaden nodded. When roll call was over, Yugi walked Jaden to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Sitting down at the usual table, Jaden quickly munched on his food. Yugi watched him amused, as Jaden scarfed down his breakfast.

"Yeah, eat fast kid, 'cause today we are heading out to the docks." Yugi said mysteriously.

Jaden glanced at Yugi. "Today? Am I signed up already or something?"

"Sorta. Don't worry, I told Mako that you'll be joining us. You'll love the experience of the docks. It grows on you ya see, and it makes you feel free." Yugi explained gently.

Mako suddenly appeared out of no where, grinning like a shark. "Good morning Yugi! And good morning to you too Jaden! Let's head on out!"

Jaden blinked. "Already? Sheesh..."

Yugi pulled Jaden up. "C'mon kid, let's get a move on."

The three men walked their way towards the van that would take them to the docks, and hopped in. Jaden saw that the rest of the gang was in the van, chatting away about random things. Yugi pulled Jaden along so they could sit next to each other.

Once everyone was inside, Mr. Devlin the leading guard came in to shut the van door. "Alright gentlemen, buckle up and enjoy the ride! Hey Bakura no smoking in the van!"

Bakura grumbled, but put out his cigeratte.

Jaden buckled up, and soon the van was moving. He gazed out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Yugi watched Jaden, smiling at him fondly.

Then Yugi felt eyes on him. He looked across from him, and sure enough, Atem was staring at Yugi sadly.

Yugi stiffened, then gazed at the floor. Jaden saw that Yugi looked troubled, but stayed quiet. Turning back to the window, he wondered if anything interesting would happen at the docks that day...

-At The Docks-

Mana was busy organizing the charter schedule for Admiral. As she was putting files away, she decided to ask her daughter for help. "Heba! Come down here please, I need some assistance!"

No one asnwered back, so Mana sighed irratebly. Heba was probably listening to music or something...

"Heba!" Mana cried. She sighed, and put down the papers to go and fetch her daughter.

Lugging herself up the stairs, Mana could hear music booming from the room. They lived in a large boat on the wharf with Admiral, so Heba's room had a number over it. #7.

Mana stepped up to the door, then carefully opened it, and sure enough, some tasteful music blared out of a boombox perched on a desk. You could see the back of a girls head swinging, and singing along to the lyrics. It went something like this:

_My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like, 'It's betta than yours',  
damn right, it's betta than yours,  
I could teach you, but i'd i'd have to charge,_

The girl snapped her fingers to the music, and sang along to the lyrics. Mana rolled her eyes, then stomped into the room, and shut off the boombox.

"That stuff is too loud Heba." Mana scolded her daughter.

Heba whirled around to see her mother. She really had grown over the years; her hair was much longer and fuller now, her crimson eyes sharper than before, her mouth heart shaped, and a nice figure to boot. She was a beatuiful young lady. Seventeen years old now.

Heba pouted. "M-om! I was listening to that!" Even her voice had matured in it's tone. She crossed her arms over her developed breasts.

Mana chuckled. "Well, s-orry! I yelled for you, but you couldn't hear me through all that noise!"

"It's not noise mom, it's music." Heba protested. She rose from her chair, nearly reaching her mom's height.

Again Mana laughed. "Whatever sweet heart. It's Saturday, so Daddy is coming."

Heba's bloody eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot, I hadn't seen daddy in over a year!" She squealed excitedly. "I have to get changed!" She then pushed her mother out the door.

Once Mana was outside, she sighed and scratched her head. "Is she really mine? Well, I was hyper when I was her age..."

Shrugging, Mana walked on to get back to her paper work, unknowing of the day's events...

-With The Inmates-

The inmates arrived at the docks on time, and when the van stopped, Jaden was jolted awake. He rubbed his eyes, and unbuckled his seat belt.

Mr. Devlin opened the van's back doors, and cried,"Everybody out!"

One by one, the inmates climbed out of the stuffed van. Finally, Yugi and Jaden jumped out, with Hassan coming out last. When the big man stepped off, the van bounced.

Jaden whistled. He couldn't get over the fact that Hassan was a giant. They all walked on, talking and laughing with the guards watching them. Jaden was surprised that these trapped men could laugh and talk so freely.

They all stopped at the boats, and waited. Jaden looked around at the beautiful blue waters. It was a bright sunny day, so the water sparkled like gems.

WHOOSH! Suddenly a vessal popped out of the water; a yellow submarine glistned with the salty water, and it shone in the sun looking maginifcient.

Jaden backed away from the sub, bumping into Yugi who smiled warmly. The boy backed away from Yugi then, and bumped into someone else.

"A-Hoy there matey!" cried a loud booming voice. Jaden was whirled around by a big man with dark gray hair and side burns, a big nose, kind eyes, and small glasses. "The name's Admiral! Who might ye be?"

"J-Jaden, and why's everyone touching me?" Jaden wiggled out of Admiral's grip, and glowered at the big man.

Admiral laughed heartily. "Oh, you must be a new fish! Another guppee fro me to work on, eh? Very well then, let's put you laddies to work. Mako!"

Mako rushed up to the Admiral. "Yes sir?"

"What kind of job do you think would be suitable for this young man here?" Admiral asked.

"Well sir," Mako hummed,"Perhaps he should swab the deck of 'The Devil May Care,' then try some charter fishing?"

Admiral chortled,"Very well then. The rest of you get to yer duties. Chop chop!"

All the men whooped, then went off to perform their tasks with the guards watching them. Yugi winked at Jaden, and even blew him a kiss.

Jaden controlled the urge to puke, so he just stood there as everyone left. Then he was pushed from behind by someone.

Turning around, Jaden saw a young man with cold blue eyes, wearing a guards uniform. The man was tall, was about a few years older than Jaden, and he reminded him of Kaiba.

"What the hell man?" Jaden snapped. He brushed his clothes off, glaring at the guard.

The guard smiled slightly. "You don't recognize me punk?"

Jaden stared at the man, then it dawned on him. "Z-Zane? Zane Trusedale? What the blue fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm working as a guard at the prison to support my brother and I." Zane explained.

"You mean Syrus? How is he?" Jaden asked hopefully. He hadn't seen his friend Syrus in so long...

Zane sighed. "He's fine. Anyways, it's time for you to get to work alright?" The young guard prodded Jaden to board the ship. "By the way, here's your mop."

A mop was thrown at Jaden, who caught it expertly. Jaden sniffed, then boarded the ship with Zane in tow.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Jaden was mopping away, for ten whole minutes, slowly getting board. Zane was watching him like a hawk would its prey. Jaden tried for conversation.

"So, Zane-," "That's 'Mr. Trusedale' to you boy." Zane cut in coldly.

Feeling a little ruffled, Jaden said,"O-kay... Wanna talk?"

"About what?" Zane asked.

"Anything. I mean... I'm getting board!" whined Jaden.

Zane sighed. Then suddenly, someone ran over to Zane and plowed right into him.

"What the fu-" "Zane! My man, sorry I was late, but I r-eally had to go to the bathroom man." The guy was another guard, and Jaden recognized him as-

"Atticus! You're here too?" Jaden cried surprised. What a day this was!

The guy called Atticus, who had his arms wrapped aorund Zane turned to Jaden. His mouth slacking, he whispered,"Jaden? Jaden Yuki, that you man?"

Jaden nodded, feeling happier now that he saw another old face. Atticus let Zane go, then ran over to Jaden, and gave him a hug. "Man, I missed you dude!"

They hugged, and were happy to see each other. Zane ruined th moment by saying,"Atticus, no touching the prisoners."

Atticus stared at Zane, then at Jaden. "Prisoner?" to Jaden,"You're in Fukuoka Prison? Seriously man? Why?"

Ashamed, Jaden mumbled,"Just 'cause of some shit, dog. Don't sweat it man."

There was an awkward silence. It broke though, when they all heard laughter, like bells ringing on a chime.

Jaden looked over and saw Yugi carrying a young girl in his arms. She sqeualed and swatted Yugi, and Yugi just laughed.

At first Jaden was worried about the girl being in that perverts arms, then he heard the girl say,"What up homie? Chill dog!"

Zane thought otherwise. "Hey you! Put that girl down!" He ran over to the two who were just joking around.

Atticus and Jaden caught up with Zane, as Yugi glared at Zane. Yugi's glare looked deadly as he said,"Or what man? I'm not hurting her."

"You are an ex-convict, you shouldn't be fooling aroung with girls. Now put her down, or so help me I will shoot!" Zane drew out his gun and pointed it at Yugi.

Yugi just stood there holding the girl in his arms. He clung to her tighter, growling at the guard. Jaden had had enough.

"Hey look man, just put her down okay? Please Mr. Yugi?" Jaden asked cautiously. He stepped over to Yugi, his hands up.

Yugi stared at Jaden, and then the girl sighed and rolled her crimson eyes. She grumbled, "Alright, that's enough! Yugi homie, just put me down before these guys do something stupid."

Yugi's face broke out into a smile, and he put the girl down on her feet. The girl stretched, and infront of the guards, kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Jaden and the guards stared shocked, as Yugi's face blushed to a red color. Yugi suddenly looked younger when he blushed. Like a big hairy kid.

"Ya see boys? He's harmless." said the girl. She then bowed to them and said politely,"My name is Heba, and I work and live here at the docks with my mother Mana."

Zane still glared at Yugi, but then turned his attention to Heba. "Well Heba, you really shouldn't fool around with the prisoners. They are dangerous criminals."

Heba sighed. "Yeah I know. It's just that I have known Yugi for years, and he's my homie." She then noticed Jaden staring at her.

Blinking, Heba glanced at Jaden and mumbled,"Why are you staring at me like that dude?"

"I-I...," Jaden stammered, he couldn't stop staring at her. She seemed so... familiar...

Atticus scratched his head. "So, you work here at the docks Heba? Funny job for a girl your age."

Heba turned from Jaden to Atticus. "Yeah, I was born right by the hospital around here. My mother got a job here because she truly loves the ocean. So do I."

"What school did you got to?" Jaden blurted. He stared at her still shocked.

Again Heba stared at Jaden warily. "You mean highschool?"

"No, elementary school." Jaden corrected. He waited for her to answer.

Heba narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please, just answer me." Jaden said desperately.

"Fine, I went to 'Bonzai Charter Elementary'." Heba answered.

Jaden's breath quickned. "So... Was your teacher Mr. Banner? In classroom #7?"

"Y-es..." Heba said surprised. How could this boy know that? Unless... "What is your name?"

"Jaden Yuki. And you're Heba Amun right?" Jaden answered, getting excited.

"No, I am Heba Singal." Heba replied.

Crushed, Jaden muttered,"Oh... Nevermind then."

"But my last name used to be Amun. Ever since my mom got the divorce, we went back to her last name." Heba consoled Jaden.

Jaden gazed into her crimson eyes. "Then I think it really is you... My Game Girl..."

Heba stared at him, and then her eyes lit up. "My Game Boy! GB!"

"GG!" Jaden cried. Heba leaped into his arms, and he hugged her back tightly.

As they hugged, Yugi, Zane, and Atticus had big question marks on their faces. Then Atticus snapped his fingers. "Oh I remember now!"

They all looked at Atticus who went on. "A girl named Heba knew my little sister Alexis! And I think she knew Syrus too! Am I right!"

Heba glanced up at him with Jaden's arms around her. "Those names sound familiar. You're Atticus Rhodes right?"

"Yup!" Atticus stated proudly. Zane was surprised, but kept it hiddedn with a blank stare.

Yugi stared at the youngsters, confused like hell. They all knew each other? Since when? He just stood there as they talked and asked questions, when a deep booming voice called,"Heba!"

Everyone turned around as another tri-colored haired male ran onto the boat. Yugi recognized Atem, and lowered his head.

Atem ran over to everyone else, and then he saw Heba. His eyes widened at seeing his daughter, who looked so grown up. His eyes narrowed though, when he notcied she was in the arms of some boy.

"Heba... Come here daughter." Atem whispered. He opened his arms to her, and Heba let go of Jaden to hug her father.

Jaden on the other hand, stared at the two of them and chocked,"D-Daughter? Mr. Atem, you're Heba's father!"

Atem, still holding Heba snapped,"Yes I am her father! What of it? Why were you putting your hands on her!"

Yugi stepped in then. "Atem relax. It turns out that these two kids knew each other before."

"What!" Atem replied loudly. He stared at Heba who grinned sheepishly.

"It's true." Yugi continued. "Since elementary it seems."

Atem stared at Yugi as if in a trance. Jaden could see the sadness, the longing, in his eyes. He wondered what their story was.

"Hey laddies!" cried Admiral. The big man showed up with a clipboard, pushing up his glasses. "Listen up, it's time for everyone to go now."

Yugi, Atem, and the rest looked at Admiral surprised. Heba said sadly,"Why A-hew, they just got here!"

"Sorry Heba darling, but somethings happened at the prison, and they just called sayin' they want all the prison volenteers to head back." Admiral explained. 

So that's how it went down. In ten minutes tops, the guards got all the prisoners back int the van, and they headed off back to the prison. Atem said his goodbyes to his daughter and Mana.

Jaden, when Atem wasn't looking, hugged Heba goodbye, promising to see her again someday soon. Heba hugged him back, and even kissed his cheek.

As the van drove on, Jaden looked out the window, thinking of Heba. He thought he would never ever see her again. How crazy, that he would see her after so long...

When they finally arrived back to the prison, they were sent to their cells. Zane and Atticus took Jaden to his cell personally, whereas Yugi was being taken to the wardens office.

Jaden was a little worried about Yugi, wondering what the warden could want with him. Still though, he had other things on his mind.

Zane led Jaden and Atticus into the cell, and he spun around and said regally,"Jaden Yuki, here is your cell. Try to remember which one it is next time okay?"

"Didn't you want to be a cop?" Jaden asked abruptly. He watched Zane's eyebrow twitch. "I mean, really, what made you guys become prison guards?"

Atticus stepped in. "Jaden, it's really none of your business. Besides, what about Heba?"

Jaden's face lit up. "Yeah huh! I can't believe it! I never thought i'd see her again man! How cool is that!"

Glad that Jaden's mind was occupied, Atticus and Zane let him go on for a while. Then after all that, the two guards had to leave Jaden alone.

Now that he was alone in his cell, Jaden sat down on his cot thinking. Mostly thoughts about Heba. She looked so beautiful now, before she was all cute, but now she was so hot!

Her crimson green tinted eyes, her dark egyptian skin, her tri-colored long hair, her voluptuous body...

Man, he was in prison for only two days, and already was getting horny. Jaden wondered when he could see her again.

He still couldn't believe that Atem was her father. She had a father in jail huh? Wow...

Jaden just laid there on his cot, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of his childhood friend. His Game Girl...

His Heba.

END OF CHAPTER 28

**Me: Okay, another chapter done. Now, I know there wasn't much puzzleshipping here, but there will be next chapter. I promise.**

Creature: So, this whole Jaden and Heba thing... You planned this since the beginning didn't you?

Me: Yes I did. I wanted Heba to have a romantic relationship soon, and I didn't want it to be an OC, so I figured Jaden's age at that time would be perfect.

Creature: Yes, and Ferocious also says that, if anyone likes Jaden with anyone else, we apologize. This is her story, so please don't judge too harshly.

Annabi: And like she said before, it will seem Jaden-centric for awhile, but really it isnt't. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. 


	30. Winged Kuriboh

**Me: Alright, even though ya'll are on the fence, I am glad you are sticking with me. ^^**

Creature: Yes, surprisingly...

Me: Shut up. Now, as promised there will be some explaining, plot twists, and puzzleshipping.

Annabi: And OC-shipping.

Creature: What?

Annabi: Y'know, Jaden and Heba.

Me: … Just read the chapter.

Chapter 29: Winged Kuriboh

While Jaden was thinking about Heba, Yugi was sent to the wardens office by Mr. Tetsu. Yugi was followed by the big guard, since he knew the way.

Yugi walked into the office that was open, and he saw the warden Dartz argue with Seto about something. The two men were practically shouting at each other.

Dartz: "Damn it Kaiba, I told you to leave it in the safe! But n-o, you had to leave it right in the computers hard drive!"

Seto: "Well Dartz, I said that it needed to load for twenty four hours, and if we hadn't done that the transaction wouldn't have been made!"

The two kept arguing until Yugi slammed the door to get their attention.

SLAM! The shouting stopped.

Yugi asked authoritively,"What the hell is the problem here?"

Dartz spoke first. "The flash drive that contained all of the bill codes is missing!"

"Missing!" Yugi screeched. "How the hell did you lose it!"

"I didn't lose it! Someone must have stolen it!" Dartz retorted angrily. "I am putting the whole prison on lockdown, and a surprise inspection will be made!"

Seto groaned. "Not another lockdown..."

Yugi held up his hands. "Hold on now Dartz, maybe it was just misplaced or something."

"I've already had the guards check all over the room! It's no where to be found!" Dartz cried.

Yugi bit his lip, trying to figure a way out of this mess. That flashdrive was really important.

Then Mr. Ryou popped in, carrying a magazine. He hummed to himself happily, then noticed the atmosphere in the room.

"Hello everyone, what's the all the fuss?" Mr. Ryou asked. He received a growl from Dartz.

"The fuss, Mr. Ryou is that the flashdrive is gone! We need it!" Dartz snapped.

"Oh you mean that flashdrive? I have it." said Mr. Ryou innocently. Everyone stared at him shocked.

"Well, hand it over!" Dartz cried.

"Okay! Jeez, I took it out of the computer because it was done loading." Mr. Ryou reasoned. He reached into his pocket, and grabbed the flashdrive.

Dartz snatched the tiny device. "Hmph! Mr. Ryou, from now on, only take out the flashdrive when I say so! Understand!"

Mr. Ryou bowed to Dartz. "Yes sir Mr. Dartz, I aoplogize."

Yugi sighed. "Since that's all resolved, may I go now?"

"Yes Motou, you may leave." Dartz said dismissaly. He tucked the flashdrive into his coat pocket for safe keeping.

Seto shook his head. "Damn Dartz, keep better track of your shit will ya?"

"Don't start with me Seto!" Dartz yelled. "You know how much trouble we'd be in if that flashdrive was lost!"

The two started fighting again, so Yugi snuck out of the office to have some peace. Shaking his head he muttered,"That Dartz is getting way too greedy. Bastard..."

What Yugi really wanted to do was get back into the production of the God Cards. He recalled his old friend Pegasus wanting to create the God Cards for the Duel Monsters card game, but never had the chance to do so when he was murdered.

Yugi even saw the actual paintings to the God Cards that Pegasus drew himself. He wanted to make actual card copies, but by then it was too late.

'Don't worry Mr. Pegasus!' Yugi vowed,'I'll make those God cards myself in your name!'

Speaking of cards, Yugi got an idea. He steered his course for his cell.

-With Jaden-

Jaden was still alone in the cell, still laying on his cot, thinking about Heba. He recalled some memories of her in elemenatry school.

-Flashback-

_A young Jaden Yuki by at least seven years of age was playing in the sand box alone. He sat cross legged, picking up sand in his little fists, watching them fall._

"Hey there." said a voice. Jaden looked around, wondering if it was that voice again.

"Over here." Jaden looked over his left shoulder, and sure enough, a young girl was standing behind him, smiling at him.

Jaden was surprised that such a pretty girl came over to talk to him. She had a dark tan, and tri-colored short hair that framed her round cherub face. Her crimson eyes were her best feature.

The girl said shyly,"My name's Heba Amun. Mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh, no go ahead." Jaden murmered. He drew in the sand.

Heba gazed at his drawing. It was a tic tac toe board. She giggled,"Wanna play?"

"Whuh?" Jaden asked. He looked at her confused.

"Do you want to play the game with me." Heba said slower.

Jaden bit his lip. Why was this girl talking to him? Nobody else ever said a word to him.

Heba sighed. Jaden figured she would leave, but then she scooted even closer to him, making him blush.

"Okay boy, let's play!" Heba cried. She drew an X into one of the squares. "I'll be the X's."

Jaden couldn't help but smile a little. "Okay, then I'll be the O's."

They continued to play, with Heba being the winner. Jaden felt a little miffed losing to a girl, and declared a rematch. Heba won again.

Jaden sniffed. "Lucky player..."

Heba giggled. "Aw, don't be had fun right game boy?"

"Game boy?" Jaden whispered. Was that some kind of nickname?

"My name means game in egyptian." Heba explained. "So i'm like a game girl. You are my game boy. Okay?"

Jaden stared at her wide eyed, then broke into a smile. Did he just make a friend? With a girl too? Sweet!

"We're friends now right?" Jaden asked hopefully.

_ "Of course we are! We're homies for life!" Heba cried happily. She then hugged Jaden tightly._

Again Jaden blushed, but hugged her back. His first real friend.

His Heba.

-End Of Flashback-

"Heba..." Jaden whispered. He closed his eyes, picturing her sweet face, her sharp crimson eyes.

Jaden was in his own little world, when someone said,"Daydreaming, huh kid?"

Sitting up, Jaden stared at Yugi, who was standing in the door way with a smirk on his face. The mustacheod man winked at Jaden.

Jaden groaned. "Aw man, what do you want?"

"You like to play Duel Monsters right?" Yugi asked, stepping into the cell. He stood in the middle of the room giving Jaden his space.

"Y-eah..." Jaden drawled. "I like to collect the cards every now and again."

Yugi nodded. "Good. That's good... Well, I want to give you something."

"If it's anything that starts with 'blow', and ends with 'job', then i'm getting the fuck outta dodge." Jaden said matter of factly.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax man, i'm not gonna come on to you. I just want to give you this..." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a card.

Jaden gazed at the back of the card, wondering what it was. "An old guy like you has Duel Monster cards?"

"I'm not that old kid." Yugi rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway. "Here, just take the card."

Suspicious, Jaden asked,"Why would you give me a card man? What am I to you?"

"A friend." Yugi said plainly. "We all need friends in a God forsaken place like this. I could be a friend to you."

Jaden was still unsure, but he reached out for the card anyway. He snatched it quickly, and sat back on the cot. He glanced at the card, and saw that it was a...

Winged Kuriboh. Wait, what? A freaking Kuriboh card?

"You gave me a Winged Kuriboh? Seriously?" Jaden asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Yugi popped on the 'p'. He grinned slyly at Jaden.

Frowning at the card, Jaden turned it over. "A fuzz ball with wings... Cute." He glanced at Yugi.

"He will protect you." Yugi said kindly. "Just trust in him, and he will guard you from harm."

Jaden stared at Yugi who suddenly looked miserable. Yugi hugged himself, and whimpered like a kicked puppy. Tears streamed down Yugi's face, and Jaden was shocked to see the man cry.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" Jaden asked concerned. He saw Yugi shake his head, so he said,"Look, I really like the card okay man? Don't cry dog."

Yugi sniffed and rubbed his eyes like a little kid. He whimpered,"I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now." Yugi quickly ran out of the cell fast like lightning.

Jaden watched him bolt, wondering what the hell his problem was. He shrugged, then went back to the Kuriboh card. As he stared, the card winked at him.

"What the-?" Jaden gasped. He could have sworn the card just winked at him!

Muttering to himself,"This place is making me crazy..." Jaden decided to lay down, and take a nap. Dreaming about Heba, and Winged Kuribohs.

-With Yugi-

Yugi walked along the tiers, passing other prisoners who were just chatting. He kept walking till he came to a hallway. The corridor echoed his footsteps loudly, and he twitched every so often. He needed a smoke.

No, he needed much more than a smoke. Something stronger, meaner, rougher.

Sweating bullets, Yugi's eyes seem to have sunken in. His lips colored a sickly white, he shivered as if he were treking through a blizzard.

Finally, he came to the door that said,'Janitor Closet.' He reached into his pants pocket for a paper clip, and he picked the lock expertly. Entering the room, he quickly shut the door.

Now inside the huge closet, he came to a loose floor board, and detatched it from the ground. Inside the small space was a sack, more like a medical bag.

Lifting the bag to his face, Yugi breathed in its scent. The aroma intoxicating, and deadly. He carefully opened the package to reveal a plastic covering a syringe. The syringe had some ind of red pussy looking liquid inside of it.

"At last..." Yugi whispered vehementaly. Carefully though, he unzipped the ziploc bag, and took the syringe out. He could barely contain himself anymore.

He took the plastic covering off the needle, and rolled up his sleeve. You could see puncture marks on his pale skin, angry red welts were building up on his flesh.

Yugi kissed the cold syringe, and gently, yet savagely plunged it into his skin.

Hissing because of the slight pain, Yugi cringed alittle as he pressed the needle deeper in his arm. He sighed in content, as the gooey stuff slipped its way into his blood stream.

Moaning in ecstatic pleasure, Yugi's eyes rolled around in their sockets, his pupils dialating, his body spasaming in need.

When he injected all of the stuff inside, he reluctantly pulled it out, whimpering when blood seeped onto the floor. His tongue darted out, lapping the red liquid, tasting like rust in his mouth, yet salty and tangy too.

He cleaned up the mess, put all the implements in the sack, and used the janitors tools to wash away the blood on the floor. When all that was taken care of, he slowly stood up.

At first, nothing, but then he felt dizzy, then high. High as a kite, high as the clouds. Everything, his clothes, the walls, everything felt so soft...

Lucky for him the janitors were off duty. It was mostly the prisoners who were volenteering to clean up the prison. So Yugi had all the time in the world.

He stayed like that, giggling, mumbling to himself, touching all the tools, just playing off his high. An imaginary universe caged him in a moving galaxy, stars growing bigger, then smaller, planets multiplying, cows mooing in space.

Holy God, he was so high right now. He didn't even hear the door open. Only when he turned around did he realize he was not alone.

The last person he wanted to see right now was here. His ex-lover, Atem.

Atem was standing in the doorway, his expression blank. Nodding grimly, he closed the door behind him, and stood in the room stiffly.

Yugi may have been high, but he could tell it was Atem, and he backed away. Suddenly the happy high vanished, and then only misery trudged in to replace it. Ugly depression snuck in his heart, as he stared tearily at Atem.

"W-What are y-you doing h-ere?" Yugi stammered, still in his high. More like low now though.

Atem said nothing, only gazed at Yugi, his expression still blank, yet his eyes said something else.

Grinning like a fool, Yugi stumbled around the room, trying to get passed Atem to the door. Atem though, had other ideas, and blocked Yugi's way.

Yugi tried to slip past him, but the older male would not let him through. So Yugi tried to fight his way out, since the close space was making him claustrophobic.

Yugi swung his fist, which Atem caught expertly. Growling, Yugi kicked, and Atem blocked.

Atem then pushed Yugi to the floor and crawled on top of him. He started undoing the buttons to Yugi's shirt.

Yugi panted, already out of breath. He squirmed underneath Atem, who was trying to strip him. The high was beginning to wear off, and Yugi started to panic. He started crying, as his strength was failing him because of the shot, which was a weak dose.

When Atem was done with the shirts buttons, he opened the shirt more so the cool air washed over Yugi's hot body. Atem looked over Yugi like a hungry lion, but didn't touch him any further. He gasped as he saw that Yugi's nose was bleeding.

"Oh I-Nur..." Atem whispered. He wiped the blood off with his sleeve, and gently kissed Yugi's sweaty forehead. He cupped Yugi's face with his hands and stared deeply into his eyes.

Yugi was dizzy, but he felt comforted that Atem was trying to take care of him. He shivered as Atem finally grinned at him in that cocky, yet somehow dopey way he would do after they make love, tenderness in his eyes illumanated his bearded face.

"Aibou, I-Nur, my love..." Atem whispered, his lips ghosted over Yugi's, and he felt Yugi shiver. No one was around in that little room, it was anything goes.

Yugi tried to talk, but he seemed unable, as he was still in that high/low state. Atem could do anything he wanted to Yugi right then. Anything at all.

Atem still kept whispering. "I'm so sorry. I knew you were still doing this, I never should have introduced you to _him_ in the first place. It's all my fault you are this way. I-Nur, it was a long time ago, but I can still see it will be awhile before you are clean again."

Mewling, Yugi wrapped his hands around Atem's wrists, still unable to talk. Atem was unbearingly close, and he latched onto Yugi's mouth.

Atem forced his tongue in, and after not tasting Yugi for so long, he moaned at the sweetness of Yugi, his slick heat.

Yugi tried to push Atem off of him, but the older man was sober, and stronger. So he just laid there, and let Atem have his way.

When Atem had his fill of kissing, he panted,"You have changed so much Yugi. You're almost as big as me now, you're more tougher, stronger, and so lost. Stop flirting with that Jaden brat, and come back to me. I still love you, even after what's happened."

Tears welled out of Yugi's eyes. After what;s happened, how could anything be the same again?

Atem still stradled Yugi's waist, and staretd unbottoning his own shirt. "Let me love you Yugi. Allow me to pleasure you, to fill you, please."

Yugi couldn't say no. He couldn't say anything. All there was left to do was to was just lay there, and let Atem have him.

As there clothes peeled off, Yugi thought about Jaden. That kid who knew Atem's daughter Heba. The kid who seemed so lost.

All the caresses, the preparing; their naked bodies pressed against each other, Yugi seemed so out of it, yet he felt everything.

How long had it been? A year or so? It felt like an eternity since their last union. Atem was being carefull and gentle, as if it were their first time.

Sliding in swiftly, Atem held himself in, stopping when Yugi finally made a sound. While Yugi whimpered, Atem pushed in, slowly, holding Yugi's hips.

With every groan, with every thrust, Yugi cried out a rthym of pain and pleasure. The high of the shot, the high of Atem's loving, was too much.

Yugi blacked out, still feeling Atem inside of him, still kissing him, still loving him...

Yugi woke up. He was in his cot, in his cell, under a few extra blankets covered him. He looked all over, and realized it was lights out. He glanced over and saw that Jaden was asleep.

Was it all a dream? Yugi moved his legs, and hissed in pain, as he was sore. Nope, it wasn't a dream. Atem did it to him again, that bastard.

"WOO!" Yugi looked over and saw the materilaztion of Winged Kuriboh, and the fuzzy monster wiggled itself into Jadens arms. Jaden murmered,"Heba..." in his sleep.

Yugi smiled. He rememebered his Kuriboh. His friend. Without another thought, he conked out.

END OF CHAPTER 29

**Me: See, I told you there would be puzzleshipping. Happy now? Plus we got to see a flashback of Jaden and Heba. How cute! :3**

Creature: What the hell was Yugi doing with a syringe? Don't tell me he's-

Me: Now now Creature, that will be explained next chapter okay? What happened during the five years of time shall be brought out soon.

Creature: It better. I'm curious and anxious to know already.

Annabi: If you want to know what the hell's going on, then stay tuned! Please review! ^^ 


	31. Jackpot

**Me: Again, sorry for not updating quicker, but school is really getting on my last nerve.**

Creature: Ferocious wants it to be clear that school is the reason these updates are getting slow.

Me: Yeah, so please don't hate. Appreciate. I tried my best. -sigh-

Annabi: Please don't be so hard on Ferocious. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

****Chapter 30: Jackpot

The prison's cafeteria was vibrant with life, everyone up bright and early for breakfast. The inmates seemed happy enough, especially since their was new gossip to spout about.

Jaden was in the lunch line getting his food, when he saw Yugi limping in the entrance. He got his food, and walked over to Yugi.

When he was close enough, Jaden said,"Good morning Mr. Yugi. Want to sit with me?"

Yugi stared glass eyed at Jaden who smiled brightly at him. When Jaden woke up this morning for roll call, he saw Yugi still asleep in his bed. The young man tried to wake the older man up, but Yugi groaned and said he was sick. So, he went to the infirmery.

He was back now though, just in time for breakfast. Yugi grumbled,"I don't know man, I better just head back to the cell and-"

Yugi stopped his grumbles when he saw Atem waving at him. Atem had that cocky grin on his fuzzy face, winking at Yugi from across the cafeteria.

Jaden saw all that, and stood there dumbstruck. Were those two...? They were both guys!

"Mr. Yugi, are you and Mr. Atem-" Jaden stopped when he saw Yugi limping away from the cafeteria, and he wondered why the hell he was limping.

Jaden was pushed aside by Atem who walked after Yugi. The juvenile huffed,"What the hell's his problem?"

-With Yugi-

'Damn it! I have to get away fast!' Yugi thought desperately. He limped his way through the hall, until Atem grabbed him, and shoved him into the Janitors closet.

-Janitors Closet-

Yugi was gently pushed into the large closet, and he wiggled out of Atem's grip.

"Don't touch me!" Yugi growled. The smaller man glared at Atem, and Atem took note that Yugi actually looked threatning.

Shaking his head and grinning, Atem said,"You should have known you couldn't stay away from me forever right?"

Yugi snarled,"You bastard! So, came to finish the job huh? One round wasn't enough for you, you want more! Well you can't have any!"

Atem kept grinning. "I want the whole package Yugi. You will be mine again."

"Just rape me, and get it over with!" Yugi cried sadly. He turned around, and whimpered.

Losing his smile, Atem hugged Yugi gently from behind, whispering,"I would never rape you, you know that. I want more from you than just sex, you know that. I love you Yugi. We've been through so much together, and I want us to be whole again. Please..."

Yugi let Atem hold him, loving his embrace, his strong arms around his limp frame. The younger man let a few tears slip out.

"I still love you too..." Yugi choked out. He turned around, and kissed Atem on the lips. Atem kissed him back tenderly.

-Visiting Center-

Jaden waited in the Visitng Center, sitting at a desk with a paper and pencil. Getting bored, he drew a tic tac toe board without realizing it.

"Mind if I sit with you?" said a voice. Jaden looked up, and gasped at who he saw.

Heba. She stood there smiling at Jaden's gaping face. "What's up homie? Wanna play?" She pointed at the game.

Jaden was at a loss for words as she sat down on the other side, grinning now. "Come on kid. It's real simple, i'll be the X's."

"And i'll be the O's." Jaden heard himself say. He blushed heavily as he realized how nostalgic it was getting.

Heba nodded her head. "Cool. I'll go first."

So they played the game for ten minutes, and Heba won every single time. Jaden huffed,"Lucky player..."

"Now don't be a sore loser." Heba cooed playfully. She lightly punched his shoulder.

Jaden then asked,"Okay, not to be rude, but what are ya doin' here?"

"Well, my dad's in this prison, so I come to see him a lot. However, I came to see you instead." Heba gazed at Jaden intently.

A little excited, Jaden said,"I thought my lawyer was comin' to see me. Then again, no body told me that a fine lookin' girl was coming."

"Oh you're so flattering," Heba rolled her eyes. "I hadn't seen you in forever, so I decided to drop in. Okay?"

Jaden shrugged. He was cool with it. Then he had an idea. "Say Heba, i've been wondering for awhile now but... Do you know Yugi Motou?"

"Yeah I do. He's real nice, and very sweet. For the past few years he changed though. And not for the better." Heba flicked her tri-colored hair back.

"What do you mean?" Jaden leaned to her in his chair, curiousity getting the better of him. Before he could stop himself he blurted,"Is he gay?"

Heba sighed and nodded. "Yeah he's gay..."

Jaden took a sip of water, then he heard her say bluntly,"...With my dad."

"PPPPPBBBBTTTHHH!" Jaden did a spit take at her words. He coughed while Heba patted his back.

When he was finally better, he choked out,"Gay with your DAD!"

"Shush damn it! We're in the visiting center for Ra's sake." Heba clamped her hand over his mouth.

After getting him to calm down, Jaden whispered,"Wow, that's just crazy! I mean, man, how do you cope with that?"

"Hey man, there ain't no law against it or nothin'. It ain't some sick exchange of passion, it's love! Real true love! My dad loves Yugi, and vice versa. Sure at first I was sad that he didn't love my mom like that, but over the years i've learned that love is beautiful for all. I wouldn't change their love for the world." Heba spoke truthfully and honestly from her heart.

Jaden held up his hands. "Okay! I didn't mean to offend or anything, honest. It just, surprises me is all. I am a guy, so I am a little uncomfortable with it."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry man." Heba patted his shoulder. "I just wish that they didn't meet that guy is all."

"What guy?" Jaden asked. He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? There was this guy that my dad knew back in the day of 1985. That's the year he came to Fukuoka Prison." Heba explained. "This guys name was Jiro, but his criminal name was Jackpot."

"Jackpot? Why was he called that?" Jaden was all ears now.

Heba sighed. "It's because he had a tattoo with three sevens on his forehead."

"Oh... I get it! Like slot machines when you get lucky number sevens!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yeah, like that. Anyway, he was in the joint with my dad, and they weren't exactly friends. They got into fights a lot, but Jackpot also was a drug dealer in the prison. So my dad got drugs from him too, even though Jackpot charged him extra." Heba shuddered.

Jaden was baffled. "How exactly did he pay him?"

"It's... not that hard to guess..." Heba whispered. She shuddered again.

Getting it now, Jaden shook a little himself. "O-kay... Um, how do you know all this?"

"My dad told me a year ago. I was real freaked out by all that, but he figured I had a right to know. So, what happened was, is that Jiro was found out about other crimes besides drug dealing, so he went to death row." Heba paused to collect herself.

She continued. "He went to death row in 1999, but not before meeting Yugi. You see, he used to be on a different block, so my dad and Yugi hardly ever saw him. When they did meet, shit happened."

"What kind of shit?" Jaden asked. He leaned in very close to her now.

Heba backed up a little. "Well... To be honest, I don't remember anymore."

"You're shittn' me." Jaden deadpanned. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I guess i'll find out some other time..."

"Don't tell my dad we met up alright! He'll be freakin' pissed if he found out I was seeing a delinquient." Heba rushed out her words, hoping they were clear.

Jaden smirked. "Oh, so now we are seeing each other huh? I like that."

"Don't flatter yourself man. I ain't that easy." Heba winked at him and grinned in that cocky way Atem would do.

Jaden then blushed and said,"We're still friends right?"

Heba hugged him tightly and whispered,"Of course man. We're homies for life."

The two teens just stayed like that, hugging each other and enjoying the moment, until it was time to go.

-Janitors Closet-

Atem lied on the floor of the closet, his head spinning, and his pants down. For some reason, his skull was pounding like crazy. Like someone whacked him over the head with a broom.

'Damn it Yugi! Why you have to be like that!' Atem thought groggily. He tried to stand up.

The closet door opened, and Bakura stepped in muttering,"Stupid Marik..."

Then the theif saw Atem with his pants down, and he covered his eyes. "WHOA! For the love of Isis, pull your fucking pants up, no one wants to see your-"

"Calm down shit for brains!" Atem yelled angrily. He quickly pulled his pants on, and tried to get off the floor. "Help me up."

Bakura grabbed Atem by his arms, and hauled him up to quickly. Too quickly, for Atem grumbled,"Hold up man, my head hurts."

"What the hell are you doing in here anyway?" Bakura asked, brushing the dust off of Atem.

"None of your business." Atem mumbled, tenderly rubbing his cranium. "Just get me out of here please. I gotta see the doctor."

Bakura shrugged, but then let Atem lean on him as they walked out. He already had an idea what happened anyway.

"Got away from you again did he?" Bakura said bluntly. He glanced at Atem who flicked him off.

"Fuck you Bakura." Atem stared straight ahead as they walked down the corridor.

"I'm just sayin' man, you're gonna have to get at him in a different way." Bakura went on. "He's different now, he's not the same innocent little kid anymore."

"No shit? I know that already smart ass. What I don't know is how to get him back. He says he's got a plan, and I don't know what that is." Atem shook his head.

Bakura snorted. "Don't give up yet Pharaoh. Maybe he'll surprise us in some way, you never know."

"I hope so." Atem and Bakura decided to go back to their cells. It was a tiring day.

-Dartz's Office-

Dartz ate his lunch while Yugi worked on his computer. The flashdrive loaded all the documents, and Yugi was working on a new project.

"Aren't you almost done?" Dartz asked annoyed. He pushed his tray aside, and glared at Yugi, who was taking his time.

Yugi stroked his mustache while staring at the computer screen. "Almost..."

"Well, just save whatever you are doing, and get back to your cell. I need some peace." Dartz spoke callously, however Yugi didn't really give a fuck. The mustacheod man stayed true, and looked over his work.

Dartz stared at Yugi who stared at the screen. "You're getting worse you know that right? I remember when you could break in codes like it was no big shit. Now, it takes you forever to laod up a damn flashdrive!"

"Relax Dartz baby, I got this shit. Computers are my bitch, and I like to take things slow." Yugi whispered darkly.

"You truly are the gayest, most fucked up perverted faggot, I have ever met in my entire life." Dartz rambled. "In all honesty, if you didn't know how to do this shit, I would have let you rot in that cell."

Yugi shrugged, then finally ejected the flashdrive and shut down the computer. He stood up and stretched his aching bones.

"Man, my ass hurts." Yugi muttered, rubbing his sore bottom.

"I bet it does." Dartz said suggestively. He grinned when Yugi glared at him.

Yugi turned around and said,"I'll see ya later." He then exited the office with less grace then a drunkard.

Dartz shook his head, beginning to feel annoyance towards Yugi. He was getting slow, and his attitude was turning shitty. Something had to be done to keep him in line...

END OF CHAPTER 30

**Me: Well guys, I am going through one of those depressing periods in life when things don't make sense, and angst is getting to me.**

Creature: We aplogize that this chapter was a tad short. The next one will be longer, and hopefully up quicker.

Me: Don't pity me, I just want it to be clear, that I was a little sad, but am now getting better. Thank you.

Annabi: Pleae send Ferocious a nice review to welcome her back from her absence. Thanks. 


	32. Penpals

**Me: Alright, I feel better now. My whole emo phase has passed.**

Creature: Thank God, now you can get back to writing the story.

Me: Yes. I hope this chapter will be a little surprising...

Annabi: Ferocious doesn't own YuGiOh, never will, now please read and enjoy.

****Chapter 31: Penpals

Jaden fucking hated shower time. It was the one time when he was vulnerable to the other inmates.

The juvenile washed himself down, trying to ignore some of the stares he got from other guys. What really bothered him, was that even Yugi was staring at him.

'Just calm down Jaden. Everything's gonna be okay...' Jaden thought. He carressed himself with the bar of soap; it smelled of lilacs, and men's odor in there.

Daring a look to his right, Jaden saw Yugi smiling at him. The younger boy cringed when the elder winked at him.

Jaden backed up, and bumped into Keith.

"Hey kid, watch it! You feelin' me up or something?" Keith growled. He pushed Jaden away. 

Ashamed, Jaden mumbled,"Sorry man..."

"Alright, shower time's over!" yelled a guard. It was time to get dry.

-In The Cell-

Jaden just stared up at the ceiling of the cell. Yugi was called by the warden again. So Jaden laid on his cot thinking over things, like Heba.

"WOO!"

"WHOA!" Jaden cried. From the loud noise, he fell over his cot onto the hard floor. He glanced up, and saw a fuzzball with eyes and wings stare at him.

Feeling a sense of securtiy wash over him, Jaden said,"Wassup?"

-With Yugi-

"When are you going to be done with the project?" Dartz asked impatiently. The warden tapped his pencil on his desk.

Yugi was standing infront of him, with Mr. Tetsu on watch. The mustacheod man just stared.

Ten seconds went by before Dartz yelled,"WELL! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Whuh?" Yugi blurted stupidly. He wasn't really paying attention to Dartz.

Face palming, Dartz muttered,"Dear God, help me." Looking up he snapped,"The project, you crack head!"

"Oh yeah, it's almost finished!" Yugi said excitedly. Now the life was vibrant in his voilet eyes. His smile seemed brighter now.

Dartz nodded, relieved. "Good. I was beginning to think you'd never get it done."

"Pfft, relax boss. I got everything under control." Yugi jived, acting like it was no big deal.

"Can you finish it today?" Dartz saw Yugi's face lose it's light all of a sudden.

"With Seto, I might. But the Shroeder Brothers have to get to a meeting first to get it approved. So, potentially the project could get done within a week." Yugi smiled, but without vigor.

Dartz stared at Yugi while shaking his head. "You need help. Professional help. I mean like, serious, fucking, professional help."

Yugi was still smiling and staring into space. He had a few shots earlier, so he felt a little... drugged.

Sighing, Dartz said dismally,"Alright, get out of here."

Mr. Tetsu pushed Yugi out of the door, and kept pushing him towards the tiers. The big guard pushed Yugi until he was at the stairs.

"Okay you walking pile of shit; go back to your cell and stay quiet. Mr. Dartz doesn't want to hear anything out of you for the rest of the day." Mr. Tetsu then left to perform other duties.

Yugi watched him go, sticking his tongue out childishly. He trudged back to his cell, hoping to see Jaden.

Too bad though, for when he got there, Jaden was gone. Yugi felt his high going low, as he felt lonely. He wasn't sure what to do.

Sluggishly, he stomped over to his cot, and lied down. He laid on his side, facing the wall. Tears flowed down his face, as he felt his heart beat, like a hollow melody.

-With Jaden-

"Are you guys positve this is a good idea?" Jaden asked skeptically. He walked leisurly, with Atticus and Zane.

Atticus smiled brightly. "Yeah man, besides, why wouldn't you want to do this?"

"Maybe because I don't want to get used to the fact i'm stuck here." Jaden retorted. Somehow, Atticus had this brilliant idea that Jaden should get a penpal.

Zane then said,"It'll be good for you. Nowadays, it's becoming a big thing in prisons. I even heard it looks good for your record."

"Whatever..." Jaden muttered. The young men finally came to this door with the number 826. Zane took out his key card, swiped it in the monitor, and the door buzzed open.

Jaden went in first, seeing it was a large room with big windows, cushy couches, a grand table, and all that. The juvenile walked further in, looking around.

"BOO!"

"FUCK!" Jaden screamed. He flew backwards, crashing into Zane. Atticus laughed gleefully.

Jaden tried to catch his breath while Zane hung on to him. He heard giggling, and narrowed his eyes. Sky blue hair was popping out from behind the couch. Grinning with a vengence, Jaden got off of Zane, and sneaked on the blue fuzz.

"GOTCHA!" Jaden yelled triumphantly. He had jumped the being behind the couch, and wrestled the boy to the ground. Jaden pinned the boys arms by his head.

Surprise washed over him as he recognized the face instantly. Jaden smiled warmly at the boy.

"Hi there, Syrus." Jaden whispered. Tears were stinging his eyes. Syrus, the blue haired kid, hadn't changed a bit.

Syrus giggled happily. "Hi Jaden! Long time no see huh? I've missed you!"

"I missed you too man." Jaden choked out. He gathered Syrus in his arms, hugging him like he'd vanish into thin air. Syrus hugged him back.

Zane and Atticus smiled at the two boys hugging. It was a cute sight. They started talking rapidly to each other, ignoring everything else.

"So Jay, it looks like Im gonna be your penpal! We'll write to each other, and I can come visit you and stuff, it'll be great!" Syrus spoke with exctiement.

Jaden rambled,"That's great Sy! At fist I was skeptic, but now i'm sure it'll all work out from here! I've got so much stuff to tell you..."

The two of them filled the other in on what was going on. Atticus and Zane sort of blended in to the back ground, letting the two chat.

WHAM! The door slammed open. The boys whipped their heads around to see some guys in suits enter the room. They wore shades to conceal their eyes.

Jaden couldn't think of anything smart to say. So he just blurted,"The fuck?..."

-With Yugi-

Yugi had cried himself to sleep. He woke abruptly though, when he felt a presence in the room. Sitting up, he spotted Atem in his cell.

Groggly, Yugi grumbled,"Get out."

"No." came the simple reply. Atem crossed his arms, defiant and cocky. He grinned when Yugi shook with anger.

Yugi snarled,"Damn it Atem, I don't want to hear it! I'm in a very bad mood, so whatever it is had better be fucking important!"

"You hit me with a broom." Atem said out of the blue. He scratched his beard in thought. "It hurt y'know."

Now Yugi growled,"Get out!" He jumped from his cot, and tried to punch Atem in the face.

Atem dodged, then reacted again by kneeing Yugi in the stomach. Yugi doubled over in pain, and waited for Atem to smash him in the nose.

It never came though. Instead Atem hugged Yugi as they both slid to their knees, panting. Yugi started tearing up, not because of the pain in his middle, but because Atem was there.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I just reacted, that's all. Don't cry..." Atem hugged Yugi tightly. He kissed his temple.

Yugi whimpered,"What do you want?"

"I want you back." Atem whispered. The elder pulled back to stare into Yugi's eyes lovingly. "Please come back."

"I meant, why are in my cell? You c-could get i-in tro-uble." Yugi started to stutter. He was shaking too.

Atem saw this. "Maybe I should tell Seto now's not the best time..."

"Seto?" Yugi said lowly. Did Seto want him for something?

Atem swallowed. "Y-eah, he said that we are to attend a meeting. It's urgent, plus Dartz is allowing it. He'll attend the conference too, and he wants us there. Even the Shroeder Brothers are here."

Yugi gasped in surprise. "But they told me that they were going to have a seperate meeting!"

"Change of plans." Atem said smoothly. He softened his tone. "We have to go now. Follow me."

Atem stood up, pulling Yugi along. Yugi hissed in pain, and slid against the wall.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Atem asked hopefully.

"No you can't fucking carry me!" Yugi snapped aggressivley. He breathed in through his mouth. "Just lead me to the meeting room."

"Alright then." Atem said solemly. He walked ahead of Yugi, leading him to the meeting room.

-In The Meeting Room-

Dartz sat at a cushy desk chair, with his hands clasped together, and his elbows on the table. He glanced at the Shroeder Brothers who sat on his left.

On his right, sat the Kaiba brothers. Yes, Mokuba was there too. He was much older now, looking very mature with his black suit and glossy mustache. Seto was in his prison garb.

Their were prison gaurds around the room, some watching the door. Mr. Tetsu was there, Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Ryou, and many more.

All of them waited for more visitors to arrive. Just sitting in their comfy chairs, and sipping water from bottles.

The door then opened, and in entered Zane. He briskly stepped towards Dartz, taking his hat off. When he was close enough, he whispered,"Mr. Dartz, I hope you don't mind if we have extra people attending."

"What on Earth do you mean?" Darzt asked confused. He narrowed his eyes at Zane. "Who else is coming besides-"

"Let go of me ya prick!" yelled a brash voice.

All the men in the room turned around to see Jaden wrestling himself out of a suit guy's grip. The kid growled, and even proceeded to bite. The man let him go.

Jaden stumbled further into the room, and finally got a good look at everyone. He saw the prison guards, Seto Kaiba, some guys with frilly pink hair, some guy with a 'stache, and the warden himself; Dartz.

"Uuuhhh... Wassup?" Jaden mumbled. He felt his face grow hot. Everyone was staring at him...

Zane face palmed. Dartz growled,"Who the hell, is that?"

"That would be Jaden Yuki sir!" Atticus interjected. He ran into the room, and grabbed Jaden. "This guy here, was just visiting his penpal sir."

"Then why the hell is he here? Get him out!" Dartz snapped.

The door opened again, this time to reveal a small blue haired boy. The boy walked in shyly.

"H-Hi there..." He whispered timidly. Now everyone in the room was confused.

Dartz growled,"Now who is this?"

"That's my little brother sir." Zane said regally. He stood erect at Dartz side.

"Is he the new penpal?" Dartz asked.

"Yes." Zane stared straight ahead.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened again. This time who entered were two tri-colored males.

Jaden gasped. "Mr. Yugi! Mr. Atem!"

"Finally!" Dartz ranted. "It's about damn time you two fools came! Now you get to stand. Get over here!"

Atem nodded, and Yugi snorted. Dartz narrowed his eyes at Yugi, as the two men walked over to him. They both were quiet, and stood by Dartz side.

When that ordeal settled, Dartz said,"Those boys can stay on one condition Zane. Whatever is said in here must be kept a secret. If I hear word that they spoke of this meeting, I will make sure they pay dearly for this. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Zane saluted. Atticus gulped. Jaden shook. Syrus whimpered.

Dartz sighed. "Now we need to wait for a few more people, and then we can get started-"

WHAM! The door slammed open causing everyone in the room to jump. Three young men stood in the door frame. It was silent.

The shortest guy with the smoky, spiky, black hair chortled,"Sorry, did we scare you guys?"

"Just. Close. The. Door." Dartz siad through gritted teeth. His patience was wearing thin.

"Alright." The door closed, and the three young men waltzed into the room. The oldest looking one sat in the chair. The other two stood next to him on either side.

Dartz sighed. "Okay, let's start the meeting shall we? Introductions: My name is Dartz, I am the warden of the prison. These gentlemen over here are-"

"The Shroeder Brothers." said the one in the chair. He scratched his stubble. Pointing, he muttered,"And they're the Kaiba Bros. We know who they are."

Jaden stood with Syrus, Atticus, and Zane. He watched the meeting with interest. For some reason, he felt familiar with these guys. At the corner of his eye, he saw the youngest of the guys staring at him.

The meeting continued. It was basically a conference of the most biggest businesses in Japan. Dartz was holding up a secret plot, and he wanted it to expand some more. Which is why he came to them.

The Princeton Brothers.

-Five Hours Later-

It was lights out, and Jaden was in his cell with Yugi. Yugi was reading a book on his cot, while Jaden was writing a letter.

'Dear Syrus,

I'm glad that eveything turned out okay. It was great to see you again man! You haven't changed a bit.

I wanted to let you know man, that I met another old childhood friend named Heba! You remember her right? The girl who loved to play games? That Heba! She's so beauitful now, I really want to see her.

Well man, I can't wait to chat with you by computer. They said we gotta write paper letters first, before we can chat by computer. Oh well...

Chazz hasn't changed much either man. What a guy! Bet we'll see more of him, 'cause of that deal he made. Anyways, we just have to wait and see.'

Your Friend,  
Jaden Yuki'

Jaden concluded the letter, sealing it in an envelope. He wrote his address (Prisons Address) and tucked the mail under his pillow for safe keeping.

Yugi watched Jaden. He saw that the young man was excited about the mail. The mustacheod man smiled.

"So, Jay. You feeling alright?" Yugi asked kindly.

Jaden looked up. "Hey man, only Syrus calls me Jay, okay?"

"Okay. Just checking." Yugi tilted his head, staring at Jaden.

Shifting uncomfortabley, Jaden sat on his cot, staring at the floor.

Yugi got up, still smiling, and stood infront of Jaden. He put his left hand on the younger's shoulder. The right hand he used to cup Jaden's chin. He lifted his head up.

"Look Jaden, don't be scared. I know these walls can get to you, but trust me, you can fight it. You've got people who care about you." Yugi grinned when Jaden whimpered.

From the ceiling, a small winged Kuriboh watched the conversation, not interfering just yet. He only cooed a little, curious of the human actions.

Jaden stared into Yugi's amethyst eyes. He could see that the pupils were dilated, and he had dark circles under his eyes. His mustache was a glossy ebony, his lips pulled into a crooked smile.

"M-Mr. Y-Yugi..." Jaden stammered. He shook a little as Yugi's face came closer to his own.

Something was wrong. Jaden couldn't move. He was hypnotized by Yugi's eyes, his will was crumbling.

Finally, Yugi's lips brushed over Jadens. His eyes closed, and he kissed Jaden softly. Yugi moaned into the kiss, trying to open Jadens mouth.

"WOO!" Winged Kuriboh decided now was the time to intervene. The fluff ball zoomed in on Yugi, and bonked him on the head.

"OW!" Yugi released Jaden and glared at the Kuriboh. Jaden choked on himself, and made gagging sounds as he realized that another guy stole his first kiss.

That's when the guards came in. Yugi was grabbed, and dragged out of the cell. He kicked, punched, and tried to wrestle his way through, but the guards started beating the crap out of him.

Jaden watched, still shocked as the guards took Yugi away. Where were they taking him? The juvenile shook as the cell door closed.

Winged Kuriboh snuggled up to Jaden and comforted him. The youth then decided to tear open his letter, and write to Syrus about this. Hopefully, his penpal, and best friend could understand this.

END OF CHAPTER 31

**Me: Now, I know that this didn't have as much fluff and stuff, but trust me when I say it'll all make sense in time.**

Creature: You always say that!

Me: Seriosuly, it's for the story!

Creature: -sigh- Ferocious promises that the next chapter will have tons of puzzlshipping fluff in it. Plus another surprise...

Annabi: Thank you all for being so patient. By the way, Jackpot was a season 0 character in YuGiOh! Please review! ^^ 


	33. The Guilty Man

**Me: Guess who's back! XD Yeah, I am feeling better now. Thank the Gods!**

**Creature: This chapter will have some explainations, twists, and other stuff.**

Me: Yes. You might even recognize the way this chapter is structured. Hit it Annabi!

Annabi: We don't own YuGiOh, however, we do own the song! ;)

Chapter 32: The Guilty Man

It was early the next morning, and Jaden was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Well, not all alone. Just at a lone table.

He was soon accompanied by Joey, and rest of the gang. They were all quiet, just staring at Jaden who picked at his sauseges.

Joey sniffed. "We heard what happened wit' Yug'. You okay?"

"Not really." Jaden grumbled. He stopped picking at his food, and shoved the tray away.

Rex smacked his lips. Dino Man reached for Jaden's food, and Weevil slapped his hand away.

Joey ignored them, as they started bickering. The blond kept his gaze on Jaden, who looked sick.

"What's amatta? You can tell me." Joey comforted.

Jaden blurted,"He fucking kissed me man!"

Marik spit his drink all over Bakura. Keith whistled, Hassan face palmed, Mako gasped, Rex and Weevil's jaws were hanging open.

Joey stammered,"H-He k-k-kissed youse? Just like dat?"

"Yeah dude! I kissed a fucking guy! He put his lips on mine man, he stole my first kiss!" Jaden almost yelled.

Other inmates were staring at Jaden's table, wondering what all the fuss was about. The men whispered amongst themselves.

Joey tried to calm Jaden down. "Take it easy kid. Take a deep breath-"

"It was sick man! If Kuriboh wasn't there..." Jaden groaned. He buried his face in his hands.

Seto and Atem came walking to the table with their breakfast, and had heard the whole conversation. Needless to say, Atem stood there shocked.

Jaden hadn't noticed Atem standing right behind him, glaring at the youth. The gang edged away from Jaden as Atem slammed his tray on the table.

SLAM! "He did _what_?" Atem growled vehemntly. His crimson eyes glowered at the juvenile.

Jaden had jumped, and shook in his seat. Scared, he mumbled,"Uh... Well... It wasn't my fault..."

Atem hoisted Jaden out of his seat, and practically dragged him out of the cafeteria. The rest of the gang quickly got up and followed.

-On The Yard-

Jaden got slammed into the wall, surrounded by the gang. He shook but readied himself for a brawl.

Atem spat on the ground. The man shook too, but more with anger than anything else.

"Alright Jaden, I want you to tell me the truth. Did Yugi touch you?" Atem awaited the dreadful answer.

Jaden nodded. He was sweating.

Sighing through his nose, Atem grumbled,"Did you two do anything else besides kiss?"

"No man. It was just a touch on the lips. Man it was _gross_." Jaden shivered.

Atem grabbed Jaden by the throat. "He is not gross! He's just messed up! Okay! Yugi needs help, he needs me! Not some stupid kid who screwed up his life!"

Hassan quickly hugged Atem to get him to calm down. "Please my king, calm down. You're hurting him."

Before Atem could retort, they heard a loud growl. The gang looked around, and saw a flash of fur, and wings.

"WOO!" Winged Kuriboh flew down from the sky, and bomped Atem right on the head till he let go of Jaden.

"OW!" Atem rubbed his skull, and stared, astonished by the little monster. It had been years since he saw him again.

Hassan grinned when he saw the fuzzy monster snuggle Jaden. Winged Kuriboh snarled, warning all to stay away from his human.

Jaden gasped for air. He reached for the Kuriboh, and hugged the monster tightly.

Atem stared at the Kuriboh for a long time; it stared at him too. Yugi's Kuriboh would glare at him like that...

"I know what to do..." Atem whispered. He ran off like a speeding bullet.

-One Hour Later-

Jaden sat at one end of the table; Chazz Princeton sat on the other end. The two boys stared each other down. Zane and Atticus stood on guard. They were in a secluded room.

"So, Yuki... With my brothers and I helping out with the plot, I could probably get some connections to get you out of here." Chazz drawled.

Jaden snorted. "Why would you want me out Princeton? It's not like we were great friends in school or anything."

Chazz leaned in his chair. "Look man, don't pretend that we weren't friends. I don't want you rot in here forever. How long you staying here?"

"I guess three more years. Unless they look over my cases." Jaden said flatly.

"I see..." Chazz whispered. He snapped his fingers. "I'll tell ya what. If you want, you can stay in here for three more years. If shit happens, i'll bail you out. Cool?"

"Is this even legal?" Jaden asked bewildered.

"Legal shmegal. I've got money, so screw the rules." Chazz scoffed dismissally.

"I believe someone said that already..." Atticus stage whispered. He winked when Chazz glared at him.

Zane sighed. "Alright guys, if that's all-"

"I'm not finished yet Zaney." Chazz cut in. He received a glare from 'Zaney'. To Jaden he said,"Dude, what about that Yugi guy? Is he reliable?"

Jaden groaned. "Mr. Yugi is really messed up man. I don't know what to say about him. Everyone here says that he used to be real innocent and sweet. I find that hard to believe..."

Chazz nodded. They continued their conversation for a while. It had been a long time...

-With Yugi-

Poor Yugi was in solitary confinement. It wasn't the first time he was put in there. Probably won't be the last.

He hated it. It was a dank room, with only a sliver of light, cold hard cement floor, and a small smelly toilet.

Yugi sat in the corner of the room, shaking like a leaf. It wasn't really that cold, but he felt so strange. What he needed was another shot. There was none in there. Sweat poured off of him as if he were a faucet left on.

So cold, so alone. Yugi recalled when he kissed Jaden. He felt lust for the boy. Didn't know why, he just did.

Yugi remembered other things too. Like the time Jackpot held him hostage. The guards couldn't find him for days. Jackpot wanted revenge on Atem, so what he did was kidnap Yugi.

The things he did to Yugi were horrible. Yugi couldn't remember all of it, but he could still feel the needles in his neck. The cuts to his arms, the mental torture.

It was hell. When Yugi was found, they told him Jackpot drugged him numerous of times, and that he was probably hooked on them; and he was. Still is.

What really broke Yugi though, was his little Kuriboh. That fuzzy little angel tried to protect Yugi but...

Yugi felt tears sting his eyes. Oh how he wanted to hug the fuzzball again. Damn it...

It was when the guards came. They found Yugi with Jackpot sticking needles, and injecting drugs into his blood stream.

There was shooting, cussing, fighting. Bullets showered the whole damn place. Yugi couldn't be harmed, however Jackpot's expendabilty went notified.

Still though. If only little Kuriboh stayed out of the way. If only he didn't get in the way. If only...

The blood... Matted fur covered the floor. Yugi covered in blood... His Kuribohs blood...

Yugi saw Atem there. He somehow got out of his cell to search for Yugi. When he found Yugi, he was already gone. The horrid treatment, his Kuriboh, those drugs...

The young man had pushed the older one off of him. He screamed at him; screamed with so much anger and hate, sorrow and pain, it scared the shit out of Atem.

Especially when Yugi spoke backwards. No one knew what he had said, and neither did Yugi. He went a little nuts after little Kuriboh was killed.

Like a piece of him died...

Yugi shook his head to keep those memories from eating him. After that whole incident, he stayed in the infirmery for weeks. When he finally got out, he kept to himself.

Not even Atem could ease his pain. His innocence had died a horrible death. More drugs, fights, smoking, working, hating. That's all he did for five years.

Yugi's eye lids drooped. Dizzyness overcame him; he felt like throwing up. Then his eyes caught something.

A shard of glass. Yugi crawled to the sharp object. It glinted evilly in the light.

'Let's cut something.' Yugi thought hazily. Picking up the shard, Yugi wiped it on his pants to clean it. It was real shiny...

Subconciously, Yugi held up his wrists. In the back of his mind, he wondered how someone got this thing down here anyway...

Who cared? Anyway, he held up his wrists, still quiet. Yug licked his lips, his 'stache, and slid the glass along his left wrist.

A little sliver of blood flowed out. Yugi instinctivley licked it; it tasted just like the drug...

'Yes...' Yugi thought victoriously. Drink the blood, and you'll get that high. He almost cut himself deeper when he heard something.

Was that... Music? It was melodious... Harmonic.

Harmonica? Could that be a harmonica? The tone, the melody... So familiar...

Then he heard the voice. It was a deep baritone, strong and clear; rough on the edges too, but still huantingly beautiful. Sorrowful, like the bleeding angel.

Yet it sounded more like a dark demon confessing it's sin to the world, and asking for forgiveness.

It was the song of, The Guilty Man.

_Locked in, the key's thrown away,_

In here I am, forever to stay,

there's still many sins i've got to pay,

Oh, Set Me Free.

Yugi knelt on the cold hard floor stunned. 'No way...' he thought shocked. The voice continued.

_Instiutionalized, you know what that means,_

i've gotten used to the routine,

_that ain't good, i've musunderstood,_

the concpet of freedom,

_Set Me Free._

Yugi slowly got up as the singer took pause; he looked through the slide door, and the guards hadn't said a word. Was Yugi hearing all this in his head?

_ What am I asking,_

why am I praying,

_who's gonna help,_

_no one son,_

Set Me free.

__It couldn't be. "Atem... Sempai..." Yugi said roughly. His voice was deep with emotion. The glass shard dropped from his hands.

_To be free out there,_

or free in here,

anywhere would be just fine,

just draw the line,

chained in the cage is the man,

the Gods must have some kinda plan,

in order to live,

you must forgive,

_So, Set Me Free._

The harmonica played out better than any voilin, or some guitar. The song needed no more than that. It strummed its own melody. Yugi's hands went to his heart, and he smiled a true smile with tears.

_In here i've spent life times,_

paying for sins, and my crimes,

though i'm rotting in a cell,

my thoughts give me hell,

still I ask,

Set Me Free.

Yugi felt as if his heart would burst with love and happiness. "Atem..."

_I say again,_

Oh Lord please,

_i'm on my knees,_

_Set Me Free!~_

The song ended with a few notes of the harmonica, and then there was love.

Always sweet love.

Yugi smiled happily, his coldness gone, his smile genuine, and his heart full. Now he was sure. He wanted Atem back.

All went out well after that. After about two weeks in that little hell hole, Yugi was free to roam around the yard again.

Apologies were made, and love rekindled. Yugi decided to attend a program to get rid of his dirty habit. Atem gladly supporte him for that.

The gang, happy as can be, welcomed Yugi back with open arms. Jaden even forgived Yugi about the whole kiss incident.

So, for a few years, things went alright. Time passed by at its moderate pace that seemed either too slow, or too fast for some people. Still though, all was well.

Especailly, when Jaden got out a few years later.

END OF CHAPTER 32

**Me: Yes! Some more time skipping awaits us. And yes, the song was written by me. I figured that Yugi's version of the song was "The Innocent Man." Atem's is "The Guilty Man."**

Creature: Ferocious is glad she could updat e quicker. Don't expect this all the time though. ;)

Me: Also, I have another surprise for the next chapter. Well, this story is full of surprises I guess huh?

**Annabi: We hope you enjoyed the chapter and the song. Please review! ^^**


	34. Life Goes On, 2005,2009

**Me: Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! I'm feeling much better, and this story is going strong!**

**Creature: We shall be doing some time skipping, so hold on to your timetraveling seatbelts!**

**Me: ...What?...**

Creature: …

**Annabi: -sigh- Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 33: Life Goes On, 2005-2009

-2005-

"...And do you Jaden Yuki, take Heba Singal to be your loftly wedded wife? In sickness and health, till death do you part?" said the priest.

Jaden, age twenty-two, smiled brightly. "I do."

Heba grinned devilishly. Her crimson eyes though were shining with tears of joy.

The priest nodded. "Very well then. You may now kiss the bride."

Passionately, Jaden hugged Heba, and kissed her with all his love. She kissed him back with vigor.

The audience clapped with joy, as the two young lovers were finally together. All of Jadens friends were there.

Syrus Truesdale, had been Jaden's best man. He had grown over the years, looking more mature. Zane Truesdale, his older brother, dressed in a tuxedo, clapped for Jaden as well.

Atticus Rhodes and his younger sister Alexis Rhodes whistled and cheered. So many old frineds of Jadens were there.

Bastion, Chumley, Axel, Jessie, Blaire, a lot of kids from the elementary school days were all there. Even his lawyer Dr. Crowler attended.

Chazz Princeton scratched at his stubble that had grown on his face. He was happy for Jaden, but couldn't help staring at Alexis.

Those guys weren't the only ones there though. Who else was there was Mana, Heba's mother. She still looked beautiful despite her age.

Sitting next to her of course, was her special friend Atem. The tri-colored haired man smiled tightly, as he tried to hold in the tears. His little girl finally got married. Atem looked the same, although his beard was beginning to gray, as was his tri-colored hair.

Yugi Motou sat next to Atem, crying freely. He had known Heba since she was little, and he couldn't be happier that she married Jaden.

Admiral had cried the most; salty tears poured down his face. The old man had practically helped birth Heba. It hit him hard that she got hitched.

Some of the prison guards were there too. Like Mr. Ryou, he had to guard Atem and Yugi since they were still prisoners. However, Dartz allowed them to attend the wedding.

When Atem heard about the marriage, he got shocked by the news. Heba had told him she had proposed to Jaden, and he said yes.

That's not exactly traditional, but whatever. Heba even called her grandfather, and he shouted with joy. Aknumkonan planned the whole wedding for her.

Hassan got invited too, and he recorded the enitre event. They were going to show the tape to the entire prison.

The cake tasted divine. Yugi, Atem, and Hassan savored the sweet treat, since it had been a long ass time since they had something sweet.

Yugi had done better over the years. In his first year of trying to get better, it was so hard. The second year helped more. This is his thrid year.

At first, Yugi retaliated. Atem though had convinced him to do the right thing. As awkward as it had become, Yugi and Atem had grown close again. Yugi still had a ways to go.

After a while, the wedding came to an end. Everbody said there good byes, and good wishes to the happy couple.

Heba walked with Jaden in hand, to her father. Atem slowly got up, and hugged his daughter. Immense happiness and love overwhelmed him, and he finally let the tears flow.

Mana smiled, crying herself. Hassan wiped his eyes as he held the camera. Admiral sobbed as it came to his turn to hug Heba.

Admiral gave her his best regards. He also told Jaden to take good care of her.

Yugi hugged Jaden and Heba. The poor man sobbed too, joyously.

Aknumkonan had hugged Heba, and shook Jadens hand, saying good luck to them both.

Finally, everyone went their seperate ways.

At the prison, the inmates loved the video, as their were some funny moments. Like Chazz spilling wine on Zane's tux, or Hassan cursing in Arabic at the camera, Atticus flirting with the brides maids, stuff like that.

The gang loved the whole thing. Especially seeing Atem cry.

Things truly did come out okay.

-2007-

"PUSH!" yelled the doctor. The man held his hands open like he was going to catch a football.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Heba screamed in pain. She lied on a hospital bed, her legs open wide, blood flooding out of her.

Jaden, needless to say, screamed too as his wife pushed with all her might. He wanted to be there for her when the baby arrived.

Outside of the emergency room, Mana, Admiral, and Mahaad waited fearfully for the news. They could hear Heba's screams, and it did little to comfort them.

It wasn't until another hour passed by did the crying cease. Jaden stumbled through the double doors; he shook like a leaf. He had two bundles in his hands.

Mana, Admiral, and Mahaad crowed Jaden. They all asked if Heba's okay, where's the baby and all that.

Jaden still looked dazed as he smiled. Holding up the bundles, Mana lifted the blankets up, and sure enough, two babies cooed at her.

Mahaad whistled, but smiled brightly as he realized that now he's a great uncle.

Admiral blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. Heba had twins? Well holy cow.

Jaden had to go back in the room though so the doctors could ake care of the babys. It turned out that the babys were fratenal twins. One's a girl, the other a boy.

Mana held her daughters hand. "I'm so proud of you Heba. You made me a grandma."

"Y-Your welcome, m-oms." Heba stammered shakily. She recovered from her pain.

On Heba's right, Admiral gently grasped her other hand. The salty sea dog sniffed as tears built in his eyes.

"Oh lass, i'm so happy yer startin' a family. I miss you a lot. I beg of you to bring the kids down to the docks one day." Admiral sniffled.

Heba smiled, gettting teary eyed herself. "Sure thing, A-hew."

Mahaad grinned at her. "Now, we'll have to call daddy."

"Yeah huh? Hey moms, you gonna call daddy?" Heba asked.

Mana laughed. "Oh yes honey. He's gonna flip!"

-With Atem-

"T-TWINS!" Atem shouted on the phone. He gripped the reciever in both hands hard.

Mana on the other line said happily,"I know Ouji! One boy and one girl! Isn't that the bomb! We're grandparents now!"

"I'm a grandpa..." Atem whispered faintly. He stood in the hallway with Mr. Ryou watching him. Crimson eyes brimming with tears...

-Ten Minutes Later-

"HEY EVERYBODY! I'M A GRANDFATHER!" Atem screamed at the top of his lungs. It was at the cafeteria that Atem announced his news.

The whole prison clapped for him. Atem told them that his daughter had twins, a boy and a girl. The gang thrilled at the news. 

Bakura joked,"Great, now we've got more of Atem's spawn to deal with."

"Fuck you Bakura." Atem laughed happily. He couldn't wait to see them.

Hassan chortled,"My king, may you continue to prosper!"

Atem smiled. "Thank you Hassan."

Joey nudged Seto. "So Kaiba, you excited to be a great uncle?"

"Actually mutt, i'm much more of a distant relative." Seto miffed. Then he sighed. "However, Mokuba sure is gonna love having the kids call him uncle."

Yugi stayed silent. He just sipped at his orange juice, staring at his untouched food.

Atem noticed. Why's Yugi so quiet? "Yugi, you alright?"

Yugi twitched. "Yeah man, i'm cool. No worries."

Atem smiled at Yugi lovingly. They talked more now. It was getting easy again. He noticed Yugi's voice got slightly deeper, his hair grayed a little, but his eyes were still so bright and innocent.

Time kept going at its slow pace. Eventually though, things became more clear. The years blurred with change in the air.

Yugi still got help for his problem. Making progress slowly, but he managed.

-Dartz Office-

"Yugi, I have to say that I am very happy that you've turned a corner." Dartz said regally.

Yugi grunted a thanks, then went back to work. Typing on the computer, Yugi thought about Atem's grandchildren.

Dartz noticed his silence. "So, i've heard Atem's got some young ones again, eh? How nice."

"Yeah. He's vey happy. So am I." Yugi nearly whispered.

"You sure? You seem kind of down." Dartz said softly.

Yugi stayed quiet, and kept on working. His vision blurred, his breathe hitching.

Dartz stared at him. "O-kay, since you don't want to talk." The warden got up, and left the room.

As soon as Dartz left, Yugi saved his work. Sniffling, Yugi put his head in his heads, mumbling to himself.

Seto came into the office then grunting,"Sorry i'm late."

Yugi looked up, wiping his face. "O-Oh, hey t-there Kaiba."

"What's wrong with you?" Seto stared at Yugi suspiciously.

Yugi mumbled,"The truth is, i'm not good enough for Atem. I can't give him a family. He's got a family already, yet he still loves me. Why? I'm just keeping him from his loved ones. I hate it!"

"Look Yugi, if it weren't for you, Atem never would have known about his daughter, he never would've changed, all the events that occurred would've never happened if it weren for you. His heart actually beats because of you. So don't go crying that you're screwing up his life because trust me man, you're not." Seto told him straight up, the truth.

Mouth agape, Yugi gazed at Seto, the man who rarely spoke that much about anything other than companies. Yugi smiled gratefully, ran up, and hugged Seto tightly.

Seto blushed slightly. "Um... Okay... You can let go now!"

"Thank you..." Yugi whispered gratefully.

Dartz strolled into his office, seeing Yugi and Seto hug. He groaned,"Please keep that homo shit out of my office please!"

Yugi laughed, and Seto face palmed. They got back to work, making the prison money, and trying to feel like free CEO's.

-2009-

"Come here you two!" Atem yelled joyously. He scooped up his two grandchildren, one in each arm. The little tots sqeauled as their grandfather tickled them with his gray beard.

In the visiting center, Atem and Yugi were visited by Atem's family. Mana, Mahaad, Admiral, Heba, and Jaden attended. Of course they brought the kids.

Yugi smiled twiddling the long end of his mustache as he watched Atem tickle his two grand kids, Abayomi and Eboni.

Abayomi, the boy, and elder of the two tugged on his grandpa's beard. Eboni, the girl, pulled at a gray strand of his hair.

Everyone laughed and talked, gazing at the cute scene of Atem hugging the two kids adoringly. Yugi sighed, but he still smiled.

'He could get out of this place and be with them all the time. Yet he won't because of me.' Yugi thought sadly. He still smiled as Atem told the kids a ghost story.

Remebering what Seto said a few years ago, Yugi pushed that guilty feeling aside. Regrets were like worms, that ate away at your brain, leaving you to squirm like a sqaushed bug.

The years kept passing slowly, one by one. Just as it should be. They were getting closer though, without realizing it. Soon it would be time.

Atem had changed so much. Yugi smiled, recalling the old days when the man would hurt without remorse, and rape his innocent feelings. Now he sees him laughing with his grandchildren, his family, and you could hardly believe that's the same man.

Oh man, how we change over the years. How life goes on with, or without us.

END OF CHAPTER 33

**Me: Well, we did a bunch of timeskips in one chapter. I hope this is okay...**

**Creature: Well, we're trying to speed things up a little, since we're nearing 2012.**

**Annabi: I can't wait! **

**Me: Yeah, so guys, next chapter will have a nice little treat in store. I'm sure you'll like it. ;)**

**Annabi: Please review! ^^**


	35. These Old Men, 2012

**Me: Hello everyone. I know, it has been a few months, but the depression had hit me again, even worse this time.**

Creature: Ferocious wants to apologize for not updating in a while. For those who still reveiwed, thank you very much.

Annabi: If you want to hear the whole story about why Ferocious was depressed, you can go on her profile page.

Me: In the meantime, please continue reading Set Me Free. I hope to finish the story soon. Thank you.

****Chapter 34: These Old Men, 2012

It was a calm cool night at Fukuoka Prison. All the inmates were either asleep, or staring at the ceiling, or masturbating or whatever.

In cell number 245, slept two inmates: Yugi Motou and Atem Amun. The two men slept soundly in their seperate cots; it was only thirty minutes before they were to get up.

Atem snored away, his well rounded chest rising and falling smoothly. Then suddenly- 

SNAP! Atem's eye lids flew up, revealing his crimson orbs. The prisoner stared up at the ceiling entranced by an invisible force.

"No way..." Atem whispered. He blinked rapidly, the sleep nearly gone from his being. "It's here... the time has finally come."

Slowly rising from his bed, Atem grabbed his shirt, and pulled it on. He then stepped over to Yugi's bed, and sat down gingerly on the edge.

Gently, Atem said,"Yugi, wake up! It's almost time!" he shook the smaller man slightly.

Yugi groaned in his sleep, mumbling,"Not now Atem, we can do it later."

Atem rolled his eyes. He didn't mean _that._ "Come on Yugi. This is really important. I need you with me."

"Look Atem, the shower's not going anywhere so chill out. You'll get yours soon enough you old pervert." Yugi grumbled sleepily.

Atem huffed,"I am talking about the _plan_ smart ass! Duh!"

Yugi was about to protest when all of a sudden it hit him. Of course! How could he possibly forget about the plan? Well, they were supposed to have forgotten about it so they wouldn't go crazy, but still!

"Seriously? It's time?" Yugi whispered excitedly. He sat up on the bed, grinning at Atem.

Atem grinned back. "Oh yeah baby, it is _time_! Time to rock and roll!"

-At Breakfast-

In the cafeteria, all the inmates went ahead and got their food. The hum of chatter filled the air, and Atem's group was the most alive with electric fire.

Joey squirmed in his seat, scratching his prickly goatee, pulling on it hard enough to make his skin raw. "Holy shit man, I can't believe it's fucking time man! Un-fucking-beliveable!"

Mako smacked Joey on the noggin. "Keep it down man! We don't want the whole prison getting into a frenzy!"

"Yet!" Cut in Bakura. The theif grinned viciously, also ecstatic about the plan taking off.

Marik and the others wooted in agreement. Soon the plan would commence, and the world would be theirs for the taking.

They had all changed very much over the years. Their hairs were turning gray, skin grew darker or lighter, a few of them got pudgier, but their spirits remained young.

Hassan smiled brightly. "Well my friends, it seems as though we all made it. Good thing too, the king is very pleased about all this."

"Speaking of the 'king'," Bandit Keith said,"Just where the hell is he?"

"Yeah, and Yugi huh?" Rex asked.

Weevil whispered,"I think they're executing the first part of the plan."

Bakura's eyes lit up. "Then we'd better get ready too. Come on boys!"

The Shuets finished their food, and rose up. It was finally time.

-Dartz' Office-

The warden of the prison, Dartz, wrote away. He signed paperwork, not really paying much attention to who came into the office.

The door clicked. Dartz worked still on the papers. He muttered,"Whatever it is, it had better be important."

"Oh, it is important my good sir." said a deep baritone of voice.

Dartz looked up, and saw Atem standing before him. He saw the prisoner grin at him with a strange vigor on his aged face.

Scoffing, Dartz asked,"What do you want Atem? This had better be important."

Atem's grin widened happily. "Prepare to be amazed Dartz baby, because shit's gonna happen!" Still grinning, Atem pulled out a small remote with a big red button.

Staring at the little device, Dartz whispered,"W-Where did you g-get that?..."

Chuckling darkly, Atem said,"Oh, I have my ways... Shall I press it?"

"You shall not!" Dartz yelled. The warden stood up knocking his desk chair over.

CLICK! "Too late." Atem chortled. He had pressed the red button, and you could hear a loud beeping sound ringing throughout the prison.

Red lights flashed, bells rang, alarms beeped their loudest, and every single cell door in the entire prison slid open. All the inmates had risen from their beds, confused and even a bit scared of all the alarms.

Atem's gang grinned wildly, and were the first to run out of their cells and get into position.

Dartz gasped,"What have you done! Have you lost your mind you jackass!"

"If you actually thought that I was going to rot in this hell hole for eternity, then you are sadly mistaken Dartz!" Atem yelled over the noise. The tri-colored prisoner then sped out the door, leaving Dartz to just stand there.

Completely dumbstruck, Dartz immediately pushed a button underneath his desk, hoping the guards were already taking care of the issue. His button would warn outside forces to come and assist in this terrible situation.

He checked his computer that was wired to the button, but for some strange reason, it would not call outside forces. What the hell?

"FUCK!" Dartz shouted angrly. Apparently, Atem somehow screwed up the emergency call button system.

-Out On The Tiers-

Nearly all the prisoners were out of their cells now, and had noticed that their weren't any guards out. Finally the alarms shut off.

It was real quiet.

"WHAT UP BITCHES!" screamed a booming voice from nowhere. "It is time to PARTY!"

All of the prisoners looked up at Atem who was on the top tier with the rest of his gang. They were all laughing and drinking in the sight of the shocked inmates.

Still chuckling, Atem chortled,"Hey Yugi, go on and tell them what they need to know."  
Yugi nodded his head. Gazing at everyone from the ground, like a higher power he said,"Listen up everyone! Today is a new day! No more chains! No more cages! No more bullshit, it's time for us to take a stand!"

They all listened to Yugi's words. "Atem Amun, this man right here, is hoping to lead a revolution, into a better world. Now, if you want that, then join us. Right now, there is about a hundred Egyptian guards raiding the prison. They are under Atem's hand. If you want to join us, you will be given a uniform under the revolution. If not, then stay stuck in the cages, it's your choice."

After hearing his words, the inmates saw a whole bunch of Egyptian guards in strange uniforms, masks, and guns surrounding them. The guards asked them if they wanted to join in their native languages. Those who wanted in, were given a uniform. Those who didn't want to join, tried to put up a fight; then got their asses kicked.

Atem watched on gleefully as new recruits were pouring in. "Excellent…"

Hassan put his hand on his king's shoulder. "I am very happy for you my king. This is a great day."

"This is an awesome fucking day!" Bakura shouted. He pumped his fists in the air whooping like a madman. Marik joined him.

Mako grinned like a shark. "Yes indeed this is they day of days! We did it!"

"WOO HOO!" whooped Joey, also jumping up and down like crazy. He bumped belly's with Bandit Keith.

Rex and Weevil even started crying they were so happy.

"Alright, enough already you morons!" Seto yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, we still got a lot of work to do! Now move your ASSES!"

Everybody grumbled at Seto for ruining their fun, especially Joey; Still though, Atem was happy as can be either way.

As they made their way off the tiers, Yugi saw Dartz being pulled at by Egyptian guards. The warden was pissed.

"Why you two timing, double crossing, cock sucking, faggot ass munching, DICKS!" screamed Dartz. "If I ever see you again Atem, I will flay your dick off with a cheese grater! I'll shove needles in the irises of your eyes, I will-"

WHAM! One of the guards slammed Dartz with a baton, right on his head. He conked out.

Everyone laughed, since it was pretty funny.

"Alright everyone," Atem said. "Time to get dressed."

"Dressed?" Everybody said confused.

Atem scoffed,"But of course! You didn't really think that we were going to be walking around in our prison garb right? No, no my friends. We are going out in style!"

-In A Large Truck, Outside The Prison-

"Whoa!" Joey whooped out excited. "Dis truck is humongous boss!"

Beaming, Atem said,"Glad you like it Joey, because we are going to be traveling around in this truck for a while! Now everyone, go find a changing room."

The gang went off in separate changing rooms, laughing and enjoying the taste of freedom.

Yugi was about to run off, when Atem pulled him into his embrace.

"Now hold on mini me, just where do you think you're going?" Atem purred in Yugi's ear. "Let's go to _our_ changing room."

Yugi blushed and rolled his eyes. "Alright then your highness, let's go."

-In The Changing Room-

"Atem, I don't think this outfit is appropriate…" Yugi mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

Yugi was dressed up in a leather zipper thong, a spiked choker, and some thigh high boots, with silver chains running up his body.

Chuckling deeply, Atem said,"Relax Yugi, just a little something to spice up the sex, that's all. Your real outfit is over here." The older man then pulled out a bag filled with more stylish comfy clothes to wear.

Relieved, Yugi exhaled. "Whoo! Good, because for a second there, I thought you were serious!"

"No! Of course not, I'm the only one who is allowed to gaze at your perfect body." Atem whispered seductively.

Yugi blushed again. Even though they were middle aged, the spark of love was still there. Alive and well.

Atem leaned towards Yugi, pulling him into a charming embrace, while kissing him softly.

Yugi loved it when Atem was like this; so gentle, so kind, so strong.

ZIP! Yugi looked down, and blushed even darker, when he realized Atem had unzipped his thong.

"ATEM!" Yugi yelled embarrassed. Atem only grinned.

Then, they heard Seto's voice yell out,"Alright you morons! Let's all quit the shopping, and start planning got it!"

"We better get out there." Atem whispered. He helped Yugi into his new clothes, then they both joined the others at the round table.

Atem and Yugi were at the head with Seto, while the others sat down, they all got right down to business.

Yugi gazed at Atem then asked out loud,"Okay Atem, what's the next step?

"The next step little one, is quite a doozy." Atem looked at everyone around the table.

Joey said,"Well out wit it, what do we do now?"

"We go, to Egypt!" Atem declared.

END OF CHAPTER 34

**Me: Okay, I finally updated. Again, so sorry it took so long. The next chapter will come out quicker, and will hopefully be longer.**

Creature: Yes, anyways, if you want a piece of what happened with Ferocious, please go to her profile page.

Me: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Annabi: You all rock! Please review! 


	36. How It All Ties Together

**Me: Sweet man, I got some nice reviews despite my long absense. Awesome! :D**

Creature: Ferocious just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed. We really loved them.

Me: Yes we did. So, now let us continue the story shall we? Last time: The jail break!

Annabi: And this time, the plan that they have been talking about is finally commencing! Enjoy!

Chapter 35: How It All Ties Together

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The alarm sounded off. Gaurds were everywhere, looking for only one criminal. The Innocent Man, Yugi Motou._

_"Come on men, he can't have gotten far!" yelled a guard._

Tons of men were searching the entire prison. Just where could Yugi be?

Yugi had escaped. When roll call had started, everyone had realized that Yugi was not in his cell. Of course, Yugi had escaped the night before.

The middle aged tri colored haired man had tunneled though the sewers, digging thorugh piss and shit that stank worse then Satan's breath. Yet he made it anyway.

_Once Yugi Motou was out of the sewers, and into the little river, he swam to land. Still knee deep in water, the shit and piss was washing off of him because of the rain. Thunder roared and wind howled. Lightning screamed out through the night._

Still running, Yugi ripped off his prison shirt, his breath coming out in horrendous gasps. Now his chest was naked, and Yugi finally stopped running long enough to catch his breath.

Falling to his knees, Yugi chuckled like a slave who just escaped his masters. Still laughing, Yugi threw his arms up, and screamed in joy; he let the rain pound into him, cleansing his soul, washing away his injustice.

The lightning screeched thorughout the night, joining in Yugi's screams for redemption. He had finally done it! He was free!

Over twenty years of imprisonment had not broken Yugi's spirit. No, his heart still pounded through his rib cage, and his soul still cried out for freedom. He is alive and well, in sweet liberty.

_Relishing in the moment, Yugi knelt there for what seemed like forever; he never wanted this moment to end._

"Forever I roam, take me home, let me be; Liberty bring, what I sing, throw the key; Oh Lord please, i'm on my knees; Set Me Free." Yugi whispered to the rain, the Gods, nature, and anything else that was listening.

A light surged through Yugi's being, as his soul released itself from the body.

At long last, finally free, Yugi Motou was going home.

SNAP! Yugi's eyes snapped open. He was in a dark room, on a plush bed, butt naked. Plus there was a man on top of him.

Yugi wasn't scared though. He knew this man was Atem; his most special person in the whole universe.

Atem raised his face from the crook in Yugi's shoulder to stare into his amythest eyes. "I-Nur, what's the matter? You okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine...," Yugi mumbled tiredly. He yawned contently. "So, wait a minute!" Yugi shouted, sitting up. "We made it? We're actually doing this! Seriously!"

"Shh, my love. Calm down, we went over this last night!" Atem exasperated. "This is real. We got out, and the plan is under way."

Calming down, Yugi whispered,"Sorry..."

Atem chuckled. "Don't worry about it Yugi. It's all good."

Yugi hummed. "Y'know, I had this very strange dream. I escaped the prison, all by myself, tunneling through to the sewers, then I made it to the river, and I said this beautiful prayer... I can't remember it..."

Blinking, Atem said,"Wow, sounds like the Shawshank Redemption. Cool."

"Yeah..." Yugi said distantly. He then yawned. "Alright, let's get up. Time to do this."

-Later That Morning-

The whole gang had arrived in Egypt days ago. Now they were in an secret hideout, under ground, with top security. No one could get in or out.

"Where the hell's the bathroom!" Joey shouted. He had searched all over the place, and saw no bathroom.

Bandit Keith grumbled,"Just hold it in you dumbass!"

Joey complained,"I can't man! I gots to take a shit!"

"SHHH!" Bakura shushed.

Marik said,"Yeah, keep your voice down. Everyone's trying to work."

The base had a lot of Arabic men and women at computers, so it was very busy.

Atem and Yugi showed up, and everyone greeted them exuberntly.

"What's up!" "Hey guys!" "Up late, huh?"

Yugi smiled at everyone brightly. "Hey everyone. Now look, we are going to be going over the most important details of the plan today. Okay?"

They all nodded.

Atem announced,"Also, the one who is our 'lutenient' in all this is this man, right here." He swept his arm out wide.

The gang gazed at the man who appeared from the shadows up the corridor. He stood tall, around six feet, wore a black Arabic uniform, and a turban. In face, he had a thick gray beard, and shady blue eyes.

"Everyone, this man is Shadi. He will be leading us in our little adventure." Atem said proudly.

Shadi coughed a little. "Alright everyone, if you'll follow me please, we can get everything sorted out. Any questions, please ask-"

"Where's the bathroom?" asked Joey desperately.

Blinking, Shadi said,"Down that way, to the right."

"THANK GOD!" Joey screamed in relief. As he ran, he passed some arabic people and shouted,"THANK RA!"

They all laughed at Joey's antics.

Atem laughed,"Let's get started shall we Shadi? You have brought the items requested right?"

"Of course my Pharaoh," replied Shadi. "Let us all go to this table, and examine them."

At the special table, one of the soldiers carrying a case, emptied the contents of the case onto the table.

Everyone gasped. Yugi's eyes glowed. "These are..."

"...The Millenium Items..." Atem whispered.

Oggling the items like children, Mako reached out to touch one when Shadi slapped his hand away.

SLAP! "OW!" "Do not touch the items without the Pharaohs permission!" yelled Shadi.

Bakura snickered,"Dinkus."

Marik asked,"Is that broken one the Millenium Puzzle?"

Shadi looked at the half completed Puzzle with a rueful eye._  
_Atem explained for him. "Look gang, since most of you have forgotten the details of the plan, here it goes: the Millenium Items are the keys to dark power. The puzzle is the most powerful, and also, over the course of thirty ears, no one could really solve it. So Shadi and his men have been trying to solve it through scientific means. Everyone understand?"

The gang nodded their heads. Hassan rumbled,"Only the chosen one may truly the solve the puzzle my Pharaoh."

Nodding, Atem said,"Yes Hassan; we just don't know who the 'Chosen One' may be."

Shadi then whispered,"My Pharaoh..."

Everyone gawked over Atems shoulder. Atem turned around, and gaped like a fish at what he saw.

Yugi held the puzzle, and inserted the last piece. It was completed! The millenium puzzle was finally completed!

"Y-Yugi! You actaully..." Atem whispered amazed. Every single person in the room gazed on in surprise and wonder at Yugi.

Smirking, Yugi said,"What? I was a beast at the rubics cube. This wasn't that hard."

-Five Minutes Later-

They all celebrated with wine, food, and music. It was to be a glorious day with the puzzle finally completed.

As everyone talked, laughed, and had a good time, Yugi walked over to the table with the Items. He remembered how his grand father loved to talk about Egypt and all of its wonders.

Yugi had a feeling that everyone felt the same way he did. They were all free. It had been a week already, and he still wasn't used to it. He kind of missed the confinement, he was so messed up. Still though. He was certain that he would enjoy his freedom.

Back to the items, Yugi examined each one carefully. He really liked the puzzle; their was a necklace, and ring, a rod, a key, a scales, an eye...

Wait a minute, was that really an eye ball? Yugi looked at the Millenium Eye curiously, holding it with care in both hands.

'What a strange item.' Yugi thought absently. Then suddenly, it hit him. Like a fucking train filled with the heaviest iron.

Atem was sipping a glass of red wine, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked over, and saw Yugi who looked like he saw a ghost.

"Hey Yugi! How's I-Nur doing?" Atem asked happily.

Yugi then held up the Millenium Eye and asked lowly,"Where and how did you get this?"

Atem couldn't hear him over the music. "What? Hang on a sec." He then yelled,"Cut the music!"

The music died.

"Alright, now what was you question Aibou?" Atem asked kindly.

Yugi repeated harshly,"Where and how did you get the Millenium Eye! You stole it didn't you!"

Blinking, Atem put down his drink. "Whoa, Yugi calm down-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Yugi screamed. Nearly everybody jumped at the volume of Yugi's voice.

Atem stared at Yugi in shock. What got into him?

Yugi nearly growled,"This eye had once belonged to Maximillion Pegasus! I should know because I used to work for him! He's the guy I got framed for murdering!"

Gulping Atem stammered,"S-So, then... What d-does that m-mean?..."

"It means I have figured it all out Atem. The whole reason I got framed, and locked away in prison was because of YOU!"

Atem was sweating bullets now. He gulped again. "Y-Yugi... please try to understand-"

"Understand what! That you framened me! You didn't kill Pegasus directly, you hired Shadi and some other guys to do the job! You wanted to collect all of the items, for your damn plan! Then, your men made it look like I did it! They drugged me, the random ass guy who just so happened to be there! The attempted rape on Tea, was just an added bonus!" Yugi accused.

Rex whispered to Weevil,"He figured all that out by himself in how many minutes?..."

Yugi was shaking in a rage,"And Kaiba knew the whole thing too i'll bet!"

Seto coughed, then looked away.

Tearing up, Yugi blubbered,"Atem... It's your fault that I was trapped in the first place!"

Atem rambled,"But Yugi! I didn't know it was you! I didn't even know you! Shadi never told me who he framed, so I wouldn't know!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Yugi screamed in pain. He fell to his knees, sobbing with sorrow and betrayal.

Atem just stood there, staring at Yugi sadly. The rest of the gang looked dreadful as well.

Joey then bursted into the room yelling,"MAN! That was a good dump! I swear man, I feel ten pounds lighter!"

Then Joey noticed Yugi sobbing, and everyone else looking like crap. "Hey, what happened?"

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: Well, sorry if it was short, but hey, at least we know the truth now.**

Creature: That it's all Atem's fault?

Me: Yes! XD

Annabi: Damn... How's this gonna work out?

Me: Don't worry, I have a plan! Plus, the story is gonna end soon. Just a few more chapters to go. So please stay tuned guys. Also, please vote on the poll which story you would like me to continue.

Creature: Or she could write a new story.

**Annabi: And please check out her web site, ! Please review! ^^**


	37. To Forgive Divine

**Me: And we're back! Back to the story of "Set Me Free"! XD**

Creature: Last time, Yugi had just figured everything out. Will he forgive Atem?

Annabi: They'll just have to wait and find out!

Me: Yes! Now please read on! ;)

Chapter 36: To Forgive Divine

"I don't know if I can do this." 

Atem was nervous as hell. He put the ice pack over his right eye.

Seto and his cousin were waiting outside of a restraint room; Yugi was in there. They put him there, hoping it would calm him down.

"Y'know, after twenty years of not knowing you wouldn't think he'd be so pissed." Seto drawled sarcastically.

Growling, Atem snapped,"Ah shut up Seto! He has every right to be mad!"

"Of course he does, you fucked up his life!" Seto snapped back.

Atem flinched. He knew that. Earlier, Yugi had socked Atem in the eye; that's why he had the icepack.

Afterwards, Keith suggested they shove Yugi in one of the restraint rooms. Probably not the smartest idea, but he was going rampant.

"Anyway," Atem sighed,"I better talk to him about this."

Seto nodded. "Good. Just make this snappy so we can carry out the rest of the plan."

"You can't rush these things Seto." Atem said sourly. He handed his cousin the ice pack.

Atem then unlocked the door, and gingerly stepped inside. The lights were on, and they were very powerful, very bright.

"What do you want." said the most sweetest voice.

Clearing his throat, Atem closed the door. "I just want to talk."

Yugi's back was to him. He sat cross legged on the floor, and his voice had grown cold. Still though, at least he said something.

Atem sighed. "Yugi please look at me."

Yugi did, for only a split second. He turned his head back.

Clearing his thoat again, Atem coughed,"Look. I won't lie to you any more. I... I did know about your case."

Yugi stayed silent.

"I knew everything, after you told me that Pegasus was your boss, and that you worked for him." Atem paused.

Suddenly, Yugi shot up, and slammed his fist in Atem's face.

CRUNCH! Atem wheeled back, and hit the wall. Yugi pounded into Atem with so much force, and an anger that he had built up for over twenty years.

Atem let Yugi smash into him. He knew he deserved it.

Once Yugi finally stopped, Atem murmered,"I'm sorry."

SLAP! Yugi gave Atem one final slap to the face.

It was silent for a good minute.

Atem then slowly got up, his back against the wall. His bangs hid his eyes. He was hurting, but he brushed it off.

Yugi stepped back, huffing out air.

Atem whispered hoarsely,"Yugi listen... I couldn't have felt this way about you. I didn't know. There is no changing it now. What's done is done."

Yugi glared at the floor.

Smiling, Atem said,"Besides, we never would have met each other if I hadn't done that."

"So?" Yugi asked bitterly.

Atem stopped smiling. "So... That means that something good came out of all this. Our love."

Yugi snorted. "Of course. And to get love it costed me my freedom."

"Well, love and freedom are not the same." Atem said ruefully. He was starting to get angry now.

Yugi shook. "You took half of my life away from me! The law fucked me, and so did you!"

"Yeah well I got news for ya!" Atem yelled back. "Life's not fair, and neither is the law!"

"You would know huh!" Yugi screamed,"You are so selfish!"

Atem blinked in surprise. "Selfish? Yugi... Look we never would have met! We never would have found each other! Doesn't that matter to you?"

Yugi was silent.

Feeling a large pit in his stomach Atem whispered painfully,"Y-Yugi... You d-do care right?..."

Looking away Yugi coughed.

"Please." Atem choked tearfully. "Don't tell me, that you don't care."

Yugi then said,"I pray to you, set me free!"

"What?" Atem said confused.

Yugi snapped,"Don't you see Atem? That's all we got! Is that same old song, that same old prayer! And it goes, SET ME FREE!"

Atem, just stood there dumbfounded.

Continueing, Yugi ranted,"I hope you realize that! Now that i'm free, I don't know what I want! Now that I know that it didn't have to be, our love is a lie!"

"IT'S NOT A LIE!" Atem roared. "Yugi! We've been together through thick and thin for over twenty years! That MATTERS!"

Yugi then got up in Atem's face. "What's right matters too! You put an innocent man in jail! That. Is. WRONG!"

"Do you love me!" Atem asked suddenly.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Do. You. Love me?" Atem asked desperately.

Yugi just stared at Atem for a long time. The minutes went by so slowly. Time sluggishly progressed like a dying snail.

Finally, Yugi said,"Y'know man, when I was young I hated myself for being bi."

Atem blinked the tears out of his eyes. He let Yugi speak.

"I did. Oh I did, I thought it was disgusting," Yugi said quietly. "My mother told me a woman loving a woman, or a man loving a man was not right. So... when I met you..."

Atem held his breath.

"...I figured that she was still right." Yugi paused and stared at Atem.

Slumping, Atem grumbled,"Oh great."

"However...," Yugi stated,"Once you changed, I felt so happy. I didn't care if you were another man. Even when the other inmates would hate us, and try to isolate us, I still held on to our love."

Atem gazed hopefully at Yugi. "Yugi..."

"Still... The fact that I know now, that you are the person who framed me so long ago... It hurts..." Yugi whispered.

Atem then cautiosly lifted his hand to cup Yugis face; he could feel the dreaded tears, the searing pain behind each drop.

The older man then pulled Yugi to him, embracing him in a loving hug.

Atem whispered in Yugi's ear,"Can you still read my thoughts Aibou? Can you still hear the song in my heart?"

They didn't say anything for the longest time.

-Later-

Atem was in a jeep with Shadi driving. Yugi sat in the back with Joey and Seto.

The whole gang drove in Jeeps with the soldiers driving them. All night, they rode through the Sahara Desert, to get to the Valley of the Kings. The Millenium Items were with Atem in a special case.

Now, Yugi still hadn't really forgiven Atem. He was however, still going with them because he had waited a long time for the plan to commence. Seemingly, that was his reason.

To forgive was to be divine, and Yugi was no God. Soon, judgment come, to set them free.

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Creature: You did not expect the chapter to be this short?

Me: Noooooooo. . . . . . I did not. . . . . .

Annabi: It's alright. Besides, you still got three chapters left! :D

Creature: Exactly, so try to pack them full of stuff okay?

Me: . . . . .Right. Look, i'm sorry the chapter was so short guys. It was mostly about Yugi and Atem's fight. And yes, they're only three chapters left to go. They'll be longer, and more full of 'stuff'. Not just drama. ;) So please, review, and vote on the poll! ^^ 


	38. YuGiOh

**Me: I see I got some very emotional reviews. Thank you all very much! :)**

Creature: Now, what are they going to do with the items?

Me: You'll just have to wait and see! ;)

**Annabi: Please enjoy the chapter!**

Me: And don't foget to visit my website: (w w w . F e m I n I n e F e r o c I o u s . o r g)

Chapter 37: Yu-Gi-Oh

As they drove, Joey kept asking for Shadi to change the radio station to something,'catchy'.

"Come on Shadi, I wanna hear something nice! Something with a little rock!" Joey yelled over the engine.

Shadi yelled back,"Ask the Pharaoh for permission."

Joey tapped Atem on the shoulder. "Hey boss! How 'bout some music up in 'ere?"

"Sure Joey, just let me work the radio." Atem then turned the radio on, and soon, rock music blasted out through the speakers.

Pumping his fists, Joey shouted,"AW HELLS YEAH! ROCK ON, WOO!"

The song playing was Iron Man by Black Sabbath.

Yugi giggled as Joey sang along to the lyrics.

Joey: "I, am, Iron Man. Watch them run as fast as they can. We'll just pass him there; why should we even care?"

He then played air guitar, swinging his head back and forth. "Yug', back me up!"

Yugi then started to pretend playing the base.

Seto had enough. "ALRIGHT! STOP! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS BULLSHIT!"

RIP! The music stopped playing.

-Valley of the Kings-

After the long drive, they all finally arrived at their destination. The jeeps stopped at the entrance of a large door way. At the door way were the Ishtars.

"Greetings my Pharaoh." said Ishizu. She stood in the middle, between Malik and Odion.

Atem stepped over to her. "Thank you Ishizu. Please show us the way."

Nodding, the arabic woman and her brothers opened the door to the mountain.

The soldiers were to stand guard, while Atem and the gang, with Shadi all followed the Ishtars in. Torches lit the way for them, yet it still held a sense of darkness.

Rex whispered hoarsely,"Sure wouldn't wanna get lost in here."

Weevil gulped in agreement.

When they got to the bottom door, another guard stood by with his arms crossed. He bore a heavy weight, and a tall frame, wore harem pants, a red vest with locks on it, and a turban. His nationality came from Egypt as well.

The big man smiled down on everyone. Ishizu told him in Arabic that the chosen people have arrived.

Ishizu then turned to everyone else. "Everyone, this man is Bobasa. He has helped us guard the Millenium stone for some time now."

Atem said friendly,"Hello Bobasa. Thank you so much for your cooperation."

"Oh, Bobasa only happy to do it Pharaoh Guy!" Bobasa exclaimed happily. He knew perfect english. "Now let's not waste any more time! Come in!"

Bobasa turned around, and let everyone in. As they all walked past Bobasa, the big man nodded to Hassan, who nodded back. They were both roughly the same hieght.

Inside the tomb, many heiroglyphs graced the walls, jewels and vases, all kinds of artifacts decorated the room, with a sense of ancient power.

The whole gang looked around the room with wonder.

Mako then asked,"So... what do we do now?"

Atem was about to explain, when he heard,"Grandpa!"

Suddenly, two kids rushed Atem in a loving tackle. His two grandchildren, Abayomi (the boy) and Eboni (the girl).

Startled, Atem yelled,"WHAT THE FU-"

"No cussing Dad!" yelled Heba. She and Jaden both walked into view, with Mana and Admiral.

Joey grinned. "Wow, the whole family's here!"

Seto crossed his arms once he saw his little brother come into view. "Mokuba, what the hell's going on?"

No longer a little boy, but a full grown man, Mokuba straightned up. "Hey bro! Just decided to bring everone along. No problem right?"

Seto shook his head. Mokuba nearly reached his older brothers height, his bushy hair now in a pony tail, and he even sported a mustache. Deep down, Seto really took pride in his brother.

"Alright, alright! Let's get on with the business, shall we! I've waited like, forever for this damn plan to work!" Bakura yelled impatiently.

Marik chided,"Yeah! Let's do this already!"

"Do what!" Yugi shouted annoyed.

Hassan finally spoke. "It is time to make our vows."

They all stared at him with question marks on their faces.

Admiral said,"Now, what would that big feller be talkin' about?"

Chuckling, Hassan explained,"What I mean is, we must use the items. We place them in the stone, hold up the three Egytptian God Cards, then ask in the ancient language our wish."

Shadi then said,"Yes, Hassan is right. Only one wish may be granted, either of good or evil. So make the wish wisely my King."

Atem, hugged his grand kids. "Don't worry Shadi, I know what I'm gonna wish."

"Wish for money grandpa!" Abayomi joked. Eboni hit her brother over the head.

Jaden laughed. "Now guys, relax. Grandpa's got work to do."

Mana smiled at Atem. "You can do it Ouji!"

Feeling more confident, Atem grinned. "You're right Mana! I can do it!"

Yugi huffed, but stayed quiet.

Atem then produced the items from the case, placing the items in the stone.

Everybody wooted for Atem in excitement, happy that his master plan was finally going to come true. Yugi was the only one who didn't say a word.

"Aibou..." Atem whispered.

Yugi looked up to see Atem standing infront of him, holding the Millenium Puzzle.

"Sempai..." Yugi choked out tearfully. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Yugi, you have the honor of placing the last item." Atem said proudly.

The Millenium Puzzle gleamed in Atem's calloused hands, as Yugi gazed upon it. Yugi took hold, feeling the warmth of Atem's hands. They held the puzzle together, staring into each others eyes.

Yugi said strongly,"I'm only doing this to see what the big fuss is about."

"That's just fine." Atem answered gently. He released him.

Feeling warm, Yugi walked to the stone, and was about to place in the puzzle, when suddenly-

BAM! A gun had shot out, startling everyone in the tomb.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that just yet, Yugi." said a hardend voice. Everyone checked themselves, and no one was hurt.

The voice said,"Over here, you fools!"

Everyone had turned their heads, and saw-

"DARTZ!" screamed all the prisoners. Just what the HELL was he doing here!

"Yes, it is I!," Dartz announced truimphantly. "Did you fucktards really thought that I was down and out of the game? Ha! Not likely!"

Snapping his fingers, Dartz called forth his minions; basically, the guards from the prison. They all carried guns, and were blocking the exit.

CLICK! Guns cocked, and ready to fire, the guards awaited orders from Dartz. The warden smiled evilly, watching everyone squirm.

Seto yelled,"Just how the fuck did you escape!"

"Well, I could bore you with a long story, but instead, let's make it short and sweet," Dartz started. "I knew about your whole plan from the beginning."

Atem groaned,"What! That's impossible! I erased all of our memories so that no one else would find out!"

"You are not the only one gifted in dark magic Atem." Dartz chuckled. "You may have your whole Egyptian ancestry on your side, plus magic from the shadows, but I have something even stronger!"

Ripping open his suit jacket, Dartz showed a necklace that held a beautiful green rock.

The air grew cold; all grew silent.

Dartz then broke the silence. "Now, watch the power of the Orichalcos!" The green rock then glowed maliciously, spending its power throughout the tomb.

A pentagram like circle shot out under everyone's feet, engulfing them in the heat of power.

Atem watched his family holding each other, trying to stick together. He yelled out,"Dartz! Stop this at once, or I shall be forced to use my power!"

Without waiting for Dartz to respond, Atem shouted at Yugi: "DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! . . . ."

Yugi did it alright; he shoved the puzzle into the stone, and finally, a portal opened. The portal to the shadows shot out some heavy objects.

THUNK! THUNK! The objects looked very much like armor...

"Quick!" Atem yelled,"Let's done the armor!"

Atem rushed towards the armor, and slid it on. He turned towards Yugi and shouted,"Alright Yugi, show the stone the God Cards!"

Yugi reached deep into his pockets, and pulled out the Gods. Just as Dartz was ready to blast them all, Seto screamed repeatedly,"SUMMON IT! SUMMON IT! SUMMON IT!. . . . ."

"Oh mighty Gods, grant us our wish!" Yugi yelled aloud.

WOOSH! All of a sudden, a radiant light bloomed all over the tomb, as the Creator God of Light, Horakhty had been summoned.

The mighty God showed off his brilliance; you could tell he had intelligence, wisdom, and strength. His white gold armor showed off auras of all colors.

_"Who has summoned me?"_asked the God in a voice that sounded blessed.

The whole room was entranced by the Lord of Light. Even Dartz had stopped his attack to gaze upon the ancient being.

Atem stepped forward. "My Lord, it is we! Yugi Motou and I, Atem Amun have summoned you!"

Horakhty looked down upon Atem. _"Very well then. What is it that you desire of me?"_

"AH SHUT UP!" screamed Dartz. "I don't give a FUCK if you're a God! Eat this!"

Dartz threw his full force Orichalcos on the Lord; however, Horakhty was suddenly sucked into Atem's armor.

Atem gasped in shock, as he realized he was wearing the legendary Duelist Armor. Whoever dones this armor, may fuse with any Duel Monster. Apparently, even a God such as the Light Lord could be fused with.

Now, Atem transformed, no transcended into a superbeing. The Millenium Puzzle fused into the armor as well.

Standing at eight feet, weighing hundreds of pounds, Atem even looked younger. The white gold armor glistened off Atem's new rock hard body. He looked like some kind of super hero.

_"Horakhty and Atem are now one. The powers of both spirits have been fused; now this from shall be known as, Yu-Gi-Oh! The King Of Games!"_Yu-Gi-Oh announced his message loud and clear. He then gazed at Hassan, Bobasa, and Shadi.

Yu-Gi-Oh pointed at all three of them. _"You three shall serve me as one. Fuse!"_

The three men fused together to form-

Hassan, the Guadian of the Pharaohs.

Standing as nearly as tall as his master, Hassan sported a warrios garb, and a golden helmet.

Hassan bowed. "_Yu-Gi-Oh, my Lord, I shall serve thee with all my power."_

"Very good Hassan."

Yu-Gi-Oh glanced around the room at his gang, friends, and family. They all had mixed looks of shock, happiness, and fear.

Then Yu-Gi-Oh looked down upon Yugi, who trembled at his raw might. The King of Games smiled lovingly at his Aibou.

BANG! Everyone turned to see that Dartz had been shot square in the chest. The warden fell, and the Orichalcos stone rolled off of him. The person holding the gun was-

Bakura. He blew off the smoke from the barrel, and he even held another Duelist Armor, plus the Millenium Ring. The Thief bent over and snatched the green stone.

"Well then. I suppose it has finally come to this, eh?" Bakura threw the gun, then doned the armor, wore the ring, and the stone. "You didn't notice that somethig else came out didn't you?"

A dark shadow cloaked the room, as Bakura fused with the most evil Duel Monster.

Zorc.

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: So, tell what you guys think so far 'kay? Only two chapters left to go! :)**

Creature: Please vote on the poll about which story you want written after this one.

Annabi: And also, visit Ferocious's website!

Me: See ya! ^^


	39. The Final Battle

**Me: What's up everyone, sorry I didn't update for a while. My fucking internet went down for like, over a week.**

Creature: Yeah, so if you please, cut Ferocious some slack.

Me: Exactly. So, after this chapter is the last one, so please enjoy the story while you can.

Annabi: Read on. ^^

Chapter 38: The Final Battle

When Dartz had been shot dead, the prison guards took that as a sign, to book it. The men ran out of there faster then pigs at the slaughter. Only three men remained.

Those men were Mr. Ryou, Mr. Devlin, and Mr. Taylor.

"Nobody move!" Mr. Taylor barked. He cocked his gun at Bakura, who was at the moment transforming into something sinister.

Yu-Gi-Oh glared at Bakura's morphing with suspicion. He knew this dark energy could very well harm his loved ones. So why would Bakura do this?

At last the fusion completed, and 'Bakura' looked very different. He now stood at eight feet just like his lighter counterpart; the armor though, had a darker tinge that shrouded the muscular being. More demonic like, for sure.

Bakura began to speak. **_"Finally... I have waited five thousand years for this moment to arrive. Now, at last... The Final Battle between darkness and light, shall come to pass..."_**

Acting quick, Yu-Gi-Oh grabbed Yugi, then with super speed, brought him with the others. The Warrior of Light stood infront of everyone defensively.

_"What do you want now, Zorc? More fighting? You shouldn't bother. Light shall prevail over darkness." _Yu-Gi-Oh then asked,_"What do you call yourself now?"_

__Growled the dark beast,**_"You may now call me Touzoku... The King of Thieves!"_**

Joey whispered to Seto,"Man, what an ugly mother fucker."

"I'll say. He's got horns and everthything." Seto commented.

Abayomi and Eboni huddled up with Heba and Jaden. They were all pretty scared, but still had faith in Atem and the God of Light.

Yu-Gi-Oh was about to say something else, when Marik suddenly pulled a bazooka on him.

"Don't move bitch!" Marik yelled. He cocked the weapon ready to fire.

Then Rex and Weevil, with Bandit Kieth drew guns as well, pointing them at the others.

"Put your hands in the air!" Rex shouted.

"And wave them like you just don't care, biatch!" Weevil called out.

Joey snarled,"The fuck are you clowns doin'? Double crossin' us or what!"

"You bet your ass blondie!" Keith chortled. The bandit threw his shades on the ground.

The four traitors back tracked to Touzoku, keeping their weapons on check. Touzoku grinned shark like, revealing his stony fangs.

Yugi finally found his voice. "What the blue FUCK are you assholes doing!"

Marik snapped,"What does it look like? We're working for Bakura!"

Admiral then grumbled,"So thar's mutiny a foot eh? Care telling us a story?"

Kieth said,"Gladly old man. Ya see, ever since Atem got all soft on us, Bakura devised this whole plan. It was to back stab him, and get all the power to us. That simple."

Yu-Gi-Oh growled,_"You back stabbing snake. You shall pay for this!"_

**_"Enough talk!,"_** Touzoku roared. **_"It's high time we fight!"_**

WHOOSH! Touzoku sped in front of Yu-Gi-Oh and then-

BAM! The demon slammed the light warrior in the face!

Yu-Gi-Oh flew into the wall, smashing into it a hole that crumbled in on him. All his friends and family gasped in fear.

Touzoku laughed manically. **_"HA HA! FOOL! One punch, and you went down like a-"_**

BOOM! Yu-Gi-Oh rammed his almighty fist into the devil's mug, sending him reeling into the wall.

Thinking fast, Yu-Gi-Oh ordered,_"Hassan! Get my loved ones, out of here while I deal with this maniac!"_

"Yes my Lord!" Hassan wasted no time. He quickly gathered everyone together, then with the magic the Gods gave him, teleported everyone out of there.

POOF! The others had been transported outside of the tomb on the outskirts of the dessert. Hassan gazed down at everyone.

_"Everyone listen to me. You are all to stay put, until my Lord has given further instruction." _Hassan turned his head towards the noise of battle.

Yugi and the others saw in the distance two large bodies fly into the air, bashing away at each other. Feeling dread, Yugi turned to Hassan.

"Hassan, I can't just sit here and just watch Atem fight that thing! There's got to be something I can do!" Yugi pleaded.

Voice stern, Hassan said,_"I'm sorry Yugi, but my Lord gave me his orders. I cannot let you pass."_

"I have to fight!" Yugi screamed. "Tell me there's a way I can help him!"

Warring with himself, Hassan grumbled,_"Alright. If you really want to help, I suppose I can give you the right summon the beasts and magic of ancient times."_ Hassan then clasped his hands together, and shot his palms out on everyone.

Ten seconds went by before Joey yelled,"Now what!"

_"You can now use your cards to summon real live Duel Monsters,"_ Hassan explained. He watched everyone's faces light up. _"Use them wisely. If I'm correct, Touzoku is going to summon a whole Duel Monster army. Use your beasts to fight back. Be careful."_

Yugi reached in his pocket for his deck. He grinned triumphantly, then said,"Alright guys! It's time to duel!"

-With The Fight-

Yu-Gi-Oh and Touzoku slashed at each other like wild animals. It seemed like Touzoku was more powerful than Yu-Gi-Oh thought.

_'It must be that seal of Orichalcos. That's what's making him stronger.'_ Yu-Gi-Oh thought while taking hits. He could see from a distance monsters being summoned.

Touzoku grinned viciously. **_"That's right Pharoah. My minions are out to get this world! It's all mine for the taking!"_**

_"Why are you doing this Bakura? You were my most trusted guy!"_ Yu-Gi-Oh asked breathless.

**_"Why? It's because I never liked you! Even though I knew you never truly liked me either!" _**spat Touzoku.

PUNCH! Another hit landed to the Light Warrior. He fell to thee ground, as Touzoku rammed on him with his iron fists.

As Yu-Gi-Oh got hit, he saw the necklace of the Orichalcos swinging on Touzoku's neck. He grabbed it, and ripped it off.

Touzoku noticed the decrease in power immediately, and stopped his pummels. His claw like hands went to his throat.

SLAM! Touzoku was knocked down by the Light Warrior. Yu-Gi-Oh held the necklace at a distance, while with one hand, clutched Touzoku's neck.

_"So, do you give up? You know you can't beat me without this."_ Yu-Gi-Oh held up the Orichalcos stone.

Touzoku sniveled,**_"Fine, I guess you win. Good triumphs over Evil once again."_**

Yu-Gi-Oh grinned in satisfaction.

**_"Or does it?"_** Touzoku grinned, then with the last of his fading strength, nabbed the stone with his tail, then proceeded to shove it down the Light Warriors throat.

Gasping for air, Yu-Gi-Oh thought his plan was to choke him to death.

Touzoku finally manged to get the stone all the way down into the Light Warrior's throat, itno his stomach.

Suddenly, Yu-Gi-Oh felt the change.

Laughing manically, Touzoku chortled,**_"You're finished Pharaoh! Once you swallow the Orichalcos, it's like a ticking time bomb ready to kill you! But not only that, it brings out the worst in you!"_**

Wondering what that meant, Yu-Gi-Oh stood back up, feeling fine. Then he felt it; the killer intent. He had to rip something.

He saw Touzoku laughing his head off at him. Angry like never before, Yu-Gi-Oh grew claws, and slashed the Dark Warriors head clean off.

THOK! Touzoku's laughing head kept on chuckling, until Yu-Gi-Oh crushed it like an egg. Blood splattered all over the floor.

Pain erupted inside Yu-Gi-Oh, as his own human blood gushed from his mouth. The Orichalcos was killing him, but he was gonna take some people with him.

Starting with Yugi.

-On The Battlefield-

Yugi and everyone else were fighting off the monsters that had been summoned, with their own monsters. They struggled, fighting off beast after beast, they just kept on coming.

Help came of course. Jaden's friends from over the years, such as Syrus, and Atticus, plus Zane and Chazz all came to help. The prison guards Mr. Devlin, Mr. Taylor, and Mr. Ryou lent their hands.

Hassan kicked some ass too of course, with the Ishtars. Mahaad even showed up to stop the fighting. Still though, it was looking hopeless.

Yugi and the others got cornered by many of the monsters, when suddenly, the ugly beasts melted into pools of blood and bones.

Totally confused, Joey yelled out,"The fuck? What happened? I don't get it."

"Who cares, the point is we won, ding dong." Seto whacked Joey on the head, but was glad that the monsters were dying.

Yugi and the others, all gazed over the landscape. Blood, bones, guts littered the golden sand for miles.

Heba asked,"Is it over?..."

Shrugging, Yugi walked over to the Dark magicians staff, which laid on the ground, as the Mage had died protecting Yugi and his friends.

Yugi, sadly gazed at the staff in his hands, when he heard Mr. Ryou yell,"YUGI! BEHIND YOU!"

Whirling around, Yugi used the staff to stab whatever tried to attack him. Yugi opened his eyes to see-

"ATEM!" Mana screamed in agony. Everyone else gasped and acreamed as well.

Yugi gaped up at Atem, dread and hot guilt running through him. He looked to see he had run Atem through.

Why did Atem try to attack Yugi though? That was also going through Yugi's mind.

Atem's crimson eyes started to dull. He fell on his knees, his claws reaching for Yugi's face.

Confused, Yugi didn't move, just stayed there with his hands gripping the killer staff that plunged itself deeper into his love.

Atem's claws reached Yugi's cheek, only to gently caress him, one last time.

Finally, Atem keeled over, and fell on his side, blood gurgling from his lips. Yugi at last, snapped out of it.

"A-Atem!" Yugi then without thinking ripped the staff out of him with all his strength, and held Atem's face in his arms.

Transitioning back to human from, Atem tried to speak. "Y-Yugi..."

"Yes Atem?" Yugi sobbed, tears already spilling from his eyes.

Atem then spurted,"L-L-Lo-oove... Y-Youuu..." Then Atem's eyes half closed, and his breathing stopped completely.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi screamed at the sky. He kept repeating his love for Atem, but it was no use. Surrounded by his life long friends, his family, his love, Atem Amun had died.

Hassan then silently walked over to the mourners. _"Listen to me please. I know that you are all grieving, but you can still save him."_

Yugi's head snapped up. Glaring at Hassan he asked lowly,"How! How can we save him! Tell me now!"

Extending one long strong finger, Hassan said wisely,"There... At the Pharaohs tomb."

Wasting no more time, Yugi cradled Atem in his arms, and carried him to the Pharaohs Tomb. Everyone followed him, most of them crying and grieving for his loss. Hopefully, they could save him.

Entering the tomb, Yugi carried Atem's lifeless body towards the Millenium Stone; as soon as Yugi was close enough, the stone seemed to open a doorway into another world.

Pure holy light showered the room with magic and goodness. The whole room's breath was taken away.

Yugi didn't care about the light show though; all that mattered was Atem being saved.

The light then shined on Atem's body, and Atem glowed like a light eyes shot open, and he was well again.

"ATEM!" Yugi cried out in joy. He hugged Atem carefully, and kissed his lips with all the love he could muster.

Smiling lovingly after their kiss, Atem beamed down at Yugi. _"Aibou, my love."_

Yugi snuggled into Atem's chest, yet he noticed something. Atem actually looked... Younger! He had no small wrinkles, and his scratchy beard had vanished!. The gray had been rplaced in his hair with ebony. Plus his voice seemed more... Ghostly.

Hassan then walked over to the lovers. _"My King, it is time for you to choose. You are now set free. Shall you stay on Earth with Yugi Motou, or will you got to the Field of Reeds?"_

"I choose Yugi!"Atem said as soon as Hassan finished his speech.

Hassan bowed. _"My King, I understand, however the choice is not entirely up to you. The Gods want your soul in Heaven. Also, if you choose to stay, you will never be truly set free, and the shadows will come for your Yugi."_

Everyone was silent.

Yugi then got angry. "So wait, are you telling me that we can't be together! Just because the Gods of Egypt say so!"

_"That is correct little one." _Hassan replied.

"NO!" Yugi shouted sadly. At Atem he pleaded,"Please don't go!"

Suddenly, Atem looked really tired. The age showed in his crimson eyes. Getting choked up, he said to Yugi,_"I love you more than anything Yugi. Even more than freedom."_

Now feeling guilty, Yugi looked at the ground.

Atem lifted Yugi's head to gaze into his amethyst eyes. _"I don't want anything to hurt you Yugi. If I stay, then the darkness will never cease. What do you say? I'll do whatever you want me to."_

The whole room was silent, awaiting Yugi's answer.

Yugi just stared into Atem's eyes, and suddenly, he saw a whole colloage of memories meld into his vision.

Like the first time they met. When Yugi was convicted, he thought his whole life was over, when it really just began.

Atem was so cruel to him. Calling him names, bullying Yugi, harrassing Yugi, violating him, and finally loving him.

The memories of the gang together. All of them working on the docks, swimming in the ocean trying to feel like free men.

Yugi's Little Kuriboh, and how Atem would try to get him away. Oh, the memories.

"Go." Yugi whispered.

Atem was silent.

Mustering up all his courage, Yugi stammered,"Y-You should g-go Atem. Be free. I'm not gonna keep you here like some prisoner. You've been caged long enough. Be free my love. I set you free."

Smiling sadly, Atem gave Yugi one last soulful kiss. Then he waved goodbye to his family and friends, then with Hassan, walked into the light.

As Atem walked, Yugi and the others saw him change into an egyptian king. A mighty Pharaoh. He walked off into the Field of Reeds, to finally rest in peace.

At long last, Atem was set free.

END OF CHAPTER

**Me: There you have it. The next chapter is the last, so I'll see you all next time. ;)**

Creature and Annabi: ^^ Please review! ^^  
` __

****


	40. Epilogue

**Me: At long last we have come to the conclusion of 'Set Me Free.'**

Creature: It has been quite a ride, eh Ferocious?

Me: Yes it has. I shall miss writing for this story, but all good things must come to an end.

Annabi: Enjoy the last chapter!

Epilogue:

"...And so kids, trust me, you don't want to be kept in jail. It's terrible, the food sucks, the inmates aren't so nice, and neither are the gaurds. Plus you shower with other people." Yugi ranted to the little kids.

Mr. Taylor, the Captain of the Guard said,"Alright children, time to go see the cafeteria. Move along."

The kids followed their parents to the mess hall, to get some lunch.

Sighing, Mr. Taylor turned to Yugi. "Well Yugi, there's the last group. You tired yet?"

Yugi Motou, now in his forties, stared at the young Taylor. First off, this guy was the son of the orginal Mr. Taylor, who retired. "Nah Taylor, i'm cool with it. I love talking to kids, no matter what. It's good they know that prison is no fun place!"

Nodding, Mr. Taylor asked,"So, when's your trial?"

"In a few days I think," Yugi replied wistfully. "Maybe they'll let me go huh?"

"I sure hope so sir." Mr. Taylor said honestly.

After all the action and drama was over, Yugi decided to go back to Japan to face his consequences. Joey, Seto, and everyone else begged him to stay in Egypt, but Yugi refused. So, just in case the authorities were to interrogate Yugi, Ishizu erased Yugi's memory.

Mr. Taylor then returned Yugi to his cell. Yugi was actually considered a hero. For one thing, he did bring back evidence of his innocence those twenty something years ago. So now the law was rightfully embarressed for putting an innocent man in jail for so many years. They only put Yugi back in prison because they found out that he and a bunch of other guys broke out.

And that's why he was in jail right now, waiting for another trial. For seven years, he could not remember exactly what went down.

Yugi had no cellmate; he had the privelege of being alone in a cell. As he was about to go to sleep, the cell's door opened.

CREAK! "Yugi Motou?" said a gruff voice.

Standing up, and bowing, Yugi mumurmered respectfully,"Yes sir?"

The tall man wore a suit, burgandy colored, and he bore a striking black clean beard, and the coldest blue eyes ever. Yet those eyes warmed over at the sight Yugi. Another man, just as tall, with scruffy blond hair and warmer brown eyes talked to Yugi.

"Ya sure got older, didn't ya Yug?" said the accented voice.

Snapping his head up, Yugi felt as though that voice seemed very familiar.

Before Yugi could say anything, The two men handed him a package. The blue eyed man said,"You can only have this for the night. In the morning, the guards will take it away. Good luck."

Yugi took the box, and the two men left without another word. Curious, Yugi opened the box carefully to see it's contents.

Once all the cardboard was ripped off, Yugi held in his hands a golden box with ancient hieroglyphs carved upon it. As he stared at the old aged eye, Yugi felt his insides melt, his eyes water, and his breath quicken. The older Yugi hugged the box to his chest, silently sobbing, tears of pain and love trailing his cheeks.

After crying, Yugi then opened the box to see various golden puzzle pieces all bunched up together. Wiping away his tears, Yugi decided to get to work.

-Trial Day-

It was finally the day of Yugi's trial. To see if he would finally be set could hear the harmonica playing.

~_Another song is born,  
it prays for the crook,  
sadly I mourn,  
as I get a good look;_

Yugi was all dressed up in his suit and tie, waiting with his new lawyer, just nodding at everything he was saying. His lawyer really wanted to win this case.Yugi didn't really care.

_At his face,  
so pale and still,  
eyes out of place,  
losing all their life's will,_

His lawyer left Yugi all alone in the office to go to the bathroom. Yugi only stared through the glass window, to look at the fully completed Millenium Puzzle. Holding all his memories.

_This man was my friend,  
a special someone,  
he would never pretend,|  
we were always on the run,_

Yugi stood up, and walked towards the glass to stare at the eye of the puzzle. He put one hand upon the glass, his heart beating slow and steady.

_Now the end has come,  
it's time to end this tale,  
all of it is summed,  
into one sad wail,_

Letting his hand slip, Yugi kept staring at the puzzle he had completed. Tears brimming his eyes, Yugi whispered,"Someday Atem... Someday, they'll set me free too."

The lawyer then told Yugi the trial was starting, and to get seated. Yugi wiped his eyes, and then followed his lawyer, the puzzle holding his memories prisoner. The harmonica kept singing.

_He's bad at first glance,|  
dead and no one gives a damn,  
is there a chance,  
to free this lamb,_

I don't know,  
where'll he'll go,  
i'll pray for him,  
his chance is slim,|

Demons begone,  
wait for dawn,  
as God passes judgement,  
i'll sing your lament,

May it reach the heavens,  
and to God's ears,  
may you be forgiven,|  
for your sinful years,

I sing a prayer for you,

_ my last quote,  
it's right on cue,  
the final note,_

Yugi sat down in the defendents seat, as the judge sat down as well. It was all over. With that song in his heart, no matter what the decision was, Yugi would somehow be free.

_Forever I roam, take me home, let me be,_

_ Liberty bring, what I sing, show the key,  
Oh Lord please, I'm on my knees, Set Me Free~_

BANG! The gavel banged down with finality.

~THE END~

**Me: And that is the end of 'Set Me Free.'**

Annabi: Awwwwwwww! T.T

Creature: Anyways, Ferocious has a bunch more story ideas, so please stay tuned!

Me: Yes please do. Also, please give this story one final review, and if you haven't reviewed yet, then please, REVIEW! ^^


End file.
